Wake Me Up
by dokidong
Summary: [UPDATED : CHP 16] Rate changed to M. KyuMin (Kyuhyun/Sungmin). Sepeninggal kekasihnya, Kyuhyun masih belum bisa menepati janjinya untuk terus tersenyum. Dan ia pun terus menolak tawaran Zhoumi untuk kembali ke Korea. Namun, siapa yang menyangka kalau ternyata pemikirannya berubah setelah ia mendengar seseorang berbicara dari seberang telephone?
1. Chapter 1

Pemuda itu sedang merangkul seorang gadis di hadapannya. Tidak peduli dengan celananya yang kotor karena pasir pantai, ia duduk sembari menenggelamkan kepalanya pada bahu sang gadis. Sementara kedua lengannya, masih merangkul erat pada gadis itu dari belakang.

Ombak-ombak pantai seakan berlari, berlomba untuk menyapa pasir pantai terlebih dahulu. Dan derunya suara ombak menciptakan melodi tersendiri bagi dua insan yang tengah mendengarnya.

Bukan sekumpulan nada yang terlalu bagus memang. Tapi suara gemuruh ombak itu mampu menggambarkan suasana hati sang pemuda saat ini.

Menyedihkan.

Itu yang ditangkap oleh sang pemuda yang masih merangkulkan kedua lengannya pada gadis dihadapannya. Bahkan alam seakan tahu apa yang sedang ia rasakan. Tapi sayangnya, dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk mengubahnya.

"Kyuhyun…" gadis itu berbisik, tapi cukup terdengar oleh pemuda di belakangnya. Ia bisa merasakan lengan sang pemuda yang semakin erat merangkulnya, merespon sebagai jawaban tanpa harus membuka suara.

Gadis itu tersenyum lembut, namun senyuman itu tidak bisa menutupi apa yang tengah ia rasakan sekarang. Tatapan gadis itu lurus, menatap tepat pada sang mentari yang akan menenggelamkan sinarnya dibalik birunya laut—menciptakan perpaduan warna langit yang indah dengan warna oranye dan merah muda yang seakan menyatu dengan gelap langit di atasnya. Namun sayangnya, tatapan gadis itu berbanding terbalik dengan pemandangan yang berada dihadapannya. Seakan tidak ada kehidupan yang tertangkap pada tatapan gadis itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah…" gadis itu membuka suara lagi. Dan pemuda di belakangnya hanya menggumamkan kata 'hm' untuk merespon panggilan itu kali ini. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil. "Katakan padaku, apa langit hari ini terlihat sangat indah?" tanyanya pelan.

Pemuda dengan panggilan 'Kyuhyun' itu sedikit mendongakan kepalanya. Tatapannya beralih pada pemandangan dihadapannya sebelum menggumamkan kata _'_ _sangat indah_ _'_ untuk menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu.

Gadis itu kembali tersenyum setelah mendengar jawaban dari pemuda di belakangnya. Kemudian ia sedikit menyandarkan tubuhnya, membuat dirinya nyaman dalam pelukan pemuda tersebut.

Sementara sang pemuda, ia kembali merangkul gadis itu dari belakang, _erat_. Seakan tidak ingin berpisah dari gadis itu.

"Aku…aku ingin sekali melihat untuk beberapa detik saja," ucap gadis itu tiba-tiba. Pemuda itu tersenyum getir mendengarnya. Ia kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya pada bahu gadis pelukannya. Berusaha mengusir kesedihan yang kembali datang bersamaan dengan ucapan gadis itu.

"Min—"

"Aku hanya ingin melihat langit hari ini dengan mataku sendiri," ucap gadis itu memotong perkataan pemuda dibelakangnya yang belum sempat terselesaikan itu. Bibir gadis itu mengulaskan sebuah senyuman. Sementara pemuda itu nampak tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri, berusaha menahan apa yang memang sedang ia tahan sejak tadi.

Gadis itu mengangkat satu tangannya, bergerak menyentuh wajah sang pemuda yang kini tengah merangkulnya. Pemuda itu pun menggenggam tangan gadis itu, lembut. Matanya terpejam merasakan sentuhan dari jemari gadis itu di pipinya. Ia bisa merasakan jemari sang gadis yang mulai mendingin sebelum memutuskan untuk mengeratkan genggamannya pada jemari itu. Setidaknya itu akan membuat tangan sang gadis agar tetap hangat.

"Meskipun aku tidak bisa melihat, aku tidak ingin kau menangisiku," gadis itu kembali membuka suara. Ia bisa merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar dari tangan sang pemuda yang kini tengah menggenggam tangannya. Sementara pemuda dibelakangnya memilih untuk tidak merespon perkataan itu. Ia sendiri tidak yakin kalau ia akan bisa.

Suara deru ombak semakin terdengar keras. Angin terus berhembus bersamaan dengan gulungan-gulungan ombak yang bergantian menerpa pasir pantai. Sementara sang surya semakin menunduk, mengharapkan sang bulan untuk segera menggantikannya.

"Aku ingin sekali menepati semua janjiku padamu, Kyuhyun," ucap gadis itu pelan membuat pemuda dibelakangnya tersenyum pahit. Pemuda itu kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri, sedikit keras kali ini. "Aku ingin kita bisa terus bersama sampai tua nanti," tambah gadis itu lagi disertai dengan seulas senyuman yang terukir dibibirnya.

Gadis itu sedikit menghela nafasnya pelan. Merasakan sakit yang semakin menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. Sementara jemari dinginnya bergerak lembut, mengelus pipi sang pemuda dibelakangnya.

"Aku ingin sekali…mempunyai seorang anak darimu, Kyuhyun," ucap gadis itu pelan. Ia sedikit mengambil jeda. "Aku ingin kita bisa melihatnya tumbuh dewasa bersama. Aku juga ingin suatu saat nanti ia mengenalkanku dengan orang yang dicintainya. Aku ingin…aku ingin sekali melihat cucu-cucuku nanti tersenyum bahagia…bersama denganmu," gadis itu sedikit tertawa pahit ketika menyadari apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan. Ia tahu kalau ia tidak akan bisa. Tidak akan pernah bisa.

Sementara pemuda dibelakangnya memilih untuk tetap diam. Ia kembali merangkul gadis itu, erat. Dan tangannya yang satu masih menggengam tangan gadis itu. Pemuda itu masih berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Ia tidak ingin menangis dihadapan gadis yang dicintainya walaupun ia ingin sekali. Ia bahkan tidak tahu harus membalas apa mendengar kata-kata yang baru saja terlontar dari gadis yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Kata-kata tadi memang sudah tidak asing lagi di telinga pemuda itu. Mereka memang sudah sering mengatakan hal itu sebelumnya dan menganggap hal itu sebagai sebuah janji. Janji abadi mereka. Tapi mendengar kata-kata itu terlontar kembali disaat yang seperti ini…

"Tapi, kau tahu?" gadis itu membuka suara lagi. "Aku lebih menginginkan kau yang selalu bahagia dan tersenyum," lanjutnya pelan disertai dengan senyuman lembut yang terukir dibibirnya.

Pemuda itu menggigit bibir bawahnya kembali, berusaha untuk mengucapkan sesuatu yang sejak tadi ingin sekali ia katakan. Ia bisa merasakan jemari tangan gadis itu yang semakin dingin di dalam genggaman tangannya. Dan rasa takut itu kembali menyeruak didalam dirinya. "Min, aku—"

"Kyuhyun," lagi. Gadis itu memotong ucapan pemuda dibelakangnya. Ia dapat merasakan nafasnya yang semakin berat disertai rasa sakit yang semakin menyerang disetiap urat nadinya. "Berjanjilah…" jemarinya kini membalas genggaman tangan pemuda itu dengan erat. Semakin memperdalam rasa takut pada diri pemuda itu. "Berjanjilah padaku…kau akan selalu bahagia," ucapnya disela-sela nafasnya yang mulai tersengal itu. "Berjanjilah padaku…berjanjilah kau akan selalu tersenyum."

Pemuda itu tidak menjawab. Ia tidak berani menjawab. Ia sendiri tidak yakin kalau ia bisa berjanji seperti itu. Tapi pemuda itu, pemuda itu sangat mencintai gadis yang berada di dalam dekapannya itu. "Aku…aku janji," ucapnya pelan—dan hanya ia yang tahu entah ada atau tidaknya keraguan dalam ucapannya itu.

Gadis itu memejamkan matanya pelan, merasakan angin dingin yang bersemilir lembut menerpa wajahnya. Jemarinya masih menggenggam erat pada jemari pemuda itu. Sementara dibibirnya terukir sebuah senyuman ketika mendengar jawaban dari pemuda yang dicintainya itu. "Terima kasih…" gumamnya pelan. "Terima kasih, Kyu—"

Bersamaan dengan tenggelamnya sang surya, genggaman jemari gadis itu pun melemah. Dan derunya suara ombak semakin terdengar bergemuruh di telinga.

Pemuda itu menangis. Bodoh kalau ia masih menahannya. Jemarinya masih menggengam jemari gadis itu dengan erat, sesekali mengecupnya diantara sela-sela tangisannya.

 _Pemuda itu membuka kedua matanya pelan, mendapati dirinya berada disebuah lapang yang luas dengan ilalang disekelilingnya. Sang surya nampak tengah condong ke barat. Sebagian sinarnya menciptakan warna oranye pada langit sore kala itu. Sebagian lagi memantul lembut pada ilalang-ilalang yang menjulang tinggi disekitarnya._

 _Pemuda itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Tidak yakin kalau ia mengetahui tempat itu. Ia kembali mengedarkan pandangannya lagi dan menangkap sebuah sosok yang kini tengah berdiri tidak jauh dihadapannya. Sosok seorang pemuda, itulah yang ia tangkap dari kedua mata hitamnya._

 _Sosok pemuda itu berjalan pelan menjauhinya. Dan secara tak sadar ia mendapati dirinya melangkahkan kedua kakinya, mengikuti pemuda itu dari belakang. Ia bahkan tidak tahu kenapa ia mengikuti pemuda itu. Tapi ia dapat merasakan ada sesuatu yang menarik dirinya, menyuruhnya untuk mengikuti pemuda itu. Seorang pemuda berambut orange yang bahkan tidak lebih tinggi darinya. Dan ia yakin kalau ia tidak pernah mengenal pemuda itu sebelumnya._

 _Kedua matanya terus menatap punggung pemuda itu dari belakang. Namun tatapannya melebar seketika saat pemuda itu membalikkan tubuhnya._

 _Tubuhnya membeku saat pandangannya bertemu dengan kedua mata sang pemuda dihadapannya. Dan semakin membeku ketika pemuda itu tersenyum padanya. Tapi bukan itu yang mengejutkan dirinya. Melainkan paras sang pemuda yang bahkan tidak asing lagi dimatanya. Paras seseorang…yang sangat dicintainya._

" _Min_ — _"_

" _Aku ingin sekali melihatmu tersenyum, Kyu," ucap pemuda itu, pelan._

" _Min-ah…"_

 _Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali namun sosok itu semakin mengabur dan semakin menjauh darinya. Ia berjalan cepat, berusaha mendekat kearah sosok itu._

" _Min!"_

 _Tapi ia tetap tidak bisa meraih sosok pemuda yang semakin menjauh darinya itu._

" _Min!"_

"Min!"

Seorang pemuda berambut coklat _gold_ membuka kedua matanya tiba-tiba. Nafasnya memburu, pandangannya yang mengabur semakin jelas secara pelan. Kini pandangannya tertuju pada langit-langit kamarnya. Ia mendengus pelan. Sementara nafasnya masih tersengal akibat mimpi yang baru saja dialaminya.

"Kui Xian!"

Pemuda itu mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Tangannya bergerak meraih kepalanya yang kini terasa sedikit pusing.

"Kui Xian, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya seseorang dari balik pintu itu.

Pemuda itu bangun dari tidurnya dan memutuskan untuk mendudukkan dirinya. Berusaha untuk menghilangkan rasa pusing yang menyerang kepalanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Mi," serunya, menjawab pertanyaan seseorang dari balik pintu kamarnya. Pandangannya kini beralih pada penunjuk waktu yang berada tepat di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Sedikit berdecak pelan menyadari kalau ia baru tidur tidak lebih dari dua jam lamanya.

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanya seseorang dari balik pintu.

"Pintunya tidak terkunci," balas pemuda berambut coklat _gold_ itu.

Seorang pemuda berambut merah datang dari balik pintu itu. Pemuda itu berjalan mendekat kearah pemuda yang tengah duduk di tempat tidurnya. Kemudian ia pun mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi yang letaknya tidak jauh dari tempat tidur itu. Sementara pandangannya masih tertuju pada pemuda dihadapannya.

"Mimpi buruk?" tanya pemuda berambut merah itu. Pemuda dihadapannya tidak merespon pertanyaan tersebut. Kepalanya masih tertunduk, mencoba mengingat kembali mimpi yang baru saja dialaminya. Ia sendiri tidak yakin kalau yang baru saja dialaminya itu termasuk mimpi buruk atau sebaliknya. "Apa ini tentang…Minsung lagi?" pemuda berambut merah itu bertanya kembali.

Lagi. Pemuda dihadapannya tidak merespon pertanyaan itu. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Sementara pemuda berambut merah itu menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Menyadari kalau ia tidak akan mendapat jawaban apapun dari pemuda dihadapannya.

"Kui Xian…" pemuda berambut merah itu sedikit mengambil jeda. "Mungkin lebih baik… mungkin lebih baik kalau kita kembali ke Korea," lanjutnya pelan, membuat pemuda dihadapannya menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Tidak, Mi," pemuda itu menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak ingin kembali ke Korea," tambahnya. Kini kepalanya kembali tertunduk.

"Tapi—"

"Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan China," pemuda itu memotong kata-kata pemuda berambut merah didepannya. "Aku tidak ingin… meninggalkan semua kenanganku disini. Aku… tidak ingin meninggalkan semua kenanganku dengan Minsung."

Pemuda berambut merah itu sedikit terdiam mendengar perkataan pemuda dihadapannya. Ia benci melihat pemuda dihadapannya itu seperti ini. Ia benci melihat kondisi sahabatnya yang seperti ini. Karena ia seakan tidak bisa melihat kehidupan dari sosok sahabatnya lagi.

"Kui Xian, kau tidak bisa selamanya terus seperti ini," pemuda berambut merah itu membuka suaranya kembali. "Minsung… Minsung telah tiada. Suka atau tidak suka, kau harus menerima kenyataan itu. Kau… kau masih punya kehidupanmu yang lainnya. Tapi tidak seperti ini," lanjutnya lagi. Sementara pemuda dihadapannya hanya tersenyum pahit mendengar kata-kata itu.

"Aku tidak bisa, Mi," ucap pemuda berambut coklat _gold_ itu, pelan. Sementara pemuda dengan panggilan 'Mi' itu hanya berdecak kecil mendengarnya. "Aku…aku terlalu mencintai Minsung. Aku tidak ingin—"

"Sampai kapan…" potong pemuda berambut merah itu. "Sampai kapan kau mau seperti ini terus, Kui Xian?" Ia benar-benar sudah tidak tahan dengan kondisi sahabatnya itu. Tangannya mengepal erat diatas kedua kakinya yang jenjang itu. "Kau tidak berniat untuk berdiam diri dan menunggu kematian menjemputmu, bukan?!" tanyanya lagi dengan nada suara yang lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya.

Sementara pemuda dihadapannya hanya tersenyum getir mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Mungkin, aku memang…"

"B-bodoh," pemuda berambut merah itu bangkit dari duduknya semula. Tidak berniat untuk berbicara lebih pada pemuda dihadapannya. Ia tahu, sebanyak apapun ia mencoba, sebanyak apapun ia berkata, sahabatnya tidak akan kembali lagi seperti dulu. "Baiklah… aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi. Tapi kau harus mengingatnya, Kui Xian. Minsung menginginkan agar kau selalu bahagia. Dia ingin agar kau selalu tersenyum. Seharusnya kau menepati janjimu," lanjut pemuda berambut merah itu lagi, sebelum ia keluar meninggalkan kamar itu.

Sementara pemuda berambut _gold_ itu menatap horror kearah pintu kamarnya. Tepat ketika lawan bicaranya itu meninggalkannya.

" _Aku ingin sekali melihatmu tersenyum, Kyu."_

Kata-kata itu muncul kembali diingatannya. Yang anehnya, ia hanya mengingat kata-kata yang baru saja muncul dimimpinya tadi. Tangannya kembali bergerak, menyentuh kepalanya, meremas rambutnya. Ia merasakan rasa pusing itu kembali menyerangnya.

"S-siapa kau… ugh… siapa kau sebenarnya…" desisnya pelan entah pada siapa. Kepalanya semakin tertunduk bersamaan dengan rasa pusing yang semakin menyerang kepalanya. Ia meremas kembali rambutnya, kencang.

.

.

.

"Aku tetap tidak bisa membujuknya," ucap pemuda berambut merah itu pelan pada seseorang diseberang telephone. "Yesung, kau masih disana?" lanjutnya lagi.

" _Ya, aku masih disini,"_ sahut seseorang diseberang telephone. _"Ah, ya. Siapa orang yang kau maksud tadi?"_ tanyanya kemudian.

"Kui Xian…" jawab pemuda berambut merah itu sambil berjalan mendekati sofa sebelum mendudukkan dirinya di sofa itu. "Err… Kyuhyun," ucapnya lagi, membenarkan ucapannya yang sebelumnya.

" _Ah, orang yang sama dengan yang kau ceritakan sebelumnya, ya?"_

"Tepat," jawab pemuda berambut merah itu. "Dia tidak ingin meninggalkan China karena…karena dia tidak ingin meninggalkan semua kenangannya dulu bersama kekasihnya."

" _Tapi, kau bilang kekasihnya telah meninggal tiga bulan yang lalu, bukan?"_ tanya orang diseberang telephone itu lagi.

Pemuda berambut merah itu sedikit menghela nafasnya, "Benar," balasnya. "Tapi meskipun begitu, ia masih benar-benar terlihat belum bisa menerimanya. Yesung, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Kui Xian sendirian disaat kondisinya yang seperti ini," lanjutnya.

" _Zhoumi, Henry bilang kalau kau tidak kembali ke Korea maka ia akan pergi dengan Sungmin,"_ ucap pemuda bernama Yesung itu tiba-tiba. Sementara pemuda yang dipanggil Zhoumi itu sedikit membelalakkan matanya ketika mendengar hal itu.

"Apa?!" Zhoumi bangkit dari duduknya. "Bagaimana…bagaimana bisa Henli berkata seperti itu? dan siapa Sungmin?! Tsk, harusnya aku tidak terlalu mempercayai Henli begitu saja."

Zhoumi dapat mendengar suara tawa Yesung diseberang telephone. _"Hahaha…Sungmin hanya teman baru kami,"_ Sahut Yesung menjelaskan _"Um…aku dan Henry mengenalnya dua bulan yang lalu. Dan—Ya! bisakah kalian diam sejenak? Henry, aku sedang berbicara dengan Zhoumi, kau tenang—"_

"Tunggu," Zhoumi memotong. "Apa Henli sedang bersamamu sekarang?" tanyanya ketika mendengar Yesung memanggil nama Henry di telephone.

" _Yeah…dia disini. Dan Sungmin juga ada disini,"_ sahut Yesung. _"Ah! bicara tentang Sungmin…mungkin dia bisa sedikit membantumu untuk membujuk temanmu, Mi,"_ lanjutnya lagi.

Zhoumi sedikit mengerutkan alisnya ketika mendengar perkataan Yesung diseberang telephone. "Entahlah. Yesung, aku sendiri tidak yakin Kui Xian mau kembali ke Korea lagi. Um…tapi mungkin aku bisa berbicara dengan Sungmin sebentar?"

" _Tentu saja."_

"Zhoumi…"

Pemuda berambut merah itu membalikkan badannya, mendapati seorang pemuda kini berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Sementara ponselnya ia jauhkan tiba-tiba dari telinganya. Sedikit terkejut karena mendengar namanya terpanggil.

"Oh, Kui Xian. Kau mengejutkanku," ucap Zhoumi. Tangannya yang satu sedikit mengelus pelan dadanya. "Ini…" Zhoumi menyerahkan ponselnya pada pemuda dihadapannya. "Ada seseorang yang ingin berbicara padamu," lanjutnya, melupakan niatnya yang sebelumnya.

Pemuda itu sedikit menatap Zhoumi heran sebelum memutuskan untuk menerima ponsel itu dan mendekatkan ponsel itu ke telinganya. Sayup-sayup ia masih dapat mendengar percakapan di seberang telephone itu.

" _Yesung, aku tidak bisa berbicara mandarin."_

" _Tsk, kau tenang saja. Dia bisa berbicara bahasa Korea."_

Pemuda itu bisa mendengar suara seseorang yang berdehem di seberang telephone itu sebelum mendengar orang itu berkata, _"H-hallo…"_

Pemuda itu tertegun ketika mendengar suara yang baru saja menyapanya diseberang telephone. Pandangannya kini sedikit beralih pada pemuda berambut merah di depannya. Entah kenapa, ia merasa tidak asing dengan suara yang baru saja di dengarnya itu. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak mempunyai petunjuk dimana ia pernah mendengarnya.

" _Yesung! Tidak ada jawaban. Apa telephone ini masih tersambung?"_

" _Coba kau sapa sekali lagi."_

" _Hallo…"_ sapa seseorang di seberang telephone itu lagi. Membuat pemuda itu tersadar dari pikirannya. _"Hallo? Apa kau bisa mendengarku?"_

"Aku akan kembali ke Korea."

" _Huh?"_


	2. Chapter 2

Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk Zhoumi menangkap perkataan yang baru saja meluncur dari pemuda dihadapannya itu. Mulutnya terbuka tidak percaya dengan kata-kata yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Kui Xian, K-kau—" ucapannya terpotong seketika saat pemuda dihadapannya kembali menyerahkan ponselnya dan berjalan melewatinya.

"Aku akan kembali ke Korea," ucap pemuda itu sambil berjalan menuju dapur. Kemudian membuka sebuah lemari pendingin sebelum mengambil sebotol air dari dalamnya. Lalu menuangkannya ke dalam gelas dan meneguknya. Sementara pemuda berambut merah dibelakangnya masih memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Zhoumi berjalan mendekati pemuda berambut pirang _gold_ itu sambil memasukkan ponsel yang ia pegang ke dalam sakunya. "Tapi, bukankah tadi malam kau sendiri yang mengatakan kalau kau tidak ingin kembali ke Korea?" tanyanya pada pemuda itu. Pandangannya tidak lepas dari pemuda dihadapannya yang sedang menuangkan air kedalam gelas sekali lagi. Sementara pikirannya masih diliputi rasa ketidak percayaan oleh kata-kata yang belum lama masuk ke telinganya.

Pemuda itu meneguk kembali air minumnya sebelum membalas "Aku berubah pikiran," dengan singkat.

"Kenapa?"

Pemuda berambut _gold_ itu terdiam. Matanya menatap kosong kearah gelas yang baru saja ia letakkan tadi. _Kenapa?_ Pertanyaan itu terulang kembali dibenaknya. Kenapa ia bisa dengan cepat berubah pikiran seperti itu? Ia bahkan tidak bisa mencari jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaan itu.

Pemuda itu membalikkan tubuhnya, membuat pandangannya bertemu dengan pemuda berambut merah di depannya. "A-aku tidak tahu, Mi," ucapnya tiba-tiba membuat pemuda dihadapannya kini menatapnya heran.

"Aku tahu kau bukan tipe yang dengan cepat bisa berubah pikiran, Kui Xian," Zhoumi menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Matanya masih mengawasi pemuda di hadapannya, "Kita ini sudah lama bersahabat. Sekarang katakan padaku, kenapa kau bisa dengan mudah merubah pikiranmu, hm?" tanyanya lagi.

Pemuda berambut pirang _gold_ itu hanya memijat keningnya pelan, "Aku…aku tidak tahu, Mi. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu," gumamnya pelan, tapi cukup terdengar oleh Zhoumi. "Aku hanya merasa…ada sesuatu yang menarikku, dan menyuruhku kembali ke Korea." lanjutnya lagi.

Zhoumi mengerutkan alisnya ketika mendengar ucapan pemuda dihadapannya itu. Sungguh, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan pemikiran sahabatnya sekarang. Ia masih mengingat jelas kalau semalam dirinya berdebat dengan pemuda itu hanya karena permasalahan yang sama. Dan sekarang? Ia masih tetap tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya karena pemikiran sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba berubah dengan cepat itu. Tapi bagaimanapun, hatinya merasa lega karena ia tidak perlu mati-matian membujuk sahabatnya lagi untuk kembali ke Korea.

"Kau tahu, Kui Xian?" Zhoumi berjalan mendekat kearah pemuda di depannya dan menaruh satu lengannya di bahu pemuda itu. "Aku senang karena pada akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk kembali ke Korea," ucapnya kemudian sambil menunjukkan cengirannya pada pemuda disampingnya.

"Mungkin…mungkin kau benar, Mi," gumam pemuda berambut _gold_ itu. "Mungkin sudah saatnya aku menepati janjiku pada Minsung," lanjutnya pelan. Zhoumi tersenyum mendengarnya. Ada rasa kepuasan tersendiri saat mendengar kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulut sahabatnya.

"Hum! Itu baru Kui Xian yang ku kenal," ucap Zhoumi, tangannya bergerak menepuk bahu pemuda disampingnya sebelum mendorongnya menjauh dari dapur. "Sekarang kemasi barang-barangmu! Kita akan berangkat besok!" serunya tiba-tiba membuat pemuda di depannya sedikit terkejut.

"A-apa? Tapi—"

"Na-ah! Tidak ada tapi-tapian, Kui Xian," potong Zhoumi sebelum pemuda di depannya sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya. "Cepat kemasi barang-barangmu atau nanti kau ku cium!" godanya tiba-tiba dan berhasil mendapat sebuah _glare_ dari pemuda di depannya.

Pemuda berambut pirang _gold_ itu kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya, tidak memperdulikan sahabatnya yang kini tengah terkekeh setelah mendapat _glare_ darinya. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya sebelum menutupnya kembali dan bersandar sejenak pada pintu itu. Ia sedikit menghela nafasnya, pelan.

"Aku harap…aku bisa menepati janjiku padamu, Min," gumamnya pelan.

.

.

.

"Hyung! Hyung!" seorang pemuda berambut pirang datang tiba-tiba, menepuk bahu pemuda di depannya dengan keras dan membuat pemuda itu terkejut seketika.

Pemuda berambut orange itu membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap pemuda pirang dihadapannya, tajam. Sementara pemuda pirang itu hanya terkekeh pelan melihatnya, merasa tidak takut dengan tatapan yang diterimanya.

"Henry, aku masih terlalu muda untuk mati," pemuda berambut orange itu membuka suara, ia kembali membalikkan badannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada partitur-partitur musik yang berserakan di depannya.

Pemuda bernama Henry memutuskan untuk mendudukkan dirinya—di rerumputan, sama seperti pemuda berambut orange itu. Tangannya bergerak menahan beberapa lembaran partitur yang tertiup angin sebelum mengambilnya, dan menumpuknya bersama lembaran partitur yang lain. "Sungmin- _hyung_ , kau tidak seharusnya berkata seperti itu," ucapnya pada pemuda disampingnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Pemuda dengan panggilan 'Sungmin' itu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi, menatap Henry yang kini sibuk mengumpulkan lembaran partitur di tangannya.

Henry berdehem pelan, sementara pandangannya masih tertuju pada partitur-partitur di tangannya. "Well~ untuk seseorang yang berumur 26 tahun sepertimu, kau sudah tidak termasuk dalam golongan— _hyuuung_..." kata-katanya terpotong saat Sungmin mencubit pipinya dan menariknya tiba-tiba. Sepertinya ia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan si pemuda pirang itu.

Sungmin sedikit menepuk pipi pemuda dihadapannya pelan, sebelum menjauhkan tangannya. "Kau bisa katakan itu pada Yesung- _hyung_ , Mochi. Dia yang—"

"Ah, kalian disini rupanya!" seru salah seorang pemuda, membuat Sungmin dan Henry mengalihkan pandangan mereka dan menatap pemuda yang kini tengah berjalan mendekati mereka. Pandangan Sungmin dan Henry kini beralih sejenak, saling memandang satu sama lain dengan kata _'panjang umur'_ yang tersirat di tatapan mereka.

"Yesung- _hyung_!" Henry bangkit dari duduknya tiba-tiba, menaruh tumpukan partitur yang sejak tadi ia pegang ke sembarang tempat dan berlari menghampiri pemuda berambut aboni di depannya. Sementara Sungmin hanya berdecak pelan sebelum kembali menyibukkan dirinya pada partitur-partitur di depannya. "Bagaimana?" Henry membuka suaranya kembali dan bertanya pada pemuda bernama Yesung itu.

Yesung melirik sekilas kearah Sungmin sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pemuda pirang dihadapannya. "Pesawatnya akan tiba 35 menit lagi," ucap Yesung membuat pemuda pirang di depannya tersenyum lebar.

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kita berangkat ke bandara sekarang," kata Henry sambil menarik lengan Yesung tiba-tiba. Sementara pemuda berambut hitam itu masih belum bergerak dari tempatnya. Tatapannya tertuju pada pemuda yang masih menyibukkan dirinya dengan lembaran partitur—tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

"Mungkin kita harus mengajak Sungmin?" ucap Yesung tiba-tiba membuat Henry sedikit mengendurkan genggamannya pada lengan Yesung.

"Ah, kau benar," gumam Henry menyetujui. Pandangannya kini beralih pada Sungmin. "Sungmin- _hyung_! Kami ingin menjemput Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun di bandara. Kau mau ikut?" seru Henry, membuat pemuda berambut orange itu mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatapnya. Pemuda itu menggelang pelan.

"Aku tidak bisa, Henry," Sungmin berseru, menjawab pertanyaan Henry. "Aku harus menyerahkan partitur-partitur ini pada Mr. Kim," lanjutnya menjelaskan. Sementara Henry hanya menggumam kata 'Hmm' tanda mengerti.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu," kini Yesung pun berseru, ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya berniat untuk meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum berhenti sejenak dan membalikkan badannya lagi. "Sungmin…" ia sedikit mengambil jeda. "Di apartemen tidak ada makanan," lanjutnya lagi membuat Sungmin kembali mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku mengerti," Sungmin membalas. "Aku akan membuatkan makanan kalau begitu," ucapnya kemudian. Sementara Yesung hanya mengangguk pelan mendengarnya dan menyusul Henry yang sudah berjalan lebih dahulu.

Angin berhembus pelan membuat beberapa daun berguguran dari pohon dan jatuh mengenai Sungmin yang masih terduduk di rerumputan di bawahnya. Beruntung bagi Sungmin karena semua lembaran partitur sudah terkumpul dan tergenggam di tangannya. Karena kalau tidak, mungkin ia harus kembali berurusan dengan partitur yang berserakan lagi.

Sungmin. Pemuda yang memilih untuk kembali ke Korea dan melanjutkan pendidikannya di tanah kelahirannya itu selalu merasa bersyukur dengan apa yang ia dapatkan sekarang. Menjadi seorang mahasiswa jurusan musik memang bukanlah hal yang cukup mudah, tapi ia selalu menikmatinya.

Ia sendiri bahkan bertanya-tanya kenapa ia harus repot-repot kembali ke Korea hanya untuk menjadi mahasiswa musik kalau hal itu bisa ia lakukan di Jepang. Mungkin untuk sekarang, ia sudah tidak terlalu memikirkan hal sepele seperti itu. Karena bagaimana pun Sungmin selalu menikmati hidup yang ia jalani sekarang.

Awalnya mungkin tidak mudah untuk Sungmin menyesuaikan diri di lingkungannya yang baru—meskipun di tanah kelahirannya sekalipun. Selain jauh dengan orang tua dan adiknya yang kini lebih memilih menetap di Jepang. Ia juga harus rela berpisah dengan teman-teman lamanya. Dan terkadang hal itu membuatnya merasa kesepian. Tapi semenjak ia bertemu Yesung dan Henry dua bulan lalu, ia bisa merasakan dunianya kembali hidup. Ia dan Yesung bahkan memutuskan untuk menyewa sebuah apartemen untuk di tempati bersama.

Selain itu, Yesung juga menempati universitas yang sama sepertinya, begitu pula dengan Henry. Meskipun bersekolah di universitas yang sama, Henry lebih memilih tinggal dengan sepupunya. Tapi hal itu tidak menyurutkan kedekatan mereka bertiga. Dan hal itu yang membuat Sungmin merasa nyaman tinggal di Korea.

Namun jauh dilubuk hatinya…Sungmin tahu, Ia tahu kalau ada sesuatu yang menariknya, menariknya untuk kembali ke Korea. Sesuatu yang mungkin sampai sekarang belum ia temukan jawabannya. Tapi Sungmin yakin suatu hari nanti… suatu hari nanti ia akan menemukan jawabannya. Sungmin yakin itu.

Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya, sedikit menepuk-nepuk celananya pelan. Tangannya yang satu memegang kumpulan partitur, sementara yang satunya lagi meraih tas yang sudah lama tergeletak di rerumputan sejak tadi.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya, meninggalkan tempat dimana ia telah menghabiskan waktunya kurang lebih tiga puluh menit sebelum berniat untuk menyerahkan partitur ditangannya sebagai tugas.

"Ah, aku harus berbelanja hari ini," gumamnya pelan, teringat dengan kata-kata Yesung sebelum meninggalkannya tadi.

.

.

.

"Henli~!" seorang pemuda berambut merah melambaikan tangannya, ia berseru ketika melihat dua pemuda yang dikenalnya berjalan menghampirinya. Sementara pemuda berambut _gold_ disampingnya hanya berdiam diri, menunggu dua pemuda dihadapannya datang menghampiri ke tempat ia berdiri sekarang.

"Ah! Kyuhyun!" Henry berseru ketika jaraknya dengan dua teman lamanya itu semakin dekat. Ia sedikit mempercepat langkahnya dan memeluk pemuda berambut pirang _gold_ itu tiba-tiba sebelum melepaskannya dan tersenyum kepada pemuda itu. "Whoa! Kau semakin tampan!" ucapnya lagi sambil menepuk bahu pemuda yang tak lain bernama Kyuhyun itu. Sementara pemuda berambut merah disampingnya hanya menggeleng pelan melihat kelakuan teman lamanya.

"Cepat sekali," ucap Yesung tiba-tiba, membuat Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya sekilas pada pemuda itu dan sedikit mengerutkan dahinya, menyadari kalau ia sama sekali tidak mengenal pemuda dihadapannya. "Ah! Kau pasti Kyuhyun, bukan?" tanyanya kemudian, Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Oh, aku lupa mengenalkan kalian," Zhoumi menyela. "Kui Xian, ini teman lamaku, Yesung. Yesung, ini Kui—Kyuhyun. Dia yang pernah ku ceritakan padamu di telephone," lanjutnya membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya tiba-tiba.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Kyuhyun," Yesung mengulurkan tangannya, membuat Kyuhyun menolehkan pandangannya lagi kearah Yesung dan menerima jabatan tangannya itu. Yesung tersenyum sebelum melepaskan jabatan tangannya. "Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita lekas ke mobil," pandangannya beralih pada Zhoumi sekilas sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya. Zhoumi dan Henry mengangguk tanda menyetujui dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya juga. Sementara Kyuhyun berjalan mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

.

.

.

"Zhoumi bilang kalian menyewa apartemen yang sama dimana Yesung- _hyung_ tinggal," Henry membuka suara, Kyuhyun sedikit menatapnya tidak percaya. Kini pandangannya beralih pada pemuda berambut merah yang duduk di samping jok kemudi.

"Aku tahu kau merencanakannya, Mi," Kyuhyun membuka suara, membuat Yesung yang mendengarnya mendengus geli.

' _Bisa bicara ya,'_ batin Yesung tertawa. Pandangannya masih terfokus pada jalan di depannya. Well, dia yang menyetir.

"Ah, ayolah Kui Xian~ aku tidak mungkin terus-menerus menumpang pada keluargamu," ucap Zhoumi membela. Sementara pandangannya sedikit beralih pada Mall yang baru saja mereka lewati. "Dan lagipula…rencanaku tidak akan berhasil kalau kau sendiri tidak memutuskan untuk kembali ke Korea," sambungnya lagi. Kyuhyun mendengus pelan mendengarnya.

"Kau benar," gumam Kyuhyun.

"Zhoumi, mungkin sebaiknya kau berterima kasih pada teman kami?" Yesung membuka suara tiba-tiba.

Zhoumi menatap pemuda disampingnya, mengerti apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Ia menepuk bahu Yesung dengan keras. "Benar! Aku harus—shit! Yesung!" kata-katanya terpotong bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang hampir menghantam dashboard—kalau saja ia tidak menahan dengan kedua tangannya. "Kau hampir saja membunuh kami semua!" serunya. Nafasnya masih tidak beraturan karena terkejut.

"Ya! kau yang mengejutkanku karena memukulku tiba-tiba!" bela Yesung.

"Aku bukan memukul tapi menepuk!" balas Zhoumi tidak mau kalah. Sementara dua pemuda dibelakang mereka tengah memastikan kalau nyawa mereka masih baik-baik saja. "Yesung! Aku terlalu muda untuk mati!" ucap Zhoumi lagi, tangannya beralih ke dadanya, memastikan jantungnya masih berdetak.

"Kalian bisa teruskan perdebatan kalian. Aku rasa aku akan mencari taksi," Kyuhyun membuka suara, tidak yakin kalau ia akan selamat kalau terus bertahan di dalam mobil itu. Sementara ketiga pemuda di mobil itu menatapnya, tajam.

"Tidak ada yang boleh keluar, Kui Xian," ucap Zhoumi. "Kalaupun kita kecelakaan, kita harus mati berempat!"

"What the hell, Zhoumi!"

.

.

.

"Tanah! Oh, thanks God!" Henry bersujud tiba-tiba ketika mereka sampai di basement apartemen yang mereka tuju. "Pelajaran pertama, jangan biarkan Yesung- _hyung_ menyetir dengan Mimi disampingnya," gumamnya pelan.

"Ya!" Zhoumi memukul kepala _Mochi_ yang tengah menunduk itu, membuat yang dipukul kesakitan. "Kau pikir kami tidak mendengarmu?" sambungnya. Tangannya berkacak dipinggangnya. Kesal.

Sementara baik itu Yesung maupun Kyuhyun tidak memperdulikan perkataan itu. Di dalam hati, mereka membenarkan perkataan Henry tadi.

"Mi, aku lelah," ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. "Aku rasa aku akan ke apartemenku," lanjutnya lagi.

"Oh," Zhoumi mengerti maksud Kyuhyun. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil sebuah kunci didalamnya sebelum menyerahkannya pada Kyuhyun. "Kau yakin kau tidak ingin ke apartemen Yesung dan temannya terlebih dahulu?" lanjutnya. Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Terlalu lelah…" gumamnya sebelum meninggalkan Zhoumi dan yang lain. Zhoumi mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Dia terlihat seperti Zombie," Yesung membuka suara setelah kiranya Kyuhyun menghilang dari pandangan mereka, membuat kedua temannya menoleh kearahnya. Yesung menatap kedua temannya itu. "Apa?"

"Dulu dia tidak seperti itu," gumam Zhoumi. Henry diam menyetujui. Mereka mulai melangkahkan kaki mereka. Yesung mengikuti dari belakang. Tapi kemudian langkah mereka terhenti tiba-tiba. "Yesung, pemilik apartemen tidak seharusnya berjalan dibelakang," sambung Zhoumi.

Yesung berdecak pelan. "Aku tahu. Aku tahu."

"Padahal aku baru saja berniat untuk mengajak Sungmin- _hyung_ ," ucap Henry. Zhoumi menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Kau gila, Henli. Aku tidak ingin melewatkan acara fashion show tahun ini!" Zhoumi berseru. Kedua tangannya ia silangkan di depan dadanya.

"Kita sampai," Yesung menyela tiba-tiba.

Kini mereka sampai di depan sebuah pintu bercat putih. Zhoumi tahu kalau inilah apartemen yang mereka tuju. Yesung menekan bel, tahu kalau apartemennya tidak kosong.

"Sungmin pasti ada di dalam," ucap Yesung.

Zhoumi mengangguk pelan tanda mengerti. "Ah, bicara tentang temanmu itu. Ingatkan aku untuk berterima kasih pada—" kata-katanya terpotong seketika saat melihat pemuda berambut orange muncul dari balik pintu apartemen di depannya.

"Kalian sudah kembali rupanya—Oh, Hi! Kau pasti…"

"Ya, Tuhan," mata Zhoumi melebar tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang ia lihat sekarang.


	3. Chapter 3

"He-Henli, tolong tampar aku," ucap Zhoumi tiba-tiba, pandangannya belum beralih dari pemuda berambut orange di depannya. Sementara Henry hanya menatap Zhoumi dengan tatapan heran sebelum melayangkan sebuah tamparan ke pipi mulus Zhoumi, cukup keras. "Ouch! Henli!" Zhoumi berseru. Tatapannya kini beralih pada pemuda pirang disampingnya, tajam.

"Kau yang meminta, Mi. Kau yang meminta," bela Henry. Yesung yang melihatnya masih terlihat bingung dengan kelakuan temannya yang satu itu.

"Mm…Hello?" pemuda berambut orange kembali membuka suara, membuat Zhoumi kembali menatapnya. Horror.

Zhoumi berjalan mendekat kearah pemuda berambut orange itu. Tangannya bergerak menepuk pipi pemuda itu, pelan. Sementara pemuda di depannya hanya menatapnya dengan penuh tanya. Tapi tatapan itu berubah menjadi sebuah _glare_ ketika Zhoumi menarik pipinya dengan keras.

"Ya!" seru pemuda berambut orange itu. Tangannya yang satu bergerak mengelus pipinya yang terasa sakit itu.

"Ya tuhan!" kini Zhoumi yang berseru. "Seseorang tolong katakan padaku kalau ini bukan mimpi!" lanjutnya. Masih dengan nada tingginya. Jemari tangannya meremas rambutnya sendiri, masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang ia hadapi.

"Ini bukan mimpi," sahut Yesung pelan. Ia meraih tangan Zhoumi. "Berhenti bersikap aneh, Mi! katakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini!" pinta Yesung yang sudah merasa lelah karena tidak mengerti dengan sikap temannya yang satu itu. Henry mengangguk tanda menyetujui karena ia pun tidak mengetahui apa-apa.

"Kui Xian…" gumam Zhoumi pelan. Sementara tiga pemuda di dekatnya menatapnya dengan tatapan heran. "Yesung—biarkan aku berbicara sebentar dengan Yesung," lanjutnya lagi sebelum menarik Yesung masuk ke dalam apartemen dan menutup pintu apartemen itu dengan tiba-tiba. Membuat pemuda berambut orange itu terjebak diluar bersama dengan Henry.

"Dia memang aneh seperti itu," Henry menggumam.

.

.

.

"What the hell?!"

Zhoumi kembali memijat dahinya, "Aku tahu, Yesung!" kini ia memutuskan untuk mendudukkan dirinya di sofa terdekat. "Aku sendiri bahkan tidak percaya Sungmin memiliki rupa yang sama dengan Minsung!" serunya pelan, berusaha agar tidak terdengar sampai keluar.

"Kau…apa kau yakin dengan kata-katamu?" Yesung bertanya, masih belum percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar dari Zhoumi.

"Yesung! Untuk apa aku berbohong padamu!" Zhoumi kembali mengacak rambutnya, "Mata itu! Hidung, tulang pipi, dan bentuk bibirnya! Shit, Yesung! Aku yakin dengan apa yang ku lihat!" lanjutnya menjelaskan.

Yesung berjalan mendekat kearah Zhoumi dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Zhoumi. berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak yakin Sungmin mempunyai saudara kandung perempuan," gumam Yesung pelan, membuat Zhoumi beralih menatapnya. "Maksudku…dia, dia selalu mengatakan kalau ia hanya mempunyai satu adik laki-laki. Selain itu dia merupakan anak pertama. Jadi, aku tidak yakin kalau dia—"

"Aku mengerti," Zhoumi memotong. "Aku hanya—entahlah, Yesung. Aku hanya ingin Kui Xian bisa melupakan masa lalunya. Itu kenapa aku mengajaknya untuk kembali ke Korea."

"Kau…" Yesung mengambil jeda sejenak, "Kau memiliki perasaan pada Kyuhyun?" sambungnya, meneruskan kata-katanya yang tadi. Sementara Zhoumi menggeleng pelan menanggapinya.

"Kui Xian…" Zhoumi sedikit tersenyum kecil sebelum meneruskan kata-katanya, "Aku sudah menganggapnya seperti adik kandungku sendiri. Aku hanya ingin dia kembali seperti Kui Xian yang dulu. Kau…kau pasti tahu maksudku, Yesung," tambahnya lagi.

"Aku mengerti," sahut Yesung pelan, "Tapi, aku tidak bisa mengusir Sungmin untuk menyembunyikannya dari Kyuhyun, kau tahu?" ucapYesung menambahkan.

"Kita tidak perlu menyembunyikannya," balas Zhoumi sembari bangkit dari posisi duduknya semula dan berjalan menuju kearah pintu. "Cepat atau lambat Kui Xian pasti akan mengetahuinya. Karena itu tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan untuk mencegahnya," lanjutnya lagi sebelum memutuskan untuk memutar knop pintu dan membukanya.

"Oh, Hi. Henry bercerita padaku kalau—"

Zhoumi memeluk tubuh pemuda dihadapannya seketika, "Senang mengenalmu, Sungmin," ucapnya pelan sebelum menyudahi pelukannya itu.

"Apa itu cara menyapa orang-orang di China?" tanya Sungmin, sementara Zhoumi hanya mengedipkan matanya dua kali ketika mendengar perkataan itu.

"Menurutmu?" Zhoumi balik bertanya.

"Baiklah," Sungmin memeluk Zhoumi dengan ragu, "Senang mengenalmu juga, Mi." gumam Sungmin. _Cute_. Zhoumi hampir menangis dibuatnya. Tangannya bergerak membalas pelukan Sungmin. Sementara dua pemuda yang melihatnya hanya bisa memutar bola mata mereka.

' _Aneh,'_ batin mereka bersamaan melihat kelakuan Zhoumi.

.

.

.

"Whoa! Sungmin! Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau benar-benar pandai memasak," seru Zhoumi tiba-tiba membuat Henry dan Yesung menggeleng pelan dibuatnya. Sementara Sungmin hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak sepandai itu," sahut Sungmin pelan. Zhoumi berdecak mendengarnya. "Oh, bukankah kau ke sini bersama dengan temanmu?" tanya Sungmin mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tangannya sibuk menumpuk piring kotor di meja makan sebelum membawanya kembali ke dapur.

Zhoumi melirik sekilas pada Yesung sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin. "Ah, Kui Xian. Aku rasa dia sedang tertidur sekarang," ucapnya kemudian, menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin tadi.

"Kui Xian?" tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba, sedikit memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat kearah ruang tamu—dimana Zhoumi dan kedua temannya yang lain berada.

"Um… Kyuhyun." sambung Yesung sebelum Zhoumi sempat mengoreksi perkataannya yang sebelumnya.

"Kui Xian adalah nama China Kyuhyun," tambah Henry kemudian, membuat Zhoumi tersenyum kepadanya dan menepuk-nepuk kepalanya pelan. Henry merasa risih.

"Oh, Aku mengerti," gumam Sungmin. Ia meraih satu gelas lagi dan mengelapnya dengan kain lap yang ia pegang. "Apa temanmu itu sudah makan?" Sungmin membuka suaranya kembali, membuat Yesung dan Zhoumi saling berpandangan. Sementara Henry masih memfokuskan dirinya pada televisi dihadapannya.

"Se-sepertinya belum," jawab Zhoumi ragu. Yesung menepuk keningnya keras dengan tiba-tiba. "Yesung!"

"Kau benar-benar menginginkan Kyuhyun mati kelaparan," ujar Yesung. Zhoumi menatapnya tajam tapi Yesung tidak memperdulikannya.

Sungmin muncul dari balik dapur, "Aku membuat porsi makanan lebih hari ini," ucapnya pelan, tapi cukup terdengar oleh kedua temannya dan satu teman barunya itu.

Zhoumi dan Yesung kembali berpandangan sejenak. Yesung berniat untuk berdiri dan mengantarkan makanan itu sebelum Zhoumi menahannya dan membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya.

"Sungmin, apa kau bisa mengantar makanan itu untuk Kui Xian?" tanya Zhoumi tiba-tiba membuat Yesung menatapnya dengan tatapan heran.

"Hn?" Sungmin sedikit menatap Zhoumi, mencerna kata-kata yang baru saja keluar dari mulut pemuda berambut merah itu. "Oh, baiklah." Jawabnya. Zhoumi tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

Sungmin kembali menuju dapur. Kemudian menaruh porsi makanan ke dalam kotak bento satu persatu secara perlahan.

"Kau gila, Mi." ucap Yesung pelan, berusaha agar suaranya tidak terdengar oleh Sungmin.

"Tenanglah, aku tahu Kui Xian seperti apa. Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan kalau ia sedang tertidur," Zhoumi menjelaskan. Sementara Yesung masih menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Bagaimana kalau ia melihat Sungmin dan terkena serangan jantung mendadak?" Yesung mulai paranoid. Zhoumi mendengus pelan. Siapa yang bertingkah aneh sekarang?

"Tsk, Kui Xian tidak akan bangun sekalipun apartemenku—"

"Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba ia bangun dan…dan—" Yesung berhenti sejenak. Zhoumi melebarkan tatapannya tiba-tiba, menangkap maksud Yesung.

"Yesung! Kui Xian tidak pervert seperti itu!" Zhoumi berseru, kakinya menendang bebas tulang pinggul Yesung membuat Henry menoleh kearah mereka berdua dan memutar bola matanya.

Sungmin kembali muncul dari dapur dengan sekotak bento dengan ukuran sedang di tangannya. "Sepertinya kalian menikmati waktu kalian," ucapnya sambil tertawa pelan. Zhoumi dan Yesung menatapnya tiba-tiba.

.

.

.

" _Lantai sebelas, 201."_

"Dua kosong satu, dua kosong satu," Sungmin menggumam sejenak sebelum melebarkan tatapannya ketika melihat pintu yang ia cari. _Akhirnya_. Ucapnya dalam hati.

Ia berniat menekan bel yang berada tepat disamping pintu itu, tapi kemudian mengurungkan niatnya seketika melihat kunci yang tertinggal di luar pintu itu. "Ceroboh sekali," gumamnya pelan.

Sungmin mengambil kunci yang masih terpasang diluar pintu sebelum memutuskan untuk membuka pintu itu.

" _Kui Xian pasti sedang tertidur."_

Sungmin ber-hum pelan mengingat kata-kata Zhoumi. Ia memasang kembali kunci yang ia genggam sebelumnya ke balik pintu sebelum menutup pintu itu kembali.

Ia berjalan menuju dapur. Beruntung baginya karena denah apartemen Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun tidak berbeda jauh dengan apartemennya dan Yesung. Ia sedikit bersenandung pelan sambil meletakkan isi kotak bento itu dan menatanya di atas piring.

Setelah kiranya selesai menata makanan itu, ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya keluar dapur.

"Min…"

Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia mendengar seseorang menyebut namanya. Ia membalikkan badannya. Pandangannya kini beralih pada pintu kamar yang sedikit terbuka di depannya.

"Min…"

Sungmin sedikit mengerjapkan matanya. Rasa penasaran membawanya berjalan, mendekat kearah kamar itu. Dengan perlahan ia membuka pintu kamar itu. Sedikit mengintip dari baliknya. Ia tertegun melihat siluet yang tertangkap oleh matanya.

Ia terdiam melihat seorang pemuda yang tengah tertidur. Kulit porselennya sedikit bersinar tertimpa cahaya matahari yang masuk menembus jendela disamping tempat tidurnya. Sungmin berjalan perlahan, mendekat kearah sosok pemuda itu. Pikirannya menyuruhnya untuk segera pergi dan kembali ke apartemennya, tapi matanya mengkhianatinya.

 _Kyuhyun._ Pemuda itu pastilah bernama Kyuhyun, ujar Sungmin di dalam hatinya. Pandangannya tidak beralih sekalipun dari sosok dihadapannya. Sementara kakinya semakin mengantarkan tubuhnya, mendekat kearah sosok itu.

Bagaimana seseorang bisa terlihat damai sekaligus _innocent_ dimatanya? Sungmin tidak mengerti perasaan yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dibenaknya. Sungmin mengakui kalau ia menyukai apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Sangat menyukainya.

Jemarinya bergerak, berniat menyentuh jemari pemuda yang tengah tertidur itu. Tapi pikirannya seakan kembali penuh, menyadarkannya tepat ketika jemarinya hampir menyentuh tangan pemuda itu.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, pelan. Sadar kalau seharusnya ia tidak berada di kamar itu. Sadar kalau seharusnya ia sudah kembali ke apartemennya dan bukan terpaku dengan sosok dihadapannya.

Ia baru saja akan melangkahkan kakinya sebelum sebuah tangan menahan jemarinya, lembut tapi juga tidak terlalu kuat.

"Jangan pergi."

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya. Menatap wajah pemuda yang masih tertidur itu sekali lagi. Ia sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya, pelan. Tidak yakin dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Tapi perlahan, ia mulai mendudukkan dirinya, tepat disamping pemuda itu. Dengan tangannya yang tengah menggenggam tangan pemuda itu, Sungmin tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Mi, ini sudah 25 menit dan dia belum kembali," gumam Yesung pelan. Henry melirik sekilas kearah Yesung, mengerti siapa yang Yesung maksud. Sementara pemuda berambut merah di dekatnya nampak tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Mimi!" Henry berseru membuat yang dipanggil menoleh kearahnya seketika. Henry mendengus pelan melihatnya.

"Apa?" Zhoumi membuka suara. Jelas sekali kalau ia tidak mendengarkan ucapan Yesung sebelumnya. Yesung memutar bola mata ketika mendengarnya, begitu pula dengan Henry.

"Sungmin- _hyung_ belum kembali dari apartemenmu," ucap Henry menjelaskan kembali. Zhoumi hanya ber 'o' kecil menanggapinya.

Yesung mengerutkan alisnya melihat reaksi Zhoumi yang terlihat biasa saja itu. "Kau tidak mencurigai sesuatu?" tanyanya pada pemuda berambut merah disampingnya itu. Zhoumi menggeleng, pandangannya ikut tertuju pada acara televisi yang Henry tonton. Yesung berdecak pelan. "Kau tidak takut terjadi sesuatu pada Kyuhyun?" tanyanya kembali.

Zhoumi menoleh kearah Yesung, sedikit berdecak menangkap kata-kata Yesung tadi. "Sudah ku katakan tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan," ucapnya menjawab pertanyaan Yesung. Pendangannya beralih lagi pada acara televisi yang ia tonton belum lama ini. Yesung mengikuti arah pandang Zhoumi dan ber-sigh pelan ketika melihat sebuah variety show Taiwan yang sedang tayang di televisi.

Yesung bangkit dari duduknya, berniat untuk menyusul Sungmin ke apartemen Zhoumi. Tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya seketika saat melihat Sungmin muncul dari balik pintu.

"Oh, kalian tidak kemana-kemana hari ini?" Sungmin membuka suara, membuat Zhoumi dan Henry menoleh kearahnya. Sementara sang pemilik suara kini melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Mengambil sebotol air dari dalam lemari es sebelum meneguknya dan membawanya menuju ruang tamu—dimana teman-temannya berkumpul.

Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya di sofa kecil—tidak jauh dari tempat Yesung dan yang lain duduk. Sedikit tersenyum dengan acara televisi yang tertangkap matanya meskipun ia tidak sepenuhnya mengerti acara itu.

" _Hyung_ , kau sudah bertemu dengan Kyuhyun?" tanya Henry tiba-tiba memecah keheningan. Zhoumi dan Yesung saling bertatapan mendengarnya.

"Uhum…" gumam Sungmin menanggapi. Bibirnya kini menempel pada mulut botol yang ia pegang, meneguk air di dalam botol itu sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada ketiga pemuda yang kini tengah menatapnya. "Apa?" tanyanya pelan, tidak mengerti dengan tatapan yang ia dapat.

Zhoumi membenarkan posisi duduknya, membuatnya dirinya merasa nyaman sembari menatap Sungmin. Ia sedikit berdehem pelan sebelum membuka suara. "Kau…kau sudah berkenalan dengannya?" tanyanya sedikit ragu. Yesung sedikit melirik lewat ekor matanya.

"Oh," Sungmin menggeleng pelan, mengerti maksud Zhoumi. "Dia sangat terlelap sampai tidak menyadari kedatanganku," tambahnya menjelaskan.

"Sudah kuduga," gumam Zhoumi pelan, terlalu pelan sehingga hanya dia yang dapat mendengarnya.

"Tapi kau menghabiskan 25 menit di luar, _hyung_ ," ucap Henry tiba-tiba membuat Sungmin menatap penuh kearahnya. Sungmin terdiam, tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus membalas ucapan Henry itu. Ingatannya kembali tepat dimana jemari Kyuhyun menyentuh tangannya. Tidak mungkin kalau ia harus mengatakan hal semacam itu kepada teman-temannya, bukan?

"Sungmin…" Yesung membuka suara membuat si pemilik nama itu sadar dari lamunannya, dan ganti menatap kearahnya.

"Aku mencari udara segar," Sungmin berbohong, menanggapi ucapan Henry yang belum sempat ia balas tadi. Zhoumi mengangguk pelan mendengarnya membuat Yesung meliriknya sekilas, lagi. Henry terdiam, sebelum kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada televisi di depannya.

"Um… Sungmin…" Zhoumi menggumam, memecahkan keheningan yang kembali kala itu. Sungmin beralih menatap pemuda berambut merah dihadapannya. Sementara Yesung sedikit mengalihkan pandangannya, melihat Henry yang tengah asyik dengan dunianya. Zhoumi menatap Sungmin sekilas "Aku hanya…"

"Hanya?" tanya Sungmin memotong perkataan Zhoumi sejenak. Zhoumi tersenyum kecil sembari menggelengkan kepalanya, pelan.

"Aku harap… Aku harap kau bisa berteman baik dengan Kui Xian," ucap Zhoumi. Sungmin tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Tentu, Zhoumi," jawabnya pelan, "Tentu."

.

.

.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun, Kui Xian."

Seorang pemuda berambut merah baru saja muncul dari balik pintu dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Sementara pemuda yang ia sapa hanya ber-hum pelan menanggapi perkataannya, pandangan pemuda itu itu tidak lepas dari makanan yang berada di depannya.

"Um, Mi…"

"Ya?" pemuda berambut merah itu sedikit menengokkan kepalanya dari kamar mandi, tangannya terlihat menggenggam sebuah sikat gigi sejenak sebelum memasukkan kedalam mulutnya. Pandangannya kini tertuju pada pemuda yang memanggil namanya tadi.

"Kau yang memasak makanan ini?" pemuda yang tak lain tak bukan bernama Kyuhyun itu membuka suara, bertanya pada temannya yang kini tengah menyikat giginya.

"Oh," Zhoumi menghentikan kegiatan menyikatnya, ia meraih segelas air di depannya. Sedikit berkumur kemudian membuangnya. "Ada seorang pemuda manis yang memberikannya," Zhoumi tersenyum kecil. Tatapannya beralih pada cermin dihadapannya, menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri di kaca itu.

Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya hanya bergumam pelan sebelum mendudukkan dirinya di kursi meja makan. Sementara Zhoumi melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar mandi dan berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Kalau dia perempuan, aku pasti sudah mengencaninya," ucap Zhoumi tiba-tiba membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya dan memutar kedua bola matanya. Zhoumi menarik sebuah kursi dan mendudukkan dirinya disana.

"Aku tahu kau menyukai Henry," ucap Kyuhyun. Tangannya meraih sebuah mangkuk kecil di depannya dan menaruh nasi kedalamnya. "Dan dia bukan perempuan," sambung Kyuhyun melanjutkan kata-katanya yang tadi.

Zhoumi tertawa pelan mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Ia sama sekali tidak mengelak dari perkataan itu. Zhoumi menatap Kyuhyun dengan seksama, sedikit tersenyum simpul melihat temannya tengah menikmati makanan di depannya.

"Kui Xian…" Zhoumi kembali membuka suara. Sementara pemuda didepannya hanya ber-hum menanggapinya. "Besok aku akan pergi dengan Henry—"

"Kencan?" Kyuhyun memotong.

"Tsk, dia tidak akan mau mengakui kalau itu kencan," gumam Zhoumi pelan namun cukup terdengar oleh pemuda di depannya itu.

Kyuhyun masih menyibukkan dirinya dengan mangkuk nasi yang ia pegang. Menyumpit beberapa irisan daging sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. "Dia pandai sekali memasak," ucapnya sembari mengunyah makanan itu.

"Maksudmu?" Zhoumi menatapnya heran. Jelas sekali Kyuhyun tidak sedang membalas perkataannya tadi.

Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, pandangannya kini beralih pada sumpit yang ia pegang. "Orang yang memberikan makanan ini…" gumam Kyuhyun. Zhoumi hanya ber 'oh' pelan. Senyuman kecil terukir dibibirnya mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun itu.

"Kau harus berterima kasih padanya kalau begitu," ucap Zhoumi tiba-tiba membuat pandangan Kyuhyun beralih padanya. "Dia sendiri yang mengantarkan makanan itu kemari," lanjut Zhoumi menjelaskan.

"Benarkah?" Kyuhyun menggumam lagi. Pandangannya beralih kembali pada makanan di depannya, "Mungkin…aku harus menemuinya besok."

.

.

.

"Ah~ nampaknya kau sedang senang, _hyung_ ," seorang pemuda bermata sipit melangkahkan kakinya, masuk ke dalam kamar dengan nuansa putih di dalamnya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dipinggiran tempat tidur, tepat disamping sosok berambut orange yang tengah merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur itu.

Sungmin menatap pemuda disampingnya dalam diam. "Kau mengejutkanku, Henry," gumamnya pelan. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di bawah kepalanya, menjadikannya seperti bantal. Henry hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataan Sungmin dan memutuskan untuk merebahkan dirinya di kasur itu juga.

Henry menghela nafas pelan. "Sejak kembali dari apartemen Zhoumi kau nampak terlihat senang, _hyung,_ " Henry membuka suara, membuat Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya ke pemuda pirang itu, lagi.

Sungmin mendengus pelan, kini tatapannya tertuju pada langit-langit kamarnya. Ia sedikit tersenyum kecil mendengar kata-kata Henry yang terulang di benaknya. "Henry…" Sungmin membuka suara. "Apa kau…apa kau pernah merasa kagum dengan seseorang yang bahkan belum kau kenal?" sambungnya, pelan.

"Semacam… _love at first sight_?" Henry balik bertanya, membuat Sungmin mendengus geli mendengarnya.

"Tidak, Henry," Sungmin menggeleng pelan, dibibirnya terukir sebuah senyuman kecil karena kata-kata Henry tadi. Ia sendiri bahkan tidak yakin kalau yang ia rasakan sekarang merupakan _love at first sight_ seperti apa yang Henry katakan. Karena menurutnya, perasaan yang ia rasakan sekarang tidaklah lebih dari rasa kagum terhadap seseorang yang kapanpun bisa terjadi padanya. Bukankah… terkadang setiap manusia juga mengalami hal yang sama? Ketika kita merasa kagum terhadap sosok yang sama sekali belum kita kenal namun kita tahu kalau hal itu jauh dari kata _love at first sight_?

Apapun itu, untuk sekarang… Sungmin tidak bisa menganggap kalau hal kecil yang sedang ia rasakan sama persis seperti apa perkataan Henry.

" _Hyung_ ," Henry membuka suara, menyadarkan Sungmin dari lamunannya dan menoleh kearahnya, lagi. "Memikirkan sesuatu?" tanyanya.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya lagi, "Sedikit," jawabnya. Sementara Henry hanya ber 'o' kecil menanggapinya. "Ah, kau akan menginap disini, Henry?" Sungmin menambahkan, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Henry menggumam, merespon pertanyaan Sungmin yang baru saja masuk di telinganya itu. "Besok aku dan Zhoumi akan pergi ke acara fashion show…" ia sedikit mengambil jeda sejenak sebelum meneruskannya. "Karena itu…mungkin lebih baik kalau aku menginap disini," sambungnya.

"Ah~ acara yang pernah kau tawarkan padaku sebelumnya?" tanya Sungmin. Henry mengangguk pelan. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau sangat suka menghadiri acara fashion show," ucap Sungmin kemudian sembari tertawa kecil.

"Aku tidak!" Henry membela, membuat Sungmin sedikit menaikkan alisnya dan menggumam kata 'hum?' menanggapi perkataan Henry. "Aku…itu—Ugh, itu karena pria jangkung itu menyukai acara seperti itu!" ucap Henry dengan cepat.

Sungmin kembali tertawa kecil sebelum memutuskan untuk bangun, "Kau terlihat _sangat jelas_ , Mochi," ucapnya membuat Henry menatapnya dengan tatapan heran. Sungmin berjalan menuju pintu dan menutupnya, "Kau tidur disini saja," tambahnya sebelum berjalan kembali menuju tempat tidurnya dan merebahkan dirinya lagi, tepat disamping Henry.

" _Hyung_ …"

"Hm?" gumam Sungmin, merespon panggilan pemuda disampingnya. Ia sedikit menguap karena kantuk yang dirasakannya.

"Boleh ku matikan lampunya?" Henry bertanya. Sungmin menggumam pelan membalasnya, rasa kantuk membuatnya malas untuk membuka suara. Henry tersenyum kecil sebelum berjalan menuju saklar lampu dan mematikan lampunya. Ia kembali berjalan menuju tempat tidur, merebahkan tubuhnya dan menarik selimut sampai ke batas dada-nya. Membuat sebagian selimut itu menutupi tubuh Sungmin di batas pinggangnya. "Good night, _hyung_ ," gumamnya pelan sebelum memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

"Apa itu?" Zhoumi memandangi sebuah bungkusan yang Henry dekap. Ia baru saja berniat mengetuk pintu apartemen di depannya sebelum melihat Henry membuka pintu itu tiba-tiba, membuat ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Oh, ini…" pandangan Henry sedikit beralih pada bungkusan yang ia pegang. "Aku baru saja akan mengantarkannya ke apartemenmu," ia kembali menatap pemuda berambut merah di depannya. "Yesung- _hyung_ terlalu banyak membeli kue. Karena itu dia menyuruhku untuk memberikannya padamu dan Kyuhyun."

"Astaga, kau tidak berniat untuk ke apartemenku sekarang, bukan?" mata Zhoumi melebar, "Kita bahkan hampir telat, Henli," lanjutnya mengingatkan. Sementara pemuda pirang di depannya hanya berdecak pelan.

"Memangnya kau mau membawa bungkusan ini kemana-mana?" Henry membalas, sedikit memutar bola matanya.

"Tsk, tentu saja tidak," Zhoumi sedikit melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam apartemen, "Sungmin, apa aku bisa meminta bantuanmu?" serunya tiba-tiba membuat si pemilik nama muncul dari kamarnya.

"Ada apa?" sahut Sungmin ketika melihat Zhoumi tengah berdiri tidak jauh dari pintu. Zhoumi sedikit tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia meraih sebuah bungkusan yang sejak tadi di pegang Henry.

"Apa kau bisa mengantarkan ini ke apartemenku?" kata Zhoumi sembari mengangkat bungkusan di tangannya itu. "Aku dan Henli sudah hampir telat. Jadi, aku rasa aku tidak sempat kembali ke apartemenku," lanjutnya menjelaskan.

Sungmin ber 'oh' pelan ketika mendengar penjelasan Zhoumi tadi. Matanya tertuju pada bungkusan yang di pegang pemuda berambut merah di hadapannya. Ia sedikit mengangguk-angguk pelan karena tahu apa isi di dalam bungkusan itu.

"Baiklah," ucap Sungmin. Ia berjalan mendekati Zhoumi dan menerima bungkusan itu. Zhoumi tersenyum sekali lagi.

"Ingatkan aku untuk menciummu setelah aku kembali nanti," ujar Zhoumi sembari melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari apartemen. Sungmin hanya berdecak.

Zhoumi tertawa pelan mendengarnya, tentu ia sedang tidak serius. Ia mendorong bahu Henry di depannya. "Ah, taruh saja di meja makan…" seru Zhoumi sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan Sungmin.

"Hm."

.

.

.

"Sial…" Kyuhyun mengaduh pelan, merasakan rasa pening yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Zhoumi benar, terlalu banyak tidur memang tidak bagus untuk dirinya. Mungkin memang seharusnya ia bangun dari tiga puluh menit yang lalu dan berhenti berpura-pura seperti orang mati ketika Zhoumi membangunkannya.

Kyuhyun berdecak. Ia memutuskan untuk bangun dan mendudukkan dirinya. Tangannya kini memijat-mijat keningnya, pelan. Ia sedikit memejamkan matanya ketika rasa pening dikepalanya mulai berkurang.

Kyuhyun kembali membuka kedua matanya, pandangannya beralih kearah luar jendela yang berada tepat disamping tempat tidurnya. Matahari sudah hampir naik keatas dan dia baru terbangun. Ck, bukan berarti Kyuhyun peduli dengan hal semacam itu karena sejujurnya… dia tidak peduli sama sekali. Kehidupan benar-benar sudah tidak berarti lagi untuknya meskipun ia sendiri masih memaksakan dirinya untuk hidup.

"Aku bisa bangun lebih pagi karena Minsung," gumam Kyuhyun entah pada siapa.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris. Bahkan… meskipun ia telah meninggalkan China, ia masih teringat dengan Minsung. Ia bahkan dapat mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana cara gadis itu menghubunginya pagi-pagi hanya untuk membangunkannya. Ia juga masih dapat merasakan perasaan itu, perasaan ketika ia mendengar suara Minsung pertama kali di setiap ia membuka mata dari tidurnya.

"Rasanya…seperti baru saja terjadi kemarin," Kyuhyun kembali menggumam. Sedikit menggeleng pelan ketika menyadari apa yang baru saja dipikirkannya.

Kyuhyun berdecak kembali. Ia memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi. Sedikit air dingin mungkin dapat menyegarkan pikirannya.

Ia membasuh mukanya dengan air beberapa kali. Merasakan dinginnya air yang menyapa pori-porinya tiba-tiba. Ia mengambil sebuah handuk kecil yang tergantung dan segera mengeringkan wajahnya. Tatapannya kini tertuju pada cermin yang berada tepat di depannya.

"Aku pasti akan menepati janjiku, Min," Kyuhyun meletakkan handuk kecil itu kembali pada tempatnya semula. Ia berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi, "Karena itulah aku bertahan untuk tetap hidup, bukan?" ujarnya pelan.

Kyuhyun baru saja akan melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur sebelum ia mendengar seseorang menekan _bel_ dan mengurungkan niatnya _._ Ia sedikit mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jam dinding sebelum memutuskan untuk mendekat kearah pintu. Berniat untuk membukanya dan menyapa siapapun yang berada di balik pintu itu.

Kyuhyun sedikit berdecak. Menyapa? Yang benar saja. Kenapa ia harus melakukan itu? Ia bahkan tidak tahu siapa yang tengah berdiri di luar apartemennya. Mungkin saja itu Zhoumi yang ingin mengambil barangnya yang tertinggal, bukan?

Ia meraih knop pintu dan menariknya.

"Oh, Hi…Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun tercekat. Nafasnya seakan terhenti tiba-tiba mengetahui siapa orang dibalik pintu itu. Tubuhnya membeku, tidak yakin dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Seorang pemuda berambut orange tengah tersenyum kepadanya, lembut. Kedua tulang pipi pemuda itu sedikit terangkat, membuat mata pemuda itu menyipit meskipun tidak sepenuhnya.

Kyuhyun mengenal wajah itu, sangat mengenalnya. Dan Kyuhyun mengingat jelas siapa pemilik wajah itu!

"Min—"

Kyuhyun menghentikan perkataannya tiba-tiba ketika ia merasakan sebuah lengan mengitari tubuhnya, memeluknya dan menepuk pelan punggungnya.

"Senang mengenalmu, Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun terdiam, ia merasa seperti sesuatu menghantam pikirannya, membuatnya tersadar seketika.

Di lain pihak, Sungmin, pemuda yang kini tengah memeluk Kyuhyun dengan satu lengannya itu masih tersenyum dengan lembut. Pikirannya teringat pada awal pertemuannya dengan Zhoumi. Zhoumi memeluknya dan membuatnya berpikir kalau itulah cara orang-orang di China saling menyapa.

Sungmin sedikit mengusap punggung Kyuhyun pelan sebelum menjauhkan lengannya dari tubuh Kyuhyun. Ia kembali tersenyum pada pemuda dihadapannya itu. Sementara pemuda itu masih terdiam, tidak tahu apa yang kini sedang dipikirkannya.

"Zhoumi menyuruhku untuk mengantarkan ini," Sungmin membuka suara kembali sembari mengangkat sebuah bungkusan yang sejak tadi ia pegang. Ia sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya mengetahui kalau ia tidak mendapat respon apapun dari pemuda di depannya. "Tsk, baiklah."

Sungmin memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakinya, masuk kedalam apartemen dan berjalan melewati Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam. Ia dapat merasakan tatapan Kyuhyun yang seakan mengawasinya. Well, Sungmin tidak begitu menyukai tatapan itu.

"Aku hanya akan meletakkan ini di meja makan, okay?" ucap Sungmin sembari berjalan kearah meja makan dan meletakkan bungkusan yang sejak tadi ia pegang disana. Ia kembali memutar badannya, membuat pandangannya bertemu dengan tatapan itu lagi. "Ugh, Apa kau bisa berhenti menatapku seperti itu?" tambahnya kemudian.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, berusaha menghindari tatapan Kyuhyun padanya. Ia benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman. Ia ingin sekali segera pergi dari sana dan kembali ke apartemennya sendiri, tapi ia terlalu takut. Entah apa yang membuatnya merasa seperti itu. Ia sendiri bahkan tidak tahu kenapa.

Pandangan Sungmin beralih pada lantai dibawahnya. Ia tahu kalau ia harus segera pergi dari sana. Namun niatnya seakan lenyap ketika Kyuhyun berjalan cepat kearahnya dan memeluknya dengan tiba-tiba. Membuat tubuhnya sedikit terdorong dan menabrak meja makan yang ada dibelakangnya. Kedua mata Sungmin mengisyaratkan kalau ia benar-benar terkejut saat itu.

"Tahan…" Kyuhyun menggumam tepat disamping telinga Sungmin, membuat Sungmin dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Sungmin mengangguk pelan di bahu Kyuhyun. Ia benar-benar… tidak bisa berkata apa-apa kali ini. Pikirannya mengatakan kalau mungkin hal itu termasuk dari cara menyapa orang-orang di China. Tapi logikanya seakan menolak pemikiran itu ketika Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Kyuhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Sungmin. Membuatnya dapat mencium aroma tubuh pemuda orange itu. Ia memejamkan matanya perlahan.

"Aku hanya…sedang merindukan seseorang," ucap Kyuhyun pelan. Sangat pelan namun Sungmin masih bisa menangkap perkataan itu. Tangan Sungmin bergerak perlahan membalas pelukan itu. Ia memang tidak sepenuhnya mengerti dengan ucapan Kyuhyun, tapi itu sama sekali tidak menghalanginya untuk membalas pelukan Kyuhyun padanya.

Sungmin sedikit mengusap pelan punggung Kyuhyun. Sama seperti apa yang ia lakukan beberapa menit lalu ketika menyapa Kyuhyun. Rasa takutnya terhadap Kyuhyun mulai memudar.

" _Aku harap…aku harap kau bisa berteman baik dengan Kui Xian."_

Kata-kata dari Zhoumi kemarin terngiang kembali di ingatan Sungmin. Sungmin memang tidak mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi. Sungmin memang tidak mengerti ada apa dengan Kyuhyun sebenarnya. Tapi melihat Kyuhyun yang seperti ini, itu cukup untuk membuatnya memenuhi permintaan Zhoumi.

Tidak ada alasan yang khusus memang, dan Sungmin tahu… kalau sebenarnya ia juga tidak membutuhkan alasan apapun sekarang. Mungkin… belum.

.

.

.

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

"Ya!"

Sungmin terlonjak kaget, matanya menatap tajam pada pemuda yang baru saja mengejutkannya dari belakang. Yesung. Sementara Yesung sedikit menyengir mendapat tatapan dari pemuda berambut orange didepannya.

"Memikirkan sesuatu?" Yesung berusaha membuka topik. Lengannya yang satu merangkul bahu Sungmin, membuat pemuda yang dirangkul itu sedikit berdecak dan memusatkan pandangannya lagi pada sesuatu di depannya.

"Tidak," Sungmin membuka suara, membalas pertanyaan Yesung tadi. Tangannya sibuk mengaduk ramen di panci dengan sumpit yang ia pegang. Yesung sedikit ber-hum menanggapi jawaban Sungmin. Pandangannya tertuju pada ramen yang sedang dibuat oleh Sungmin.

"Tidak heran kalau kau bertambah gemuk," ujar Yesung tiba-tiba. Sungmin hanya dapat memutar bola mata mendengarnya. Dan kembali menatap kearah Yesung dengan tatapan 'Aku-tidak-peduli'.

"Well…" Yesung berjalan menjauhi Sungmin, ia mendekat kearah meja makan dan menarik satu kursi sebelum memutuskan untuk mendudukkan dirinya di kursi itu. "Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Kyuhyun?" ucap Yesung, random.

Sungmin terdiam sejenak, tangannya berhenti mengaduk ramen seketika saat mendengar ucapan Yesung tadi. Cukup jelas untuk membuat Yesung tersadar kalau pertanyaannya tadi _sedikit_ mengejutkan Sungmin.

"Sungmin…"

"Dia cukup…menarik," sahut Sungmin. Ia menghela nafasnya pelan, sedikit membuat pikirannya kembali tenang. Hell, ia bahkan tidak tahu kenapa ia jadi seperti ini.

Yesung sedikit menaikkan satu alisnya mendengar ucapan Sungmin. "Menarik?" gumamnya pelan. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada pemuda yang kini tengah menuangkan isi panci itu kedalam sebuah mangkuk. "Sungmin, kau tertarik pada Kyuhyun?" tanyanya tiba-tiba saja. Dan berhasil membuat Sungmin mengaduh karena terkena air panas yang sedikit tumpah dari panci yang ia pegang.

Sungmin segera meletakkan panci yang ia pegang keatas kompor kembali. Ia sedikit menghisap pelan jarinya yang terkena air panas itu. Setelah kiranya rasa sakit dijarinya mulai berkurang, ia meraih mangkuk berisi ramen itu dan berjalan menuju meja makan—dimana Yesung berada.

Sungmin meletakkan mangkuk berisi ramen itu diatas meja. Ia menarik satu kursi dan mendudukkan dirinya disana. Membuatnya berhadapan dengan Yesung yang sudah berada disitu sejak tadi.

"Dia sedikit membuatku takut," Sungmin membuka suara, mengacuhkan pertanyaan Yesung sebelumnya. Tangannya kembali mengaduk ramen di depannya, membuat bumbunya agar tercampur dengan rata.

"Takut?" Yesung menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan heran. Aroma ramen di depannya sedikit membangunkan rasa laparnya. "Tapi, bukankah tadi kau sendiri yang mengatakan kalau dia itu menarik?" tanyanya lagi.

Sungmin menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak. Tatapannya kini beralih pada pemuda di depannya. "Aku tidak bisa mengartikan tatapan yang ia berikan kepadaku," ujar Sungmin pelan, tapi Yesung masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Sungmin sedikit mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada ramen di depannya itu. "Dan… setelah itu dia memelukku dengan tiba-tiba," tambahnya kemudian, sedikit menyesal karena mengatakan hal semacam itu pada Yesung.

"Zhoumi juga memelukmu saat awal pertemuan kalian," Yesung, disisi lain, hanya teringat dengan sikap Zhoumi yang tiba-tiba saja memeluk Sungmin di awal pertemuan mereka.

"Kyuhyun juga mengatakan kalau ia sedang merindukan seseorang," Sungmin kembali menambahkan. Sementara Yesung hanya terdiam mendengarnya. Ucapan Sungmin yang baru saja di dengarnya itu seperti menyadarkan sesuatu di otaknya. Membuat pikirannya teringat kembali pada percakapannya dengan Zhoumi. Di satu sisi, ia ingin sekali memberi tahu Sungmin yang sebenarnya. Tapi disisi lain, ia merasa kalau ia tidak ada hak sama sekali untuk membicarakan hal itu.

"Yesung- _hyung_ …"

Yesung tersadar seketika saat ia mendengar suara Sungmin memanggilnya. Pandangannya beralih pada ramen di depannya sekali lagi.

"Ah, aku lapar," ucap Yesung, berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Sementara itu Sungmin hanya bisa berdecak pelan mendengarnya. Ia mendorong mangkuk ramen didepannya mendekat kearah Yesung.

"Makanlah. Aku rasa aku sudah tidak lapar lagi," Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan Yesung menuju kamarnya. Yesung hanya menatap Sungmin dalam diam, sebelum memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu pada ramen di depannya.

.

.

.

"Kui Xian, aku harap kau tidak menganggap Sungmin seperti Minsung, kau tahu?" Zhoumi membuka suara setelah mendengar semua perkataan temannya itu. Tangannya sibuk membalik halaman demi halaman majalah yang sedang ia pegang.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan hal ini padaku sebelumnya?" Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok di belakangnya sementara kedua tangannya ia lipat di depan dadanya. Pemuda berambut merah didepannya hanya meliriknya sekilas mendengar pertanyaan itu—karena pandangannya justru lebih tertuju pada majalah yang ia baca.

"Memberitahumu kalau ada seorang pemuda yang mempunyai paras seperti Minsung?" Zhoumi ber-sigh pelan. Ia sedikit menghentikan kegiatan membacanya sejenak. "Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menganggap Sungmin seperti Minsung hanya karena—hanya karena dia memiliki wajah yang mirip dengan Minsung," Zhoumi meletakkan majalah itu diatas meja yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat ia duduk. Tatapannya kini menatap penuh pemuda yang masih bersandar pada tembok itu.

"Dia memang sangat mirip dengan Minsung," Kyuhyun menggumam. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya—tidak lagi bersandar pada tembok di belakangnya. Sementara tatapannya datar pada pemuda di depannya itu. "Tapi aku tidak bodoh, Mi."

"Kui Xian—"

"Aku tahu dia bukan Minsung. Aku tahu itu," Kyuhyun memotong. "Aku hanya…" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Ia sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum meneruskan kata-katanya itu. "Dia…dia membuatku merindukan Minsung. Lebih dan lebih." lanjutnya pelan.

Zhoumi beranjak dari duduknya. Ia memasukkan satu tangannya ke saku celananya. Mungkin ia sedikit egois atau mungkin ia merasa takut kalau Kyuhyun akan menganggap Sungmin seperti Minsung. Tapi ia mengerti, ia mengerti apa yang dirasakan Kyuhyun sekalipun ia tidak berada di posisi Kyuhyun saat ini.

Zhoumi berjalan mendekat kearah Kyuhyun. Ia sedikit menepuk pelan pundak Kyuhyun, berusaha agar membuat temannya itu sedikit tenang.

"Kui Xian, kalau kau mau…mungkin kita bisa menyewa apartemen lain dan pindah dari sini?" ucap Zhoumi menawarkan tapi dengan segera ditolak oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, pelan. "Itu tidak akan berhasil sekalipun aku menghindar. Dan kenapa aku harus menghindar hanya karena seorang pemuda yang memiliki paras seperti…seperti Minsung?" ujarnya pelan.

"Ah~ kau tertarik padanya~" balas Zhoumi asal, ia sedikit menyenandungkan ucapannya. Kyuhyun berdecak.

"Zhoumi, aku tidak yakin kalau aku…kau tahu… aku lebih tertarik pada perempuan," ucap Kyuhyun, tidak percaya dengan perkataan Zhoumi yang baru saja ia dengar. Sementara Zhoumi hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Kau bahkan memeluknya," Zhoumi membalas sekali lagi. Dan kali ini berhasil membuat Kyuhyun kehilangan kata-kata. Ada sedikit perasaan hangat yang menjalar disekitar wajahnya ketika mengingat kejadian itu. "Ya tuhan!" Zhoumi berseru tiba-tiba.

"A-apa?" Kyuhyun menatap Zhoumi dengan tatapan heran. Zhoumi sedikit tersenyum kecil atau lebih tepatnya… menyeringai.

"Aku lupa kalau aku harus mencium Sungmin karena ia sudah mengantarkan kue itu untukmu!" ucap Zhoumi tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun melebarkan tatapannya. Terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya.

"Aku akan membunuhmu kalau kau sampai melakukannya," Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya, menjauh dari Zhoumi dan menuju ke kamarnya. Ia berhenti sejenak. "Maksudku…Henry akan membunuhmu. Tentu saja." ia sedikit mengoreksi perkataannya sebelum kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

"Cute," Zhoumi menggumam, seringainya masih terukir jelas disudut bibirnya. "Padahal yang ingin kucium itu Sungmin, bukan Minsung," ucapnya dengan nada yang cukup keras dan Zhoumi yakin kalau Kyuhyun dapat mendengar perkataannya meskipun di dalam kamar. Karena detik berikutnya ia bisa mendengar Kyuhyun berseru padanya.

"Zhoumi, aku akan menyuruh Henry untuk membunuhmu!"

Zhoumi tertawa mendengar perkataan itu sebelum membalas, "Henli terlalu mencintaiku, Kui Xian. Dia tidak akan tega melakukannya!" ia kembali tertawa terbahak setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

.

.

.

Paginya, Kyuhyun tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa berada di depan apartemen Yesung—yang sekaligus merupakan apartemen Sungmin. Ia tidak berbohong pada Zhoumi tentu saja, tentang ia yang ingin mencari udara segar. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak tahu alasan kenapa kedua kakinya justru membawanya menuju apartemen Sungmin. Well, mungkin ia memang mempunyai alasan khusus kenapa ia sekarang berada di depan apartemen Sungmin, seperti—meminta maaf karena memeluknya secara tiba-tiba?

Alasan bodoh, namun juga kuat sekaligus.

Kyuhyun baru saja berniat untuk menekan _bel_ sebelum seseorang membuka pintu itu tiba-tiba. Seseorang yang tidak terlalu diharapkan Kyuhyun. Bukan, bukan karena Kyuhyun membenci orang itu. Tapi karena—oh, memangnya apalagi yang membuat ia berdiri di depan apartemen Sungmin selain untuk bertemu dengan Sungmin sendiri? Dia melupakan Yesung sepertinya.

"Kyuhyun?" Yesung membuka suara melihat seorang pemuda yang ia kenal —berdiri di depannya. Ia sedikit mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari kalau-kalau Zhoumi bersama dengan Kyuhyun tapi ternyata tidak.

Ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kearah Kyuhyun. Mulai menyadari apa yang sebenarnya atau… siapa yang sebenarnya Kyuhyun cari.

Yesung sedikit tersenyum kecil. "Dia sedang ada test, itu kenapa dia berangkat pagi-pagi sekali hari ini," ucap Yesung tiba-tiba.

Kyuhyun menatapnya heran. Sementara Yesung hanya berdecak kecil melihatnya.

"Sungmin," ujar Yesung, singkat. Kyuhyun hanya terdiam, ia sama sekali tidak tahu harus berkata apa karena sepertinya Yesung sudah mengetahui maksud tujuannya. "Masuklah…" Yesung mempersilahkan Kyuhyun untuk masuk kedalam apartemennya.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya, berjalan melewati Yesung dan masuk kedalam apartemen itu. Sementara Yesung mengikutinya dari belakang setelah menutup pintu.

Yesung berjalan mendahului Kyuhyun menuju kearah dapur. "Kau duduk saja dulu," ucapnya disela-sela kegiatannya mengambil minum di lemari pendingin.

Kyuhyun, tatapannya tertuju pada beberapa figura yang tersusun di dinding. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk duduk dan memutuskan untuk mendekatkan dirinya pada kumpulan figura itu. Tangannya yang satu bersembunyi di saku celananya sementara pandangannya tidak beralih dari figura-figura di depannya.

Ia dapat melihat jelas Sungmin yang tersenyum di dalam salah satu figura itu. Rambutnya seperti basah karena disiram, dan di sekitar wajahnya banyak terdapat _cream_ kue. Sementara lengannya merangkul seorang pemuda yang tidak lain adalah Henry. Pemuda pirang itu juga nampak tersenyum di samping Sungmin.

Di dalam figura yang lain, Kyuhyun dapat melihat Sungmin yang tengah menggenggam sebuah mic. Disampingnya, terdapat Yesung yang juga melakukan hal yang sama hanya saja mulut Yesung terbuka lebar. Nampak seperti sedang menyanyi. Kyuhyun bisa pastikan kalau setting foto itu semacam di tempat karaoke.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya, membuat tatapannya tertuju pada salah satu figura yang cukup menarik perhatiannya. Di dalam figura yang cukup besar itu, ia dapat melihat potongan-potongan foto kecil yang tersusun cukup rapi. Dipotongan pertama, ia bisa melihat Sungmin yang sedang tertidur pulas. Dipotongan kedua, terlihat kalau wajah Sungmin sedikit tertutup bantal dengan sebuah tangan yang—entah siapa—tengah memegang bantal itu. Di potongan ketiga, ia bisa melihat Sungmin yang terlihat kesal. Rambutnya sedikit berantakan, sementara kedua matanya sedikit sembab—Kyuhyun yakin, itu pasti karena Sungmin baru saja bangun tidur.

 _Cute._

Kyuhyun sedikit tertegun. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan menggelengkan kepalanya, pelan. Berusaha menyadarkan pikirannya sendiri.

"Ah, Sungmin yang memutuskan untuk menaruhnya disana."

Sebuah suara membuat Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya. Tatapannya kini beralih pada pemuda di depannya yang tengah meletakkan dua buah minuman di meja dekat sofa. Kyuhyun memilih untuk tidak merespon ucapan Yesung tadi karena ia sama sekali tidak tahu harus merespon bagaimana.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat kearah Yesung yang kini telah mendudukkan dirinya di sofa itu. Kyuhyun pun memutuskan untuk mendudukkan dirinya juga, di sebuah sofa kecil yang jaraknya tidak cukup jauh dari Yesung.

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya, Kyuhyun," Yesung kembali membuka suara. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap Yesung dengan tatapan penuh tanya, tapi tatapan itu terjawab ketika Yesung melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Tentang kau dan Minsung, dan tentang… wajah Minsung yang sama persis seperti Sungmin."

Kyuhyun mendengus pelan mendengarnya. Tidak perlu menebak darimana Yesung mengetahuinya karena ia sendiri sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Kyuhyun…" Yesung sedikit mengambil jeda. "Aku tidak ingin kau menganggap Sungmin seperti Minsung," lanjut Yesung menjelaskan.

Kyuhyun memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada kumpulan figura yang tersusun rapi di dinding itu. "Yesung-shi, Aku tidak punya alasan kenapa aku harus menganggapnya seperti Minsung," ujar Kyuhyun pelan namun Yesung masih bisa mendengar kata-kata itu masuk ke telinganya. "Mungkin memang benar kalau wajahnya sama persis seperti Minsung. Tapi aku sadar Minsung telah tiada, dan dia bukan Minsung. Dia…aku rasa…dia tidak akan bisa seperti Minsung. Jadi, tidak ada alasan khusus untukku menganggapnya seperti Minsung," jelas Kyuhyun menambahkan.

"Kau yakin sekali, Kyuhyun-shi," Yesung sedikit tersenyum simpul mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun tadi. Kyuhyun berdecak kecil. Pandangannya beralih lagi pada pemuda yang tidak jauh darinya itu.

"Kau terlihat…tidak menyukai kalau aku mengenal Min—Tsk, Sungmin," Kyuhyun merasa sesuatu membelit lidahnya ketika ia ingin menyebut nama Sungmin. Ia bahkan tidak tahu kenapa.

Yesung tertawa kecil mendengarnya, "Oh, Kyuhyun…" ia berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Aku menyukai Sungmin tentu saja," tambahnya.

Kyuhyun, disisi lain, tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana setelah mendengar ucapan —yang lebih tepat sebagai pernyataan itu.

"Oh…" Kyuhyun sedikit mengalihkan pandangannya pada dua gelas minuman yang berada di depannya. "Seharusnya kita tidak membahas hal ini, bukan? lagipula ini bukan alasanku kenapa datang kemari," ucapnya pelan. Yesung tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"Tidak apa-apa," gumam Yesung, pelan.

Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya, "Kalau begitu, mungkin sudah seharusnya aku pergi. Aku tidak ingin Zhoumi merusak dapur dengan eksperimen memasaknya," ujarnya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Yesung dan keluar dari apartemen itu.

.

.

.

"Tsk," Kyuhyun menendangkan kakinya berulang kali pada pintu lift di depannya. Ia merasa pikirannya kembali kacau —bahkan lebih kacau sebelum ia meninggalkan apartemennya sendiri.

" _Aku menyukai Sungmin tentu saja."_

Kyuhyun kesal. Tentu ia kesal. Ia benar-benar kesal karena ia tidak tahu kenapa ia merasa seperti ini sekarang. Merasakan hawa panas yang tiba-tiba saja berkumpul di sekitar dadanya.

Dia… Dia tidak tertarik dengan Sungmin. Dia tahu itu. Dan dia yakin kalau ia sama sekali tidak menyimpan perasaan apapun pada Sungmin hanya karena wajah Sungmin yang sama persis seperti Minsung. Karena baginya hanya akan ada Minsung seorang dan tidak ada siapapun yang dapat menggantikannya.

Kyuhyun menendang pintu lift di depannya sekali lagi, sedikit terkejut karena pintu itu terbuka tiba-tiba. Ia tertegun melihat seorang pemuda yang tengah berdiri di dalam lift itu.

"Kyuhyun…" gumam pemuda itu, pelan.

Kyuhyun menatap pemuda di depannya sekilas. Dengan cepat ia mendekatkan dirinya kearah pemuda itu dan memeluknya, erat. Nafasnya sedikit berat karena perasaan kesal yang dirasakannya.

"Jangan biarkan orang lain merebutmu dariku."

.

.

.

"Kau jelas menganggapnya seperti Minsung," Zhoumi menggumam. Tangannya sibuk menekan-nekan tombol pada remote TV yang ia pegang. Berusaha mencari-cari channel yang dapat menarik perhatiannya.

Sementara itu pemuda disampingnya hanya terdiam, kedua kakinya ia tekuk di atas sofa yang sedang ia duduki—membuat dagunya bertumpu pada kedua lututnya itu. Pandangannya tertuju pada televisi yang bahkan tidak jelas sedang menyiarkan acara apa.

"Aku sudah katakan padamu sebelumnya, Kui Xian," Zhoumi membuka suaranya kembali, sedikit menghentikan kegiatannya dan mendengus pelan. "Sungmin—"

"Bukanlah Minsung," Kyuhyun melanjutkan kata-kata Zhoumi yang belum sempat terselesaikan itu. Zhoumi kembali mendengus.

Kyuhyun meluruskan kakinya, tubuhnya sedikit bersandar pada sandaran sofa di belakangnya. Ia memejamkan matanya. "Aku tahu, Mi," Kyuhyun sedikit menghela nafasnya. "Hanya saja…aku belum terbiasa dengan semua ini," gumamnya melanjutkan.

Zhoumi meletakkan remote yang ia pegang ke meja di depannya —menyerah karena tidak ada satupun acara TV yang menarik perhatiannya. "Sejujurnya, Kui Xian. Aku ingin sekali kau bisa berteman baik dengan Sungmin," ucap Zhoumi pada pemuda disampingnya. Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan ketika mendengar kata-kata itu. Pandangannya beralih pada pemuda berambut merah disampingnya.

Zhoumi menghela nafas, ia balas menatap pemuda disampingnya "Tapi, bukan berarti kau bisa menganggapnya seperti Minsung, Kui Xian," ujarnya. Kyuhyun sedikit berdecak. Ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah televisi.

"Aku bahkan… tidak mengerti dengan diriku sendiri," Kyuhyun menggumam. Sementara Zhoumi sedikit mengerutkan alisnya, kurang paham dengan kata-kata Kyuhyun yang baru didengarnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Zhoumi bertanya. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berdecak kecil sebelum menjawab "Maksudku, aku tahu…aku tahu pasti kalau dia bukan Minsung. Dan aku tidak pernah berpikir kalau aku bisa menganggapnya seperti Minsung," ia sedikit mengambil jeda. "Tapi, aku tidak bisa menahan diriku sendiri saat aku melihat…saat aku…"

"Melihat Sungmin?" Zhoumi memotong. Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan, tidak peduli dengan rona merah yang tiba-tiba muncul di wajahnya. Mulut Zhoumi terbuka tidak percaya.

"I-itu terjadi begitu saja!" Kyuhyun membela dengan cepat, menyadari suasana yang mulai membuatnya sedikit canggung. "Dan aku hanya memeluknya. Itu saja." tambahnya.

"Oh. kau benar," Zhoumi mengalihkan pandangannya. Kini tatapannya tertuju pada televisi di depannya. "Mungkin lain kali kau akan bercerita padaku kalau kau… _baru saja mencium Sungmin_ ," ia menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada sementara ekor matanya mengawasi Kyuhyun. Sedikit menyeringai mengetahui reaksi Kyuhyun terhadap kata-katanya.

"Zhoumi!" Kyuhyun berseru, jelas sekali wajahnya memerah dengan sempurna. "Itu tidak mungkin terjadi!" sambungnya secepat mungkin. Ia ber-sigh pelan, sedikit membuang muka untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah itu. Tapi Zhoumi sudah menyadarinya, jadi percuma saja.

Dan nampaknya Zhoumi tidak bisa menyembunyikan tawanya ketika melihat reaksi Kyuhyun tadi. "Kenapa?" ucap Zhoumi di sela-sela tawanya. "Kau bahkan memeluknya dengan mudah."

"Itu hanya spontanitas!" Kyuhyun membela, tetap tidak mau menatap Zhoumi yang tengah menertawakan dirinya. "Tsk, lagipula aku tidak mencium laki-laki." lanjutnya. Ia sedikit mendengus, kesal.

Baiklah, mungkin untuk saat ini Kyuhyun meyakini dirinya sendiri kalau dia tidak akan melakukan hal itu. Dia masih tertarik dengan perempuan. Dia tahu itu. Dan mencium seorang laki-laki mungkin akan menjadi pilihan terakhir di hidupnya. Atau mungkin dia tidak akan memilihnya sama sekali? Siapa yang tahu.

Zhoumi memutar bola matanya mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun. Tidak ada yang salah dalam mencium seorang laki-laki bagi Zhoumi. Oh—tentu saja. Kyuhyun berbeda, tidak sama seperti dirinya yang memang lebih memilih untuk menyukai sesama jenis. Dan Zhoumi tidak pernah berniat sama sekali untuk merubah Kyuhyun menjadi seperti dirinya. Tapi Zhoumi juga tidak akan melarang Kyuhyun kalau nantinya, temannya itu berakhir sepertinya. Well, kita tidak pernah tahu apa yang terjadi kedepannya, bukan?

"Terserah apa katamu, Kui Xian…" Zhoumi membuka suaranya, merasa lelah berdebat dengan Kyuhyun. "Yang pasti, aku ingin kau dan Sungmin berteman baik. Bukankah menyenangkan bisa mengenal orang-orang baru, eh?" Zhoumi melanjutkan. Kyuhyun terdiam.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya, tatapannya kini tertuju pada pemuda berambut merah di depannya, lagi. "Kau tidak bermaksud untuk—"

"Oh. ayolah…" Zhoumi kembali memutar bola matanya, tahu pasti apa yang akan Kyuhyun katakan. "Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk jatuh cinta kepadanya. Tsk, hanya berteman. _Berteman_ , okay? Kecuali kalau kau memang menginginkan lebih," Zhoumi sedikit menyeringai, membuat Kyuhyun berdecak melihatnya. Harus berapa kali ia katakan pada temannya kalau ia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan laki-laki—yang notabenenya sama seperti dirinya?

"Kau tidak ingin terus-menerus menganggap Sungmin seperti Minsung, bukan?" Pemuda berambut merah itu membuka suara lagi. Tatapannya masih mengawasi Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya ber-sigh pelan merespon pertanyaan Zhoumi. Tentu dia tidak bermaksud sama sekali untuk menganggap Sungmin seperti Minsung.

"Mungkin kau benar, Mi," Kyuhyun menggumam pelan, tapi cukup terdengar oleh Zhoumi. "Mungkin aku memang harus lebih mengenalnya. Jadi aku bisa berhenti menganggapnya seperti Minsung," sambungnya. Zhoumi tersenyum puas mendengarnya.

"Well~" Zhoumi beranjak dari duduknya. Ia berjalan menuju pintu sebelum memutar knop pintu itu dan membukanya. "Aku ingin mencari udara segar. Berdebat denganmu sedikit membuatku stress, Kui Xian," ujarnya lagi sebelum menutup pintu itu dengan cepat. Karena ia bisa pastikan kalau Kyuhyun akan membunuhnya detik itu juga jika ia tetap bertahan di dalam apartemennya.

.

.

.

" _Jangan biarkan orang lain merebutmu dariku."_

"Sungmin!"

Seorang pemuda berambut orange sedikit terlonjak kaget mendengar seseorang tengah memanggil namanya. Ia sedikit menghela nafasnya, tahu pasti siapa orang yang baru saja menyebut namanya itu.

"Yesung-hyung…" Sungmin menatap pemuda disampingnya, datar. "Berhenti mengejutkanku," tambahnya. Sementara pemuda disampingnya hanya ber-sigh pelan menanggapinya.

Yesung melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, sedikit menggeleng pelan karena kelakuan Sungmin. "Ck, sudah sepuluh menit aku memanggil namamu dan kau baru meresponnya sekarang," ujarnya, sedikit kesal. Sungmin hanya mendengus pelan sebelum tersenyum simpul mendengarnya. Sepertinya dia tidak bisa menyalahkan Yesung sepenuhnya.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya pada televisi di depannya —yang secara tidak langsung telah diabaikannya sepuluh menit tadi. Yesung pun mengikuti arah pandang Sungmin. Sedikit lega karena Sungmin kembali sadar dari _acara_ melamunnya.

"Jadi…" Yesung sedikit berdehem pelan sebelum membuka suara lagi. "Apa yang kau pikirkan sampai-sampai kau mengabaikan panggilanku, hm?" tanya Yesung, pandangannya masih tertuju pada acara musik di depannya—dimana seorang wanita tengah menyanyikan lagu ballad yang sudah tidak asing ditelinganya.

"Tidak ada," Sungmin berbohong. Tatapannya pun masih tertuju pada acara televisi di depannya. Sementara Yesung hanya bisa berdecak mendengar jawaban Sungmin.

"Sungmin…aku pikir semuanya sudah jelas kalau kita bersahabat. Berhenti menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku," Yesung kembali membuka suara. Dan Sungmin mendengus geli karenanya. Dia menoleh kearah pemuda disampingnya. Sedikit tertawa kecil karena merasa tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan.

"Percaya padaku, hyung. Ini bukan masalah yang terlalu penting," ucap Sungmin menjelaskan. Yesung sedikit tenang mendengarnya. Setidaknya ia tidak lagi berhadapan dengan sikap dingin Sungmin yang bisa muncul kapanpun Sungmin mau. Dan Yesung mengakui kalau ia membenci hal itu.

Yesung sedikit menghela nafas. Ia tersenyum sekilas. Sementara pemuda disampingnya memfokuskan pandangannya lagi ke layar televisi. Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda disampingnya. Dan berniat untuk membuka suara lagi tapi terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara bel apartemennya berbunyi. Yesung menoleh seketika kearah pintu. Begitu pula dengan Sungmin.

Yesung sedikit berdecak sebelum memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju kearah pintu dan membukanya. Dan mendapati Zhoumi yang tiba-tiba saja melangkahkan kakinya, masuk sebelum sempat dipersilahkan.

"Kui Xian benar-benar…oh, Sungmin? Kau tidak kemana—"

Ucapan Zhoumi terpotong saat Sungmin berjalan kearahnya dan menarik lengannya secara tiba-tiba, membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar. Sementara Yesung hanya bisa membulatkan mata dengan mulut terbuka ketika melihat kejadian itu. Dia tidak mengerti dengan tingkah laku Sungmin akhir-akhir ini. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau sedikit _agresif_ , Sungmin," canda Zhoumi ketika Sungmin menutup pintu dan menguncinya, memastikan agar Yesung tidak dapat masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Sungmin membalikkan badannya. "Apa maksudmu?" tatapannya tetuju pada pemuda berambut merah di depannya kini. Sementara pemuda itu hanya tersenyum kecil dan membalas tatapan itu dengan tatapan 'lupakan' untuk merespon pertanyaan Sungmin tadi. Tapi Sungmin agaknya mulai menangkap maksud Zhoumi sebelumnya.

"O-oh," Sungmin berjalan menuju sebuah kursi—di dekat tempat tidurnya, dan mendudukkan dirinya disana. Sementara Zhoumi tersenyum sekilas sebelum memutuskan untuk mendudukkan dirinya, di atas tempat tidur Sungmin. "Maafkan aku, Mi. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk macam-macam. Aku hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu," ucap Sungmin tiba-tiba.

Zhoumi hanya mengangguk-angguk kecil mendengarnya, mengerti maksud Sungmin. Ia sedikit menepuk-nepuk pelan kasur Sungmin—merasa nyaman karena mendudukkan dirinya disana.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sungmin. Aku tidak akan marah sekalipun kau _macam-macam_ denganku," goda Zhoumi, sekedar untuk mencairkan suasana. Sementara Sungmin hanya berdecak kecil karenanya.

Zhoumi sedikit berdehem pelan sebelum kembali membuka suara. "Uhm, jadi…apa yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku, eh?" pandangannya kini sepenuhnya tertuju pada Sungmin yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Oh—itu hanya…" Sungmin sedikit ragu untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya. Tatapannya kini tertuju pada lantai di bawahnya, benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus mengatakan hal yang ingin disampaikannya. Tapi nampaknya Zhoumi sudah menangkap maksud Sungmin. Karena detik berikutnya Sungmin bisa mendengar tebakan Zhoumi.

"Kui Xian, hm?" Zhoumi membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur Sungmin dan merentangkan kedua tangannya—dia bisa tertidur disana, pikirnya. Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kearah pemuda berambut merah di hadapannya. Tidak terlalu terkejut karena tebakan Zhoumi yang benar-benar tepat.

Sungmin berdehem. "Dia—"

"Dia memelukmu," potong Zhoumi tiba-tiba dan berhasil membuat Sungmin sedikit terkejut. Sungmin sedikit mendengus pelan. Ia menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Sepertinya aku tidak perlu lagi bercerita padamu, eh?" tanyanya pada Zhoumi. Dan Zhoumi tertawa pelan mendengarnya.

"Dia baru saja menceritakannya padaku dan dia bilang itu hanya spontanitas," ucap Zhoumi sambil tertawa. Sementara itu, Sungmin hanya berdecak kecil mendengarnya. Tidak pernah menyangka kalau Kyuhyun sendiri berani menceritakannya pada Zhoumi. Ck, dia bahkan belum mengenal Kyuhyun. Mungkin Kyuhyun memang benar-benar terbuka pada Zhoumi? Siapa tahu.

"Oh, dan dia berkata _'jangan biarkan orang lain merebutmu dariku'_ padaku," ucap Sungmin tiba-tiba—mengingat kembali kata-kata Kyuhyun.

"A-apa?" Zhoumi terkejut seketika. Ia bangun dari _acara_ berbaringnya dan kembali mendudukkan dirinya. Matanya melebar tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Sementara Sungmin hanya menatapnya heran.

"Dia tidak menceritakannya?" Sungmin bertanya. Zhoumi menggeleng sementara tatapannya masih menunjukkan kalau dia masih terkejut. Sungmin berdecak pelan mengetahui hal itu. "Well, aku rasa itu juga spontanitas. Mungkin dia tidak menyadari ucapannya," lanjutnya.

"Um, Sungmin…" Zhoumi menggumam. Pandangannya kini tertuju pada seprai tempat tidur Sungmin. Sementara Sungmin hanya ber-hum pelan, merespon. "Ada sesuatu yang harus aku ceritakan padamu."

.

.

.

Sungmin, tidak tahu apakah ia harus terkejut atau bagaimana setelah mendengar semua cerita Zhoumi tentang Kyuhyun. Terlebih ketika Zhoumi mengatakan kalau ia memiliki paras yang sama seperti Minsung—orang yang sangat berarti bagi Kyuhyun—yang telah meninggal tiga bulan lalu. Di satu sisi, Sungmin masih belum begitu mempercayai hal itu. Tapi disisi lain, ia sama sekali tidak mempunyai alasan untuk tidak mempercayainya.

Zhoumi tentu tidak sedang berbohong atau hanya mengarang cerita padanya. Sungmin tahu itu. Ia bisa menebak dengan mudah meskipun hanya melalui nada suara Zhoumi. Dan lagipula, apa untungnya bagi Zhoumi sekalipun ia berbohong? Sungmin juga tidak pernah berpikir kalau ia akan merasa dirugikan hanya karena hal semacam itu.

Sungmin menghela nafas, sedikit membuat dirinya tenang setelah mendengar semua cerita Zhoumi. Tentu hal semacam itu bukanlah hal yang _biasa saja_ bagi Sungmin. Karena ia sangat yakin, kalau ia sama sekali tidak mempunyai saudara perempuan yang mempunyai paras yang sama dengannya. Selain karena Sungmin sendiri merupakan anak pertama dari keluarganya, Minsung—menurut penjelasan Zhoumijelas terlahir satu tahun lebih muda darinya.

Dan satu-satunya saudara kandung yang ia punya hanya Sungjin—adik laki-lakinya.

"Karena itu aku ingin kau berteman baik dengan Kui Xian," Zhoumi melanjutkan, mengakhiri ceritanya. Sungmin menatapnya dengan tatapan heran, sedikit mengerutkan alisnya.

"Zhoumi… kau tidak bermaksud untuk membuat Kyuhyun menganggapku seperti Minsung, bukan?" tanya Sungmin pelan. Dan Zhoumi menggeleng secepat mungkin. Tidak mau kalau Sungmin sampai salah paham padanya.

Zhoumi menggerakkan kedua tangannya "Tidak, Sungmin. Tidak sama sekali," balasnya cepat. Sungmin menghela nafas lega mendengarnya. Ia sedikit menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi yang ia duduki dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

"Lalu? Apa alasanmu?" Sungmin membuka suara kembali. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada pemuda di depannya.

Zhoumi berdehem pelan. "Aku tahu Kui Xian masih belum terbiasa dengan hal ini, dan dia masih menganggapmu seperti Minsung meskipun ia sama sekali tidak bermaksud seperti itu," jelas Zhoumi. Sungmin mengangguk-angguk pelan sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya, mendengarkan Zhoumi dengan seksama. "Dan… aku hanya tidak ingin dia terus menganggapmu sebagai Minsung, kau tahu? Jadi, mungkin kau bisa—"

"Oh, aku mengerti sekarang," Sungmin memotong, ia sedikit menegakkan tubuhnya. "Itu berarti aku harus menunjukkan padanya kalau aku ini Lee Sungmin, bukan?" Sungmin menambahkan, mulai mengerti apa maksud Zhoumi sebenarnya. "Kau ingin aku berteman baik dengannya agar dia bisa melihatku sebagai Sungmin, dan bukan sebagai Minsung?" lanjutnya. Zhoumi mengangguk pelan menanggapinya.

Zhoumi tersenyum mengetahui kalau Sungmin benar-benar mengerti maksudnya.

"Aku rasa itu tidak masalah," Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya semula. Ia tersenyum sekilas pada pemuda berambut merah di depannya. "Tentu aku akan berteman dengannya," ucapnya kemudian. Dan Zhoumi hampir menangis ketika mendengarnya. Sungmin terlalu baik. Zhoumi mengakui.

Zhoumi pun memutuskan untuk bangkit dari posisi duduknya juga, sedikit merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan akibat berbaring tadi. Kemudian berjalan mendekati Sungmin sembari berkata "Oh, Sungmin. Boleh aku memelukmu?" ia baru saja akan memeluk Sungmin tapi terhenti karena ditahan oleh pemuda di depannya.

"Ew, tidak Zhoumi. Terakhir Kyuhyun memelukku dan dia hampir membuatku kehabisan nafas," ujar Sungmin. Zhoumi hanya mencibir mendengarnya, membuat Sungmin tertawa pelan.

Zhoumi sedikit mengambil jarak, menjauh dari Sungmin—karena Sungmin menolak untuk dipeluk. "Tadinya aku pikir ini akan sulit untuk membujukmu berteman dengan Kui Xian," ucapnya tiba-tiba. Sungmin tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"Terkadang…beberapa hal tidak sesulit seperti apa yang kita pikirkan," sahut Sungmin sembari melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu. Zhoumi mengikutinya dari belakang. Tangannya bergerak merangkul bahu Sungmin ketika berjalan sejajar dengan pemuda yang lebih mungil darinya itu.

Sungmin terdiam sejenak, tangannya menahan knop pintu sebelum berniat untuk memutarnya. "Mi…bagaimana kalau Kyuhyun tetap menganggapku sebagai Minsung meskipun kami sudah berteman baik?" tanyanya pelan. Sementara pemuda disampingnya hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Waktu, Sungmin," Zhoumi menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu Sungmin. "Biarkan waktu yang menjawabnya," ucapnya lagi.

Sungmin tersenyum sekali lagi sebelum memutuskan untuk memutar knop pintu dan membukanya. "Kau benar."

.

.

.

To be Continued

.

.

.

a/n: hi. jadi FF ini memang FF yang pernah saya tulis di FB. mungkin karena saya kurang puas dengan chapter terakhir yang saya buat (ugh), jadi saya mutusin buat ngrepost FF ini dan ng-remake ulang chapter terakhir.

**gak sengaja orang ini ng-search di google dengan keyword 'MinSung' dan yang muncul malah cowok cakep HAHAHAHAHAHAH tapigakkenal

***untuk yang belum tahu, atau belum pernah baca FF ini, FF ini terlahir karena Storm VCR dari SS4 (awalnya doang sih tapi akhirannya malah kemana-mana)

****Sungmin disini itu mempunyai paras yang benar-benar sama dengan MinSung. iya bener, jadi ya...bisa dibilang Sungmin tuh versi cowoknya Minsung.

***** baru nyadar disini Sungmin juga berurusan dengan musik meskipun gak terlalu di fokusin sih sebenernya, cuma untuk latar belakang karakter aja.


	5. Chapter 5

Hujan mulai berhenti siang itu dan langit mulai menampakkan warna dinginnya sedikit demi sedikit. Sementara itu, sang mentari kembali memancarkan sinarnya dari balik awan. Membuat crystal-crystal bening nampak bercahaya diantara pohon Cherry yang tengah berbunga.

Sungmin tidak percaya kalau ia harus menghabiskan waktu berliburnya di luar, bersama Kyuhyun. Bukan berarti dia tidak menyukainya, hanya saja—berjalan berdampingan dengan seseorang yang masih terasa asing baginya, bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Sungmin memang telah berjanji pada Zhoumi untuk berteman dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi berjalan di luar dengan Kyuhyun bukanlah hal yang pernah ia pikirkan sebelumnya.

Terima kasih pada Zhoumi yang memaksanya untuk melakukan hal itu.

"Sungmin…"

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba, membuat langkah pemuda disampingnya ikut terhenti.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun, merasa heran dengan Sungmin yang berhenti begitu saja. Pandangannya sedikit beralih pada pemuda yang lebih mungil darinya itu.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan sebelum membuka suara "Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar kau memanggil namaku," ucapnya sambil tertawa. Sementara pemuda disampingnya hanya ber-sigh pelan—tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus menyembunyikan rona merah yang tiba-tiba saja muncul diwajahnya. "Itu lebih baik daripada harus memelukku dengan tiba-tiba, bukan?" canda Sungmin, ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti tadi.

Kyuhyun sedikit berdecak, kakinya melangkah mengikuti Sungmin dari belakang.

"Soal itu… sepertinya aku harus meminta maaf padamu," ucap Kyuhyun setelah berhasil mensejajarkan dirinya disamping Sungmin kembali. "Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud seperti itu," gumamnya pelan. Pandangannya terfokus pada jalanan di depannya—karena ia tidak mau berakhir menabrak seseorang atau sesuatu ketika ia sedang berjalan.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Ia sedikit merapatkan jacket yang ia kenakan dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jacket itu, membuatnya sedikit merasa hangat.

"Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya," Sungmin membuka suara, matanya sedikit tertuju pada seorang gadis penjaga toko bunga yang tersenyum kearahnya. Dia membalas senyuman itu sembari menganggukkan kepalanya, pelan. Kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada jalanan di depannya. "Tentang kau dan seseorang yang bernama Minsung," ucapnya kemudian, melanjutkan kata-katanya yang sebelumnya.

Kyuhyun mungkin…akan merasa terkejut, kalau saja ia tidak teringat pada Zhoumi yang seperti bermulut besar itu. Ia memang sedikit merasa kesal karena sifat Zhoumi—karena ia yakin kalau Zhoumi lah yang memberi tahu Sungmin tentang Minsung. Tapi mungkin tidak ada salahnya kalau Sungmin sendiri mengetahuinya. Lagipula, bukankah hal itu justru akan membuat Sungmin tidak salah paham dengan kejadian pelukan kemarin?

"Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah suara itu setelah tersadar dari lamunannya sendiri. Tatapannya kini tertuju pada Sungmin yang tengah melambaikan tangan kepadanya—menyuruhnya untuk menghampiri pemuda mungil itu.

Kyuhyun pun mendengus pelan sebelum memutuskan untuk berjalan mendekat kearah Sungmin. Sungmin yang terlalu cepat berjalan atau dia yang terlalu lambat, entahlah. Kyuhyun tidak mau mengambil pusing untuk hal semacam itu.

.

.

.

Sungmin membuka pintu café di depannya, sedikit membuat bunyi 'cling' dari lonceng kecil yang terpasang di atas pintu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam café. Sementara Kyuhyun mengikutinya dari belakang.

Sungmin tidak pernah berpikir kalau ia harus menghabiskan waktunya bersama Kyuhyun di sebuah café—yang nyatanya sudah sering ia kunjungi itu. Tapi tidak ada salahnya jika ia mengistirahatkan kakinya sejenak, setelah hampir dua puluh lima menit berjalan tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Dan lagipula, mengajak Kyuhyun ke sebuah café bukanlah hal yang salah menurutnya. Selain karena Kyuhyun mungkin juga butuh istirahat sebentar, mereka tentu bisa mengobrol lebih banyak disana.

Sungmin berjalan menuju tempat duduk di dekat jendela dan segera mendudukkan dirinya disana. Sekali lagi, Kyuhyun mengikutinya dari belakang sebelum memutuskan untuk mendudukkan dirinya juga—berhadapan dengan pemuda berambut orange di depannya.

Seorang pelayan datang menghampiri mereka setelah beberapa detik. Dan Kyuhyun mempersilahkan Sungmin untuk memesan minumannya.

Dua cangkir cappuccino.

Cappuccino. Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. Ia tahu kalau ia selalu menghindari minuman itu. Kyuhyun bahkan mengingat dengan jelas kalau ia sendiri tidak pernah memesan cappuccino sebelumnya. Ia selalu berusaha menghindar dari minuman itu karena Minsung sendiri tidak begitu menyukainya. _Rasanya aneh,_ itu yang selalu dikatakan Minsung. Dan karena itulah Kyuhyun berusaha untuk tidak meminumnya juga.

Tapi, Sungmin… Sungmin bukanlah Minsung. Dan Sungmin baru saja memesan secangkir cappuccino untuknya.

"Kyuhyun?" pemuda berambut orange itu membuka suara, membuat pemuda di depannya tersadar dan menatap si pemilik suara. "Ada yang salah?" tanya pemuda mungil di depannya itu, lagi.

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan, "Aku hanya… tidak menyukai cappuccino," ucapnya.

"O-oh," Sungmin terdiam sejenak. Ia merasa tidak enak hati pada Kyuhyun. "Kalau begitu aku harus mengganti pesanannya. Kau mau pesan apa?" Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya dan berniat untuk mengganti pesanannya tapi Kyuhyun menahan lengannya tiba-tiba.

"Tidak perlu," ujar Kyuhyun, membuat Sungmin menatapnya heran. Kyuhyun menjauhkan tangannya dari lengan Sungmin. "Aku akan meminumnya. Jadi kau tenang saja," sambungnya. Dan Sungmin masih menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Kau yakin?" Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya kembali. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada pemuda di depannya. "Aku bisa mengganti pesanannya kalau kau mau," tambah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menggeleng sekali lagi. "Tidak," ucapnya pelan. Ia tersenyum sekilas pada Sungmin. "Aku pasti akan meminumnya."

Sungmin, tidak terlalu yakin dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat. Kyuhyun tersenyum padanya. Dan itu adalah hal yang baru pertama kali ia lihat dari Kyuhyun. Tentu ia baru saja akan berpikir kalau Kyuhyun—mungkin tidak akan pernah tersenyum. Mungkin ada suatu penyakit yang membuatnya tidak bisa tersenyum? Sungmin bahkan hampir berpikir seperti itu.

Tapi Sungmin baru saja melihatnya. Sungmin baru saja melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum. Dan Sungmin sempat berpikir kalau Kyuhyun—terlihat manis jika seperti itu.

"B-baiklah," Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah luar jendela. Tidak mengerti dengan perasaan hangat yang tiba-tiba menjalar di kedua telinganya. _Damn it_ , Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Baik Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin, tidak mengetahui sejak kapan hujan mulai kembali menyapu tanah. Mereka bersyukur karena mereka tidak sedang berada di luar—melainkan berada di dalam café yang tentu melindungi diri mereka dari hujan yang kian deras itu.

Mereka mempunyai dua cangkir cappuccino di hadapan mereka sekarang. Satu diantaranya telah terminum setengah, dan satu lagi masih terisi penuh.

Sungmin menoleh kearah Kyuhyun, setelah cukup lama pandangannya tersita pada hujan yang seakan berlomba untuk menjatuhkan diri mereka. Tatapannya kini beralih pada secangkir cappuccino milik Kyuhyun yang belum terminum itu. Bibir bawahnya sedikit mengerucut. Sementara pemuda di hadapannya tengah sibuk memandangi coffee cair itu—entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

Tangan Sungmin bergerak meraih cappuccino milik Kyuhyun dengan tiba-tiba, tidak mempedulikan pemuda di depannya yang nampak sedikit terkejut karena perlakuannya itu.

"Aku tahu seharusnya aku mengganti pesanannya," kata Sungmin. Jemarinya dengan hati-hati menahan cangkir yang ia pegang, berusaha untuk tidak membuat isinya tumpah dan membasahi T-shirtnya.

Kyuhyun hanya berdecak melihatnya, ia bergerak meraih cappuccinonya kembali. "Aku bilang aku akan meminumnya," tegas Kyuhyun. Ia meletakkan coffee itu di atas meja, lagi.

Sungmin menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, tubuhnya sedikit bersandar pada bangku yang ia duduki—sama sekali tidak berniat untuk berdebat dengan Kyuhyun. Apalagi hanya karena masalah coffee.

"Kalau begitu lekas kau minum. Jadi aku bisa berpikir untuk tidak mengganti minuman itu," Sungmin kembali membuka suara. Dan ia bisa mendengar suara decakan sekali lagi dari pemuda di depannya.

"Kalau aku meminumnya sekarang apa kau akan berhenti mendesakku?" Kyuhyun bertanya, tatapannya menunjukkan kalau ia sedikit kesal. Tapi itu tidak bertahan lama karena rubah di depannya justru tertawa pelan, membuat ia mengalihkan pandangannya lagi—pada secangkir cappuccino di depannya.

Kyuhyun meraih secangkir penuh cappuccino itu kembali dan mengangkatnya—berniat untuk segera meminumnya agar Sungmin berhenti mendesaknya. Ia mulai meneguk coffee cair itu, perlahan, tepat ketika Sungmin tersenyum dan berkata, "Kau pasti akan menyukainya."

Dan Sungmin benar.

.

.

.

"Dia…apa?" Zhoumi mendudukkan dirinya tiba-tiba di atas tempat tidur Kyuhyun. Tidak peduli dengan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan akibat _acara_ berbaringnya itu. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya mendengus melihat temannya itu—tubuhnya bersandar pada pintu kamarnya, dan kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya.

"Dia membuatku menghabiskan cappuccino yang ia pesan," Kyuhyun menggumam dan Zhoumi membelalak sekali lagi, tidak percaya.

"T-tunggu dulu," Zhoumi menyilangkan kakinya, masih di atas tempat tidur Kyuhyun. Sementara pandangannya masih tertuju pada temannya itu. "Kui Xian, bukankah kau pernah mengatakan kalau kau tidak menyukai cappuccino?" tanya Zhoumi—mengingat jelas alasan kenapa temannya tidak menyukai minuman yang satu itu.

Kyuhyun berdecak, tahu kalau Zhoumi akan bertanya seperti itu kepadanya. Terima kasih pada ingatan Zhoumi.

Kaki Kyuhyun melangkah menuju kursi yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Dan ia pun mendudukkan dirinya disana.

Zhoumi terus menatap kearah temannya itu secara seksama, menanti jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun atas pertanyaannya tadi.

"Aku rasa cappuccino tidak seburuk yang aku pikirkan selama ini," Kyuhyun membuka suara, dan Zhoumi tidak bisa untuk tidak membelalakkan matanya kembali.

Setelah spersekian detik, Zhoumi pun memutuskan untuk menghentikan _acara_ terkejutnya itu. Ia sedikit berdehem sebelum merespon ucapan Kyuhyun. "Jadi… maksudmu, kau mulai menyukai cappuccino dan ini semua berkat Sungmin?" Zhoumi sedikit menyeringai.

"Itu terdengar sedikit berlebihan kalau ini semua berkat Sungmin," Kyuhyun membalas. Sementara Zhoumi hanya memutar kedua bola matanya. "Aku menyukai cappuccino karena rasa dari minuman itu sendiri," belanya.

"Ew, terserah," Zhoumi menggumam pelan, tapi Kyuhyun masih dapat mendengarnya.

Ada sedikit keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka. Zhoumi mencari suatu topik untuk dibicarakan, namun setelah dipikirkannya kembali kalau hal itu mungkin dab akan membuatnya berdebat dengan Kyuhyun—seperti biasa. Maka dia pun mengurungkan niatnya.

"Yesung mengatakan padaku kalau dia menyukai Sungmin," ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba, dan lagi, Zhoumi tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya ketika mendengar hal itu. Sementara Kyuhyun menyesal seketika—tidak tahu alasan kenapa ia harus membicarakan hal semacam itu pada Zhoumi. "A-aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau kau mengetahuinya atau tidak," tambahnya.

Zhoumi hanya ber-hum sejenak sebelum membalas "Aku bahkan tidak mengetahuinya sama sekali," dia merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan itu. "Tapi, aku rasa itu wajar jika Yesung memiliki perasaan pada Sungmin. Bukankah Yesung cukup pantas untuk Sungmin?"

 _The hell_ , Zhoumi. Kyuhyun bisa pastikan kalau ia benar-benar menyesal karena membahas hal semacam itu dengan Zhoumi. Karena bukan rasa lega yang ia dapat, justru perasaan kesal yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di benaknya. Zhoumi sama sekali tidak membantu, pikirnya.

Zhoumi beranjak dari tempat tidur Kyuhyun dan berjalan mendekat kearah pintu. "Tapi kau tenang saja, Kui Xian," Tangannya bergerak membuka pintu di depannya. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan heran. "Aku pastikan kalau kau tidak akan kalah dari Yesung~" ucapnya sedikit bersenandung sebelum akhirnya keluar dari kamar itu.

Kyuhyun butuh beberapa detik untuk menangkap maksud perkataan Zhoumi yang baru saja di dengarnya. Kemudian mengumpat "What the hell," setelah menyadarinya.

.

.

.

" _Aku rasa aku menyukai cappuccino."_

Sungmin tersenyum simpul mengingat perkataan Kyuhyun tadi siang. Ia sedikit menggeleng pelan, tidak percaya kenapa ia harus mengingat kata-kata Kyuhyun itu. Pandangannya kini beralih pada lembaran kertas didepannya—dengan not-not balok yang tercetak jelas di kertas yang ia pegang.

Tangannya bergerak, berniat untuk menyalin kembali partitur di depannya. Namun otaknya sama sekali tidak mau bekerja, pikirannya justru tersita pada percakapannya dengan Kyuhyun tadi siang.

" _Memangnya apa alasanmu tidak menyukai cappucino?"_

 _"Aku pikir mereka terasa aneh."_

"Idiot," Sungmin menggumam, ia mendapati dagunya menempel pada meja aboni di depannya. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, membuat rambutnya sedikit terhempas lembut sebelum kembali lagi seperti semula.

Kyuhyun lebih muda dua tahun darinya, itu yang ia tahu dari Zhoumi. Tapi kenyataannya, ia sama sekali tidak bisa membujuk Kyuhyun untuk memanggilnya dengan sebutan _hyung_. Dan Zhoumi benar, ia tidak akan pernah menang jika berdebat dengan Kyuhyun. Jadi ia menyerah dan mengizinkan Kyuhyun memanggil namanya tanpa embel-embel _hyung_.

Kyuhyun menyukai musim hujan—meskipun Sungmin tidak mengetahui alasannya. Tapi karena Kyuhyun sendiri yang mengatakan hal itu, maka ia pun mempercayainya. Sungmin bukanlah type seseorang yang mempunyai kegemaran tersendiri terhadap suatu musim. Ia selalu menyukai musim yang selalu dilewatinya. Tapi terkadang ia juga membencinya. Karena tidak jarang musim-musim itu sendiri _mengkhianatinya_.

Sungmin menegakkan tubuhnya, sedikit merasakan pegal yang menyerang bahunya. Ia tahu kalau ia tidak akan menyelesaikan tugasnya—menyalin partitur—malam ini. Jadi ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat tidur. Dan merebahkan tubuhnya seketika, membuat bunyi 'bug' pelan ketika tubuhnya menyentuh permukaan lembut kasur itu.

Sungmin tahu, ia sangat tahu kalau ia terus terjaga maka pikirannya akan membawanya kembali, kembali pada percakapan-percakapan _bodohnya_ dengan Kyuhyun. Karena begitulah pola pikir manusia, pada awamnya mereka akan berpikir tentang hal-hal yang baru saja mereka alami, terlebih jika hal itu menyenangkan. Well, nampaknya Sungmin harus mengakui kalau menghabiskan waktu bersama Kyuhyun—cukup menyenangkan baginya.

"Kita pasti bisa berteman dengan baik, Kyuhyun," gumam Sungmin pelan. Dan tidak berapa lama kemudian, ia pun terlelap.

.

.

.

Tiga minggu. Tiga minggu berlalu begitu saja. Bukan hal yang pernah terpikirkan oleh Kyuhyun memang. Tapi hal itu cukup untuk membuatnya sadar akan kehadiran Sungmin sepenuhnya. Ini bukan berarti dia tidak menyadari kehadiran Sungmin sebelumnya, tapi lewat tiga minggu itu… Kyuhyun semakin tahu, ia semakin tahu kalau ada banyak hal yang membuatnya ingin mengenal Sungmin. Lebih dan lebih lagi.

Sungmin menyukai cappuccino. Itu adalah hal yang pertama kali Kyuhyun tangkap di pikirannya. Kyuhyun memang tidak pernah berniat untuk menyukai coffee semacam itu sebelumnya. Tapi Sungmin membuatnya melakukan hal yang sebaliknya. Berbeda dengan Minsung yang justru membuatnya ingin menghindari minuman berkaffein itu. Sungmin justru membuat Kyuhyun menyukai cappuccino. Dan Kyuhyun harus mengakui kalau Sungmin—mungkin bisa menjadi alasan kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia sering meminum coffee itu. Karena hell… Sungmin sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mampir ke apartemennya, lagi, kalau ia tidak punya persediaan minuman berkaffein itu di dapurnya.

Hal kedua yang ia tahu tentang Sungmin adalah… obsesi sang rubah terhadap bubble tea. Kyuhyun sendiri, sudah tidak merasa asing dengan minuman itu. Karena setidaknya ia pernah beberapa kali meminumnya ketika ia sedang berlibur di Taiwan. Dan hal itu—sedikit membuat Sungmin iri ketika mendengarnya. _Kau seperti mempunyai banyak waktu luang untuk berlibur kemanapun semaumu_ , Sungmin pernah berkata padanya.

Dan terima kasih untuk Sungmin yang terus membahas tentang bubble tea setiap detiknya. Kyuhyun berlebihan memang jika berpikir seperti itu. Tapi Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun ingin membukam mulut rubah itu seketika—setiap kali ia mendengar kata bubble tea meluncur di percakapan mereka.

Sungmin termasuk orang yang cukup terbuka, Kyuhyun mengakui itu. Dan Kyuhyun harus menerima kenyataan bahwa Sungmin ternyata—penyuka sesama jenis—sama seperti Zhoumi, sama seperti Henry dan mungkin sama seperti Yesung?

Dan hal itu sekaligus menyadarkan Kyuhyun kalau ia terjebak diantara ketiga temannya—yang menyukai sesama jenis. Tapi sisi bagusnya adalah… tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang memaksa Kyuhyun untuk berubah menjadi seperti mereka. Tidak ada. Bahkan Sungmin sekalipun.

Sungmin mengerti Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun berterima kasih akan hal itu—meskipun jauh di dalam dirinya tersimpan rasa penasaran yang besar terhadap _penyuka sesama jenis_.

Kyuhyun sendiri, bukanlah type seseorang yang terlalu ambil pusing dengan hubungan semacam itu. Dia bukan seperti orang-orang kebanyakan, yang masih menentang hubungan—yang seharusnya tidak pernah ada itu. Tapi ia bukan termasuk type orang yang terlalu mendukung hubungan seperti itu juga. Sejujurnya… ia justru merasa biasa saja.

Bagi Kyuhyun, perasaan bukanlah suatu hal yang bisa dipaksakan. Dan setiap orang mempunyai hak tersendiri untuk memilih kehidupan yang mereka inginkan. Jika menyukai sesama jenis adalah pilihan hidup mereka, maka tidak seharusnya mereka dikecam karena pilihan mereka itu.

Dukungan… dukungan adalah hal yang mereka butuhkan. Dan jika teman-temannya menginginkan sebuah dukungan karena pilihan hidup mereka. Maka Kyuhyun akan berada disana.

"Waaah~!" seorang pemuda berambut orange menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas kasur—sedikit membuat bunyi 'bug' pelan, dan hal itu sontak menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari pikirannya sendiri. Pandangannya kini tertuju pada pemuda orange di depannya, kembali menyadarkan dirinya kalau ia sedang tidak sendirian. "Biarkan aku istirahat sejenak di kasurmu, okay?"

Kyuhyun berdecak mendengarnya. Ia sedikit memutar bola mata sebelum memutuskan untuk mendekat kearah pemuda orange itu dan mendudukkan dirinya—di tepi tempat tidurnya—disamping pemuda itu.

"Lebih baik kalau kau melepas sepatumu," Kyuhyun membuka suara. Dan pemuda berambut orange itu pun menuruti permintaannya.

Sungmin menggerakkan kedua kakinya, berusaha melepaskan sepatu yang ia pakai tanpa harus bangun dari acara tidurnya. Sementara wajahnya masih bersentuhan dengan permukaan kasur yang lembut itu. Kyuhyun, sekali lagi, hanya berdecak melihat kelakuan temannya itu.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau semalas itu, Sungmin," ujar Kyuhyun setelah Sungmin berhasil menanggalkan sepatunya, dan membuat sepasang kaos kaki pink yang melekat di kakinya terlihat. _Pink_ , Kyuhyun mendengus geli.

"Aku lelah, Kyuhyun. Dan berhenti menertawakanku!" seru Sungmin—yang sedikit teredam karena wajahnya yang menyentuh permukaan kasur. Apa dia sama sekali tidak membutuhkan udara untuk bernafas? Kyuhyun tidak mengerti.

Kyuhyun ber-sigh pelan sebelum merespon perkataan Sungmin. "Aku bahkan tidak menertawakanmu," balasnya. Dan pemuda disampingnya pun membalikkan tubuhnya seketika.

"Kau sudah tahu kalau aku mempunyai fetish terhadap sesuatu berwarna pink," Sungmin membuka suara. Sementara matanya masih terpejam, tidak peduli walaupun Kyuhyun tengah memandanginya dengan tatapan heran.

Kyuhyun berdecak sekali lagi, tidak tahu harus berkata apa untuk merespon perkataan Sungmin. Sejujurnya, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bermasalah dengan fakta Sungmin yang ternyata menyukai sesuatu berwarna pink. Tidak pernah sama sekali terlintas dipikiran Kyuhyun kalau ada seorang pemuda yang tergila-gila dengan warna pink. Oke, setidaknya itu sebelum ia bertemu dengan Sungmin.

"Kau hanya…terlalu _cute_ ," ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba, sedikit mengecilkan suaranya ketika mengucapkan kata 'cute'—berharap kalau Sungmin tidak mendengarnya. Tapi ternyata ia salah.

"Terima kasih," Sungmin menggumam, merespon perkataan Kyuhyun. "Tapi aku lebih suka kalau kau menyebutku _tampan_ dibanding memujiku seperti itu," tambah Sungmin sembari tertawa pelan. Ia membuka kedua matanya dan menoleh kearah Kyuhyun. Membuat pandangannya bertemu dengan sepasang dark orbs yang tengah menatapnya juga.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya seketika, ia ber-sigh pelan. Ada perasaan canggung ketika matanya bertatapan dengan _foxy eyes_ Sungmin secara tiba-tiba. Ia harus segera menjauhkan pikirannya tentang _mata Sungmin yang terlihat indah_. Ia tahu itu.

Kini pandangan Kyuhyun tertuju pada pintu kamarnya yang tertutup sebelum memutuskan untuk membuka suaranya kembali "Aku tidak yakin orang tampan menyukai warna pink," canda Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun bisa merasakan sebuah tepukan keras di punggungnya setelah itu.

"Ya!" Sungmin bangkit dari tidurnya. Kakinya menyilang, begitu juga dengan kedua tangannya. "Berhenti menggodaku, Kyuhyun!" tambahnya cepat, mengabaikan pemuda di depannya yang tengah mengaduh akibat _tepukan_ tadi. Sepertinya lebih tepat disebut pukulan dibanding dengan tepukan.

"Aku tidak menggodamu!" Kyuhyun membela, tangannya berusaha meraba punggungnya—yang masih terasa sakit akibat tepukan keras tadi. Sementara matanya menatap kesal rubah di depannya.

"Tsk, baiklah… baiklah…" Sungmin menghela nafas, bibirnya sedikit mengerucut setelah itu. "Aku hanya butuh istirahat. Sekarang kau boleh keluar…" tambahnya tiba-tiba dan berhasil membuat mata Kyuhyun membulat tidak percaya.

"Ini kamarku!"

Sungmin mengedipkan matanya dua kali ketika mendengar hal itu. "Oh, kau benar," ucapnya kemudian, menyadari kalau ia memang sedang berada di kamar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Sekali lagi, tidak memperdulikan tatapan Kyuhyun kepadanya.

Kyuhyun mendengus melihatnya. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku bisa dengan mudah berteman denganmu, Sungmin," gumam Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya memejamkan matanya perlahan sembari tersenyum.

"Percaya padaku, Kyuhyun. Kau akan bersyukur karena hal itu."

.

.

.

"Aku tahu Kyuhyun pasti bisa dengan mudah berteman dengan Sungmin," seorang pemuda berjalan menuju kearah ruang tamu, ia punya dua cangkir coffee di tangannya. Sementara Zhoumi menoleh kearahnya—sedikit mengulurkan tangannya untuk menerima satu cangkir coffee dari pemuda di depannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Zhoumi membuka suara. Tangannya bergerak menaruh minumannya di atas meja. Tatapannya terarah jelas pada pemuda yang kini telah duduk di sampingnya. Pemuda itu sedikit menyeruput minumannya sebelum memutuskan untuk menaruhnya juga di atas meja—tepat disamping coffee Zhoumi.

Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya, tatapannya tertuju pada Zhoumi. "Sungmin termasuk type yang mudah berteman dengan siapa saja," ucapnya tiba-tiba.

"Ah! Aku memang sudah menduganya!" Zhoumi berseru. Yesung memutar bola matanya.

"Waktu pertama kali aku melihatnya, dia tidak terlihat seperti itu," Yesung membuka suara kembali. Dan Zhoumi menatapnya dengan heran kali ini. "Mungkin karena waktu itu dia baru menyesuaikan dirinya kembali di Korea," Yesung menambahkan. Sementara Zhoumi hanya ber 'oh' kecil menanggapinya.

"Dia terlihat menyenangkan," Zhoumi menggumam. Tangannya meraih secangkir coffee di depannya, dan meneguknya sedikit. Yesung hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Zhoumi tadi.

"Itu yang ku ketahui setelah aku mengenalnya," ujar Yesung tiba-tiba. Kedua tangannya ia silangkan di depan dada, sementara tubuhnya bersandar pada sandaran sofa di belakangnya. Berusaha membuat dirinya nyaman. Sementara Zhoumi hanya mengangguk-angguk pelan tanda mengerti.

"Oh!" Zhoumi menyadari sesuatu, ia sedikit mengambil jeda sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Aku dengar dari Kyuhyun kalau kau menyukai Sungmin," ucapnya kemudian. Yesung, sekali lagi, hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Aku memang menyukainya," jawab Yesung, santai. Ia meraih coffee di depannya dan meneguknya sedikit. Lalu kembali meletakkan coffee itu di tempatnya semula.

Di satu sisi, agaknya Zhoumi sedikit tidak siap untuk mendengar hal itu. Mulutnya terbuka tidak percaya "Kau tidak pernah memberitahuku! Astaga!" serunya.

"Eh? untuk apa?" tanya Yesung.

Zhoumi berdecak, ia menyilangkan tangannya. "Apa Sungmin tahu kalau kau menyukainya?" Zhoumi balik bertanya. Ada sedikit kekhawatiran yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di benaknya.

"Tentu saja," balas Yesung, singkat.

"Astaga…" tangan Zhoumi bergerak memijat keningnya, ia masih tidak bisa mempercayai kata-kata Yesung sepenuhnya. Sementara Yesung hanya berdecak kecil melihat kelakuan temannya itu.

"Zhoumi, aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan," Yesung kembali membuka suara, ia tidak menginginkan keheningan menyerang mereka. "Aku memang menyukai Sungmin. Tentu saja. Tapi aku tahu kalau ada—"

"Yesung-hyung!"

Baik Yesung maupun Zhoumi sama-sama mengalihkan pandangan mereka seketika—kearah pintu. Mereka mendapati seorang pemuda berambut pirang kini berjalan menghampiri mereka. Dan Zhoumi dapat mendengar gumaman Yesung; _Kau lupa mengunci pintu._

Zhoumi hanya terkekeh meresponnya sebelum memutuskan untuk menyapa pemuda pirang dihadapannya. "Henli~ Henli~ kau pasti merindukanku, bukan?"

"Mungkin," gumam pemuda yang tidak lain adalah Henry. Zhoumi terdiam mendengarnya, kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Yesung dan membisikkan; _Aku beruntung mengenal Henli._ Yesung hanya bisa memutar bola matanya.

"Ada sesuatu yang membawamu kemari, Henry-ah?" Yesung bertanya pada Henry ketika pemuda pirang itu memutuskan untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Oh, hyung. Sepertinya kau melupakan sesuatu!"

Dan Yesung, sepertinya tidak perlu menunggu penjelasan Henry. Karena beberapa orang yang berkumpul di luar pintu apartemennya, cukup untuk mengingatkan dirinya kalau ia harus menghadapi test besok. Bersama dengan kelompok menyanyinya.

"Ini seperti pesta dadakan," Zhoumi menggumam.

.

.

.

Matahari telah condong ke barat, membuat sinarnya menembus masuk melalui jendela kamar Kyuhyun. Serta menciptakan scene sore hari melalui partikel-partikel cahaya yang terkumpul menjadi satu. Tentu Kyuhyun tidak akan peduli pada hal semacam itu. Tapi tidak kali ini, tidak jika pemandangan di depannya menarik perhatiannya seketika.

Kyuhyun tidak mengerti kenapa ia tidak memilih untuk tidur disamping Sungmin—dan lebih memilih mendudukkan dirinya di kursi, memandangi kertas partitur Sungmin yang ia pegang sejak beberapa menit lalu sampai scene itu muncul dan menarik kedua orbs miliknya dengan tiba-tiba.

Tidak ada yang menarik bagi Kyuhyun jika memperhatikan seorang laki-laki yang tengah tertidur—yang notabenenya sama sepertinya. Tapi Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun menyangkal kata-kata itu secepat mungkin.

Memang, tidak ada kata-kata yang bisa mendeskripsikan scene yang ia lihat sekarang. Tapi Kyuhyun tahu, ia tahu kalau ia sangat menyukai apa yang tertangkap oleh kedua orbsnya itu. Kyuhyun bahkan bersumpah dalam hati kalau ia rela… ia rela menghabiskan waktu dalam hidupnya untuk melihat hal yang sama.

Sebuah senyuman terukir di bibir Kyuhyun. Lembut. Sampai sebuah nada dering ponsel menyadarkannya, membuatnya mengalihkan kedua orbs itu pada ponsel di atas meja—di samping tempat ia duduk—yang tengah berdering itu.

Itu ponsel Sungmin. Dan ia baru saja berniat untuk membangunkan Sungmin sampai sebuah suara berhasil mengurungkan niatnya.

"Itu pasti dari Yesung-hyung."

Kyuhyun menolehkan pandangannya lagi kearah Sungmin. Mendapati pemuda itu tengah duduk—dan bukan tertidur lagi. _Sejak kapan?_ Itulah pertanyaan Kyuhyun ketika melihat Sungmin yang jelas-jelas telah terbangun.

Sungmin beranjak dari tempat tidur Kyuhyun dan melangkahkan kakinya—mendekat kearah Kyuhyun—dan bermaksud untuk mengangkat telephone yang masuk itu. Sementara Kyuhyun memilih untuk memfokuskan pandangannya kembali pada partitur musik ditangannya. Perasaan hangat menjalar di wajahnya.

"Mhmm…"

Kyuhyun bisa mendengar suara gumaman Sungmin, menyapa seseorang di seberang telephone itu. Dia memilih untuk tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Sungmin saat itu juga. Setidaknya partitur di depannya cukup menarik untuk menyembunyikan rasa canggungnya yang muncul tiba-tiba?

"Hyung… kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku sebelumnya?" Sungmin bertanya pada Yesung di seberang telephone. Sementara Kyuhyun masih terdiam, tidak punya petunjuk sama sekali tentang apa yang dibicarakan Sungmin dengan Yesung.

"Kalau begitu aku akan tidur dengan Kyuhyun malam ini."

Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Sungmin akan menginap di apartemennya malam ini? Tentu itu bukan yang pertama kalinya bagi Kyuhyun. Karena sudah tiga kali Sungmin menginap di apartemennya. Dan kalau malam ini Sungmin memutuskan untuk menginap juga, maka ini akan menjadi yang keempat kalinya. Dan seharusnya Kyuhyun mulai terbiasa dengan hal itu. Seharusnya memang begitu, bukan?

"Aku bisa tidur dengan Zhoumi kalau kau keberatan," Sungmin membuka suara lagi, membuat Kyuhyun tersadar dari pikirannya, sekaligus tersadar kalau Sungmin telah mengakhiri telephonenya.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, Sungmin. Kau tidak akan mau tidur dengannya. Dia itu mesum," kali ini Kyuhyun yang membuka suara dan berhasil membuat Sungmin tertawa karenanya.

Sungmin berjalan kearah tempat tidur Kyuhyun dan mendudukkan dirinya disana. Sementara pandangannya mulai tertuju pada Kyuhyun. Tapi sayangnya tatapan Kyuhyun justru sedang tertuju pada partitur yang ada di tangannya. Partitur milik Sungmin.

"Lalu apa jaminanmu kalau kau sendiri tidak mesum, Cho Kyuhyun?" canda Sungmin. Ia sedikit tertawa pelan. Sementara Kyuhyun menatap pemuda di depannya dengan tiba-tiba, sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru di dengarnya.

"Kau bahkan sudah tiga kali menginap di kamarku!"

"Mhmm…" Sungmin menggumam. "Tapi itu tidak menjamin apapun, Kyu." lanjutnya. Dan ia tertawa lagi.

Kyuhyun sedikit berdecak mendengar Sungmin memanggil nama kecilnya. Tapi jauh dilubuk hatinya, ia merasa nyaman dengan panggilan itu.

"Sungmin… kau sudah menginap disini tiga kali dan aku tidak berbuat apa-apa padamu," ucap Kyuhyun menjelaskan. Ia sedikit menghela nafas sejenak sebelumnya melanjutkan perkataannya. "Dan itu bisa membuktikan kalau aku tidak mesum, okay?"

Sungmin berdecak. "Kau salah, Kyu," ucap Sungmin. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada pemuda di depannya yang tengah menatapnya juga. "Aku, akulah yang tidak berbuat apa-apa padamu," tambahnya. Dan Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempat duduknya tiba-tiba.

"What the hell," Kyuhyun menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Kalaupun aku gay, tentu aku yang lebih pantas berada _di atasmu_ ," ucap Kyuhyun kemudian. Dan seketika saja ia pun menepuk keras dahinya sendiri, menyadari apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan.

Sungmin sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan tawanya ketika mendengar kata-kata seperti itu…meluncur dari mulut Kyuhyun. Ia bahkan tidak pernah berpikir kalau Kyuhyun akan mengatakan hal seperti itu! Tidak pernah sama sekali!

"Oh, aku tahu kalau kau menyimpan banyak rahasia, Kyu." ucap Sungmin di sela tawanya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk beranjak dari duduknya. Dan berjalan menuju kearah pintu. Sementara Kyuhyun masih merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Aku akan tidur disini, tentu saja," Sungmin membuka suara kembali, sementara tangannya membuka pintu. "Tapi pastikan kau tidak berada _diatasku_ besok pagi," ia kembali tertawa sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang semakin menyesal karena telah mengatakan hal yang diluar dugaannya.

"Damn, Cho Kyuhyun," Kyuhyun mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana?"

"Mm…" Kyuhyun menggumam merespon pertanyaan pemuda di depannya. Mulutnya masih sibuk mengunyah makanan yang barus saja masuk itu. Sementara pemuda di depannya hanya berdecak kecil mendengar respon Kyuhyun.

"Harusnya kau bisa mengatakan lebih dari itu," gumam Sungmin tiba-tiba. Dagunya bertumpu pada kedua tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja makan. Tatapannya tertuju pada pemuda yang tengah _menyicipi_ makanan yang baru saja dibuatnya.

Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatan makannya sejenak—setelah ia selesai menelan makanan yang ia kunyah tadi. "Kau seperti wanita jika mengeluh seperti itu," Kyuhyun membuka suara. Tangannya bergerak mengambil beberapa irisan daging di atas meja, lagi.

Sungmin menegakkan tubuhnya, ia kembali berdecak. "Dan kau kehabisan persediaan cappuccino disini," ujar Sungmin, memilih untuk tidak membalas ucapan Kyuhyun yang sebelumnya.

"Oh," Kyuhyun terhenti lagi. "Lalu itu apa?" tanyanya kemudian, ia menunjuk secangkir coffee di depannya dengan sumpit yang ia pegang.

"Itu satu-satunya yang tersisa," balas Sungmin, cepat. Ia mendengus sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Dan tidak ada coffee untukmu, _tuan_ ," lanjutnya, sedikit menekankan kata 'tuan' di ucapannya tadi.

Kyuhyun ber-sigh pelan mendengarnya. "Itu curang," ujarnya. Kini ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatan makannya. Tatapannya memang lebih terfokus pada makanan dibanding pada pemuda di depannya.

.

.

.

Seharusnya Kyuhyun merasa biasa saja. Seharusnya Kyuhyun tidak secanggung ini ketika Sungmin naik ke atas tempat tidurnya dan berbaring tepat disampingnya. Dan seharusnya Kyuhyun mulai terbiasa karena ini adalah keempat kalinya Sungmin menginap di apartemennya—sekaligus karena Sungmin adalah laki-laki, sama seperti dia.

Mungkin tidak akan jadi masalah untuk Kyuhyun, atau mungkin Kyuhyun akan menganggap hal itu seperti acara menginap yang ia dan temannya lakukan dulu—saat ia masih berada di bangku sekolah dasar. Tapi pikirannya mengkhianatinya, terlebih dengan fakta Sungmin yang menyukai sesama jenis. Kalau mereka bertanya kenapa Kyuhyun secanggung itu, mungkin hal itulah yang menjadi alasan utamanya.

"Aku tidak akan macam-macam padamu, Kyuhyun. Jadi kau tenang saja," sebuah suara menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari pikirannya sendiri. Mata Kyuhyun sedikit membulat. Meskipun posisi tidurnya sekarang sedang membelakangi Sungmin. Tapi jelas hal itu tidak bisa menutupi rasa canggung Kyuhyun terhadapnya.

"Aku hanya belum terbiasa… tidur disamping laki-laki," Kyuhyun menggumam tapi itu cukup terdengar oleh Sungmin.

"Ah~ apa itu berarti kau lebih terbiasa tidur di samping perempuan?" tanya Sungmin asal. Tidak ada nada keseriusan di dalam ucapannya tentu saja. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan rona merah yang tiba-tiba muncul di wajahnya ketika mendengar hal itu.

"Bukan seperti itu!" Kyuhyun berseru. Dan Sungmin tertawa pelan mendengarnya. Beruntung bagi Kyuhyun karena ia masih membelakangi Sungmin. Setidaknya Sungmin tidak akan bisa melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang—mungkin sudah penuh dengan warna merah itu?

Sungmin berdehem pelan sebelum membuka suaranya kembali. "Apa Minsung sering tidur disampingmu, Kyuhyun?" tanyanya tiba-tiba dan Kyuhyun terdiam mendengarnya.

Tentu Sungmin hanya sekedar bertanya. Dan tentu saja Sungmin sama sekali tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Kyuhyun tahu itu.

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya. "Sungmin—" tapi ia menyesalinya detik itu juga.

Kalau saja _mata rubah_ di depannya tidak menatap tepat ke dark orbs miliknya sendiri. Kalau saja Sungmin sedang membelakanginya, seperti yang ia lakukan sebelumnya, mungkin Kyuhyun tidak akan merasakan aroma mint segar yang berhembus pelan bersamaan dengan nafas Sungmin. Dan mungkin Kyuhyun bisa meneruskan kata-katanya tanpa harus merasa canggung.

"Tidurlah, Kyu," ucap Sungmin pelan. Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya, membuat sepasang _mata rubah_ itu menghilang dari pandangan Kyuhyun. Dan sekaligus membuat Kyuhyun tersadar dari keheningannya.

Kyuhyun hanya menggumam kata 'hm' sebelum memutuskan untuk membenarkan posisi tidurnya—membuat tatapannya tertuju pada langit-langit kamarnya. Kemudian ia pun meletakkan satu lengannya untuk menutupi kedua matanya.

Sepertinya Kyuhyun harus meredakan debaran jantungnya sebelum tertidur.

Dia tahu itu.

.

.

.

To be Continued

.

.

.

a/n: sedikit perubahan di dialog. hmm dan Sungmin gak punya hubungan apapun dengan Minsung kok. murni hanya punya paras yang sama.

berhubung karena sampai sekarang laptop saya belum benar, jadi kemungkinan update-an cello song masih harus di undur. di tambah kalau ngetik di kantor rasanya gak enak, ada aja gangguannya dan saya gak bisa sambil dengerin musik *orang ini gak bisa nulis kalau gak sambil dengerin musik OTL


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n :** percakapan _italic_ Sungmin sama Jungmo itu mereka ngobrol pakai bahasa Jepang.

.

.

.

"Yesung! Kau menjualku?!"

Yesung tersentak seketika saat seorang pemuda berambut orange datang kearahnya, sekaligus berseru kepadanya. Matanya sedikit membulat tidak percaya dengan kata-kata yang baru saja di dengarnya.

"Apa? Menjualmu? Apa maksudmu, Sungmin-ah?" tanya Yesung, pandangannya kini beralih pada sosok pemuda di samping Sungmin. Sementara Kyuhyun, pemuda yang berada di samping Sungmin itu pun terlihat tidak menangkap apa maksud ucapan Sungmin pada Yesung tadi.

Kyuhyun tidak mengerti dengan Sungmin yang nampak terkejut ketika mendapat sebuah telephone beberapa menit lalu. Dan pergi tiba-tiba keluar dari apartemennya, membuat Kyuhyun melupakan sarapannya sendiri dan pergi menyusul Sungmin. Tapi untuk apa dia harus menyusul Sungmin? Mungkin rasa penasaran yang membawanya untuk mengikuti Sungmin?

"Jungmo menelponku, Yesung!" Sungmin mengambil jeda. "Dia bilang aku harus melakukannya besok!" tambahnya. Dan Kyuhyun semakin heran mendengarnya.

Tangan Kyuhyun bergerak meraih bahu Sungmin, membuat Sungmin menoleh kearahnya. "Melakukan apa, Sungmin?" tanyanya. Sepertinya ia benar-benar penasaran.

Yesung sedikit berdecak melihatnya. "Seks," gumamnya asal. Dan Sungmin tidak segan-segan memukul kepala Yesung. Tidak peduli pada kenyataan kalau Yesung lebih tua darinya.

Kyuhyun menjauhkan tangannya dari bahu Sungmin. "Oh," ucapnya pelan. Ia tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana ketika mendengar kata itu meluncur dari mulut Yesung. Apa Sungmin orang yang seperti _itu_? Batinnya bertanya.

Sungmin menepuk keningnya sendiri, sedikit keras. "Jangan pedulikan kata-kata Yesung. Dia memang selalu berkata hal yang tidak-tidak," jelas Sungmin, sedikit takut kalau Kyuhyun akan salah paham terhadapnya.

Kyuhyun memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya sendiri. "Well…mana aku tahu," sahutnya dingin.

"Ya!" Sungmin meninju pelan lengan Kyuhyun. "Berhenti bersikap dingin seperti itu kepadaku," lanjutnya.

"Dan kalian harus berhenti bersikap _mesra_ di depanku," Yesung membuka suara tiba-tiba.

"Kami tidak sedang bermesraan!" Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menjawab bersamaan. Pandangan mereka sama-sama tertuju pada Yesung sekarang. Sementara Yesung hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Aku cemburu, Sungmin," Yesung menyilangkan kedua tangannya. "Kalian begitu mesra dan aku seperti patung disini."

Sungmin menepuk keningnya sekali lagi. "Yesung, kami tidak sedang bermesraan!" pandangannya kini beralih pada Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun, katakan pada Yesung kalau kita memang tidak sedang bermesraan," pintanya.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak, ia menatap tepat kearah Yesung sebelum menjawab "Tentu saja tidak," gumamnya pelan.

Sungmin beralih pada Yesung lagi. "See? Jadi berhenti mengalihkan pembicaraan dan jelaskan padaku kenapa Jungmo bisa memintaku untuk melakukan hal itu," ucapnya cepat. Ia benar-benar menginginkan penjelasan dari Yesung.

"Sungmin, kau membuatku terkesan seperti benar-benar menjualmu!" sahut Yesung. Sementara Kyuhyun, sama sekali tidak punya petunjuk tentang apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh kedua temannya itu. Jadi ia memilih untuk diam. Di benaknya kini bertambah satu pertanyaan yang membuatnya penasaran. Siapa Jungmo?

"Aku tidak pernah berpose untuk mereka yang freak dengan hubungan sesama jenis!" Sungmin mengacak-acak rambutnya, frustasi. "Dan kau mengatakan pada Jungmo kalau aku menerima tawarannya sebagai model? What the hell, Yesung!"

Yesung tertawa dalam hati melihat kelakuan Sungmin. Ia berdehem pelan sebelum berkata "Jungmo menginginkan image baru di majalah mereka, Sungmin," ia mengambil jeda sejenak. "Lalu aku hanya berkata, kalau kau mungkin akan bersedia menerima tawarannya."

Kyuhyun membulatkan kedua matanya. Ia mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan Sungmin dan Yesung sepenuhnya.

Ia menoleh kearah Sungmin yang terlihat benar-benar frustasi kini. "Kau…" namun kata-katanya terhenti seketika. Ia ber-sigh pelan sembari mengalihkan pandangannya Perasaan canggung itu mulai muncul kembali. Membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk bertanya pada Sungmin.

"Yesung…" Sungmin membuka suara kembali. "Jungmo berkata kalau aku tidak akan sendirian. Dan dia menyuruhku mencari satu model lagi."

Yesung menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok di belakangnya. "Aku sibuk, Sungmin…"

"Aku tidak memintamu," balas Sungmin singkat. "Aku hanya butuh mencari seseorang," lanjutnya menjelaskan.

"Oh, jadi kau jelas menerima tawarannya?" Yesung bertanya. Dan Sungmin berdecak kecil mendengarnya.

"Aku mengenal Jungmo cukup lama, Yesung. Kami sudah berteman saat kami berada di Jepang. Dan dia kembali ke Korea karena permintaan orang tuanya. Aku hanya… tidak ingin membuatnya kecewa karena kami sangat berteman baik," Sungmin menjelaskan. Yesung hanya mengangguk-angguk pelan tanda mengerti.

"Masalahnya adalah… dimana kita bisa mendapatkan satu model lagi untuk menemanimu?" tanya Yesung tiba-tiba. Tangannya memegang dagunya sendiri, menandakan kalau ia sedang berpikir.

"Bagaimana kalau kau saja?" Sungmin balas bertanya, tapi Yesung menggeleng pelan.

"Aku benar-benar sibuk, Sungmin. Banyak test yang harus kuhadapi." Yesung membalas.

"Zhoumi?" Sungmin bertanya lagi.

"Kau ingin Henry membunuhnya?"

Sungmin berdecak. "Um… Henry?"

Yesung memutar bola matanya.

"Oh! mungkin Kyuhyun?" Sungmin berseru dan berhasil membuat Kyuhyun menoleh kearahnya lagi.

"Tapi dia bukan gay," balas Yesung singkat.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kyuhyun bertanya tiba-tiba. Salahkan pikirannya yang sejak tadi melayang entah kemana. Dia sama sekali tidak menangkap percakapan Yesung dan Sungmin.

Baik Yesung dan Sungmin serentak menoleh kearah Kyuhyun. Tatapan mereka meneliti Kyuhyun dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki secara perlahan.

"Mungkin…" Sungmin menoleh kearah Yesung sekali lagi sebelum kembali menatap Kyuhyun. "Mungkin kita bisa meminta bantuan Kyuhyun…" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

Yesung menyeringai.

.

.

.

"Kau gila, Sungmin! Aku bahkan tidak mengenal Jungmo siapa!" Kyuhyun berseru pada pemuda mungil di depannya. Dia berada di kamar Sungmin sekarang karena Sungmin yang menariknya tiba-tiba. Sementara Sungmin hanya mendudukkan dirinya di atas tempat tidurnya, santai.

"Kita hanya akan berfoto, Kyuhyun," Sungmin membuka suara. "Kenapa kau harus sebegitu takutnya, eh?" lanjutnya. Dan Kyuhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejut ketika mendengarnya.

"Sungmin…" Kyuhyun menggumam. "Aku bukan gay," tambahnya pelan. Ia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, membuat pandangannya tertuju pada lantai dibawahnya.

"Aku tahu," Sungmin membalas. Ia beranjak dari duduknya. "Aku tidak akan memaksamu, Kyuhyun…" ucapnya.

Kyuhyun mendongakkan wajahnya lagi. Menatap Sungmin yang juga tengah balik menatapnya. "Apa kau harus menerima tawaran itu?" tanyanya pelan.

Sungmin tersenyum sekali lagi sebelum menjawab "Harusnya tidak," ia tertawa pelan. "Tapi, karena minggu ini aku tidak terlalu sibuk dan aku sedikit merasa bosan—"

"Apa hanya karena itu?" Kyuhyun memotong.

Sungmin terdiam sejenak, tidak mengerti dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba saja membuatnya tidak nyaman. "Kyuhyun…"

"Aku tahu kalau aku tidak berhak sama sekali untuk menanyakan hal semacam ini kepadamu, tapi…" Kyuhyun sedikit mengambil jeda. "Apa kau selalu seperti _ini_?"

"Maksudmu menerima tawaran mereka sebagai model?" Sungmin balik bertanya. Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan meresponnya. "Ini pertama kalinya untukku. Selain itu… karena Jungmo yang memintaku dan aku tidak bisa menolaknya begitu saja." lanjut Sungmin menjelaskan.

Kyuhyun menatap tepat kearah mata rubah di depannya sebelum berkata "Apa seseorang yang bernama Jungmo itu sangat berarti bagimu?" tanyanya pelan. Dan Kyuhyun merutuki dirinya karena telah bertanya hal semacam itu.

"Tentu saja," jawab Sungmin. Ia tersenyum pada Kyuhyun sekilas. "Kami sudah berteman cukup lama, Kyuhyun. Dia termasuk sahabat terbaikku," tambahnya. Dan Kyuhyun mengerti benar perkataan Sungmin.

Sungmin berjalan mendekat kearah Kyuhyun dan menepuk bahu Kyuhyun pelan. "Aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi kalau kau tidak mau," ucapnya. Dan Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Aku akan membantumu, Sungmin," Kyuhyun menoleh kearah pemuda di sampingnya. Sementara mata rubah Sungmin membulat mendengarnya.

"Benarkah?" Sungmin bertanya. Ia masih sedikit terkejut karena perkataan Kyuhyun tadi. "Tapi…tapi kenapa kau bisa berubah pikiran secepat itu?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Tentu saja karena kita juga berteman, bukan?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah tempat tidur Sungmin. "Dan aku akan berusaha menuruti permintaan teman-temanku, sama sepertimu," gumamnya pelan.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. "Apa kau akan berubah menjadi gay kalau aku memintanya?" canda Sungmin. Ia tertawa pelan ketika melihat reaksi Kyuhyun terhadap kata-katanya.

"Tidak seperti itu!" Kyuhyun berseru. Ia menjauh dari Sungmin detik itu juga. "Dan jangan pernah meminta seperti itu!" tambahnya. Perasaan hangat menjalar di wajahnya tiba-tiba.

Sungmin kembali tertawa melihat tingkah kesal Kyuhyun. Kenapa menggoda Kyuhyun begitu menyenangkan baginya, eh?

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tidak pernah berpikir kalau hari itu akan berlalu begitu cepat. Rasanya baru saja ia memejamkan matanya, membuat dirinya terlelap dalam tidurnya. Tapi kemudian pagi menyapanya tiba-tiba, membuatnya tersadar kalau ia baru tertidur beberapa jam. Terima kasih untuk Zhoumi. Kyuhyun tidak pernah tahu untuk apa temannya itu terus terjaga dan menelpon Henry sepanjang malam.

Dan disinilah Kyuhyun sekarang. Menunggu seseorang bersama dengan Sungmin disampingnya. Dan mendengarkan beberapa percakapan yang seharusnya tidak ia dengarkan.

"Dia itu polos sekali. Aku rasa dia tidak pernah melakukannya."

"Kenapa?"

"Dia tidak tahu lubang mana yang harus dimasuki."

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya ketika mendengar percakapan dua orang yang melintas di depannya. Entah dia merasa harus meninggalkan tempat itu secepatnya atau bagaimana. Tapi dia sudah mengatakan pada Sungmin kalau dia akan membantu _rubah_ itu, dan dia tidak bisa pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sungmin.

"Kau mau aku menutup kedua telingamu?" Sungmin membuka suaranya. Dilain pihak, mungkin bagi Sungmin… perbincangan seperti itu sudah sering di dengarnya dan jelas ia bisa bersikap biasa saja dengan hal itu. Tapi berbeda dengan Kyuhyun, berbeda baginya yang baru mengetahui kalau sebagian orang yang berada di sekitar mereka adalah penyuka sesama jenis. Dan Kyuhyun sama sekali belum terbiasa dengan percakapan semacam itu.

"Tidak perlu…" Kyuhyun menjawab. Dia sedikit menghela nafas. "Mungkin seharusnya aku mulai membiasakan diri," ucapnya lagi.

Sungmin sedikit mengerucutkan bibir bawahnya, mengerti dengan ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Sungminnie!"

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sontak mengalihkan pandangan mereka, menoleh kearah suara yang baru saja terdengar itu. Dan mendapati seorang pemuda datang menghampiri mereka.

"Jungmo!"

Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya, kemudian berjalan menghampiri pemuda di depannya dan memeluk pemuda itu. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan kalau ia terlihat begitu senang. Sementara Kyuhyun terdiam melihatnya.

"Kau sudah menemukan orangnya?" pemuda bernama Jungmo itu membuka suara.

Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya. "Oh," kini pandangannya tertuju pada Kyuhyun yang masih terduduk itu. "Dia Kyuhyun, temanku."

Jungmo mengikuti arah pandang Sungmin dan tersenyum sekilas. "Kalau begitu kalian bisa ikut aku sekarang."

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memakai seragam yang sama sekarang. Seragam yang membuat mereka terlihat seperti kembali ke masa High School mereka. Dengan kemeja berwarna biru serta celana panjang hitam dan sebuah bordiran—seperti lambang High School—di saku depan kemeja biru mereka.

"Oh, kalian benar-benar mempunyai daya tarik tersendiri," salah satu fotografer membuka suara ketika Kyuhyun dan Sungmin datang ke lokasi pemotretan. Sementara Jungmo yang berada di samping fotografer itu hanya tersenyum mendengar hal itu.

"Apa kita sudah dapat konsepnya?" Jungmo bertanya dan pria disampingnya pun mengangguk pelan.

"Ini akan berbeda dari sebelumnya. Aku tidak berpikir mereka bisa melakukannya seperti Yunho dan Jaejoong," ucap pria itu.

"Jangan buat konsep mereka seperti Yunho dan Jaejoong," sahut Jungmo. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang entah sedang membicarakan apa.

"Aku mengerti," pria itu membalas sekali lagi.

.

.

.

Pengambilan gambar pertama mereka, dilakukan dengan Kyuhyun yang menggengam sebuah payung transparan di tangannya. Tatapannya tertuju pada Sungmin disampingnya—yang tengah menengadah ke atas langit, serta kedua tangannya yang bermain dengan air hujan buatan yang mengalir melalui payung transparan itu. Sebuah senyuman terukir di bibir _rubah_ itu, membuat perasaan damai tersendiri di benak Kyuhyun.

Pengambilan kedua, Kyuhyun mendapati kedua orbsnya menatap tepat kearah foxy eyes di depannya. Masih dengan sebuah payung yang berada di genggamannya. Serta hujan buatan yang masih mengalir dan jatuh di tiap sisi payung itu, seharusnya ini mudah bagi Kyuhyun. Memang seharusnya begitu. Tapi entah kenapa… dia ingin sekali menyalahkan kondisi jantungnya saat itu juga.

Sampai pada pengambilan yang terakhir, Kyuhyun tahu kalau dia benar-benar harus meredakan debaran jantungnya.

"Kau hanya perlu memeluknya," Jungmo berkata di sela-sela break mereka. Jemarinya bergerak membuka tutup botol ditangannya sebelum meneguk air dari dalam botol itu.

"Itu tidak mudah kalau kau bukan gay," gumam Kyuhyun. Dan Sungmin berdecak mendengarnya.

"Kau bahkan memelukku dua kali sebelumnya," Sungmin membuka suara. Tangannya menerima sebuah botol air yang Jungmo berikan untuknya.

"Kau memeluk Sungmin dua kali?" tanya Jungmo, heran.

"Dia bahkan hampir membuatku kehabisan nafas," tambah Sungmin lagi.

"Ya!" Kyuhyun berseru kemudian ber-sigh pelan menyadari para crew yang kini menatap kearahnya. Sementara Jungmo masih terheran melihatnya.

Jungmo mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sungmin dan berkata " _Apa kau yakin dia bukan gay?_ " ucapnya dalam bahasa Jepang. Dan tentu saja Sungmin mengerti jelas pertanyaan Jungmo itu.

" _Seperti yang dia katakan,_ " jawab Sungmin singkat. Sementara Kyuhyun memilih untuk meneguk airnya sendiri, ketimbang mendengar percakapan yang tidak ia mengerti itu.

" _Aku harap dia jadi gay dan terpikat padamu,_ " Jungmo meninju pelan lengan Sungmin sembari tertawa. Sementara Sungmin hanya memutar bola matanya.

" _Lucu sekali, Jungmo._ "

"Bisakah kalian tidak menganggapku seperti patung?" Kyuhyun membuka suara—mulai merasa bosan karena diabaikan sejak tadi. Dan tentu hal itu membuat Jungmo dan Sungmin menoleh kearahnya.

Jungmo menghampiri Kyuhyun kemudian merangkul bahunya. "Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan saja pengambilan gambarnya," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Kau hanya perlu memelukku untuk beberapa detik," ucap Sungmin pelan—yang lebih terdengar seperti bisikan itu. Tubuhnya kini berada diantara sebuah tembok dan Kyuhyun yang sekarang tengah berdiri di depannya. Dan dengan payung yang tergeletak terbalik disamping mereka.

"Aku tahu," gumam Kyuhyun. "Hanya saja—" ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti saat kedua tangan Sungmin menarik kemeja di sekitar pinggangnya tiba-tiba. Membuat tubuhnya tertarik mendekat kearah Sungmin.

"Seperti ini…" bisik Sungmin. Dan Kyuhyun bisa merasakan jantungnya yang seakan meloncat detik itu juga. Seharusnya tidak seperti ini. Seharusnya jantungnya tidak berdetak secepat ini hanya karena tubuhnya yang hampir _menempel_ pada tubuh Sungmin.

Kyuhyun meletakkan satu tangan kirinya pada tembok di belakang Sungmin—berusaha menahan beban tubuhnya agar tidak benar-benar _menempel_ pada Sungmin. Kini ia bisa merasakan genggaman tangan Sungmin yang semakin mengerat di kemeja bagian pinggangnya.

"S-sungmin…"

"Kau bisa menganggapku seperti Minsung kalau itu memudahkanmu," gumam Sungmin. Dan Kyuhyun tertegun mendengarnya. Bagaimana bisa Sungmin memintanya untuk seperti itu? ia bahkan sama sekali tidak berpikir kearah sana. Dan bagaimana dia bisa memikirkan Minsung kalau kenyataannya Sungmin lah yang berada dihadapannya? Bagaimana dia bisa memikirkan Minsung kalau kehadiran Sungmin sudah sepenuhnya melekat di pikirannya?

Tangan kanan Kyuhyun bergerak meraih belakang kepala Sungmin, membuat wajah Sungmin menyentuh bahu depan Kyuhyun. "Tidak semudah itu, bodoh…" bisik Kyuhyun tepat ditelinga Sungmin. Nafasnya sedikit berat karena debaran jantungnya yang semakin cepat. "Tidak semudah itu," ucapnya lagi.

"Oke, semuanya! Pengambilan gambar hari ini cukup sampai disini!" Jungmo berseru tiba-tiba, membuat Kyuhyun tersadar dan menjauh dari Sungmin seketika.

"Aku tahu kau bisa melakukannya," Sungmin tertawa pelan. Sementara Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak tahu kemana ia harus menyembunyikan rasa canggungnya, yang tiba-tiba muncul kembali itu.

Jungmo berlari kecil menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Di wajahnya terukir perasaan puas karena hasil gambar yang ia dapat. "Apa kalian bisa kembali kesini dua hari lagi?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Eh? memangnya masih ada lagi?" Sungmin balas bertanya. Sementara Kyuhyun masih terdiam disampingnya, berusaha untuk menenangkan debaran jantungnya secara perlahan.

Jungmo menyengir lebar. "Sebenarnya masih ada dua scene lagi yang harus diambil."

Sungmin terdiam sejenak. "Entahlah… aku tidak yakin Kyuhyun bisa," ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun pun balas menatapnya.

"Terserah padamu, Sungmin," sahut Kyuhyun.

"B-baiklah…" Sungmin menoleh lagi kearah Jungmo. "Dua hari lagi." dan Jungmo pun tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

"Baguslah!" Jungmo sedikit mendekat kearah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. "Karena kami memerlukan sedikit fanservice disini," ucapnya sedikit berbisik.

"F-fanservice?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

Jungmo mengangguk sebelum membalas "Kiss scene, tentu saja."

.

.

.

To be Continued

.

.

.

a/n : ah.. finally, waktunya balik fokus ke fic ini lagi... dan masih banyak banget plot yang minta di tulis omg tapi mau namatin ini dulu OTL


	7. Chapter 7

"Well…" Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, membuat Kyuhyun menoleh kearahnya dan menghentikan langkahnya juga. "Mungkin kita harus menelpon Jungmo dan membatalkan keputusan kita?"

Kyuhyun terdiam, tatapannya tertuju pada Sungmin yang juga tengah menatapnya. "Entahlah Sungmin…" Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan langkah kakinya lagi, membuat Sungmin mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Apa ini tidak masalah untukmu?" Sungmin berjalan dan mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Kyuhyun kembali. "Um…maksudku…kiss scene…" ucapnya sedikit ragu.

"Sejujurnya… iya," jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Tatapannya tertuju pada jalan di depannya kini, tidak berani menatap Sungmin ketika perasaan hangat kembali menjalar di wajahnya. "I-itu karena aku tidak pernah mencium seorang pria sebelumnya!" lanjutnya lagi.

"Ah…tentu saja," Sungmin menggumam, pandangannya sedikit tertuju pada aspal di bawahnya. Ia sedikit tersenyum kecil sebelum berkata "Kalau begitu ini akan menjadi ciuman pertamamu dengan seorang pria, bukan?" Sungmin tertawa pelan dan Kyuhyun bisa merasakan wajahnya yang semakin menghangat.

Kyuhyun berdehem pelan, berusaha bersikap sebiasa mungkin. Ia tahu kalau Sungmin memang suka menggodanya, dan seharusnya ia sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu. "Sepertinya seseorang ingin sekali menciumku," sahutnya tiba-tiba.

What the hell. Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya lagi. Ia menatap punggung Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tidak percaya, terkejut karena ucapan Kyuhyun yang baru saja di dengarnya itu. "Yah! Apa maksud ucapanmu?" Sungmin berlari kecil menyusul Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun memilih untuk tidak menjawabnya.

.

.

.

"Aku tahu apa rencanamu, Mi." Seorang pemuda pirang membuka suaranya, dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping pemuda berambut merah.

"Apa maksudmu, Henli?" Zhoumi menatap pemuda disampingnya dengan tatapan heran, mengabaikan majalah fashion yang tengah dibacanya. Henry berdecak kecil mendengarnya.

"Tentang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hyung," balas Henry singkat. Tangannya bergerak meraih cemilan di atas meja di depannya.

"Ah…" Zhoumi meletakkan majalah fashion yang ia pegang ke atas meja. "Sepertinya aku memang mudah ditebak," lanjutnya. Ia membenarkan posisi duduknya sejenak sebelum kembali menatap pemuda pirang disampingnya.

"Yesung hyung menceritakan sesuatu padaku," Henry membuka suara kembali. "Dia bercerita tentang Sungmin hyung dan seseorang yang bernama Minsung." tambahnya menjelaskan.

"Uhm…berbicara tentang Yesung…" Zhoumi mengambil jeda, sementara tatapannya masih tertuju pada Henry yang tengah sibuk dengan cemilan di depannya. "Apa kau tahu kalau Yesung menyukai Sungmin?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Henry menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, ia menatap pemuda berambut merah disampingnya "Tentu saja aku tahu," sahutnya. Dan Zhoumi pun tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya.

"T-tapi bagaimana bisa?"

"Yesung hyung sendiri yang bercerita padaku," balas Henry. Dirinya kembali terfokus dengan cemilan ditangannya sekarang. "Dia orang yang terlalu terbuka, kau tahu?" lanjutnya.

Zhoumi mengangguk pelan merespon perkataan Henry. Yesung memang selalu terbuka dengan perasaannya. Dan Zhoumi tahu hal itu. Tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa berhenti terkejut mengetahui kalau Yesung memiliki perasaan terhadap Sungmin.

"Tapi sepertinya Yesung hyung sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membuat Sungmin hyung jatuh cinta padanya," Henry membuka suara kembali dan berhasil membuat Zhoumi menatap pemuda mochi itu, lagi.

"Apa kau tahu alasannya?" tanya Zhoumi tiba-tiba.

Henry membenarkan posisi duduknya, ia menepuk-nepuk pelan kedua tangannya, berusaha membersihkan remah-remah cemilan dari telapak tangannya itu. "Aku tidak tahu. Dia hanya mengatakan kalau ia tidak akan bisa melakukan hal itu." ucap Henry.

"Ah…itu berarti Kui Xian masih mempunyai kesempatan, bukan?" Zhoumi tersenyum kecil, dan Henry ganti menatap kearahnya kini.

"Eh? Aku pikir Kyuhyun bukan gay…" gumam Henry. Zhoumi berdecak kecil mendengarnya.

"Dia memang bukan," Zhoumi memutar bola matanya. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya kini sembari menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa dibelakangnya. "Tapi tidak ada hal yang tidak mungkin, bukan?" lanjutnya.

"Entahlah…" Henry mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap televisi di depannya yang sama sekali tidak menyala itu. "Tapi melihat Kyuhyun yang seperti ini…aku rasa mungkin saja."

Zhoumi tertawa.

.

.

.

"Coffee?"

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah pemuda disampingnya "Ah, terima kasih," ucapnya sembari menerima sekaleng coffee yang ditawarkan Sungmin kepadanya.

Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya disamping Kyuhyun, ia meneguk coffeenya yang sejak tadi ia pegang. Pandangannya sedikit tertuju pada sekumpulan anak-anak kecil yang tengah bermain di sekitar taman—dimana ia dan Kyuhyun berada sekarang.

"Apa perasaanmu sudah membaik, Kyuhyun?" Sungmin membuka suara tiba-tiba, membuat Kyuhyun kembali menoleh kearahnya.

"Maksudmu?" Kyuhyun balas bertanya, tidak terlalu mengerti dengan ucapan Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum sekilas sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bangku taman yang ia duduki. "Kau tahu? Tentang Minsung…"

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak ketika mendengar perkataan Sungmin. Ia sedikit menghela nafasnya sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya juga—sama seperti yang Sungmin lakukan. Pandangannya kini tertuju pada langit, tidak mengerti kenapa cuaca begitu cerah hari itu. Ia tersenyum kecil "Ini sudah hampir empat bulan…" ucapnya pelan.

Sungmin menggumam pelan, mengerti maksud Kyuhyun.

"Tadinya aku berpikir kalau aku tidak akan bisa terlepas darinya," Kyuhyun membuka suara lagi. Sungmin terdiam. Jemarinya sedikit memainkan kaleng coffee ditangannya. "Tadinya aku berpikir kalau aku… mungkin… akan terus terjebak dengan masa laluku."

Sungmin menoleh kearah Kyuhyun seketika. "Jadi kau merasa kalau kau sudah terlepas dari masa lalumu sekarang?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun tersenyum sembari menggeleng pelan.

"Mungkin aku belum sepenuhnya terlepas dari masa laluku. Tapi…" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sungmin, ia tersenyum kearah pemuda orange itu. "Entah kenapa aku ingin berterima kasih padamu."

Mata Sungmin membulat, ia mengalihkan pandangannya lagi, menghindar dari tatapan Kyuhyun. "Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih padaku," gumamnya pelan. "Lagipula aku tidak melakukan apa-apa untukmu."

Kyuhyun ber-sigh pelan sebelum kembali tersenyum. Ia tidak terlalu mengerti kenapa ia bisa sering tersenyum seperti itu ketika berada di dekat Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pandangannya kembali. "Kau membuatku sadar kalau aku masih mempunyai kehidupan yang lain." ucapnya.

Sungmin tertegun. Entah kenapa ada perasaan senang yang tiba-tiba muncul di benaknya. "Uh… well… aku tidak mengerti ucapanmu." ujar Sungmin, sedikit berbohong. Oh, atau mungkin dia memang tidak benar-benar mengerti sepenuhnya? Tentu saja tidak ada yang tahu hal itu kecuali ia sendiri.

Kyuhyun berdecak. "Bukan waktunya untuk berpura-pura tidak tahu seperti itu." Tangannya bergerak menyentuh-nyentuh kepala Sungmin dengan sekaleng coffee miliknya yang masih tertutup.

"Kyuhyun! berhenti memukulku astaga!" Sungmin berseru, tangannya berusaha menghentikan tangan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi 'memukul-mukul' kepalanya dengan sekaleng coffee. Ia menatap kesal kearah Kyuhyun kini.

Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya. "Aku tidak memukulmu, aku _hanya menyentuhmu_ dengan kaleng ini." balasnya datar.

Sungmin mendengus dan meraih sekaleng coffee ditangan Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Ia mengulang persis seperti apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan padanya tadi. "Apa seperti ini masih bisa disebut _hanya_ _menyentuh_ , huh?" tanyanya sembari 'menyentuhkan' kaleng itu ke kepala Kyuhyun berulang kali.

"Yah!" Kyuhyun ganti menahan tangan Sungmin kini. "Aku tidak sekasar itu, Sungmin!" belanya.

"Itu karena aku yang merasakannya, bodoh." Sungmin meletakkan satu kaleng coffee miliknya disamping tempat ia duduk. Kemudian berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Kyuhyun—yang tengah menahan pergelangan tangannya yang satu lagi. "Kyuhyun!"

"Kalau kau berhenti memukulku aku akan melepaskannya."

"Uh, Fine!" Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun yang tengah menahannya tiba-tiba dan berniat untuk menggigitnya.

"Yah!" Kyuhyun melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Sungmin seketika. "Astaga! Kenapa kau buas sekali, Lee Sungmin?!"

Sungmin tertawa menanggapi. "Aku tidak akan menyerah secepat itu, Cho."

Kyuhyun berdecak sembari menatap kesal kearah Sungmin. Tangannya yang satu mengelus pergelangan tangannya sendiri. Merasa beruntung karena Sungmin belum sempat mengigitnya.

Jemari Sungmin bergerak membuka kaleng coffee yang tengah di pegangnya dan meneguknya tanpa pikir panjang, membuat Kyuhyun berdecak kembali.

"Bukankah itu coffeeku, eh?"

Sungmin berhenti sejenak dan menjauhkan minuman itu dari bibirnya. "Eh? O-oh, kau benar." Sungmin terkekeh dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya bisa ber-sigh pelan melihatnya.

"Kalau begitu… ini," Sungmin mengambil coffeenya sendiri yang sedari tadi ia abaikan itu—lalu memberikannya pada Kyuhyun. "Kau bisa meminum coffeeku juga karena aku sudah meminum coffeemu."

Kyuhyun menatap heran Sungmin sekilas sebelum memutuskan untuk menerima coffee pemberian Sungmin itu. "Baiklah… aku anggap ini balasanku karena kau meminum coffeeku."

Sungmin mengangguk dan tersenyum menyetujui ucapan Kyuhyun. Tapi ketika Kyuhyun mulai meneguk minumannya, senyuman itu perlahan menghilang. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, menyadari sesuatu yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dipikirannya. Dan matanya membulat seketika setelah itu.

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Sungmin setelah ia sedikit meneguk coffee milik Sungmin itu. Ia menatap heran pemuda orange di sampingnya.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sementara Sungmin menepuk dahinya sendiri tiba-tiba. Kepalanya sedikit tertunduk, tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"H-hey! Ada apa, huh?" Kyuhyun bertanya sekali lagi.

"I-indirect kiss…" gumam Sungmin. Dan mata Kyuhyun membulat seketika.

.

.

.

"Setidaknya bibir kita tidak menempel secara langsung, eh?" hibur Sungmin pada pemuda disampingnya—yang kenyataannya lebih memilih untuk memojokkan dirinya di pojokan lift itu.

Kyuhyun masih terdiam, tidak terlalu berniat untuk mendekat kearah Sungmin. Satu punggung tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutupi bibirnya sekarang, tidak percaya dengan kebodohannya tadi yang tanpa pikir panjang meminum minuman milik Sungmin.

Sungmin berdecak kecil melihat tingkah Kyuhyun, ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya kini. "Ah, ayolah… aku yakin kau sering berciuman dengan Minsung dulu." Sungmin membuka suara kembali.

"Tidak sesering seperti apa yang kau pikirkan, Sungmin." Kyuhyun memilih untuk membalas. Punggung tangannya masih menghalangi penglihatan Sungmin pada bibirnya. "Dan lagipula aku… a-aku tidak pernah mencium pria, kau tahu?" tambahnya. Dan ia bisa pastikan rona merah muncul diwajahnya tiba-tiba ketika ia mengatakan hal itu.

Sungmin berdecak sekali lagi. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu lift yang masih tertutup kini. "Setidaknya bibirmu tidak menempel dengan bibirku," gumamnya lagi.

.

.

.

"Sungmin-ah, aku lapar. Darimana saja kau, eh?" Yesung berjalan menuju kearah dapur—dimana Sungmin berada sekarang. Ini sudah lewat jam makan malam tapi Sungmin baru saja pulang—mengabaikan dirinya yang tengah _mati_ kelaparan.

"Ah, aku minta maaf," Sungmin membalas. Ia mengambil beberapa pasta dan memasukkannya ke dalam air rebusan.

"Mhmm…" Yesung menggumam. Ia mendudukkan dirinya pada salah satu kursi di meja makan. Sementara pandangannya masih tertuju pada Sungmin yang tengah sibuk memasak itu. "Jadi… hari ini kau _kencan_ bersama Kyuhyun dan mengabaikanku lagi, hm? Baiklah, aku mengerti."

Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya seketika, ia memutar bola matanya merespon perkataan Yesung.

"Itu bukan _kencan_. Kami hanya menghabiskan waktu di luar karena merasa bosan. Itu saja." sahut Sungmin sembari membalikkan tubuhnya lagi—menghadap kearah rebusan pasta di depannya.

Yesung berdecak kecil "Sama saja bagiku," gumamnya pelan. Ia menopang dagunya pada meja makan di depannya kini. Sementara Sungmin hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar kata-kata Yesung itu.

.

.

.

"Sungmin?" Kyuhyun membuka suaranya ketika mendapati Sungmin berada di depan pintu apartemennya sekarang. Ia baru saja akan menelpon Zhoumi untuk memberitahunya kalau ada barang milik Henry yang tertinggal, tapi niatnya terurung saat bel apartemennya berbunyi. "A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya pada pemuda berambut orange di depannya.

Sungmin tersenyum kearahnya "Aku membuat pasta lebih," ucapnya sembari menyerahkan sebuah kotak makanan pada Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun pun menerimanya.

Sebuah 'wow' kecil terucap dari bibir Kyuhyun ketika ia mengintip isi kotak makanan itu. Masih terkejut dengan kenyataan kalau Sungmin benar-benar pandai memasak.

Kyuhyun menutup kembali kotak makanan itu. "Um… masuklah…" ucapnya sembari melangkahkan kakinya lebih dahulu, membuat Sungmin mengikutinya dari belakang.

"So…" Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, sementara Kyuhyun pergi ke dapur untuk menaruh pasta pemberian Sungmin. "Dimana Zhoumi? Aku jarang melihatnya belakangan ini," lanjutnya ketika Kyuhyun kembali dari dapur dan mendudukkan dirinya, tepat disampingnya.

"Oh, dia sedang mengantarkan Henry pulang," balas Kyuhyun. Ia memutuskan untuk menyalakan televisi untuk menghilangkan rasa hening diantara mereka.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya pada televisi sekarang, sama seperti Kyuhyun. Ia sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengangguk pelan, mengerti perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Mereka terlihat sangat serasi," Sungmin menggumam. Kyuhyun menoleh kearahnya seketika, tidak terlalu mengerti ucapan Sungmin.

"Siapa?"

Sungmin berdehem pelan. Sementara matanya masih terfokus pada televisi di depannya. "Zhoumi dan Henry tentu saja."

Kyuhyun hanya ber 'oh' kecil sebelum berkata "Aku rasa juga begitu," ia kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada layar televisi sekarang.

Hening.

Dan hanya suara televisi yang bisa tertangkap di pendengaran Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Well, baik itu Kyuhyun ataupun Sungmin sebenarnya tidak terlalu menyukai suasana seperti itu. Tapi keduanya seperti tidak menemukan topik apapun untuk dibahas bersama. Dan itu membuat mereka berada di situasi canggung seperti sekarang.

"Sungmin…" Kyuhyun membuka suara tiba-tiba, memecahkan keheningan yang sempat menyerang mereka.

"Mhmm…" Sungmin menggumam, merespon panggilan Kyuhyun kepadanya. Sementara pandangannya masih tertuju pada televisi di depannya.

"Tentang kiss scene itu... aku…"

"Oh," Sungmin memotong, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa. "Aku baru saja berpikir untuk menelpon Jungmo dan membatalkannya. Kita tidak harus melakukannya, Kyu. Tenang saja." ucap Sungmin sembari tertawa.

"B-bukan seperti itu maksudku," sahut Kyuhyun pelan. Hal itu berhasil membuat Sungmin terdiam seketika dan menoleh kearahnya.

"Eh?"

Kyuhyun berdecak kecil "Aku hanya tidak ingin kita mengecewakan Jungmo," Ia memijat keningnya sejenak, tidak yakin dengan apa yang akan dia katakan selanjutnya. "Karena itu… mungkin… k-kita bisa berlatih?" gumamnya pelan.

"Apa?" Sungmin membenarkan posisi duduknya seketika, menghadap sepenuhnya kearah Kyuhyun kini. "Kyuhyun? kau tidak sedang kerasukan sesuatu, bukan?"

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah pemuda di sampingnya, "Sungmin!" serunya. Ia ber-sigh pelan sebelum membenarkan posisi juga, menghadap kearah Sungmin. "Dengar… aku hanya tidak ingin melakukan scene itu berulang kali. Jadi, mungkin…" wajahnya menghangat sekarang, tidak berani melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Sungmin beranjak mendekat kearah Kyuhyun tiba-tiba "Well?" gumamnya, membuat Kyuhyun sedikit mengambil jarak. "Oh, lihatlah… kau bahkan takut denganku." lanjut Sungmin sembari menjauhkan dirinya dari Kyuhyun kembali.

"K-kau lebih mesum daripada yang kuduga."

Sungmin menepuk keras dahinya sendiri. Tidak percaya kalau Kyuhyun akan mengatakan hal semacam itu padanya. _Padanya!_ Catat itu.

"Kau berkata seperti itu karena kau berpikiran yang tidak-tidak, bukan?" Sungmin membalas. Dan wajah Kyuhyun kembali menghangat detik itu juga.

"A-aku tidak seperti itu!" belanya.

Sungmin tertawa pelan mendengarnya. "Ah, ayolah… kau bahkan menghindar dariku. Kalau bukan karena pikiranmu yang tidak-tidak, kau pasti tidak akan menghindariku, kau tahu?"

Kyuhyun kembali ber-sigh pelan. "Itu karena kau mengejutkanku," gumamnya.

Sungmin terdiam sejenak sebelum kembali membuka suara. "Ah! Aku ada ide," ucapnya tiba-tiba, membuat Kyuhyun menatap penuh lagi kearahnya.

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau yang mendekat kearahku lebih dulu, hm?" kata Sungmin.

"A-apa katamu?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak mengerti.

Sungmin berdecak "Karena kau menghindariku saat aku mendekat kearahmu, kenapa bukan kau saja yang lebih dulu mendekat kearahku? Setidaknya itu tidak akan membuatmu terkejut."

Kyuhyun ber-sigh pelan sebelum menjawab tawaran Sungmin itu. "B-baiklah."

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya sejenak sebelum memutuskan untuk mendekat kearah Sungmin dengan ragu. Tatapannya tidak terlepas dari kedua mata Sungmin yang juga tengah menatapnya. Dan tanpa sadar jaraknya pun menjadi semakin dekat dengan Sungmin.

Sementara disisi lain, Sungmin tersenyum sekilas mengetahui Kyuhyun yang berhasil mendekat kearahnya. Ia meraih satu tangan Kyuhyun tiba-tiba dan meletakkannya di sekitar pinggangnya sendiri. "Letakkan tanganmu seperti ini."

"T-tunggu," Kyuhyun menjauhkan tangannya seketika. "Kenapa aku harus melakukan hal seperti itu?" tanyanya heran, dan wajahnya kembali memanas saat itu.

Sungmin menyilangkan kedua tangannya. "Jadi kau tidak ingin menjadi pihak _penyerang_ , eh?" Sungmin bertanya sementara Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya heran tidak mengerti. Sungmin ber-sigh pelan mengetahui hal itu.

"Kyuhyun… apa saat kau berciuman dengan Minsung, dia yang melakukannya terlebih dahulu dan mendominasimu?" dan karena pertanyaan Sungmin itu, Kyuhyun pun menyadari apa maksud dari ucapan Sungmin sebelumnya.

"A-aku rasa aku mengerti maksudmu," gumam Kyuhyun merespon pertanyaan Sungmin itu. Ia sedikit terdiam sejenak, sedikit takut untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Boleh aku… menjadi pihak _penyerangnya_?" tanyanya pelan.

Sungmin tertawa mendengarnya "Tentu saja. Astaga, kenapa kau begitu cute!" dan hal itu membuat Kyuhyun berdecak kembali.

Sungmin menghentikan tawanya ketika ia merasakan lengan Kyuhyun berada di sekitar pinggangnya tiba-tiba. "K-kau… mengejutkanku, Kyuhyun," gumamnya pelan. Pandangannya kini beralih pada tangan Kyuhyun yang tengah menahan tubuhnya.

"Maaf…" balas Kyuhyun, pelan.

Dan Sungmin terkejut sekali lagi saat ia merasakan sentuhan lembut di wajahnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kini, menatap tepat pada dark orbs di depannya.

"Apa ini tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk pelan. Tidak memilih untuk membuka suara karena ia tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan keadaan jantungnya sekarang. Dan ia tidak mau Kyuhyun mengetahui suaranya yang bergetar karena aliran listrik yang dirasakan—disekitar wajahnya yang tersentuh oleh tangan Kyuhyun itu.

Kedua dark orbs Kyuhyun seperti terkunci dengan foxy eyes di depannya. Membuatnya melupakan rasa canggungnya terhadap Sungmin seketika dan menggantinya dengan pikiran; _ini hanya untuk latihan._ Lalu setelah tiga detik, ia bisa terlepas dari bibir plum di depannya. Kyuhyun yakin itu. Dan ia harus.

Kyuhyun semakin menghapus jaraknya dengan Sungmin. Ia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya karena tinggi Sungmin yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Sementara tangannya yang kini berada di tengkuk Sungmin, ikut membuat jarak diantara mereka semakin menipis.

Kyuhyun masih sempat berpikir; _hanya untuk latihan_ sebelum memejamkan matanya dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir pemuda orange di depannya.

Tidak ada yang special dari ciuman itu karena bibirnya hanya sekedar menempel pada bibir Sungmin. Tapi meskipun begitu, Kyuhyun masih bisa merasakan rasa manis yang berasal dari bibir Sungmin—menyapa bibirnya dengan lembut. Dan Kyuhyun benar-benar kehilangan hal itu setelah tiga detik.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dengan perlahan, membuatnya terkunci dengan foxy eyes di depannya sekali lagi. Ia bisa merasakan nafasnya dengan Sungmin saling beradu, tidak terlalu kencang memang, tapi cukup untuk menunjukkan keadaan jantung mereka saat ini.

Kyuhyun tidak terlalu mengerti—kenapa ia tidak segera menjauhkan dirinya dari Sungmin saat itu juga. Kedua orbsnya masih saja terpaku dengan foxy eyes di depannya. Dan itu seperti memintanya untuk tetap bertahan pada posisinya sekarang.

Foxy eyes Sungmin terlalu gelap dan Kyuhyun tahu kalau ia benar-benar tidak bisa terlepas dari tatapan itu. Ia terjebak. Dan ia sempat mendengar Sungmin berkata _'Kau bisa menyalahkanku karena ini'_ sebelum merasakan bibirnya bertemu kembali dengan bibir Sungmin, lembut.

Sungmin menciumnya. Lebih dari sekedar bibir yang saling menempel. Sungmin benar-benar menciumnya.

Kyuhyun bisa merasakan bibir Sungmin yang memijat bibirnya, lembut. Dan tangan Sungmin yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di belakang lehernya, membuatnya jarak diantara mereka kembali menipis. Sungmin memejamkan matanya perlahan dan menekan kembali bibirnya dengan bibir Kyuhyun.

Dan entah bagaimana… ketimbang menjauh dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun justru memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya kembali dan membiarkan rasa manis itu menyapa bibirnya sekali lagi. Kyuhyun membalas ciuman Sungmin dengan lembut… namun ragu. Tapi setelah beberapa detik, lengannya pun perlahan bergerak menarik tubuh Sungmin agar tetap mendekat kearahnya. Sementara bibirnya, mulai mengintimidasi bibir _rubah_ di depannya. Sedikit memperingatkan kalau disini dia lah yang menjadi _penyerangnya._

Sungmin tidak memprotes. Tidak juga peduli dengan pikiran yang menyuruhnya untuk segera berhenti, jemarinya justru bergerak meremas baju depan Kyuhyun ketika Kyuhyun kembali menekan tengkuknya dan memperdalam ciumannya. Ia mendesah ketika Kyuhyun sedikit melumat bibir bawahnya, dan mengerang ketika Kyuhyun memberi satu gigitan disana setelah itu.

Bibir Sungmin begitu lembut dan itu membuat Kyuhyun kehilangan akalnya seketika. Ia tahu kalau ia harus berhenti, tapi ia tidak bisa. Tidak disaat ia merasakan jutaan kupu-kupu seperti berkumpul di sekitar perutnya. Menciptakan sensasi aneh bersamaan dengan…

"Aku tidak tahu kalau hubungan kalian sudah sejauh ini."

Sungmin membuka matanya seketika dan segera menjauhkan dirinya dari Kyuhyun. Begitu juga sama halnya dengan Kyuhyun. Jantung mereka berdetak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya kini. Pandangan mereka mencari kearah asalnya suara dan mendapati Zhoumi yang kini tengah berdiri di pintu—dan juga tengah memegang sebuah ponsel ditangannya. Tuhan tahu apa yang ia lakukan disana sejak tadi.

"Mm… kalian lupa mengunci pintu?" Zhoumi menyengir dan menutup pintu itu tiba-tiba dari luar.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling berpandangan sejenak sebelum berteriak "Zhoumi!" dan berlari mengejar pemuda jangkung itu.

Sepertinya mereka tahu isi ponsel itu, eh?

.

.

.

To be Continued

.

.

.

 **a/n:** lanjut thor. hahaha

bingung mau ngomong apa disini. gimana adegan kissunyaaaaaaaaa? nananana~ ada yang mau tanya-tanya? mungkin chapter depan bakal saya jawab.

mungkin lol

see ya!


	8. Chapter 8

Kyuhyun ber-sigh pelan. Kedua matanya tertutup kini. Sementara tubuhnya terbaring di atas tempat tidurnya sendiri sembari menggenggam sebuah ponsel di tangan kirinya.

Ponsel itu milik Zhoumi dan dia bersyukur karena bisa mendapatkannya.

"Kui Xian! Kembalikan ponselku!"

Kyuhyun berdecak. Ia memilih untuk mengabaikan suara yang sejak tadi memanggilnya hanya untuk menyerahkan ponsel di tangannya itu. Dan setelah beberapa detik suara itu tidak terdengar lagi, Kyuhyun pun menghela nafasnya.

" _Yang tadi itu… hanya latihan."_

" _Uhm_ _... yeah_ _…"_

Kyuhyun mendengus mengingat kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya. Sementara matanya masih terpejam—terlalu malas untuk membukanya.

Mencium seorang pria, sama sekali tidak ada di dalam list kehidupannya. Dan Kyuhyun tahu itu. Namun kenyataannya, hal itu justru telah terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu dan Kyuhyun masih bertanya-tanya kenapa hal itu bisa benar-benar terjadi di hidupnya.

Kyuhyun tahu kalau dia lah yang meminta Sungmin untuk melakukan _latihan_ itu. Tapi, bukan hal itu yang ia permasalahkan sekarang. Masalahnya adalah… darimana ia mendapat keberanian untuk meminta hal yang seperti itu.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya, perlahan. Tatapannya tertuju pada langit-langit kamarnya kini.

" _Kau bisa menyalahkanku karena ini."_

Kyuhyun bisa merasakan wajahnya yang menghangat—teringat dengan ucapan Sungmin sebelum bibir mereka bertemu untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dan wajahnya semakin menghangat—sadar karena ia sendiri justru membalas ciuman itu.

Kyuhyun bisa saja berpikir kalau itu hanya sebuah ciuman _biasa._ Ciuman yang terjadi karena memang itu hanya untuk sekedar latihan. Kyuhyun seharusnya berpikir seperti itu.

"Aku… masih normal 'kan?" tanya Kyuhyun entah pada siapa.

Kyuhyun ber-sigh pelan, lagi, menyadari pertanyaan yang sempat terucap olehnya itu. Tentu dia masih normal. Mencium seorang pria… bukan berarti bisa dengan mudah mengubah orientasi seksual seseorang, bukan? Kyuhyun tahu itu dan Kyuhyun yakin itu. Ia yakin kalau dirinya masih normal secara keseluruhan. Tapi… debaran jantungnya yang tidak biasa ketika mengingat _latihan_ itu, seakan mengkhianati keyakinan terhadap dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun berdecak, ia memejamkan matanya sekilas sebelum membukanya kembali, kemudian menghela nafasnya lagi.

Selang berapa detik, Kyuhyun pun memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya—sebuah ponsel masih berada di genggamannya. Ia membuka kunci dan memutar knop pintu kamarnya dengan tangannya yang satu lagi. Sedikit mencondongkan badannya untuk memeriksa keadaan di luar kamar—berharap tidak menangkap sosok Zhoumi.

Kemudian Kyuhyun pun meletakkan ponsel yang sejak tadi ia pegang itu—di atas meja, di samping pintu kamarnya. Dan kembali menutup pintunya setelah itu—tidak perlu menguncinya karena ia yakin Zhoumi tidak akan memaksa untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya lagi.

Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuhnya kembali di atas kasur, sedikit mencari posisi tidur yang bisa membuatnya nyaman. Ia memejamkan matanya setelah itu—sebelum kembali teringat dengan kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya hari ini.

Tangan Kyuhyun bergerak menutup wajahnya sendiri yang menghangat dengan bantal sebelum mengumpat, "Ah, _what the heck_."

.

.

.

Sinar matahari yang masuk melalui kaca jendela dan menyapa kulitnya, membuat Kyuhyun tersadar kalau pagi telah menjelang. Tapi rasa lelah yang dirasakannya, membuatnya malas untuk membuka kedua matanya. Setidaknya itu sebelum ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang ganjil.

Sinar matahari… tidak akan masuk kalau tirai jendela kamarnya tidak terbuka.

Kyuhyun menautkan kedua alisnya, merasakan sebuah hembusan nafas yang dengan lembut menyapa keningnya tiba-tiba. Ia membuka matanya perlahan dan berhasil menangkap sepasang foxy eyes dengan kedua orbsnya itu, samar.

"Pagi…"

Sungmin menyesali sapaan paginya—karena ia bisa merasakan rasa perih ketika kening Kyuhyun membentur keningnya dengan tiba-tiba.

"S-sungmin!" Kyuhyun berseru sembari mendudukkan dirinya—berhadapan dengan pemuda berambut orange di depannya. Meskipun ia belum sepenuhnya tersadar, tapi ia cukup terkejut dengan kemunculan pemuda berambut orange di kamarnya itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Sungmin berdecak, tangannya sibuk mengusap keningnya yang masih terasa sakit itu.

"Ugh…" Sungmin menatap tajam Kyuhyun melalui ekor matanya. "Bisakah kau memperingatkanku terlebih dahulu sebelum kau bangun?"

Kyuhyun hanya ber-sigh pelan mendengarnya. Jemarinya mulai menyentuh keningnya sendiri, mulai merasakan perih akibat benturan tadi. Tatapannya tertuju pada Sungmin yang masih sibuk mengusap keningnya dengan wajah tertunduk itu— pemuda itu sedikit meniup-niup keningnya dengan bibir bawahnya, membuat beberapa helai poninya ikut terhempas bersamaan dengan udara yang keluar dari mulutnya itu.

Kyuhyun mendapati dirinya membeku untuk sepersekian detik ketika Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya—membuat pandangan mata mereka saling bertemu kini.

Karena itu pun… Kyuhyun segera mengalihkan pandangannya kembali tanpa pikir panjang. Ia menatap kearah pintu kamarnya sekarang, random sekali. Kepalanya sedikit tertunduk—tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan ketika perasaan hangat menjalar di wajahnya serta dengan keadaan jantungnya yang seakan tidak-baik-baik-saja itu.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya, cukup untuk ditangkap oleh pendengaran Kyuhyun. Pemuda berambut orange itu merebahkan tubuhnya. Matanya terpejam setelah itu.

"Kyuhyun…" gumamnya, sementara kedua matanya masih terpejam seperti semula. "Kau tidak ingin kita terlambat, bukan?" lanjutnya lagi.

Kyuhyun berdehem pelan "A-aku rasa… aku akan mandi sekarang," ucapnya kemudian dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur lalu keluar dari kamarnya itu. Sungmin tersenyum kecil ketika pintu kamar Kyuhyun kembali tertutup.

.

.

.

"Itu salahmu karena kau tidak mengunci pintu kamarmu," Sungmin memberi satu gigitan pada roti yang sedang ia pegang sementara kakinya terus melangkah—beriringan dengan Kyuhyun yang berada disampingnya.

Kyuhyun berdecak kecil "Tapi kau bisa menunggu di luar," gumamnya. Ia sedikit menghentikan langkahnya, mempersilahkan seorang wanita tua untuk lewat di depannya sebelum kembali menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sungmin. Jemarinya membuka tutup cup coffee yang sejak tadi ia pegang dan menyerahkan minuman berkaffein itu pada pemuda berambut orange di sampingnya. Well, coffee itu memang milik Sungmin.

"Oh," Sungmin menerima minuman itu dengan satu tangannya, kemudian meneguknya sedikit dan kembali memberikannya pada Kyuhyun. "Terima kasih," gumamnya. "Dan… uh… aku tidak terlalu suka menunggu di luar."

"Huh? kenapa?" Kyuhyun bertanya sembari menutup kembali minuman milik Sungmin itu.

Sungmin berhenti sejenak, membuat Kyuhyun ikut menghentikan langkahnya juga. Kyuhyun memberikan tatapan penuh tanya pada pemuda disampingnya—tidak terlalu mengerti kenapa Sungmin berhenti tiba-tiba.

Pemuda berambut orange itu menggeleng pelan, "Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya…sedikit merasa bosan, Kyuhyun," gumamnya dan ia pun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan langkahnya kembali. Begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Jungmo, kau yakin aku dan Kyuhyun harus melakukannya disini?"

Jungmo memutuskan untuk berjongkok di tepi kolam renang—berusaha memudahkan dirinya untuk berbicara pada Sungmin yang sedang berada di dalam kolam renang itu sendiri.

"Tentu saja," balas Jungmo sembari memeriksa suhu air dengan satu tangannya dan mencipratkan air kolam itu ke segala arah, pelan.

Sungmin berdecak karena Jungmo justru terlihat seperti… sengaja mencipratkan air itu ke wajahnya berulang kali.

"Jungmo!" Sungmin berseru karena temannya itu masih melakukan hal yang sama. Jungmo hanya menyengir dan berhenti melakukan _kegiatannya_ tadi.

Jungmo membenarkan posisi tali kamera yang mengalung di lehernya sejenak, masih berhati-hati dengan kamera yang terpegang di satu tangannya yang lain. Ia kembali menatap Sungmin setelah itu.

"Sungmin, aku rasa kau harus melepas kemeja putih itu," ucap Jungmo dan hal itu berhasil membuat Sungmin menatapnya heran.

"Bukankah tadi kau sendiri yang bilang kalau aku harus memakai ini?"

Jungmo menggeleng. "Aku berubah pikiran," dan Sungmin menatapnya datar detik itu juga.

"Jungmo, aku bisa membuatmu basah saat ini juga, kau tahu?" ujar Sungmin. Dan Jungmo tertawa seketika mendengar hal itu.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau punya keinginan untuk melakukan _itu_ denganku," ucap Jungmo di sela-sela tawanya.

Sungmin hanya bisa membulatkan mata dengan mulut yang terbuka tidak percaya mendengar ucapan Jungmo itu.

"Damn it, Jungmo!" ucapnya kesal. Ia baru saja berniat untuk menceburkan Jungmo ke dalam kolam, tapi sayangnya sebuah suara menghentikan niatnya tiba-tiba.

"Apa kau yakin kita melakukannya disini?" ucap Kyuhyun setelah muncul dari ruang ganti. Baik Sungmin dan Jungmo menoleh kearahnya saat itu juga. Dan Sungmin tertegun sejenak melihat penampilan Kyuhyun.

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang special dari penampilan Kyuhyun. Karena penampilan Kyuhyun tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sungmin sekarang. Sebuah kemeja putih dan celana hitam panjang. Tapi, entah kenapa Sungmin merasa pakaian itu terlihat benar-benar cocok untuk Kyuhyun. _Simple_ _namun hot sekaligus_. Oke, salahkan tiga kancing kemeja Kyuhyun yang dibiarkan terbuka bergitu saja.

" _Air liurmu menetes, Sungminnie~_ " goda Jungmo dengan bahasa jepang dan berhasil mendapat glare dari Sungmin seketika karena… well… Sungmin sama sekali tidak-sedang-meneteskan-air-liurnya!

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Jungmo dan Sungmin, bosan karena tidak mendapat respon apapun atas pertanyaannya tadi. "Kalian selalu mengacuhkanku setiap kali kalian berdua," ucap Kyuhyun sedikit kesal.

Sungmin berdecak kecil. Ia memutuskan untuk melepas kemeja yang ia kenakan sembari menjawab "Itu hanya perasaanmu saja, Kyuhyun."

"S-sungmin…"

"Hm?" Sungmin mendongakkan wajahnya, matanya sedikit menyipit ketika menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah berdiri di pinggir kolam itu. Satu-satunya yang harus disalahkan kali ini hanyalah matahari yang bersinar terik di belakang Kyuhyun siang itu.

"Kemejamu…" Kyuhyun tidak berani melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia justru memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangannya saat itu juga, berusaha menghilangkan perasaan hangat yang mengalir di wajahnya ketika… melihat Sungmin _topless_ tepat di depan matanya.

"O-oh," Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah kemeja basah yang ia pegang itu—sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk memberikan kemeja itu pada Jungmo. "Jungmo yang menyuruhku untuk melepasnya," tambahnya.

Jungmo menerima kemeja basah itu dan memutuskan untuk berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya semula. Ia sedikit menyeringai kecil melihat sikap Kyuhyun dan kembali menatap Sungmin setelah itu.

" _Dia gay, Sungmin. Aku yakin itu._ "

Sungmin berdecak mendengar ucapan Jungmo—beruntung bagi mereka karena Kyuhyun tidak mengerti nihongo. " _Berisik, Jungmo._ "

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun…"

"Hm?" Kyuhyun terkejut ketika Sungmin mencipratkan air kedepan wajahnya. "Sungmin!" serunya. Dan Sungmin tertawa melihatnya.

"Aku tahu kau gugup," ucapnya sembari tertawa pelan. "Karena itu mungkin sedikit air bisa membantu menghilangkan rasa gugupmu itu," Sungmin kembali tertawa—membuat pemuda di depannya itu berdecak.

Kyuhyun mendekat kearah Sungmin. Ia sudah berada di kolam itu sejak lima menit yang lalu dan mereka masih menunggu para crew yang sedang bersiap-siap. Well, setidaknya Kyuhyun bisa menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mendapati lengan kirinya berada di sekitar pinggang Sungmin kini. Sementara tangan kanannya—menggengam tangan Sungmin di dalam air. Pengambilan gambar pertama memang sengaja di ambil dari bawah air. Awal yang mudah untuk Sungmin tapi tidak untuk Kyuhyun.

Satu scene pertama hanya diisi dengan beberapa pengambilan gambar biasa. Dan Kyuhyun mulai terbiasa dengan hal itu—sekaligus terbiasa ketika tangannya menyentuh tubuh Sungmin secara langsung. Tapi sayangnya, ia sama sekali belum terbiasa dengan debaran jantungnya sendiri.

Ada satu adegan dimana Kyuhyun harus memegang satu buah strawberry yang sedikit telumuri dengan whipped cream. Bukan itu pointnya. Melainkan… Kyuhyun harus meletakkan buah itu _tepat_ di bibir Sungmin dan menghapus jarak diantara mereka dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Tidak ada bibir yang saling menempel memang, hanya bibir Kyuhyun yang hampir bersentuhan dengan buah merah yang ia pegang itu.

Lengan kiri Kyuhyun masih berada di sekitar pinggang Sungmin—seperti menahan tubuh Sungmin agar tidak bergerak. Dan kedua tangan Sungmin, menggenggam kemeja depan Kyuhyun dengan erat. Mereka tidak akan melakukan hal itu kalau bukan karena Jungmo dan _konsepnya._

.

.

.

Sampai detik itu, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk meredakan debaran jantungnya. Tapi Kyuhyun tahu kalau sebentar lagi ia akan mendapat kesempatan itu.

Kiss scene. Adegan terakhir. Dan Kyuhyun harus melakukannya dengan benar jika ia ingin cepat mengakhiri adegan itu.

Tapi, sepertinya keberuntungan tidak berpihak pada Kyuhyun kini. Atau mungkin… memang tidak pernah berpihak padanya? Karena wajah Kyuhyun semakin menghangat—kontras dengan suhu air yang ia rasakan sekarang—ketika Jungmo memberitahukan hal apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk adegan terakhir itu.

Jungmo melarang Sungmin menghapus cream yang menempel di sudut bibirnya—sisa dari strawberry whipped cream yang baru saja mereka gunakan untuk adegan sebelumnya. Hal itu mengingatkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pada satu adegan di dalam drama yang pernah mereka tonton bersama—dua minggu lalu. Mereka mungkin berpikir kalau mereka harus melakukan hal yang sama persis seperti di dalam drama tersebut.

Mungkin mereka benar. Tapi Kyuhyun yang harus menjilat cream itu ketimbang melakukannya persis dengan apa yang ada di dalam drama, sama sekali tidak pernah terbayang di dalam pikiran mereka. Dan Sungmin tahu kalau Kyuhyun jauh lebih terkejut dari dirinya sendiri. Jadi, ia pun mengamit satu tangan Kyuhyun yang berada di dalam air itu dan menggengamnya—berusaha menenangkan Kyuhyun dari rasa gugupnya.

Dan Sungmin berhasil.

Tidak sepenuhnya berhasil memang. Tapi cukup untuk membuat Kyuhyun sedikit merasa tenang dari sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Jemari mereka masih saling bertautan di dalam air dan satu tangan Kyuhyun menangkup wajah Sungmin kini. Rasa gugupnya… menghilang bersamaan dengan kedua orbsnya yang terkunci pada foxy eyes di depannya. Kyuhyun bersumpah kalau ia benar-benar menyukai mata _rubah_ itu.

Kali ini bukan hanya pemotretan biasa. Tapi ada beberapa crew yang ditugaskan untuk merekam setiap pergerakan mereka dari berbagai sudut.

Kyuhyun tahu kalau detak jantungnya semakin tidak bisa di kendalikan. Tapi ia tidak memperdulikan hal itu. Tidak, jika kedua matanya justru _tersihir_ dengan foxy eyes di depannya dan membuat Kyuhyun berharap kalau ia bisa terus memandang mata rubah itu lebih lama lagi.

Kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya dengan perlahan dan tatapannya pun beralih pada cream yang menempel di sudut bibir _rubah_ itu. Ia bisa merasakan nafas Sungmin yang dengan lembut menyapa wajahnya—beradu dengan nafasnya sekaligus. Dengan satu tangannya yang masih menangkup wajah Sungmin dan jemari mereka yang masih bertautan satu sama lain di dalam air, secara perlahan… Kyuhyun pun mulai _menyapu_ cream di sudut bibir Sungmin dengan lidahnya. Ada sedikit perasaan takut di benak Kyuhyun memang, tapi tidak mengurangi kelembutan yang dirasakan Sungmin di sekitar sudut bibirnya itu.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa memastikan seberapa cepat detakan jantungnya sekarang. Tapi ia tahu kalau Sungmin merasakan hal yang sama dengannya—karena ia bisa merasakan jemari Sungmin yang semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka di dalam air.

Kyuhyun menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Sungmin dengan perlahan. Sekilas tatapannya kembali beradu dengan foxy eyes di depannya. Dan itu… sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menghapus jarak diantara mereka sekali lagi, dan menekan bibir plum Sungmin dengan bibirnya sendiri. Lembut.

Rasa manis itu kembali hadir di ingatannya bersamaan dengan tekanan kecil yang ia berikan di bibir Sungmin—ditambah dengan rasa coffee yang masih menempel di bibir Sungmin sekarang, Kyuhyun mengakui kalau ia _sedikit_ merasa ketergantungan dengan bibir plum _rubah_ di depannya. Dan Kyuhyun… menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena hal itu.

Tangan Kyuhyun yang sempat menangkup wajah Sungmin tadi, kini berpindah kearah tengkuk Sungmin. Sedikit menekannya pelan untuk mempermudah dirinya ketika mencium Sungmin.

Kyuhyun sedikit ragu untuk memberikan lumatan pada bibir _rubah_ itu. Tapi keraguannya sirna ketika Sungmin membalas ciumannya detik itu juga.

Jemari Sungmin melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka di dalam air, dan bergerak menyentuh wajah Kyuhyun setelah itu. Sementara satu tangannya yang lain, sedikit menggengam kemeja Kyuhyun dengan erat bersamaan dengan lumatan lembut yang ia rasakan dibibir bawahnya.

Disisi lain, tangan Kyuhyun yang satu itu kini menahan pinggang Sungmin dan membuat jarak di antara tubuh mereka semakin menipis. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan sensasi aneh yang menggelitik di sekitar perutnya ketika tubuh mereka saling menempel satu sama lain. Dan Kyuhyun harus mengakui kalau ia… suka hal itu.

.

.

.

"Melelahkan~" Sungmin berseru pelan di dalam sebuah lift yang menuju ke lantai apartemennya sekarang. Ia menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada sembari mengistirahatkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun. Sementara tubuh mereka sama-sama bersandar pada sisi lift di belakang mereka.

Pandangan Kyuhyun terfokus pada penunjuk lantai yang berada di atas pintu lift—tidak memprotes ketika Sungmin _meminjam_ bahunya untuk beristirahat sejenak. Tapi meskipun begitu… Kyuhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan canggungnya karena sikap Sungmin itu.

Ketimbang memikirkan perasaan canggungnya itu, Kyuhyun justru harus menghadapi kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang terjadi di dalam dirinya sendiri. Dia… tidak terlalu yakin kalau ia masih normal sepenuhnya sekarang.

Kyuhyun… mungkin adalah type seseorang yang jauh dari kata _hubungan sesama jenis_. Tapi ia juga bukan termasuk orang yang mengecam pada hubungan itu. Dan Kyuhyun tidak pernah mempermasalahkan orang-orang yang terlibat di dalam hubungan yang seperti itu. Terbukti karena ia sendiri berteman dengan Zhoumi

Kyuhyun juga pernah berpikir kalau suatu perasaan yang dimiliki oleh orang-orang penyuka sesama jenis—sama seperti perasaan suka yang dialami oleh orang-orang normal. Well… setidaknya itu memang benar. Tapi, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau orang-orang semacam itu—ternyata harus menghadapi tekanan batin yang cukup kuat bila dibandingkan dengan orang normal itu sendiri.

Mengakui diri sendiri sebagai penyuka sesama jenis… itu lebih sulit ketimbang menyatakan perasaan pada lawan jenis yang kau sukai. Ketika hal itu terjadi pada orang lain, mungkin kau bisa mengecam mereka atau justru bersikap biasa saja pada mereka. Itu karena kau sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya mereka rasakan. Tapi, ketika hal itu benar-benar terjadi padamu. Mungkin kau akan berpikir dua kali untuk mengakuinya di depan orang banyak. Atau mungkin, kau memilih untuk tetap menyimpannya seorang diri dan menutupnya rapat-rapat dari orang lain.

Kyuhyun mungkin… akan tetap bersikap biasa saja seperti itu kalau ia tidak merasakannya sendiri. Namun kenyataannya, ia justru dihadapi dengan berbagai kemungkinan kalau dirinya _mungkin_ _memang_ mempunyai ketertarikan pada seorang pria—yang notabenenya adalah satu jenis dengan dirinya.

Mungkin Kyuhyun masih belum bisa mengakui kalau dirinya adalah seorang gay juga—sama seperti teman-temannya. Tapi Kyuhyun _bisa_ mengakui kalau dirinya memang mempunyai ketertarikan pada sesama jenisnya. Dan hanya Lee Sungmin yang bisa membuatnya merasakan hal seperti itu.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun… kau tidak perlu mengantar sampai ke apartemenku, kau tahu?" Sungmin membuka suaranya kala itu. Kyuhyun hanya bisa berdecak mendengarnya.

Mereka berada di depan apartemen Sungmin kini. Dan Sungmin sama sekali tidak memiliki petunjuk kenapa Kyuhyun mau repot-repot mengantarnya sampai ke apartemennya.

"Sungmin…" Kyuhyun menggumam ketika Sungmin baru saja menyentuh knop pintu apartemennya. Sungmin menoleh kearahnya kini sementara jemarinya masih tertahan di gagang pintu—di depannya itu.

"Hm?" Sungmin balas menggumam. Ia menatap heran Kyuhyun yang juga tengah menatapnya itu. "Kyuhyun… kalau kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu katakan saja," ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan dan kemudian mendekat kearah Sungmin. Tangannya bergerak menepuk-nepuk kepala Sungmin ketika ia berhenti, tepat di hadapan Sungmin. "Istirahatlah yang cukup," ucapnya singkat dan memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana setelah itu.

"Kyuhyun," Sungmin membuka suara kembali—membuat yang dipanggil menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. "Kau yakin kau hanya ingin mengatakan hal itu?" tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba. "Kau seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu."

Kyuhyun berdecak kecil, ia kembali membalikkan badannya. "Sungmin, aku hanya…" ia berhenti sejenak, wajahnya menghangat seketika. "A-aku hanya bingung dengan…" Kyuhyun menatap foxy eyes di depannya—seperti mencari kata yang tepat yang ingin ia ucapkan saat itu juga.

Kyuhyun ber-sigh pelan sembari memijat keningnya. "Aku hanya… aku hanya bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri," gumamnya. Dan Sungmin hanya menatapnya heran—tidak terlalu mendengar jelas apa yang Kyuhyun ucapkan tadi.

"Kyuhyun, aku tidak bisa mendengarmu kalau kau bergumam tidak jelas seperti itu," Sungmin menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Dan lagi, Kyuhyun hanya bisa berdecak pelan mendengar hal itu.

Tatapan Kyuhyun beralih pada Sungmin kembali. Ia sedikit menghela nafasnya. "Sungmin… aku hanya berpikir kalau aku…" ia sedikit menelan ludah. "Mungkin… a-aku memiliki… perasaan khusus padamu," lanjutnya. Dan Sungmin tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan terkejutnya detik itu juga.

Sungmin mengalihkan tatapannya dari kedua orbs Kyuhyun—kepalanya sedikit tertunduk kini. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus ia ucapkan untuk merespon perkataan Kyuhyun tersebut.

"Sungmin…" Kyuhyun menggumam pelan, tapi cukup terdengar oleh Sungmin. Kyuhyun mendekat kearah Sungmin kini.

"K-kyuhyun," Sungmin menatap pemuda di depannya kembali. "Lupakan… lupakan perasaan itu," tambahnya, pelan. Dan Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar hal itu.

"Aku bukan Minsung, Kyuhyun." Sungmin membuka suaranya sekali lagi dan Kyuhyun kembali berdecak karenanya.

Kyuhyun mendekat kearah Sungmin lagi dan mengamit satu tangan Sungmin dengan jemarinya itu. "Min…"

"Kyuhyun, aku... a-aku tidak tahu kalau aku bisa membalas perasaanmu. Aku rasa lebih baik... kalau kau- melupakannya."

"T-tapi kenapa?" Kyuhyun menatap foxy eyes di depannya—seperti mencari jawaban atas pertanyaannya tadi.

Sungmin membalas tatapan Kyuhyun tersebut "Kyuhyun, aku…"

"Sungmin hyung?"

Mata Sungmin membulat mendapati seorang pemuda kini berdiri tidak jauh di belakang Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya—mencari tahu siapa pemilik suara yang baru saja memanggil Sungmin.

Pemuda itu tersenyum sekilas sebelum berjalan menghampiri Sungmin dan mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Sungmin seketika. Kyuhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya saat itu. Ia melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Sungmin detik itu juga—bersamaan dengan perasaan sesak yang tiba-tiba berkumpul di dadanya.

Pemuda itu menjauhkan dirinya dari Sungmin, kemudian memeluknya sekali lagi. "Hyung, aku merindukanmu."

Sungmin… bagaimana pun… masih terkejut dengan kemunculan pemuda tersebut.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

 **a/n :** peringatan! kata-kata di bawah ini mohon di abaikan. Namun jika anda tertarik, silahkan dibaca.

 _Tolong_ _ **tidak**_ _dibaca dengan nada amarah, karena saya tidak sedang marah hahaha._

** kaget adalah ketika dapet review-an kalau terlalu banyak bahasa inggris di fanfic saya (Randomness). Yang mana saya bingung, karena setelah saya baca ulang, saya hanya memuat kurang lebih 3 atau 4 kata (atau mungkin 5 haha) di dalam cerita tersebut yang diantaranya "the fck" , "seriously" dan "what the heck". Yang mana saya juga yakin kalau kata-kata tersebut merupakan kata biasa dan sudah sering kita dengar di film-film barat atau bahkan di percakapan orang indo sekarang.

Ah, ada benarnya juga sih, di fanfic Randomness kemarin memang _terlalu banyak_ inggrisnya. Tapi, itu kan cuma _di_ author note saja (ketawa sambil nangis) dan paling bawah pula (ini reader saya kelewat baik, bahkan lebih fokus ke author note ketimbang ceritanya) yang mana sebenarnya **bisa** diabaikan karena itu cuma peperangan gak penting di batin saya hahaha

Tapi gak apa-apa, setelah saya pikir-pikir, ada bagusnya juga di comment kayak gitu (makasi ya). Lain kali saya pakai bahasa indo buat author note, 'kan sama-sama orang indo.

Dan lagi, sekali lagi, seriusan deh, itu cuma author note OTL anda juga memakai kata "Please" di comment anda yang mana itu termasuk ke dalam bahasa inggris (sensinya keluar hahaha)

Peduli setan sama kata-kata kyuhyun. hahahaha (di tendang)

Oh, sepertinya untuk chapter berikutnya bakal lama lagi, karena ada yang mesti saya rubah. Sekali lagi, saya bukan penulis handal, bukannya tidak mau belajar EYD yang baik dan benar, tapi saya menulis dengan cara yang membuat saya nyaman (maaf juga karena saya tidak punya banyak waktu bebas untuk mencari tahu kata tersebut benar pengucapannya atau tidak), yang saya harap hanya cerita tersebut tidak membingungkan kalian. Untuk kosa kata inggris, saya sadar benar dengan hal tersebut. Untuk itu, saya pun berusaha hanya memakai kata-kata pendek di atas dan tidak menaruh satu kalimat full bahasa inggris ke dalam cerita saya. Kecuali jika itu lirik lagu. hahaha

See ya.


	9. Chapter 9

"Kibum," Yesung menghela nafasnya. "Sungmin pernah memberitahuku kalau nama pemuda itu adalah Kibum."

Zhoumi terdiam, terlalu bingung harus bereaksi bagaimana setelah mendengar semua cerita Yesung. Pikirannya justru terfokus pada sahabatnya kini. _Kyuhyun_. Ia bahkan tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa berpikir seperti itu setelah mendengar cerita Yesung tentang Sungmin. Tentang hubungan Sungmin dengan seseorang yang bernama Kibum. Yang pasti, ada sedikit perasaan sesal di dalam benak Zhoumi yang pernah menginginkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin untuk bersama.

 _Hell_ , dia sendiri bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun terhadap Sungmin. Bagaimana bisa dia menginginkan hal semacam itu untuk sahabatnya? Dan bagaimana kalau Kyuhyun…memang mempunyai perasaan pada Sungmin?

Bahkan, kenyataan yang ia ketahui kalau Kyuhyun bukanlah penyuka sesama jenis, tidak cukup untuk membantunya keluar dari perasaan sesal yang menyelimuti benaknya sekarang. Dan Zhoumi, mungkin… akan benar-benar menyesali keinginannya kalau Kyuhyun sampai memiliki perasaan khusus terhadap Sungmin.

Zhoumi menundukkan kepalanya sembari memijat kening dengan jemarinya itu.

"Jadi…itu kenapa kau tidak berkeinginan sama sekali untuk mendapatkan Sungmin?" tanyanya pada Yesung yang tengah duduk disampingnya. "Karena kau tahu kalau Sungmin…sudah memiliki seseorang di hidupnya?"

Yesung menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa.

"Mungkin benar," balasnya singkat, pandangannya kini tertuju pada televisi yang tidak menyala di depannya itu. "Tapi pemikiranmu tentang Sungmin yang _sudah_ memiliki seseorang dihidupnya itu…aku rasa…aku tidak bisa membenarkannya."

"Maksudmu?" Zhoumi menegakkan tubuhnya sembari menoleh kearah pemuda disampingnya itu. "Bukankah…bukankah Sungmin sudah memiliki Kibum?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

Yesung bedecak kecil. Ia baru saja berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Zhoumi, namun niatnya terhenti seketika saat kedua matanya menangkap sosok Kyuhyun yang berjalan begitu saja dan masuk ke dalam kamar. Sebuah bunyi 'blam' yang keras, cukup untuk membuat Zhoumi menoleh kearah yang sama—dimana kedua mata Yesung tertuju.

.

.

.

Bodoh. Itu adalah satu-satunya kata yang terlintas pertama kali di pikiran Kyuhyun setelah ia _membanting_ pintu kamarnya.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya tepat di belakang pintu kamarnya itu, kepalanya tertunduk kini sementara jemarinya sedikit meremas rambutnya sendiri. Dan perasaan sesak yang sempat menyelimuti dadanya…kembali terasa bersamaan dengan ingatan tentang kejadian yang baru saja dilihatnya tadi.

Kyuhyun benar-benar menyalahkan dirinya sekarang. Ia menyalahkan dirinya karena ia tidak bisa menahan perasaannya, tidak bisa menghindar dari perasaannya sendiri. Dan ia menyalahkan dirinya karena ia memiliki perasaan pada Sungmin, _lebih_ dari yang pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan, pahit sekaligus. Setelah empat bulan kepergian Minsung, Kyuhyun tidak pernah menyangka kalau ia akan kembali merasakan rasa _sakit_ itu. Tentu dia merasakan hal yang sama ketika Minsung pergi meninggalkannya, tapi Kyuhyun tidak bisa berbohong. Kyuhyun tidak bisa berbohong kalau perasaannya sekarang…justru lebih sakit dari yang pernah ia alami sebelumnya.

Kyuhyun _hampir_ menerima kenyataan kalau dirinya adalah penyuka sesama jenis. Ia ingin menerima kenyataan itu setiap kali Sungmin tersenyum kepadanya. Ia ingin menerima kenyataan itu setiap kali Sungmin berada di dekatnya. Dan ia ingin sekali menerima kenyataan itu setelah ia mendapati kalau dirinya…ternyata mempunyai perasaan khusus terhadap Sungmin.

Tidak ada perasaan yang menyenangkan ketika Kyuhyun berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri—untuk memutuskan kalau ia masih normal atau tidak. Hal itu adalah sesuatu yang baru bagi Kyuhyun, sesuatu yang baru pertama kali ia alami di dalam hidupnya. Tentu Kyuhyun selalu berpikir kalau mereka—penyuka sesama jenis—bisa dengan mudah mengatakan kalau mereka memiliki perasaan khusus pada seseorang yang memang notabene-nya _sama_ dengan mereka. Tapi ketika Kyuhyun yang merasakannya sendiri?

Ia kembali tertawa getir.

Bahkan untuk mengakui dirinya sendiri kalau dia menyukai seorang laki-laki yang notabene-nya sama seperti dia, hal itu sama sekali tidak mudah seperti yang Kyuhyun bayangkan sebelumnya.

"Seharusnya aku tidak memiliki perasaan seperti ini, bukan?" Kyuhyun menggumam pelan, entah pada siapa. Suaranya terlalu parau untuk menjelaskan kalau dia sedang baik-baik saja.

Ia pernah menangis sebelumnya karena kepergian Minsung. Tapi ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau ia akan menangis…karena rasa sakit yang dirasakannya sekarang.

Konyol, pikirannya sekarang seakan menyuruhnya untuk segera menghindar, untuk segera melupakan perasaannya terhadap Sungmin sebelum terlambat.

Kyuhyun tahu kalau ia belum terlambat. Kyuhyun tahu kalau ia masih mempunyai kesempatan untuk menghindar dari perasaannya sendiri dan terhindar dari kenyataan kalau dia… mungkin _sedikit_ tidak normal karena memiliki perasaan khusus pada Sungmin.

Ia ingin menyalahkan hatinya. Ia ingin menyalahkan hatinya yang justru _jatuh_ pada orang yang tidak tepat. Pada seseorang yang justru membuat pikirannya menyampingkan hal-hal yang berbau _normal_ di dalam suatu kehidupan. Dan pada seseorang yang mungkin…tidak akan pernah ia dapatkan.

.

.

.

"Kui Xian…"

Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan—mendengar sebuah suara memanggilnya dari balik pintu. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali untuk menyadarkan dirinya sendiri sembari menegakkan tubuhnya. Kyuhyun tidak tahu pasti sudah berapa lama ia tertidur dalam posisi terduduk seperti itu. Tapi melihat hari yang sudah pagi, nampaknya cukup untuk menyadarkannya kalau dia telah tertidur dengan posisi seperti itu sepanjang malam.

"Kui Xian… kau baik-baik saja?" Zhoumi memanggil dari balik pintu sekali lagi. Dan Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk beranjak dari duduknya saat itu juga. Ia merapikan rambutnya dengan sembarang sebelum membuka pintu kamarnya setelah itu.

"Ah! Aku pikir kau—K-Kui Xian…" mata Zhoumi membulat ketika melihat sosok sahabatnya itu. "Kui Xian…kau…kau menangis?" tanyanya agak ragu.

Kyuhyun berdecak mendengarnya. "Aku baru saja terbangun dari tidur," ucapnya dengan suara paraunya itu. Kyuhyun mungkin tidak berbohong, tapi Zhoumi tahu kalau Kyuhyun tidak sepenuhnya mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.

Zhoumi menyilangkan kedua tangannya "Tertidur setelah menangis, huh?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya, ia ikut menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kusen pintu disampingnya. "Apa kau memanggilku hanya untuk bertanya seperti itu?" Kyuhyun balas bertanya.

Pemuda berambut merah di depannya hanya bisa menghela nafas, kedua tangannya bergerak masuk ke dalam saku celananya kini. "Kui Xian, aku rasa kita harus bicara."

Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya. "Tentang?"

"Sungmin," balas Zhoumi, singkat.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak, ia ragu kalau dirinya sedang ingin membahas tentang Sungmin sekarang. Tetapi sebagian hatinya… justru seperti memintanya untuk menerima _tawaran_ Zhoumi itu.

Ia menatap pemuda berambut merah di depannya sekali lagi. "Masuklah," ucapnya sembari melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke kamar. Dan Zhoumi pun mengikutinya dari belakang.

.

.

.

"Lucu sekali," ucap Kyuhyun, tubuhnya kini bersandar pada pintu di belakangnya sementara tangannya yang satu—ia masukan kedalam saku celananya. "Satu bulan yang lalu kau menyuruhku untuk berteman baik dengan Sungmin dan sekarang kau menyuruhku untuk menghindarinya."

"Kui Xian, aku hanya tidak ingin kau tersakiti karena—"

"Sungmin tidak pernah menyakitiku," Kyuhyun memotong kata-kata pemuda di depannya. "Tapi aku rasa… aku yang menyakiti diriku sendiri," tambahnya lagi.

Zhoumi tertegun sejenak. Jadi benar… jadi benar tebakannya selama ini tentang perasaan Kyuhyun terhadap Sungmin? Tentang Kyuhyun yang memiliki perasaan khusus pada Sungmin?

"Yesung…memberitahuku tentang seseorang yang bernama Kibum," ucap Zhoumi tiba-tiba. Sementara pandangannya masih terfokus pada sahabat di hadapannya kini. "Kui Xian…kau tidak bisa terus-menerus menyimpan perasaanmu pada seseorang yang tidak akan pernah bisa kau dapatkan," tambahnya.

"Kau harus mengingat janjimu pada Minsung, Kui Xian," Zhoumi melanjutkan kata-katanya—mengabaikan Kyuhyun yang sama sekali belum meresponnya. "Minsung ingin melihatmu tersenyum bahagia dengan… dengan kehidupanmu yang sekarang. Dan aku rasa… kau tidak akan mendapatkannya kalau kau tetap menyimpan perasaanmu pada Sungmin."

Kyuhyun ber-sigh pelan, pikirannya kembali kacau karena perkataan Zhoumi. Tentu dia mengerti siapa Kibum yang di sebut-sebut Zhoumi tadi. Dan dia memang bermaksud untuk melupakan perasaan sejak tadi malam. Tapi ia sama sekali lupa dengan janjinya pada Minsung dulu. Ia sama sekali lupa kalau tujuannya kembali ke Korea—justru hanya untuk memenuhi janjinya pada Minsung.

"Aku bahkan lupa kalau aku mempunyai janji pada Minsung," ucap Kyuhyun sembari tertawa pahit. Menyedihkan, ia bahkan tidak bisa membaca keadaan hatinya sekarang. Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak tahu untuk apa dia tertawa, untuk apa dia merasa sedih.

Kyuhyun tahu kalau tidak seharusnya ia melupakan janji yang ia buat untuk Minsung dan Kyuhyun tidak pernah menyangka kalau ia _bisa_ melupakan janjinya sendiri—yang ia buat untuk seseorang yang _pernah_ dicintainya dulu. Tapi ketika Sungmin masuk ke dalam hidupnya, entah kenapa semua hal terasa begitu mudah untuk dilupakannya. Dan Kyuhyun menyadari hal itu.

"Kui Xian…"

"Aku… benar-benar tidak tahu…" Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya, ia kembali ber-sigh pelan sembari mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain—menghindar dari tatapan pemuda berambut merah di depannya. Ia memejamkan matanya sekilas, kemudian membukanya lagi dengan perlahan. "Seharusnya ini hal yang mudah untukku, bukan?"

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, tidak terlalu yakin dengan apa yang ia katakan tadi. Bahkan ia sendiri tidak tahu untuk apa dia berkata seperti itu.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kembali, menatap pemuda berambut merah di depannya sekali lagi. "Aku akan melupakan perasaanku pada Sungmin"

.

.

.

Dua hari terlewat begitu saja dan Kyuhyun lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu di dalam apartemennya sejak kejadian itu. Membosankan memang, tapi selama dia bisa menghindar dari Sungmin dan menghindar dari perasaannya sekaligus. Tentu dia akan melakukannya.

Sejak kejadian itu juga, Zhoumi semakin over protective terhadapnya. Kyuhyun tahu kalau Zhoumi melakukannya karena terlalu mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan dirinya ketika melihat Zhoumi melarang Sungmin untuk menemuinya kemarin. Dan meskipun dia tidak terlalu menyukai perlakuan Zhoumi itu, Kyuhyun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk mencegahnya.

Kyuhyun sendiri, tidak pernah berpikir kalau dia harus melakukan semua ini. Menghindari Sungmin hanya karena ia tahu—kalau perasaannya _mungkin_ tidak akan pernah terbalaskan. Kyuhyun tahu kalau tidak seharusnya dia bersikap seperti ini. Dia masih bisa berteman dengan Sungmin kalau dia mau—sama seperti dulu—dan bersikap biasa saja seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

Seharusnya dia bisa bersikap seperti itu, bukan? Seharusnya dia memang seperti itu. Tapi sayangnya, tidak ada manusia yang dapat menipu hatinya, tidak ada manusia yang dapat membohongi perasaannya. Sekecil apapun kau bertingkah atau bahkan berpura-pura seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Kau tidak akan bisa menutupi hatimu, kau tidak bisa memungkiri perasaanmu kalau kau—tidak sedang baik-baik saja. Bukankah memang seperti itu jika kita sedang merasa _sakit_ , huh? Bukankah memang seperti itu jika hati atau perasaan kita sedang bermasalah?

Kyuhyun tidak bisa seperti itu. Kyuhyun tidak bisa berpura-pura seperti itu. Bagaimanapun, perasaan yang ia miliki sekarang— hal itu seperti baru pertama kali ia rasakan. Tentu dia merasakan hal sama ketika ia menyukai Minsung dulu. Tapi menyukai seorang pria dan harus mengakui kalau dirinya—mungkin—adalah seorang penyuka sesama jenis juga, tentu…hal itu merupakan hal yang _baru_ baginya. Dan Kyuhyun yakin, kalau dia belum benar-benar siap dengan kenyataan tersebut.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak bisa bersikap seperti ini pada Sungmin hyung," ujar Henry pada pemuda berambut merah disampingnya—kedua matanya tertuju pada jalanan di depannya.

"Tentu aku bisa, Henli," balas Zhoumi, tatapannya juga sama seperti Henry—tertuju pada jalanan di depannya sementara kedua tangannya berada pada stir mobil. "Aku tidak ingin Kui Xian terlalu menyakiti dirinya sendiri karena menyimpan perasaan pada Sungmin."

Henry berdecak. "Bukankah dulu kau yang menginginkan mereka untuk bersama?" tanyanya, kedua tangannya kini menyilang di depan dada. Sementara kepalanya menggeleng pelan.

Pemuda pirang itu benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Zhoumi. Dia tidak pernah menyangka kalau pemuda berambut merah di sampingnya itu memilih untuk menjauhkan Sungmin dari Kyuhyun—hanya karena masalah _sebuah_ perasaan. Terlebih ketika Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah sangat dekat satu sama lain.

"Itu sebelum aku tahu kalau Sungmin sudah memiliki Kibum," Zhoumi membuka suara, merespon pertanyaan Henry yang ditujukan untuknya tadi.

Henry memutar bola matanya. "Dan kau bermaksud untuk memisahkan mereka? Setelah mereka sudah _sangat_ dekat satu sama lain seperti sekarang?"

"Mm…mungkin hanya sampai Kui Xian melupakan perasaannya."

Pemuda berambut pirang itu berdecak sekali lagi mendengarnya. Ia mendengus geli setelah itu. "Mereka sudah sama-sama dewasa. Seharusnya kita tidak perlu mencampuri urusan mereka, bukan?"

Zhoumi menoleh sekilas kearah pemuda di sampingnya sebelum kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada jalanan di depannya—tidak terasa kalau mereka sudah memasuki lingkungan apartemennya.

"Henli…aku sudah menganggap Kui Xian seperti adik kandungku sendiri," Zhoumi sedikit mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar basement kini—mencari tempat untuk memakirkan mobil. "Dan aku hanya ingin membantu Kui Xian untuk melupakan perasaannya pada Sungmin."

"Bagaimana kalau dia tidak bisa? Bagaimana kalau dia tidak bisa melupakan perasaannya pada Sungmin?" Henry bertanya sembari menoleh kearah pemuda di sampingnya. Zhoumi tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"Kita akan lihat nanti," jawab Zhoumi.

Henry menghela nafas. "Aku hanya berharap kalau hal ini tidak merusak hubungan pertemanan mereka," ucapnya pelan sembari melepaskan sabuk pengaman dan membuka pintu ketika Zhoumi selesai memakirkan mobilnya.

"Pergilah ke apartemenku terlebih dahulu. Aku akan mengunjungi apartemen temanku sebentar," ujar Zhoumi sembari keluar dari mobil.

"Baiklah," Henry membalas sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakinya terlebih dahulu—menuju apartemen Zhoumi.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur—mengacuhkan ponselnya yang berdering sejak tadi, _sejak sepuluh menit tadi_. Kyuhyun tahu siapa yang menelponnya, Kyuhyun tahu siapa yang sejak sepuluh menit tadi membuat ponselnya berdering.

Ia berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri, mencegah dirinya untuk tidak mengangkat telephone itu karena ia tahu kalau Sungmin… Sungmin lah yang sejak tadi berusaha untuk menghubunginya.

Kyuhyun mungkin bersikap kekanakan. Dan Kyuhyun tahu itu. Tapi, Kyuhyun… Kyuhyun tidak tahu apakah dia bisa berhadapan dengan Sungmin ketika ia sendiri tidak yakin dengan keadaan hatinya sekarang.

Kyuhyun ingin segera melupakan perasaannya terhadap Sungmin dan kembali bersikap seperti semula. Namun di sisi lain, sebagian hati dan juga pikirannya seperti melarangnya untuk melakukan hal itu, melarangnya untuk melupakan _perasaan itu_. Dan Kyuhyun tahu kalau hal itu…mungkin akan mempersulit dirinya untuk _terlepas_ dari Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak, mendapati bel apartemennya berbunyi. Ia memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempat tidurnya setelah itu dan keluar dari kamarnya—meninggalkan ponselnya yang tergeletak diatas tempat tidurnya itu.

Sudah dua hari ini Henry datang ke apartemennya dan Kyuhyun tahu kalau Zhoumi lah yang menyuruhnya. Dan tanpa sepengetahuan Zhoumi, Henry…adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui perasaannya, perasaan Kyuhyun yang sesungguhnya. Dan Henry juga tahu kalau Kyuhyun, masih belum bisa melupakan perasaannya pada Sungmin sampai sekarang.

Kyuhyun memutar knop pintu apartemennya dan membukanya setelah itu "Henry—"

Kata-katanya terpotong bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang tersungkur jatuh akibat sebuah pukulan yang ia terima di sekitar pelipisnya. "S-sungmin…"

Kyuhyun menatap horror pemuda di depannya, pemuda yang baru saja melayangkan sebuah tinju ke wajahnya. Sementara Sungmin mendekat kearahnya setelah itu dan mencengkram kerah baju Kyuhyun saat itu juga.

"Berhenti menghindar dariku, kau idiot." desis Sungmin. Matanya menatap geram kedua orbs pemuda di depannya. "Dan jangan... jangan pernah mencoba melupakan perasaanmu dariku."

.

.

.

To be Continued

.

.

.

 **a/n :** manusia emang gitu. plin plan.

HI, SAYA KEMBALI LAGI. dan enggak kok. cerita ini bukan mau nyindir masalah LGBT yang lagi marak itu. soalnya ini fanfic udah dibuat sekitar 2 atau 3 tahun lalu. cuma gak sempet selesai aja.

ada yang main smule karaoke app disini? suara saya gak bagus sih. cuma kalau mau nyanyi nyanyi bareng. bisa di search aja; 137KM

see ya! 


	10. Chapter 10

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk menjauhiku," Sungmin kembali menuangkan sedikit larutan alcohol pada kapas yang tengah di pegangnya. Dia meraih dagu pemuda di depannya sekali lagi, kemudian dengan perlahan menempelkan kapas yang tengah dipegangnya itu ke sudut bibir pemuda tersebut.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa meringis, merasakan perih ketika dinginnya alcohol menyentuh permukaan kulitnya.

"Maaf..."

Kyuhyun tertegun seketika, pandangannya kini terfokus pada Sungmin yang tengah mengobati lukanya. Foxy eyes di depannya itu nampak menyendu, menolak untuk menatap kedua matanya sendiri.

"Ini…ini bukan apa-apa," Kyuhyun membuka suara, merespon permintaan maaf Sungmin yang sempat didengarnya tadi.

Foxy eyes Sungmin menatap lurus kedua orbs hitam di depannya kini.

"Kyuhyun…" Sungmin menggumam, jemari tangannya meletakkan kapas yang sedari tadi dipegangnya itu ke atas meja. "Maaf, aku hanya…" Sungmin menghela nafasnya, mengambil jeda sejenak. "Aku hanya merasa sedikit emosi karena kau menjauhiku beberapa hari ini."

"Well, um…" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya, memilih untuk menghindar dari tatapan Sungmin yang sedikit membuatnya gugup. "Mungkin aku memang pantas mendapatkan hal seperti itu darimu."

Sungmin menatap pemuda di depannya dalam diam. Masih mengamati wajah Kyuhyun meskipun pemuda di depannya itu menolak untuk menatapnya, "Kyuhyun…" ia kembali membuka suara dan mendengar sebuah 'hum' kecil sebagai responnya. "Apa kau akan tetap menyimpan perasaanmu kalau aku memintanya?"

Mendengar hal itu, Kyuhyun pun kembali mempertemukan kedua orbsnya dengan foxy eyes milik Sungmin. Mencari sebuah kata _ketidak seriusan_ melalui kedua mata hitam pemuda di depannya tersebut. Tapi, ia sama sekali tidak menemukan apapun disana.

"Aku…tidak tahu, Sungmin," ujar Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

Sungmin kembali menatap Kyuhyun dalam diam. Lalu menghela nafasnya setelah itu. "Kyuhyun…" ia memejamkan matanya sekilas dan sedikit mengambil jeda sebelum akhirnya membuka kedua foxy eyes itu kembali, "Aku rasa aku gagal membohongi perasaanku."

.

.

.

"Kibum adalah teman masa kecilku saat aku masih berada di Jepang. Dia juga termasuk sahabat terbaikku, sama seperti Jungmo. Hanya saja…" Sungmin sedikit mengambil jeda sembari membenarkan posisi duduknya di Sofa. Sementara Kyuhyun masih menatap Sungmin dalam diam, menunggu Sungmin untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Hanya saja?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Membuat pemuda di sampingnya itu balik menatapnya kini.

"Hanya saja kami membuat beberapa janji saat kami masih kecil dulu. Aku mengatakan pada Kibum kalau aku akan selalu bersamanya meskipun suatu saat nanti kami tumbuh dewasa. Aku tidak tahu kalau semuanya akan jadi seperti ini," foxy eyes Sungmin masih menatap pemuda di depannya itu, sedikit ragu untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Lalu?"

"Aku berkata pada Kibum kalau aku… akan menikah dengannya jika suatu saat nanti kami tumbuh dewasa," lanjutnya lagi dan Sungmin tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak menggigit bibirnya bawahnya sendiri setelah mengatakan hal tersebut.

Kyuhyun terdiam, pandangannya beralih pada telivisi yang tidak menyala di depannya kini.

"Itu…janji yang sangat manis," Kyuhyun bergumam pelan. Sikunya berpangku pada sandaran sofa disampingnya sekarang, menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa, "Mungkin kau bisa memenuhi janjimu sekarang," ucapnya lagi tanpa sadar.

"Yah! kau baru saja mengatakan kalau kau tidak bisa melupakanku tadi!" Sungmin meninju lengan kiri Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. "Aku tahu itu terdengar konyol. Tapi aku serius. Dan aku tidak menyangka bahwa Kibum akan—"

"Berhenti memukulku," potong Kyuhyun, pandangannya kembali menatap kearah Sungmin seraya menggenggam tangan pemuda di sampingnya itu dengan satu tangannya sendiri. "Dengar… Sungmin… mungkin kau benar. Hal itu memang terdengar konyol tapi, aku rasa… kalau aku yang berada di posisi Kibum, mungkin… aku akan melakukan hal yang sama," gumam Kyuhyun melanjutkan perkataannya.

Kyuhyun tidak bohong. Walaupun janji masa kecil Sungmin dengan Kibum terdengar seperti hal sepele. Namun ia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa ada perasaan iri tersendiri di benaknya ketika mengetahui hal tersebut. Dan ia yakin kalau dirinya juga akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang Kibum lakukan.

Sungmin tertegun sebelum akhirnya kembali berkata, "Kau tidak benar-benar menyukaiku, bukan?" dan Kyuhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan terkejutnya mendengar hal tersebut.

"Tentu aku menyukaimu!" Kyuhyun menyanggah. Wajahnya menghangat seketika setelah itu. "T-tapi kau mencintai Kibum, bukan?"

"Aku memang mencintainya," jawab Sungmin dan hal itu berhasil membuat Kyuhyun terdiam seketika. Sungmin mendengus pelan setelah itu. "Tapi, perasaanku padanya, semata-mata tidak lebih dari perasaan seorang hyung terhadap dongsaengnya," Sungmin memfokuskan pandangannya lagi kearah Kyuhyun. "Aku rasa perasaanku pada Kibum sama seperti aku mencintai adikku sendiri. Dan Kyuhyun, sebaiknya kau berhenti bertingkah kikuk seperti ini terhadapku! Kau bilang kau menyukaiku!"

Kyuhyun berdecak pelan, wajahnya kembali menghangat. Mengakui kalau dirinya benar-benar memiliki perasaan khusus terhadap pemuda di sampingnya, bukanlah hal yang biasa untuk Kyuhyun. Terlebih karena ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi Kyuhyun—menyimpan perasaan pada seseorang yang notabenenya sama seperti dia.

Tapi, lagi—Kyuhyun hanya tidak bisa menahan perasaannya lebih lama, ia sendiri tidak yakin kalau ia akan dengan mudah melupakan Sungmin begitu saja. Well, mungkin Kyuhyun bisa melupakan Sungmin memang, mungkin…kalau saja Sungmin tidak menghajarnya tiba-tiba dan membuatnya berharap serta menyimpan perasaannya lebih lama lagi.

"Bagaimana…bagaimana dengan Kibum?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba, pelan, dan hal itu berhasil membuat Sungmin terdiam kembali.

"Aku tidak bisa, Kyuhyun. Aku hanya…" Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun. "Aku hanya tidak bisa terus-menerus menyakiti Kibum dengan berpura-pura kalau aku mencintainya sama seperti caranya mencintaiku," Sungmin mengepalkan kedua tangannya, erat. "Kibum selalu menungguku, Kyuhyun. Dia ingin aku menepati janjiku, janji yang aku buat ketika kami masih kecil. Janji yang aku yakin tidak akan bisa aku tepati sekarang."

Kyuhyun terdiam, tidak tahu harus merespon bagaimana dengan semua cerita Sungmin. Dan mungkin, diam adalah pilihan yang tepat untuk saat ini. Karena terkadang, ketika kau sedang mendengar seseorang bercerita padamu, kau tidak perlu ambil pusing mencari apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan untuk menghibur orang itu, atau memikirkan saran apa yang seharusnya kau beri pada orang itu. Mungkin…mungkin hanya dengan berdiam dan mendengarkan, itu saja sudah cukup bagi seseorang yang tengah mempercayakan separuh dari cerita kehidupannya kepadamu.

"Henli! Kau tidak bisa menahanku— Sungmin!"

Seorang pemuda berambut merah datang tiba-tiba dan berseru, membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terkejut dan menoleh kearahnya seketika. Mereka bisa melihat seorang pemuda pirang, _Henry_ , berdiri di belakang si pemuda berambut merah—sebisa mungkin berusaha menahan pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Sungmin! sudah aku peringatkan padamu untuk tidak menemui Kui—"

"Mi!" Kyuhyun memotong, kemudian mendekat kearah pemuda berambut merah itu secara tiba-tiba dan menahannya untuk tidak bertindak gegabah pada Sungmin. Sementara Sungmin hanya berdiam diri di tempatnya, berdiri dengan pandangan menatap lurus pada Zhoumi yang tengah menatap tajam kearahnya. Kenyataannya, ia sama sekali tidak merasa takut meski Zhoumi berniat untuk menghajarnya sekalipun. Karena jauh di dalam benaknya, ia sendiri pun tahu alasan kenapa Zhoumi bersikap seperti itu terhadapnya.

.

.

.

"Kau gila, Kui Xian," Zhoumi mengatur nafasnya, berusaha menenangkan dirinya dengan meneguk segelas air yang baru saja diberikan oleh Henry. Mereka bertiga tengah berada di ruang makan kini, dan suara 'duk' yang cukup keras dari gelas yang berbenturan dengan meja ketika Zhoumi _meletakkannya_ , nampaknya ikut melenyapkan keheningan yang menghampiri mereka.

"Dan kau akan tetap menyimpan perasaanmu padanya meskipun kau tahu dia telah menjadi milik orang lain?!" Zhoumi kembali membuka suara. Membuat Henry sedikit berdecak mendengarnya.

"Tidak ada yang memiliki Sungmin hyung, Mi. _Tidak ada_ ," Henry ikut membuka suaranya kemudian, membuat pemuda berambut merah di depannya itu kini menatapnya.

"Kau selalu membela Sungmin," ujar Zhoumi tiba-tiba. Pemuda berambut merah itu pun ber-sigh pelan. "Aku hanya ingin melindungi temanku, teman yang sudah sangat lama aku kenal. Dan aku tidak ingin Sungmin—"

"Sungmin hyung juga temanmu, Mi!" Henry memotong, tidak membiarkan Zhoumi untuk melanjutkan perkataannya karena ia sudah tahu betul apa yang akan di ucapkan si pemuda berambut merah tersebut. "Dan…bagaimanapun, meski perkenalanmu dengan Kyuhyun jauh lebih lama dari perkenalanmu dengan Sungmin hyung, kau tidak bisa terus-menerus memperlakukan Sungmin hyung seperti ini karena…karena menurutku ini sudah terlalu berlebihan. Sampai kapan kau akan terus beranggapan kalau Sungmin hyung akan menyakiti Kyuhyun?"

"Dia benar," kali ini Kyuhyun yang membuka suara, pandangannya yang tadi sempat tertuju pada meja makan di depannya, kini ikut menatap pemuda berambut merah itu. Sama seperti Henry.

"Kui Xian…"

"Aku… menghargai maksudmu," ucap Kyuhyun lagi. Ia mengambil jeda sejenak sebelum kembali berkata "Tapi, aku hanya ingin kau tahu kalau Sungmin tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku sampai seperti ini, kau tahu? Sungmin…Sungmin sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menyakitiku. Dan aku tidak ingin kau terus-menerus memperlakukannya seperti ini. M-maksudku…aku tidak ingin melihatmu yang seakan-akan menganggap Sungmin seperti musuhmu. Bukankah kau sendiri yang memintaku untuk bisa berteman baik dengan Sungmin?"

Zhoumi terdiam, merasakan rasa bersalah tersendiri ketika kata demi kata dari dua orang di depannya itu berkumpul di dalam otaknya. Mungkin Kyuhyun dan Henry benar. Mungkin tidak seharusnya ia bersikap berlebihan seperti ini, mungkin seharusnya ia tidak perlu bersikap terlalu gegabah hanya karena ingin melindungi Kyuhyun—seseorang yang sudah dianggapnya seperti adiknya sendiri. Dan mungkin…mungkin kalau ia tersadar lebih cepat—kalau sekarang Sungmin juga termasuk salah satu temannya, mungkin dia tidak perlu mengambil sikap yang berlebihan pada pemuda itu. Terlebih hanya karena permasalahan yang seharusnya tidak pernah ia campuri sejak awal.

Kedua mata Zhoumi menatap dua orang temannya itu secara bergantian, seakan mencari suatu jawaban kalau mungkin…mungkin dia bisa menebus semua sikapnya kepada Sungmin beberapa hari ini. Ia menghela nafasnya seketika saat kedua matanya bertemu dengan dua orbs hitam milik Kyuhyun.

"Mungkin kalian benar…" Zhoumi membuka suara, sepenuhnya menyadari kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat. Pandangannya beralih pada lemari pendingin di belakang Kyuhyun kini—meskipun itu hanya sekedar untuk menghindar dari tatapan Kyuhyun yang tengah diberikannya. "Mungkin tidak seharusnya aku bersikap berlebihan seperti ini. Aku…aku sangat menyesal," lanjut Zhoumi kemudian. Jemarinya bergerak memijat keningnya sendiri kali ini, sementara kepalanya sedikit tertunduk.

"Well, terlambat lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali, bukan?" Henry ikut membuka suara, membuat Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun menoleh bersamaan kearahnya. Pemuda pirang itu kemudian tersenyum menerima tatapan dari kedua temannya tersebut. Lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada setelah itu. "Aku rasa…kau harus segera meminta maaf pada Sungmin hyung. Seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan hal ini padamu. Tapi, Sungmin hyung…dia merasa sedih ketika kau memperlakukannya seperti itu. Dia—"

"A-apa katamu?" mata Zhoumi melebar tidak percaya dengan ucapan yang baru saja di dengarnya itu. Sementara Henry hanya bisa berdecak ketika Zhoumi memotong kata-katanya.

"Mungkin kau tidak bisa melihatnya. Tapi, Sungmin hyung...dia…sangat peduli pada pertemanan. Dan kenyataan kalau sikapmu terhadapnya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat secara tiba-tiba, hal itu sangat menyakitinya," ucap Henry menjelaskan—tidak peduli meskipun hal itu semakin membuat pemuda berambut merah di depannya merasa lebih bersalah dari sebelumnya.

"Kau semakin membuatku merasa bersalah, Henli," ucap Zhoumi, pelan.

"Itu tujuanku," Henry menyaut sebelum akhirnya tertawa pelan kearah pemuda di depannya itu—hanya untuk sekedar mencairkan suasana. Sementara Zhoumi hanya bisa berdecak kecil. Well, bagaimanapun ia tidak bisa marah pada _pemuda mochi_ di depannya.

"Dan uh…" Henry mengalihkan pandangannya seketika menatap Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun, apa kau tahu kalau sebenarnya Sungmin hyung masih belum terlalu yakin dengan perasaannya?"

Kyuhyun tertegun sejenak, sementara kedua orbsnya itu menatap lurus pemuda pirang yang juga tengah menatapnya kini. _Masih…belum terlalu yakin?,_ tanyanya dalam hati.

.

.

.

" _Apa kau berpikir kalau selama ini hanya kau yang merasa tidak yakin dengan perasaanmu, Kyuhyun? Keputusan yang akan Sungmin hyung ambil nanti, semuanya tergantung pada keputusanmu sendiri."_

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, memutar kembali semua ucapan Henry yang masih terekam jelas di ingatannya. Tubuhnya merebah di atas tempat tidurnya sendiri, dengan kedua tangan yang merentang di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

Semuanya terasa begitu cepat bagi Kyuhyun. Dan ia masih belum bisa mempercayai apa yang baru saja di lewatinya hari ini.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dengan perlahan, membuat dua orbs hitam itu bertemu dengan langit-langit kamarnya.

"Apa tuhan sedang mempermainkan hidupku?" tanya Kyuhyun ber-sigh pelan.

Baru saja beberapa hari yang lalu, ia memantapkan hati untuk melupakan perasaannya terhadap Sungmin—meskipun kenyataannya, hal itu hanya sia-sia. Namun dalam hitungan jam, ia sudah dipusingkan dengan perasaannya kembali. _Terima kasih_ untuk Lee Sungmin tentu saja.

Mengetahui kalau Sungmin ternyata juga menyimpan perasaan yang sama dengannya, tentu…adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan untuk Kyuhyun. Bohong, kalau ia sama sekali tidak merasakannya. Karena jantungnya yang masih berdetak secara tidak normal ketika ia berhadapan dengan Sungmin tadi, cukup membuktikan kalau Kyuhyun memangmasih menyimpan perasaan _terkutuk_ itu pada pemuda rubah yang telah dikenalnya selama enam bulan ini.

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya sendiri, frustrasi. "Apa kau juga sedang mempermainkanku, Sungmin-sshi? Kenapa kau begitu menyebalkan? Tch."

Ponsel yang berdering tiba-tiba, seakan menjawab pertanyaan yang baru saja diucapkan Kyuhyun tanpa sadar tadi. Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya, hanya untuk mencari ponsel yang tergeletak entah dimana. Lalu ia pun segera mengambil ponsel itu setelah teringat kalau ia sempat meletakkan ponselnya di bawah bantalnya sendiri tadi.

Kyuhyun mengubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi posisi duduk, lalu membuka sebuah pesan yang baru saja masuk ke ponselnya.

 _Apa kau sedang memikirkanku, Kyuhyun? Karena sejak tadi aku tidak bisa berhenti bersin._

"W-what the…" Kyuhyun membulatkan kedua matanya seketika, terkejut karena pesan Sungmin yang baru saja dibacanya. Oh, Hell, apa Sungmin memasang alat penyadap di dalam kamarnya? Atau kamera tersembunyi?

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya sekali lagi, menatap ke sekeliling kamarnya dan berharap kalau ia menemukan sesuatu untuk membuktikan pemikiran bodohnya. Tentu usahanya berbuah nihil, karena ia sama sekali tidak menemukan apapun yang mencurigakan di dalam kamarnya itu.

Ponselnya kembali berdering, sebuah pesan baru muncul tiba-tiba sebelum Kyuhyun sempat membalas yang pertama. Kyuhyun pun kembali menatap layar ponselnya dan menekan 'Yes' untuk membaca pesan tersebut.

 _Kibum mengajakku ke sebuah festival. Kau mau ikut?_

Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya, tidak terlalu yakin dengan tawaran Sungmin yang diberikan kepadanya. Niat Kyuhyun untuk membalas pesan itu, lagi-lagi terhalang ketika sebuah pesan baru kembali muncul di layar ponselnya.

 _Oh, Yesung hyung juga ikut bersama kami. Ini akan menyenangkan! Kau juga harus ikut!_

Kyuhyun berdecak pelan, sebuah senyuman tipis terukir di bibirnya setelah itu. Sungmin masih sama seperti biasa. Meskipun mereka sempat menjauh beberapa hari karena kebodohannya sendiri, Sungmin…masih dapat bersikap seperti biasa terhadapnya. Dan meskipun hanya hal sederhana seperti itu, tapi itu cukup untuk menyadarkan Kyuhyun kalau mungkin…mungkin ia sedang merindukan sosok pemuda yang telah merebut hatinya tersebut.

Jemari Kyuhyun bergerak membalas pesan Sungmin. Mungkin menerima ajakan Sungmin pun tidak masalah. Bukankah ia juga butuh _penyegar_ pikiran sebelum memilih keputusan yang tepat untuknya?

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak menunggu balasan dari Sungmin. Setelah beberapa detik, ia pun menerima balasan itu dan segera membukanya.

 _Baguslah! kalau begitu jangan sampai terlambat. Good night, Cinderella!_ _;)_

Sungmin masih sama seperti biasa, bukan? Dan Kyuhyun pun nampaknya harus mengakui kalau Sungmin masih menyebalkan. Sama seperti biasa.

"Damn it."

.

.

.

To be Continued

.

.

.

 **a/n :** hah...


	11. Chapter 11

"Mi, Sungmin bisa mati kalau kau terus memeluknya seperti itu," Kyuhyun berdecak melihat kelakukan Zhoumi yang sedari tadi tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Sungmin. Sementara Sungmin, hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia menerima pelukan dari pemuda jangkung di depannya. Ya, dia bahagia. Pada akhirnya, Zhoumi tidak lagi merasa kesal terhadapnya. Pada akhirnya, Zhoumi tidak lagi melihat dirinya sebagai _musuh_. Dan tentu, pada akhirnya…ia bisa menganggap Zhoumi sebagai temannya lagi.

Zhoumi melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian menatap datar kearah Kyuhyun setelah itu.

"Kau cemburu, Kui Xian?" tanya pemuda berambut merah itu tanpa pikir panjang. Dan hal itu berhasil membuat wajah Kyuhyun menghangat tiba-tiba.

"Tidak sama sekali," bela Kyuhyun, sebisa mungkin menutupi perasaan gugupnya di hadapan Sungmin. Dia tidak merasa cemburu memang. Hanya saja, Kyuhyun tidak dapat membohongi dirinya kalau ucapan Zhoumi tadi, agaknya berhasil membawa rasa canggungnya muncul kembali.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba. Tatapan yang ia berikan pada Kyuhyun, sama sekali _tidak_ menyiratkan kalau ia terkejut dengan jawaban Kyuhyun tadi. Sungmin menyeringai kecil. Kedua tangannya menangkup wajah Zhoumi yang masih berdiri di hadapannya dengan tiba-tiba, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya sendiri dengan wajah pemuda jangkung itu. "Kalau begitu…"

"Kau tidak ingin Henry membunuhmu, bukan?" Kyuhyun menjauhkan wajah Zhoumi dari wajah Sungmin seketika, ia sudah tidak bisa bersikap santai seperti tadi tentu saja. Pandangan Kyuhyun menatap lurus pemuda berambut orange di depannya. Sementara Zhoumi, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kusen pintu di belakangnya—setelah berhasil menjauhkan tangan Kyuhyun dari wajahnya sendiri.

Sungmin berdecak pelan, kemudian menghindar dari tatapan yang diberikan Kyuhyun kepadanya. Ia kembali menatap Zhoumi setelah itu. "Apa kau yakin tidak mau ikut?"

Zhoumi menggeleng, kedua tangannya menyilang di depan dada. "Aku ada janji dengan Henry," jawabnya.

Sungmin hanya ber-hmm kecil merespon jawaban Zhoumi sembari mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya secara perlahan. "Baiklah," ucapnya tiba-tiba. Ia pun tersenyum pada pemuda berambut merah di depannya. "Aku senang kita berteman kembali, Mi."

Zhoumi membalas senyuman Sungmin sembari berkata, "Sama hal-nya denganku, Sungmin."

.

.

.

"Jadi…kau tidak cemburu ketika Zhoumi terus memelukku, tapi kau cemburu ketika aku mencoba untuk menciumnya, eh?" Sungmin menyeringai kecil ketika pemuda di sampingnya berusaha menghindar dari tatapan matanya.

Kyuhyun memilih untuk memfokuskan pandangannya pada penunjuk lantai lift—berharap kalau mereka cepat sampai di basement dan bertemu Yesung juga Kibum yang tengah menunggu mereka sehingga Sungmin bisa berhenti menggodanya dengan kata-katanya yang seperti itu karena hell, yeah, Kyuhyun memang sedang berusaha meredam rasa cemburunya yang muncul tiba-tiba ketika ingatan tentang _Sungmin-yang-mencoba-mencium-Zhoumi_ kembali hadir di dalam otaknya.

"Cute."

"Eh?" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya seketika, menatap kearah pemuda disampingnya kini dengan heran. "Apa maksudmu?"

Sungmin mendengus geli, satu tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya sendiri kali ini. Sementara tubuhnya masih sama seperti tadi, bersandar pada sisi lift di belakangnya.

"Siapa yang menyangka kalau kau terlihat cute ketika kau menatap penunjuk lantai seperti itu, Kyuhyun," Sungmin membalas tatapan pemuda disampingnya itu. Sebuah senyuman kecil terukir di sudut bibirnya. "Kau menatapnya dalam diam, namun kau tetap tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan gelisahmu. Apa kau secanggung itu ketika kau berhadapan denganku?"

Kyuhyun berdecak kecil. "Aku tidak secanggung itu," balasnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu lift kali ini. "Dan satu-satunya yang pantas dengan sebutan 'cute' itu…kau, Min," gumamnya pelan.

Sungmin tersenyum sekali lagi mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Aku suka saat kau memanggilku Min," Sungmin pun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu lift. Sama seperti Kyuhyun. Ia menghela nafas panjang setelah itu. "Meskipun aku tahu kalau kau pernah memanggil Minsung dengan sebutan yang sama, tapi aku tidak masalah dengan hal itu," lanjutnya lagi.

"A-aku tidak akan memanggilmu seperti itu kalau kau tidak menyukainya," Kyuhyun menatap pemuda disampingnya sekali lagi. Rasa bersalah muncul dibenak Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Dan Sungmin pun kembali menatap Kyuhyun.

"Aku bilang aku menyukainya," ucap Sungmin tiba-tiba, pandangannya tertuju pada kancing kemeja Kyuhyun sekarang. Sementara satu tangan di dalam saku celananya itu, kini terkepal erat—mencoba meredakan rasa gugupnya yang muncul tiba-tiba. "Aku…aku suka suaramu saat kau…memanggilku seperti itu."

Kyuhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya ketika Sungmin bersikap seperti itu padanya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau Sungmin…ternyata juga bisa menunjukkan sikap canggung di hadapannya. Namun hal yang paling mengejutkan dirinya adalah apa yang ia tangkap dari ucapan Sungmin tadi.

Bunyi 'ting' dari pintu lift yang terbuka, menyadarkan keduanya dari keheningan yang sempat menyerang mereka. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya seketika kearah pintu itu, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakinya keluar—meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih terpaku diam di dalam lift tersebut.

Sebuah senyuman tipis terukir di bibir Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Sudah ku bilang ini akan menyenangkan!" Sungmin berseru senang dengan dua tangannya yang terangkat di atas udara. Foxy eyesnya mulai _mengitari_ , menatap ke setiap sudut tempat festival yang berada di depan matanya.

"Kita bahkan baru sampai," Yesung mengekor, mendekat kearah Sungmin yang telah berjalan lebih dulu. "Hey, Sungmin! Jangan sampai tersesat!" lanjutnya kemudian dan berhasil membuat beberapa orang di sekeliling mereka menoleh seketika.

Sungmin menatap tajam kearah Yesung. Sementara pemuda yang menerima tatapan itu hanya menyengir dan memberi tanda 'peace' dengan dua jarinya.

"Apa kau pernah ke festival seperti ini, Kyuhyun-sshi?" Kibum membuka suara, bertanya pada pemuda yang kini berjalan di sampingnya.

"Hm?" Kyuhyun menolehkan pandangannya pada sang penanya, cukup terkejut ketika Kibum memanggil namanya. Setelah itu ia pun ganti menatap ke sekelilingnya. Ikut mengamati tempat festival, sama seperti Sungmin. Lalu ia menggelang pelan. "Tidak, Kibum-sshi."

Kibum terdiam sejenak sebelum kembali berkata, "Sungmin sangat suka festival seperti ini"

Kyuhyun tersenyum sekilas, "Benarkah?" pandangannya tertuju pada Sungmin yang kini tengah berusaha menghiraukan Yesung. Sementara Kibum hanya menggumam kata 'hmm' sebagai respon.

Mereka sama-sama terdiam setelah itu. Kedua mata Kyuhyun masih memandang Sungmin yang berjalan cukup jauh di depannya. Kyuhyun tahu kalau ia tidak cukup pintar dalam mencari topik pembicaraan. Terlebih dengan Kibum—seseorang yang baru saja dikenalnya.

Perkenalannya dengan Kibum tidak cukup buruk, Kyuhyun mengakui. Meskipun ia sendiri telah mengetahui siapa Kibum. Dan meskipun ia tahu kalau Kibum sangat mencintai Sungmin. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak pernah berkeinginan untuk menganggap Kibum sebagai rivalnya. Namun, hal itu juga bukan berarti ia bisa dengan mudah menanggap KIbum sebagai temannya. Karena hubungan pertemanan itu sendiri tidak bisa terlahir dalam waktu yang singkat, tidak juga terlahir hanya karena mereka telah berkenalan satu sama lain. Ada beberapa tahapan tersendiri, ada waktu yang mesti terbuang, sampai kau bisa mengakui kalau kau memang berteman dengan seseorang yang telah kau kenal.

Kyuhyun menatap heran Sungmin yang tiba-tiba saja berbalik dan berjalan kearahnya. Matanya sedikit melebar, menangkap sosok pemuda di belakang Sungmin yang kini tengah menghampiri dan nampak tengah memanggil-manggil Sungmin.

"Jungmo?" Kibum menggumam pelan. Dan itu cukup membuktikan kalau bukan hanya Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Sungmin.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan kalian disini," Jungmo memutuskan untuk mendudukkan dirinya setelah menarik sebuah kursi di dekatnya. "Oh, dan Kibum, sejak kapan kau tiba di Korea?"

Kibum menyudahi _kegiatan_ minumnya dan menoleh kearah Jungmo seketika. "Beberapa hari yang lalu," jawabnya singkat.

"Ah, _Aku mengerti…_ " Jungmo mengangguk pelan dan menggumamkan _nihongo_ yang ia sendiri yakin kalau Kibum pun mengetahui artinya.

Mereka berada di sebuah kedai takoyaki kini. Yesung yang memutuskan bahwa mereka harus mencari tempat untuk beristirahat dan mengobrol. Beruntung karena terdapat kedai takoyaki yang sepertinya cukup mempunyai banyak tempat bagi mereka yang menginginkan untuk beristirahat. Well, acara puncak Japanese Festival yang tengah mereka datangi memang tidak akan dimulai sampai malam tiba. Jadi, mereka masih mempunyai beberapa jam ke depan sampai acara puncak itu dimulai.

"Jadi, apa kalian sering datang ke festival seperti ini di Korea sebelumnya?" Jungmo mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sungmin yang tengah duduk di samping Kibum.

"Sejujurnya, tidak," Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang berada di samping Jungmo. Sedikit tersenyum tipis ketika Kyuhyun membalas tatapannya. "Aku tidak tahu kalau di Korea terdapat festival seperti ini sampai Kibum mengajakku."

Jungmo berdecak pelan, " _Seharusnya kau menatapku, Sungminnie,"_ ujarnya pada pemuda berambut orange di depannya. Cukup sadar kalau Sungmin tidak sedang menatap kearahnya ketika menjawab pertanyaannya tadi.

" _Apa?_ " Sungmin pun mengalihkan pandangannya seketika, menatap kearah Jungmo. Dan ia pun berdecak kecil. " _Cosplayer di sebelah sana lebih menarik perhatian dari pada kau, Jungmo,"_ elaknya dengan _nihongo_ lagi. Sama seperti yang dilakukan Jungmo tadi.

" _Kau membuatku cemburu,"_ ucap Kibum tiba-tiba pada Sungmin. Tentu ia mengerti betul apa yang tengah diucapkan oleh Jungmo dan Sungmin.

Sementara Jungmo hanya mendengus geli, dan kembali menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan _Aku-tahu-siapa-yang-kau-tatap-sebenarnya, bodoh._

"Aku rasa aku akan mencari sesuatu untuk dimakan," Yesung bangkit dari duduknya seketika—lebih memilih untuk mengurus rasa laparnya ketimbang mendengarkan pembicaraan yang sama sekali tidak ia mengerti.

" _Yesung-san, boleh aku ikut denganmu?"_ ucap Kibum tanpa sadar dengan nihongo-nya. Sementara Yesung hanya menoleh kearah Kibum dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kau berbicara padaku, Kibum-sshi?" Yesung kembali bertanya. Meskipun ia sama sekali tidak mengerti nihongo, namun ia tahu kalau Kibum sempat memanggil namanya tadi.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja menggunakan bahasa jepang tadi," balas Kibum sembari bangkit dari duduknya juga. "Boleh aku ikut denganmu? Karena aku juga sangat lapar," tambahnya.

"Tentu," sahut Yesung. Kemudian ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kyuhyun. "Apa kau ingin ikut dengan kami, Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Yesung seketika, sementara Sungmin kini kembali menatap Kyuhyun dalam diam.

"Aku rasa tidak," Kyuhyun membuka suaranya, merespon pertanyaan Yesung. "Tapi, mungkin aku akan ke toilet sebentar," lanjutnya lagi.

"Ah…panggilan alam…" gumam Yesung. Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa berdecak pelan sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakinya menuju toilet.

.

.

.

"Lima belas menit berada di toilet, kau benar-benar ingin aku menjemputmu, bukan?"

Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget saat menyadari seorang pemuda yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di sampingnya itu. "S-sungmin? sejak kapan kau berada disini?" tanyanya pada pemuda yang sempat mengejutkannya tersebut.

Sungmin berdecak kecil, "Mungkin kalau tatapanmu tidak terfokus pada benda bodoh itu…" Sungmin sedikit mengambil jeda dan menunjuk westafel di depannya. "…kau akan sadar kalau sejak lima menit tadi aku mengamatimu."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Apa dia se-autis itu pada westafel di depannya sehingga tidak menyadari kehadiran Sungmin lima menit tadi?

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan, mengusir pertanyaan bodoh yang entah kenapa muncul tiba-tiba di pikirannya.

"Apa kau sangat menyukai toilet sampai kau menghabiskan lima belas menitmu disini?" Sungmin kembali membuka suara, sementara Kyuhyun hanya bisa berdecak mendengarnya.

Kyuhyun berjalan kearah mesin pengering tangan dan mengeringkan tangannya sendiri yang kenyataannya masih dalam keadaan basah itu. "Aku tidak tahu kalau banyak orang yang berpikiran sama denganku tentang pergi ke toilet," ucapnya.

Sungmin menatap ke sekelilingnya, kenyataannya toilet itu tengah sepi sekarang. Ia berdecak kecil setelah itu.

"Aku tahu sekarang memang sepi. Tapi aku tidak berbohong padamu, kau tahu?" Kyuhyun membuka suaranya lagi, takut kalau Sungmin mungkin tidak mempercayai kata-katanya.

Sungmin menatap pemuda di depannya dalam diam dan memutuskan untuk berjalan mendekat kearahnya. "Kau tahu, Kyuhyun-ah…"

Kyuhyun berjalan mundur tiba-tiba, yang kemudian ia sesali karena tubuhnya justru tersudut pada dinding di belakangnya.

"Mungkin…mungkin sebaiknya kita segera kembali bersama yang lain," ujar Kyuhyun pelan—merasa kurang nyaman dengan tatapan Sungmin yang diberikan kepadanya. Namun, Sungmin nampaknya memilih untuk mengabaikan perkataan tersebut dan tetap melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia rasa jaraknya dengan Kyuhyun telah menipis—setidaknya jika hal itu dilihat dari jarak mereka berdiri sekarang. Foxy eyesnya mengamati wajah pemuda di depannya dengan perlahan. Seperti tidak membiarkan satu inci pun terlewati begitu saja.

Sungmin tersenyum tipis kemudian, "Mungkin kau benar…" gumamnya.

"A-apa?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak mengerti.

"Mungkin memang sebaiknya kita segera kembali," jawab Sungmin, singkat. Ia memutuskan untuk menjauhkan diri dari Kyuhyun setelah itu. "Walaupun aku sangat ingin menghabiskan waktuku lebih lama denganmu, tapi akan lebih baik kalau kita segera kembali sebelum mereka berpikir kalau kita tersesat," lanjutnya sembari tertawa pelan.

Kyuhyun menatap diam pemuda berambut orange di depannya. Ucapan Sungmin yang baru saja di dengarnya itu, membuat dirinya nampak seperti orang bodoh yang seketika kehilangan kata-katanya. Dan nyaris membuat pikirannya blank untuk sepersekian detik sebelum akhirnya _tersadar_ kembali.

"Bisakah seperti itu…" ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba, tersadar penuh dengan apa yang tengah diucapkannya. "Bisakah kau menghabiskan waktumu lebih lama hanya denganku?"

Sungmin terdiam sejenak sebelum kembali tersenyum pada pemuda di depannya dan berkata, "Kita lihat apa aku punya kesempatan itu hari ini, Kyuhyun-ah," Sungmin mengamit satu tangan Kyuhyun kemudian. "Tapi, mungkin lebih baik kalau kita segera kembali sekarang."

.

.

.

Sungmin menarik satu kursi lagi, lalu menaruhnya tepat disamping kiri Kyuhyun. Ia mendudukkan dirinya disana setelah itu dan tersenyum pada Kibum yang kini tengah menatapnya.

Kibum membalas dengan senyuman tipisnya—dan berusaha melenyapkan pertanyaan yang muncul tiba-tiba di dalam pikirannya. Tangannya bergerak mendorong satu piring sushi yang baru saja dibelinya tadi kearah Sungmin.

"Kau membelikannya untukku?" Sungmin bertanya, menerima sushi yang diberikan Kibum untuknya. Dan Kibum pun menggumamkan _'yeah'_ sebagai jawabannya.

"Thanks," Sungmin tersenyum sekali lagi pada pemuda di depannya.

"Kau juga harus berterima kasih pada Yesung-sshi," ucap Kibum kemudian. Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum kembali berkata dengan nihongo, _"Karena dia yang menggantikanku mengantri untuk mendapatkan sushi itu_. _"_

" _Ah…begitukah…"_ Sungmin menggumam. Lalu menatap Yesung yang berada di samping kirinya tersebut. Sementara pemuda yang ditatap justru lebih memilih menyibukkan diri pada takoyaki di depannya.

Jungmo berdehem pelan tiba-tiba sebelum Sungmin sempat mengucapkan terima kasih pada Yesung.

"Kalian pasti sedang double date," Jungmo membuka suara. Tentu hal tersebut membuat ke-empat pasang mata disekitarnya menatap kearahnya seketika. Termasuk Kyuhyun sendiri yang entah kenapa sejak tadi juga lebih memilih menyibukkan diri pada takoyaki di depannya—sama seperti Yesung.

"Apa?" tanya Yesung dengan bodohnya.

Jungmo menepuk tangan satu kali. "Ah! Jadi benar!" ucapnya riang.

"Jungmo hyung…"

"Tch, kau tidak perlu menutupinya, Kibum," Jungmo menyela kembali. "Kau sangat serasi dengan Yesung, kau tahu?"

"A-apa?" Tanya Kibum membelalakkan matanya. Sementara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling berpandangan kini, tidak pernah menduga sama sekali kalau Jungmo bisa mempunyai pikiran seperti itu.

"Apa kenapa?" Jungmo menyilangkan kedua tangannya. "Menurutku, kau dan Yesung sangat serasi. Itu saja," ucapnya sembari tersenyum lebar.

"Jungmo," Yesung membuka suara, pada akhirnya mengakhiri _kebisuannya_ setelah mendengar ucapan Jungmo tersebut. "Kami tidak sedang double date," jelasnya singkat.

"Dia benar," tambah Kibum. "Lagipula…kalaupun kami sedang double date. Tentu aku akan berkencan dengan Sungmin," ucapnya lagi.

Kyuhyun berdecak kecil, "Dan mungkin aku akan berkencan dengan Yesung."

"What the hell," Sungmin dan Yesung merespon bersamaan—membuat Kibum juga Jungmo menatap heran keduanya.

Di satu sisi, Kyuhyun pun lebih memilih untuk menyibukkan diri pada takoyaki di depannya kembali. Ada perasaan kesal tersendiri yang tiba-tiba menyelimuti dirinya saat mendengar perkataan Kibum tadi. Dan Kyuhyun harus mengakui kalau ia tidak begitu menyukainya.

"Hoi, Jungmo!"

Seorang pemuda berseru dari kejauhan—dan hal tersebut membuat Jungmo serta ke-empat temannya itu menoleh seketika kearah si pemilik suara.

"Jay?" Kibum membulatkan matanya, lalu kembali menatap Jungmo. Dan Jungmo pun menyengir membalas tatapan Kibum.

"Aku sudah menduganya sejak tadi," ucap Sungmin tiba-tiba, sementara Kyuhyun dan Yesung saling berpandangan kini—tidak mengerti dengan _arti_ kedatangan pemuda bersetelan rock yang tertangkap oleh pandangan mereka.

"Well, aku membutuhkan bantuan Kibum kali ini," ujar Jungmo.

"Aku tidak mau," Kibum menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Oh, ayolah," Jungmo meninju pelan lengan Kibum sebelum kembali berkata, "Aku mempunyai sedikit masalah dengan kostum visual kei milikku..."

"Dan juga make-up," sambung Jay tiba-tiba. "Kau tahu Jungmo sangat payah dalam bermake-up, bukan? Bahkan hanya untuk urusan bedak sekalipun."

"Kau tidak harus membongkar semuanya, hyung," Jungmo menepuk dahinya sendiri, cukup keras.

Sungmin mendengus geli, ia tahu betul bagaimana Jungmo yang selalu berusaha membujuk Kibum untuk memberinya make-up setiap kali mereka datang bersama ke festival-festival cosplay dan band di Jepang dulu. Well, sejujurnya, Sungmin pun sudah menduga dari awal sejak pertemuannya dengan Jungmo tadi. Bahwa temannya itu, pasti akan ikut ambil bagian untuk memeriahkan festival seperti ini. Dan kemunculan Jay—yang juga merupakan teman lamanya—membuat Sungmin semakin yakin dengan dugaannya.

"Mereka akan ikut ambil bagian di festival ini," bisik Sungmin di telinga Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun hanya menggumam kata 'oh' kecil sebagai respon—setidaknya kini ia mengerti kenapa pemuda bernama Jay tersebut bersetelan seperti itu.

"Jay itu mantanku," canda Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang detik itu juga disesalinya, karena sepertinya Kyuhyun cukup terkejut dan mengakibatkan kepala mereka saling beradu satu sama lain. Salahkan jarak mereka yang terlalu dekat.

"Kau ingin ikut ke backstage bersama kami, Sungmin?" Jay kembali membuka suara, menoleh kearah pemuda berambut orange yang baru saja merasakan insiden benturan kepala tadi.

Sungmin sedikit mengusap-usap kepalanya pelan—sama seperti Kyuhyun—sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Mungkin aku akan menunggu disini sampai kalian tampil nanti."

Kibum menatap Sungmin dalam diam. Lalu ganti menatap Kyuhyun yang juga masih sibuk mengusap kepalanya itu. "Kalau begitu aku juga akan menunggu disini," ujarnya tiba-tiba.

"Tidak, Kibum. Kau benar-benar harus membantuku sekarang," Jungmo bangkit dari duduknya seketika dan menarik Kibum tiba-tiba—sehingga Kibum pun ikut bangkit dari kursinya kini.

"Tapi, aku tidak ingin pergi kalau Sungmin tidak pergi denganku."

"Baiklah," Sungmin membuka suaranya kembali, lalu bangkit dari duduknya. "Kalau begitu aku akan—" dan kata-katanya terpotong seketika saat Kyuhyun menarik tangannya dari bawah dan membuatnya terduduk kembali di kursinya.

Sungmin bisa merasakan Kyuhyun yang kini justru mengenggam tangannya dengan erat dari bawah meja. Ia bisa menangkap _pesan_ itu. Pesan yang ingin disampaikan oleh pemuda disampingnya kalau ia tidak boleh pergi.

"Aku…aku akan menyusulmu nanti, Kibum," ucap Sungmin pada pemuda di depannya. Dan ia bisa menangkap raut kekecewaan pada wajah Kibum setelah itu.

"Aku akan menemanimu kalau kau mau," Yesung membuka suara tiba-tiba. Lalu ia pun memutuskan untuk bangkit dari duduknya dan mendekat kearah Kibum. "Sungmin bisa menyusul nanti setelah ia menghabiskan sushi-nya, bukan?" tambahnya lagi dengan tangan yang kini menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak Kibum.

Kibum terdiam, tatapannya sempat tertuju pada aspal di bawahnya sebelum akhirnya kembali bertemu pandang dengan foxy eyes di depannya.

"Aku akan menunggumu," ucap Kibum. Dan ia pun memberikan seulas senyuman pada Sungmin sebelum melangkahkan kakinya—pergi bersama Yesung dan kedua temannya tersebut.

Sungmin menatap punggung Kibum yang semakin menjauh dalam diam, kemudian terkejut seketika saat Kyuhyun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menariknya pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun memilih untuk mengabaikan panggilan Sungmin dan meneruskan langkah kakinya, menjauh dari tempat dimana mereka sempat beristirahat tadi.

"Kyuhyun, berhenti disini," ucap Sungmin sekali lagi. Namun, nampaknya Kyuhyun masih tidak mau mendengarkan dan justru terus menariknya pergi entah kemana.

"Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah kakinya seketika, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya setelah itu. Kedua orbs hitamnya menatap lurus foxy eyes di depannya.

"Aku ingin bersikap egois untuk kali ini saja, Sungmin," ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. "Aku ingin kau menghabiskan waktumu lebih lama denganku. Hanya denganku."

.

.

.

To be Continued

.

.

.


	12. Chapter 12

a/n: sebenernya gamau gimana tapi please kalau mau review dengan kata "lanjut" saja, mending gausah repot-repot review. cukup baca aja. gapapa kok. dan gak janji untuk chapter selanjutnya bakal banyak kyumin moment atau gimana, saya mesti ngurus kibum dulu. dan kemungkinan agak lama updatenya. enjoy. chapter ini paling panjang (menurut saya). semoga memuaskan :)

.

.

.

.

Sungmin berdecak pelan, kedua foxy eyesnya menghindar dari tatapan Kyuhyun. Senyuman kecil yang terukir di sudut bibirnya, membuktikan kalau dirinya menyukai apa yang baru saja ditangkap oleh pendengarannya.

"Jangan membuatku mengulang kembali kata-kataku," Kyuhyun kembali membuka suara, menyadari kalau pemuda di depannya itu belum merespon sama sekali. Kedua orbs hitamnya sendiri masih memilih untuk memandang pemuda _rubah_ tersebut. Setidaknya Kyuhyun harus bersikap tenang sekarang karena telah mengakui hal yang sejak tadi cukup membebani pikirannya. Walaupun, keadaan jantungnya sendiri bertolak belakang dengan apa yang sedang dilakukannya.

"Aku hanya sedang berpikir," Sungmin menggumam, kedua matanya sedikit menyipit ketika menatap kembali pemuda di depannya. Sinar mentari nampaknya cukup terik, ia harus mengakui itu. "Apa kau yakin dengan ucapanmu itu?" tanyanya kemudian.

Kyuhyun sedikit meneguk ludah, "Aku…" sadar kalau perasaan canggung itu muncul kembali ketika tatapannya beradu dengan Sungmin, ia pun berdecak kecil. "Berhenti membuatku canggung!" serunya tiba-tiba.

Sungmin tidak bisa menahan tawanya detik itu juga. Tentu ia tidak bermaksud membuat pemuda di depannya merasa canggung terhadapnya. Tapi, terkadang pemikirannya berubah drastis setiap kali mendengar Kyuhyun berseru kepadanya seperti tadi. Dan nampaknya, Sungmin harus mengakui kalau itu adalah hal yang cukup menyenangkan untuk dilihat. Siapa yang menyangka kalau dirinya sendiri mempunyai naluri dominan seperti itu?

Kyuhyun ber-sigh pelan, tentu saja melihat Sungmin tertawa seperti itu cukup membuatnya kesal. Ia terdiam, lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Sungmin begitu saja.

"Hey!" Sungmin berseru, masih di tempat berdirinya semula. Sementara Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya sejenak—menunggu Sungmin untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya tanpa harus membalikkan badan. "Aku akan ikut denganmu kalau kau mau menuruti keinginanku," Sungmin kembali berseru. Tidak heran jika hal tersebut membuat beberapa orang di sekelilingnya menatap kearahnya.

"Katakan saja," Kyuhyun membalas.

"Panggil aku 'hyung', kau mau?"

Sungmin menyeringai kecil, menunggu Kyuhyun merespon keinginannya. Namun, matanya melebar seketika, tidak percaya saat Kyuhyun justru memilih untuk kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

"Kyuhyun!"

"Lupakan, Sungmin-sshi," seru Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. "Aku akan memanggilmu 'hyung' kalau kau sudah lebih tinggi dariku."

"Hell…" Sungmin mengumpat. Ia tahu Kyuhyun menyebalkan seperti itu.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak bohong, kau tahu…" Jungmo mengusap-usap hidungnya yang sedikit terasa gatal. Sementara tatapannya tidak lepas pada cermin di depannya—memperhatikan Kibum yang tengah sibuk mengurus rambutnya. "Aku tidak bohong saat aku bilang kau sangat cocok dengan Yesung."

Kibum memilih untuk diam, menghiraukan perkataan Jungmo dan kembali memberi hairspray pada rambut pemuda itu. Membuat Jungmo sedikit terbatuk karenanya.

"Yah!" Jungmo berseru pelan.

"Diamlah sejenak," Kibum membuka suara, pandangannya menangkap sosok Yesung dari pantulan cermin di depannya sekilas, sebelum akhirnya beralih pada rambut Jungmo sekali lagi.

Jungmo berdecak, "Kau takut kalau Sungmin tidak segera menyusul kemari, bukan?"

"Mungkin."

"Huh?"

Kibum ber-sigh pelan, "Apa menurutmu Kyuhyun tertarik pada Sungmin?" tanyanya tiba-tiba, mengalihkan pembicaraan sekaligus.

Jungmo terdiam sejenak, ia kembali menatap Kibum dari pantulan cermin di depannya.

"Kau tahu jelas apa maksudku, bukan?" Kibum kembali membuka suara, menyibukkan dirinya pada rambut Jungmo ketimbang membalas tatapan pemuda itu sendiri.

Jungmo sedikit tersenyum kecil, "Bagaimana kalau dia memang tertarik pada Sungmin, hm?"

Mendengal hal tersebut, Kibum pun menghentikan gerakan tangannya seketika, membuat senyuman Jungmo terlihat seperti menyeringai kini.

"Yo! Jungmo-sshi."

Masih tertuju pada cermin di depannya—Jungmo pun sedikit mengalihkan pandangannya. Menangkap sosok pemuda berkaos hitam yang baru saja muncul dari pintu masuk ruang ganti. Jungmo tahu benar siapa pemuda itu.

"Mereka sudah mencetaknya," ucap pemuda itu sekali lagi.

"Benarkah?" Jungmo menautkan satu alisnya, melirik sebuah amplop cokelat besar di tangan pemuda yang nyatanya adalah teman satu profresinya itu. "Kalau begitu berikan sample-nya pada pemuda di sampingmu," lanjutnya.

Yesung berdecak. _Pemuda di sampingmu_ , tentu yang dimaksud Jungmo adalah dirinya. Ia membenarkan posisi duduknya setelah itu, "Berikan padaku," ucapnya pada pemuda yang sempat berbicara pada Jungmo tadi.

Pemuda itu pun memberikan sebuah amplop cokelat besar yang sejak tadi di pegangnya pada Yesung.

"Terlihat seperti bom," ucap Yesung saat menerima _sample_ yang dimaksud Jungmo itu.

"Huh?" pemuda disampingnya tertawa sekilas.

Yesung sedikit menghiraukan tawa pemuda disampingnya, lalu tanpa ragu membuka amplop yang tengah di pegangnya itu. Matanya sedikit melebar saat menarik sebuah majalah yang berada di dalam amplop cokelat tersebut.

"Holy shit," Yesung mengumpat pelan. Dan akhirnya memasukkan kembali majalah itu ke dalam tempatnya semula.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" pemuda disampingnya kembali membuka suara, cukup untuk membuat Jungmo tersenyum kecil dan Kibum terheran dari pantulan cermin.

"Yah! Bagaimana menurutmu, Yesung-sshi?" Jungmo ikut bertanya.

Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap Jungmo dan juga Kibum dari pantulan cermin. Sedikit ragu dengan apa yang harus dikatakannya, ia pun menghela nafas panjang, "Aku merasa ingin pergi ke toilet sekarang."

Jungmo dan pemuda disampingnya pun tertawa seketika mendengarnya. Tapi Kibum masih pada tatapan herannya, tidak terlalu mengerti dengan apa yang tengah terjadi.

"Merasa horny, huh?" tanya Jungmo saat Yesung memutuskan untuk bangkit dari duduknya. Tentu saja ia tahu kalau Yesung benar-benar bermaksud untuk pergi ke toilet.

"Dammit," umpat Yesung sekali lagi. Dan Jungmo pun kembali tertawa saat Yesung melangkahkan kakinya keluar sembari membawa _sample_ majalahnya.

"Apa kau tidak merasa penasaran, Kibum-ah?" Jungmo kembali membuka suara.

"Kenapa aku harus merasa penasaran?" Kibum balik bertanya. Ia sedikit merapikan rambut Jungmo yang nyatanya sudah hampir selesai itu. "Aku yakin kalau itu hanya sebuah majalah dewasa."

Jungmo tersenyum kecil sekali lagi, "Well, lebih tepatnya…itu adalah sample majalahku yang akan terbit minggu ini."

Kibum terdiam sejenak, "Kau…membuat majalah dewasa?"

"Uhum," Jungmo menggumam, merasa puas dengan style rambut-nya sekarang. "Dan bagaimana jika aku katakan…kalau Sungmin merupakan salah satu model di majalah itu?"

Jungmo mengalihkan pandangannya seketika, menatap langsung pemuda disampingnya yang justru tengah menatap dirinya dengan tatapan tidak percaya itu.

"Fuck you," umpat Kibum sebelum memutuskan untuk keluar mencari Yesung.

.

.

.

"Kau terlihat seperti kucing."

"Hm?" Sungmin menegakkan kepalanya yang sempat berpangku pada lututnya tadi, kemudian menoleh kearah pemuda disampingnya. Tidak mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun berkata seperti itu kepadanya.

Kyuhyun berdecak, ia tahu perasaan canggung itu masih menyelimuti dirinya—meskipun ia tidak menginginkannya sekalipun—Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengelak kalau setiap Sungmin menatap kearahnya, perasaan menyebalkan seperti itu datang kembali dengan sendirinya. Membuat pikirannya blank seketika dan melupakan apa saja yang sempat terpikirkan olehnya tadi.

"Apa kau ingin menangkapnya satu untukku?" Sungmin kembali membuka suara.

"H-huh?"

"Ikan ini…" Sungmin kembali mengalihkan pandangannya, menunjuk ikan-ikan kecil berwarna orange yang berada di hadapan mereka sekarang. "Mengingatkanku pada warna rambutku," Sungmin tertawa pelan.

Kyuhyun mendengus geli, "Lalu apa hubungannya dengan kau yang menyuruhku untuk menangkap ikan itu, hm?" ia menahan senyumnya, kemudian memutuskan untuk berdiri sejenak—hanya untuk memberikan uang kepada pemilik took dan menerima sebuah jaring kecil yang terbuat dari kertas setelahnya.

"Kau benar-benar ingin menangkapnya untukku?" Sungmin kembali tertawa pelan, memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang kembali berjongkok di sampingnya dengan sebuah jaring kertas ditangannya.

"Tentu saja."

"Kyu, aku tidak serius dengan ucapanku, kau tahu?"

"Siapa yang peduli," Kyuhyun menaikkan satu lengan kemejanya, "Terlebih jika sejak tadi kau terus memperhatikan ikan-ikan ini dan terlihat seperti seekor kucing yang kelaparan."

"A-apa?"

Kyuhyun menoleh sekilas pada pemuda disampingnya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Yah!" Sungmin berseru. Kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada ikan-ikan di depannya, tidak terlalu berminat untuk membalas Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sedikit mengacak pelan rambut orange Sungmin, sebelum ikut memfokuskan kembali pandangannya pada ikan-ikan di depannya.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil, merasa nyaman dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun yang baru saja diterimanya tadi. Namun ia segera menggelengkan kepala setelah itu, tidak tahu dengan apa yang sempat dipikirkannya.

Kini pandangan Sungmin beralih pada Kyuhyun yang tengah berusaha menangkap ikan-ikan kecil di depannya. Kalau hanya dengan seperti itu… kalau ia bisa dengan mudah merasa senang hanya dengan seperti itu—dengan mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Kyuhyun. Apa ia juga bisa dengan mudah menjadikan Kyuhyun…sebagai jawaban atas keputusannya untuk kembali ke Korea beberapa bulan yang lalu? Karena Sungmin mengingatnya sekarang. Ya, dia mengingatnya.

Sungmin ingat, ketika dirinya menunggu jawaban itu—jawaban yang selalu terlihat blur di depan matanya—jawaban…kenapa ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke Korea. Dan jawaban atas suatu perasaan, yang sekan menarik dirinya untuk kembali ke tanah kelahirannya tersebut.

Ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa teringat dengan hal konyol semacam itu. Tapi ia sadar, ia yakin sekarang, kalau Kyuhyun lah yang membuatnya mengingat kembali hal tersebut. Dan membuatnya sedikit berharap, atau justru… _sepenuhnya_ berharap…kalau Kyuhyun adalah satu-satunya jawaban atau alasan kenapa ia memutuskan untuk kembali dan menetap di Korea.

"Sudah ku tangkap."

"Huh?" kedua foxy eyes Sungmin mengerjap berulang kali, sedikit terdiam menatap mangkuk berisi satu ikan kecil di depannya. Ia beralih menatap Kyuhyun kini, menangkap sebuah senyuman tipis yang terukir dibibir pemuda di sampingnya itu.

"Tidak mudah menangkapnya jika ada seseorang yang melamun disampingku."

Sungmin berdecak kecil—namun tertawa pelan seketika saat Kyuhyun tersenyum kearahnya. Satu hal yang pasti, ia sangat menyukai senyuman itu—sama seperti ketika ia mengobrol dengan Kyuhyun di café saat itu dan melihat senyuman pemuda itu untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Sinar mentari bagai mesin waktu tersendiri untuk Sungmin—yang seakan membawanya kembali mengingat…betapa ia menyukai siluet yang tertangkap foxy eyesnya sendiri, enam bulan yang lalu.

Sungmin masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas; bagaimana jemari Kyuhyun yang dengan lemah menggenggam tangannya tiba-tiba, bagaimana sosok pemuda di sampingnya yang terlihat damai sekaligus innocent di depan matanya saat itu dan bagaimana kulit porselen yang tertimpa sinar itu…seakan _menyihir_ kedua foxy eyesnya—membawanya kembali seketika ke tempat dimana ia berada sekarang, saat Kyuhyun menyipratkan kristalan bening air ke wajahnya dengan sengaja.

"What the hell," Sungmin berdecak, pelan.

"Kau melamun," Kyuhyun memegang mangkuk dengan dua tangannya kini—setelah menaruh jaring kertas yang telah rusak di atas aspal. Ia berjongkok menghadap kearah pemuda orange di depannya—menatap Sungmin yang tengah _mengeringkan_ sebagian wajahnya sendiri yang agak basah itu. "Aku tidak suka kalau kau melamun," lanjut Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sungmin, singkat.

"Karena aku ingin berkencan dengan kau yang tersadar penuh," ucap Kyuhyun tanpa ragu, tentu saja setelah ia yakin rasa canggungnya menghilang! Well, tidak sepenuhnya menghilang memang. Tapi, ada situasi tersendiri dimana ia harus _mengalahkan_ rasa canggungnya, bukan?

Sungmin menoleh kearah Kyuhyun seketika, senyuman kecil di sudut bibir Sungmin—membuat aura tidak enak tersendiri di benak Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun benar karena detik berikutnya ia bisa mendengar Sungmin berkata, "Kita berkencan?"

Kyuhyun ber-sigh pelan, kemudian memutuskan untuk berdiri dengan mangkuk berisi ikan yang masih berada ditangannya itu, "Terserah saja," ucapnya seketika. Dan ia bisa mendengar Sungmin berdecak kecil menanggapi ucapannya.

"Berikan padaku."

Kyuhyun menoleh sekali lagi kearah Sungmin. Dan sedikit terkejut ketika Sungmin mengambil mangkuk ditangannya itu seketika, lalu menuangkan isinya kembali ke dalam kolam ikan di depannya.

"Kau tahu betapa sulitnya aku menangkap ikan kecil itu?"

Sungmin mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Siapa peduli," ia pun menggenggam satu tangan Kyuhyun dan mengajaknya pergi—tentu saja setelah mengembalikan mangkuk pada pemilik toko tadi. "Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat," ucapnya kemudian.

Kyuhyun membalas genggaman tangan Sungmin sebagai respon.

.

.

.

Yesung berdecak, berjalan tanpa arah tujuan yang jelas hanya untuk membawa _kabur_ sample majalah yang berada ditangannya kini. Terkutuk Jungmo yang benar-benar menganggapnya pergi ke toilet. Tentu ia bukan orang yang seperti itu. Harus ia akui, ia memang bermasalah dengan otaknya setelah melihat cover majalah tersebut. Tapi hanya dengan otaknya, bukan pada sesuatu di _bawah_ sana. Dan satu-satunya hal yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah, bagaimana ia bisa membawa sample itu sejauh mungkin, sehingga Kibum tidak dapat mengetahuinya.

Yesung sendiri tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Kibum jika ia sampai melihat majalah itu.

Yesung juga…sama sekali tidak bermaksud menghalangi Kibum untuk mengetahui yang sebenarnya, ia sendiri yakin kalau Kibum telah menaruh sedikit kecurigaan pada sikap Kyuhyun ataupun Sungmin sejak tadi. Tentu Yesung tidak akan meyakini hal tersebut kalau saja ia tidak mendengar pembicaraan Kibum dan Jungmo di backstage beberapa menit lalu. Tapi, terkadang ada situasi tersendiri menurut Yesung…yang mungkin sebaiknya tidak terlalu cepat diketahui oleh Kibum.

Kalau saja Sungmin tidak bercerita kepadanya—tentang ia yang tidak bisa menepati janjinya pada Kibum—malam itu, mungkin tadi Yesung akan bertindak ceroboh dengan membuka majalah itu di backstage. Tepat dihadapan Kibum sekaligus.

Tapi Sungmin ingin menceritakannya secara langsung pada Kibum, itulah yang Yesung tangkap dari pembicaraannya dengan Sungmin beberapa hari lalu. Dan disatu sisi, Yesung pun mengakui kalau ia sendiri juga tidak ingin Kibum mengetahuinya dengan cepat, untuk alasan yang entah kenapa tidak bisa ditemukannya. Karena itu, mungkin…apa yang ia lakukan sekarang—dengan membawa pergi sample itu jauh dari jangkauan Kibum—bisa mengulur waktu agar Kibum tidak mengetahui yang sebenarnya sebelum Sungmin sendiri yang menceritakannya.

Tanpa sadar Yesung menabrak salah satu cosplayer yang berdiri di depannya. Hell, kalau saja ia tidak melamun sambil berjalan tadi, tentu hal seperti itu tidak akan terjadi dan tentu tidak akan membuat sample yang dibawanya terjatuh dari amplop cokelat yang sejak tadi di pegangnya.

Ia sedikit membungkuk kearah pemuda yang ditabraknya itu—sadar kalau dia lah yang bersalah sepenuhnya. Lalu ia pun memutuskan untuk mengambil dan menaruh kembali sample majalah itu—ke dalam tempatnya semula.

Yesung sedikit menepuk-nepuk celana bagian lututnya sembari berdiri. Bermaksud untuk meneruskan langkahnya, kedua matanya justru melebar seketika.

"Kibum-sshi…"

.

.

.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau ada tempat seperti ini," Kyuhyun memasukkan satu tangannya pada saku celananya sendiri. Kedua matanya terpejam sekilas—merasakan angin yang berhembus pelan menerpa wajahnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya setelah itu pada pemuda di bawahnya—yang tengah terduduk diatas rerumputan sembari melempar batu-batuan kecil dengan arah yang tidak jelas.

"Aku menemukannya saat kau berjalan meninggalkanku tadi," pemuda berambut orange itu menyaut.

"Aku tidak meninggalkanmu," balas Kyuhyun. Ia ikut mendudukkan dirinya kali ini, "Aku hanya ingin memberimu sedikit pelajaran," tambahnya lagi.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya sekilas—menatap Kyuhyun. "Kau ingin memberiku sedikit pelajaran, huh?" ia kembali melempar batuan kecil yang berada ditangannya kearah yang tidak jelas, lagi. "Well," ia sedikit mengambil jeda, "Sedikit pelajaran di atas ranjang sepertinya tidak masalah untukku, Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun nyaris tersedak—meski nyatanya ia sedang tidak memakan apapun saat itu. Ia pun menatap horror pemuda disampingnya itu seketika. "Bukan seperti itu maksudku!"

Sungmin kembali menoleh kearah Kyuhyun dan tertawa. "Aku bercanda, bodoh."

Kyuhyun berdecak kecil.

Matahari nampak telah condong ke barat saat itu, membuat Sungmin tersenyum tipis dengan suasana petang yang sangat dinantinya. Ia memutuskan untuk membawa Kyuhyun ke tempat yang baru saja ditemukannya tadi. Tidak cukup buruk, pikirnya. Dan ia yakin kalau Kyuhyun pun pasti menyukainya.

Mereka berada di sebuah tempat yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat festival tadi. Tepatnya terletak dibelakang beberapa stand yang berdiri di sepanjang festival, kalau Sungmin bisa menggambarkan.

Sebuah lapang yang terhampar luas di hadapan Kyuhyun dan juga Sungmin, menjadi satu-satunya pemandangan yang tertangkap oleh kedua mata mereka. Dan sinar matahari yang menciptakan warna oranye pada langit kala itu, kini juga nampak memantul lembut—pada ilalang-ilalang yang menjulang tinggi, dan menjadikan pesona tersendiri bagi siapapun yang melihatnya.

" _Terlalu indah,_ " Sungmin menggumam dengan nihongo-nya, ia memutuskan untuk segera berdiri setelah itu. Kemudian berjalan menuruni bukit kecil dimana ia sempat beristirahat bersama Kyuhyun tadi.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan Sungmin dalam diam sejenak, sebelum memutuskan untuk ikut berdiri dan menyusul Sungmin.

Satu tangannya, kembali ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya—dengan perlahan berjalan mengikuti Sungmin dari belakang. Pandangannya sendiri nampak mengitari sekelilingnya, merasa tidak asing dengan ilalang-ilalang di sekitarnya dan juga tempat dimana ia berdiri sekarang.

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya keatas, kedua matanya terpejam sekilas ketika secara tidak sengaja bertemu dengan sang surya. Sedikit menghela nafas dan dengan angin lembut yang menerpa wajahnya, ia pun kembali membuka kedua matanya dengan perlahan.

Kyuhyun tertegun.

Pikirannya sendiri seakan memberitahunya bahwa ia pernah berdiri di tempat itu. Dan seakan membawanya pergi—menyusuri setiap sela-sela memori di dalam otaknya seketika, mencari kepastian pada dirinya sendiri kalau ia… _memang_ pernah berada ditempat itu sebelumnya. Dengan situasi yang sama, dengan siluet petang yang tidak asing lagi dimatanya.

Kyuhyun kembali mengedarkan pandangannya, kemudian terkunci seketika pada sosok yang kini tengah berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Sosok seorang pemuda, itulah yang ia tangkap dari kedua mata hitamnya. _Sungmin_ , pikirannya seakan mengucap nama pemuda didepannya itu secara berulang.

Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun-ah…"

Kyuhyun bisa mendengar Sungmin memanggil namanya. Terlalu pelan—tapi masih dapat ditangkap oleh pendengarannya. Senyuman tipis terukir dibibir Sungmin, meskipun hanya terlihat dari samping, tapi Kyuhyun masih bisa menangkap senyuman itu dengan jelas.

Kyuhyun mendapati dirinya berjalan, tanpa sadar mengikuti Sungmin yang kembali melangkahkan kakinya—menjauh darinya. Pikirannya sendiri yang kini seakan kosong, membuatnya lupa pada panggilan yang sempat di dengarnya tadi. Ia nampak memilih mengikuti Sungmin dalam diam, dan terus mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sejak tadi berputar di dalam otaknya.

Dimana ia pernah melihat hal seperti ini sebelumnya? Dimana, ia pernah _mengalami_ hal seperti ini, sebelumnya? Sekali lagi, Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sekilas. Kepingan memori itu mulai terlihat di depan matanya, tidak terlalu jelas, tapi juga tidak terlalu samar. Dan ia pun kembali membuka matanya setelah itu.

Hal pertama yang harus ia lakukan adalah, mencari tahu…dimana ia pernah mengalami kejadian seperti apa yang tengah ia alami sekarang. Namun semuanya seakan terjawab seketika, saat Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum kearahnya.

"Aku ingin sekali melihatmu tersenyum, Kyu," ucap Sungmin, pelan. Dan bersamaan dengan hal itu, Kyuhyun dapat merasakan sesuatu menghantam ingatannya dengan keras, membawanya bertemu dengan satu jawaban yang sejak tadi dicarinya.

"Min…"

Kyuhyun menatap horror pemuda di depannya. Satu kata yang sempat terucap dari bibirnya tadi, berhasil memperjelas ingatannya. Memperjelas semuanya sekaligus.

"Kyuhyun?"

"Kau lah orang itu…" Kyuhyun membuka suaranya sekali lagi, raut ketidak percayaan tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

Sungmin bisa melihat Kyuhyun yang berjalan mendekat kearahnya kini. Dan sebelum Sungmin sempat bertanya pada pemuda di depannya itu, ia bisa merasakan sebuah nafas berat beradu dengan nafasnya seketika, melambatkan pikirannya sekaligus ketika Kyuhyun mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman yang lembut.

Meskipun cukup terkejut dengan apa yang tengah diterimanya, tapi menjauhkan diri dari Kyuhyun—sama sekali tidak terbesit di dalam benak Sungmin. Dengan perlahan, Sungmin pun memilih untuk memejamkan kedua matanya. Bersamaan dengan sentuhan lembut Kyuhyun di sekitar wajahnya, ia membalas ciuman itu.

.

.

.

"Berikan padaku."

Yesung ber-sigh pelan, "Kenapa kau bersikeras sekali, Kibum-sshi?" pandangannya masih menatap lurus pemuda di depannya.

Kalau saja ia bisa lebih berhati-hati, kalau saja Yesung bisa lebih waspada tadi, mungkin ia tidak akan berhadapan dengan pemuda yang sejak tadi tengah dihindarinya itu.

Yesung tahu kalau ia tidak mempunyai hak apapun untuk menyembunyikan kebenaran dari Kibum. Tapi ia juga tahu, kalau ia sendiri juga tidak mempunyai kewajiban untuk memberi tahu Kibum yang sebenarnya. Dan justru itulah yang menjadi masalah sekarang.

Kibum yang sejak tadi _membujuk_ pemuda di depannya untuk menyerahkan sample majalah Jungmo kepadanya, sama sekali tidak membuat Yesung bergeming dari tempatnya dan menyerahkan sample itu begitu saja. Dan kalau Kibm boleh berkata jujur, hal itu benar-benar membuatnya kesal.

"Apa kau bermaksud untuk menikmati sample majalah itu, huh?" cetus Kibum tanpa pikir panjang. Oh, tentu ia tidak akan berkata seperti itu kalau saja Yesung mau menyerahkan sample majalah itu kepadanya lima belas menit yang lalu!

Mulut Yesung terbuka tak percaya, "Kau pikir aku orang yang seperti itu?!" serunya seketika, menghiraukan orang-orang di sekeliling yang menatap kearahnya tiba-tiba.

"Aku tahu kau menyimpan perasan pada Sungmin," ucap Kibum lagi, ia membalas dingin tatapan yang diberikan Yesung kepadanya. "Jadi bukan hal yang tidak mungkin kalau kau—"

"Damn you," Yesung mencengkram kerah baju Kibum seketika. Sementara pemuda yang tengah dicengkramnya hanya bisa ber-sigh pelan. Tidak ada raut ketakutan sama sekali di wajah Kibum—hal yang bahkan tidak pernah di duga oleh Yesung sendiri.

"Aku yang seharusnya mengatakan hal itu padamu, Yesung-sshi," balas Kibum, pelan, tapi cukup terdengar oleh Yesung. "Sudah berapa lama kau menyukai Sungmin, huh? Sampai kau benar-benar berniat untuk membawa kabur sample itu," tambah Kibum. Kedua matanya masih menatap dingin pemuda yang tengah mencengkramnya kini.

Yesung menatap geram Kibum. Seharusnya ia bisa mengontrol emosinya sendiri memang, tapi mendengar Kibum berkata seperti tadi, benar-benar membuat Yesung lepas kendali dan bertindak tanpa pikir panjang. "Kau tahu seharusnya hal seperti ini tidak terjadi," Yesung membuka suara.

Kibum kembali ber-sigh pelan, "Tentu hal ini tidak akan terjadi kalau sejak tadi kau menyerahkan sample itu padaku, _Yesung-sshi_ ," ucapnya kemudian dengan sedikit menekankan nama panggilan pemuda di depannya.

Perasaan kesal, jelas terlihat di wajah Kibum. Yesung sadar itu.

"Aku heran apa yang membuatmu seperti ini, Yesung. Apa karena Sungmin yang menjadi salah satu model di dalam majalah itu? Apa kau memang benar-benar bermaksud menikmati majalah itu meskipun kau tahu kalau Sungmin telah _terikat_ dengan seseorang?"

Yesung melepaskan cengkramannya dengan kasar kemudian dan membuat Kibum sedikit terdorong ke belakang. Sementara orang-orang di sekeliling mereka, hanya bisa menyaksikan dalam diam—sebagian lagi memilih untuk meneruskan langkahnya, tidak terlalu berniat mencampuri urusan orang lain.

"Ambil ini," Yesung mendengus, menyerahkan amplop cokelat besar yang sejak tadi di pegangnya pada Kibum. "Ambil dan bukalah kalau hal itu bisa membuat rasa penasaranmu hilang," lanjutnya lagi. Ia tahu kalau ia harus meredakan emosinya sekarang.

Kibum menatap Yesung sekali lagi, sebelum memutuskan untuk mengambil amplop cokelat di depannya dengan sedikit kasar.

Kibum membuka amplop itu kemudian, berniat merobek beberapa halaman yang terdapat foto-foto Sungmin di dalamnya.

Namun, niat Kibum seakan terhenti, bersamaan dengan nafasnya yang tercekat saat ia menarik sample majalah itu keluar dari amplop besar yang tengah di pegangnya.

"A-apa…maksudnya…" Kibum tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia menatap tidak percaya pada cover sample majalah di tangannya, sementara amplop yang membungkus sample itu ia biarkan terjatuh begitu saja.

Yesung, bagaimanapun, sudah menduga reaksi apa yang akan muncul ketika Kibum melihat sample itu. Senyum getir terukir di sudut bibir Yesung, sementara mata hitamnya tertuju pada cover majalah yang juga tengah di tatap oleh Kibum.

"Lebih dari yang kau bayangkan, bukan?" Yesung memilih untuk membuka suara kembali. Ia tahu Kibum mendengarnya, jelas, hanya saja pemuda itu kini lebih terlihat shock dengan apa yang tengah dilihatnya. Sebuah cover yang memampang jelas wajah Sungmin, bersama dengan Kyuhyun—tentu saja Kibum mengetahui siapa orang yang tengah _menyapu_ cream yang terletak di sudut bibir Sungmin dengan lidahnya itu—meski ia baru mengenal Kyuhyun sekalipun.

Yesung memejamkan matanya sekilas, tidak percaya kalau pada akhirnya ia harus menunjukkan sample itu pada Kibum.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menjauhkan dirinya dari Sungmin, pandangannya masih sedikit tertuju pada bibir plum pemuda _rubah_ di depannya. Sementara deru nafas yang beradu dengan nafasnya sendiri, samar-samar membuatnya kembali sadar dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya.

Pemuda rubah di depannya sedikit tertawa pelan, tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya seperti itu, tapi Kyuhyun menemukan jawabannya ketika pemuda itu berkata, "Aku hanya memintamu untuk tersenyum, bodoh. Bukan menciumku."

"A-aku hanya…" perasaan hangat menjalar di sekitar wajah Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. "Maaf," ia kembali membuka suara—setelah benar-benar melepas pelukannya di pinggang Sungmin tadi. "Aku hanya tidak bisa menahan perasaan senangku."

"Perasaan senang?" Foxy eyes Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Ia mungkin tidak bermasalah dengan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba menciumnya. Tapi, tentu saja hal tersebut tidak dapat mengurangi rasa penasarannya yang muncul tiba-tiba ketika mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun tadi.

.

.

.

"…butuh waktu yang cukup lama untukku mengingat kembali mimpi itu dan menyadari siapa orang yang berada di dalam mimpi tersebut," Kyuhyun kembali membuka suara, pandangannya kini hanya tertuju pada langit sore yang terbentang luas diatasnya. Sementara pemuda yang tengah duduk disamping Kyuhyun kini, hanya tersenyum tipis, menunggu Kyuhyun untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

Angin sore kala itu membawa hawa sejuk tersendiri bagi keduanya. Kepala Sungmin sedikit bersandar pada bahu Kyuhyun. Tidak tahu jelas kenapa, tapi ia merasa nyaman hanya dengan seperti itu.

"Lalu?" Sungmin bertanya, pelan.

"Lalu…sampai kau membawaku ke tempat ini…" Kyuhyun mengambil jeda, kepalanya sedikit tertunduk mengamati wajah Sungmin, "Dan membuatku tersadar kalau orang itu adalah kau," lanjutnya singkat.

"Hanya itu?" Sungmin tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut herannya. Ia menegakkan kepalanya kemudian, membalas tatapan Kyuhyun. Bukan berarti ia tidak puas dengan jawaban Kyuhyun memang. Oh, tentu ia puas dengan hal tersebut. Tch, coret itu. Karena yang benar adalah Sungmin suka. Sungmin suka ketika Kyuhyun menceritakan hal tesebut kepadanya. Hal yang sama sekali tidak pernah diduga olehnya.

Tentu Sungmin tidak pernah menduga sebelumnya kalau dirinya pernah hadir di dalam mimpi Kyuhyun. Bahkan sebelum mereka sempat mengenal satu sama lain.

Kebetulan? Atau mungkin itu hanya sebuah mimpi yang tidak ada artinya sama sekali?

Mungkin…

Tapi, hal itu tetap tidak mengurangi perasaan senang Sungmin sekarang.

"Aku rasa bukan hanya itu," ucap Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

"Maksudmu?"

Kyuhyun sedikit tersenyum tipis, pandangannya tidak lepas pada pemuda yang juga tengah menatapnya—serta dengan satu pipinya yang kini beristirahat pada kedua lututnya itu—membuat Kyuhyun harus mengakui kalau Sungmin, jelas terlahir sebagai seseorang yang cute. Entah hal itu disadari oleh pemuda _rubah_ tersebut atau tidak.

"Apa kau percaya dengan gaya tarik-menarik?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya, membuat Sungmin kembali menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap Kyuhyun dalam diam.

Sungmin tahu apa yang dimaksud Kyuhyun dengan gaya tarik-menarik. Ia pernah mendengar hal seperti ini sebelumnya, tentu saja. Beberapa orang mengatakan, jika kita mengikuti apa kata hati kita sepenuhnya dan selalu berpikir positif dengan hal tersebut, maka akan muncul gaya tarik tersendiri yang dapat membuat hal itu terwujud seperti apa yang kita inginkan. Dan tentu saja, jika kita terus-menerus berpikir negative, terlalu pesimis dengan apa yang diinginkan. Maka gaya tarik yang sama, akan membuat hal itu menjadi sesuatu yang mungkin berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang kita harapkan sebelumnya.

Sungmin mungkin tidak mempercayai gaya tarik-menarik sepenuhnya, tapi ia juga bukan tipe seseorang yang menolak begitu saja pada hal semacam itu. Dan kalau semua itu berhubungan dengan kepercayaan ataupun keyakinan pada hatinya sendiri, bukankah itu berarti keputusannya untuk kembali ke Korea juga merupakan satu gaya tarik tersendiri yang tidak disadari olehnya? Karena jelas, saat itu…Sungmin memang benar-benar mengikuti apa kata hatinya. Dan bukan hal yang mustahil jika ia juga percaya sepenuhnya dengan kata hatinya tersebut.

"Apa kau mempercayainya?" ulang Kyuhyun, membuat Sungmin tersadar kembali dari pikirannya.

"Mungkin," balas Sungmin, pelan. Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum kembali berkata, "Kau sendiri?"

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum tipis, pandangannya beralih pada langit sore diatasnya, "Aku percaya dengan hal itu sekarang," ucapnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa?" Kyuhyun menggumamkan kembali ucapan Sungmin sebelum menatap pemuda disampingnya itu sekali lagi, "Seseorang membuatku mempercayai hal tersebut," tambah Kyuhyun.

"Ah…" Sungmin mengangguk pelan, "Minsung?"

"Bukan," elak Kyuhyun seketika, "Tapi, kau."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan penuh tanya sekali lagi, "Aku? Tapi kenapa?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan, tahu kalau ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus ia sampaikan sekarang. Kyuhyun menghela nafas sebelum kembali berkata, "Seharusnya aku melupakan perasaanku terhadapmu, bukan?"

"Kyuhyun…"

"Tapi, aku tidak bisa."

Dan Sungmin terdiam seketika mendengar hal tersebut. Tidak menduga sebelumnya kalau Kyuhyun justru akan berkata seperti itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, semakin samar terlihat karena matahari yang kini sudah hampir tenggelam. "Henri berkata padaku kalau keputusan yang akan kau ambil nantinya, semuanya tergantung pada keputusanku sendiri," ucapnya.

Kyuhyun mengusap lembut wajah Sungmin kini dengan satu ibu jarinya, "Hey…" gumamnya pelan. Kedua mata Sungmin terpejam sekilas, merasa nyaman ketika Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya seperti itu. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau aku memintamu untuk membalas perasaanku, Sungmin… _hyung_?" tanyanya kemudian.

Meskipun pelan, tapi Sungmin bisa mendengar kata itu meluncur jelas dari mulut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin membuka matanya kembali. Tertegun sejenak sebelum berkata, "…hyung?"

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum tipis. Jemarinya menjauh dari wajah Sungmin seketika.

"Aku tidak bisa melupakan perasaanku begitu saja, hyung," ucap Kyuhyun lagi. Dan Sungmin baru menyadari betapa ia menyukai ketika namanya terpanggil seperti itu oleh Kyuhyun. _Innocent_ , seperti apa yang Sungmin tangkap dari diri Kyuhyun disaat pertama kali ia melihatnya.

Tentu, tentu Sungmin pernah mengaku sebelumnya kalau ia menyukai ketika Kyuhyun memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Min'. Bahkan fakta kalau Kyuhyun pernah memanggil Minsung dengan sebutan yang sama, tidaklah bermasalah bagi Sungmin. Tapi ketika Kyuhyun memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'hyung', yang entah disengaja atau tidak. Sungmin dapat merasakan perasaan aneh tersendiri yang berkumpul di sekitar benaknya tiba-tiba. Mungkin karena ia belum terbiasa mendengarnya? atau mungkin karena sejak tadi ia begitu menginginkan Kyuhyun untuk memanggilnya seperti itu?

"Hyung."

Satu kata yang kembali diucapkan Kyuhyun itu nampaknya berhasil membuat Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya—serta melenyapkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tidak penting yang tadi sempat bermunculan di otaknya.

"Lihatlah."

Sungmin bisa mendengar Kyuhyun menggumam pelan, bersamaan dengan jarak mereka yang kini semakin berdekatan.

Sungmin mengikuti arah pandang Kyuhyun, ia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap kearah langit yang entah sejak kapan sudah mulai gelap itu. Mungkin matahari terbenam tanpa ia sadari tadi?

Sungmin mulai menautkan alisnya, tidak punya petunjuk sama sekali dengan apa yang tengah dilihat Kyuhyun. "Apa yang harus ku lihat?" tanyanya pelan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis kemudian, "Kemarilah," ucapnya. Ia mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada objek yang kini tengah dilihatnya. "Ikuti arah jari telunjukku."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sekilas sebelum mengalihkan kembali pandangannya, mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Kyuhyun kini.

Ia kembali mendongakkan kepalanya, sedikit memicingkan kedua matanya untuk memperjelas objek yang dimaksud Kyuhyun. Kedua matanya kembali melebar setelah itu, menangkap jelas objek tersebut.

Disana. Sungmin benar-benar dapat melihatnya dengan jelas kini. Sebuah sinar kecil dengan latar gelap langit di sekitarnya.

Ia tertegun sejenak. Itu adalah bintang pertama yang muncul. Sungmin tahu itu.

"Bintang pertama akan selalu menjadi hal yang menarik untuk dilihat," Kyuhyun membuka suara kembali, menurunkan jemarinya sekaligus. Sementara Sungmin hanya menggumamkan kata 'hm' pelan menyetujui ucapan pemuda disampingnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis sekali lagi, "Bintang itu…" ia mengambil jeda sejenak. "Seperti memberi harapan pada langit bahwa akan ada banyak bintang lain…yang nantinya muncul dan membantu melenyapkan kegelapan yang menyelimutinya," ucapnya kemudian.

Sungmin kembali menatap Kyuhyun, "Kyuhyun-ah…"

"Seperti halnya denganmu, Sungmin," Kyuhyun melanjutkan kata-katanya tadi. Ia membalas tatapan Sungmin kini, lembut. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau aku memintamu untuk membalas perasaanku?" tanyanya sekali lagi, dengan kata-kata yang sudah tidak asing lagi di telinga Sungmin itu.

Sungmin menatap lurus kedua orbs di depannya. Di dalam otaknya masih terdapat pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang belum terpecahkan, membentuk sebuah teka-teki tersendiri yang terus membuatnya penasaran. Ia tahu kalau ia harus mendapat jawaban-jawaban itu langsung dari Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun yang kembali bertanya padanya, dengan pertanyaan yang faktanya sudah tidak asing lagi ditelinganya, membuat Sungmin teringat kembali pada harapannya sendiri. Satu harapan yang memang…menginginkan Kyuhyun sebagai jawabannya.

"Min…"

"Apa kau…benar-benar membutuhkan jawabanku, Kyuhyun?" Sungmin balik bertanya. Foxy eyesnya belum terlepas dari dua orbs hitam di depannya.

Angin yang berhembus pelan seakan ingin ikut menemani sang malam. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Sungmin beradu dengan nafasnya sendiri—menyatu dengan dinginnya malam kala itu. Ada satu keyakinan tersendiri di dalam diri Kyuhyun, di setiap kali kedua orbs hitamnya terkunci pada foxy eyes di depannya. Ia tidak bisa berbohong. Tidak akan pernah bisa, kalau hatinya sendiri memang menginginkan Sungmin untuk membalas perasaannya.

"Min…" ia menggumam, terpotong seketika saat Sungmin menghapus jarak diantara mereka dengan perlahan dan mempertemukan bibir mereka sekali lagi.

Ciuman itu begitu lembut. Kyuhyun mendapati dirinya memejamkan mata setelah itu, sama seperti Sungmin. Ia merespon ciuman itu tanpa ragu, masih dengan kelembutan yang sama. Serta membuat jarak diantara mereka semakin menipis sekaligus.

Dengan satu tangannya yang menggenggam jemari Sungmin diatas rerumputan kering yang tengah mereka duduki, dan satu tangannya lagi yang mengusap lembut wajah pemuda di depannya. Kyuhyun bisa menangkap _pesan_ itu sekarang. _Pesan_ yang mungkin…memang ingin disampaikan oleh pemuda _rubah_ di depannya.

Sebuah jawaban.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.


	13. Chapter 13

**a/n:** ratenya naik ya, jadi M.

.

.

.

.

Kibum menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pagar jeruji di belakangnya. Tatapannya terpaku pada sebuah kalung yang kini berada di telapak tangannya.

Suara dedaunan pohon yang saling bergesekan karena tertiup angin, teredam oleh sorak sorai orang-orang di festival yang tengah menyambut puncaknya acara. Sinar-sinar lampu dari kejauhan masih terlihat samar, _menyatu_ di atas tanah dan menerangi tempat dimana Kibum berada kini―bagaikan menemaninya di dalam kegelapan dan kesendiriannya.

Kibum menghela napas. Dadanya terasa sedikit sesak karenanya.

Ketakutannya...

Ketakutannya selama ini menjadi kenyataan.

.

.

.

Entah sejak kapan Kibum menyadari, betapa konyolnya janji kecil yang telah dibuatnya bersama Sungmin dulu. Entah sejak kapan Kibum menyadari, bahwa seharusnya ia tidak pernah menganggap hal tersebut sebagai sesuatu yang serius.

Entah sejak kapan, Kibum menyadari... kalau perasaannya terhadap Sungmin, melebihi dari seucap janji yang pernah mereka ucapkan. Dan menyadari, bahwa hanya dirinya lah yang merasakan hal tersebut seorang diri.

Kibum tidak bodoh.

Kibum tahu betul bagaimana Sungmin. Kibum tahu betul bagaimana perasaan Sungmin yang sebenarnya terhadap dirinya.

Tapi keinginan kecil Kibum yang ingin mengalahkan ketakutannya tersebut menyuruh dirinya untuk bertahan. Untuk tetap menunggu pemuda yang telah lama mengisi hatinya itu.

Meskipun ia tidak tahu kapan perasaannya akan tersampaikan.

Meskipun ia tidak tahu pasti, _akankah_ perasaannya tersebut tersampaikan.

Kibum tidak peduli. Bahkan, jika ia sekarat sekalipun, satu-satunya hal yang ia inginkan adalah menggenggam tangan Sungmin dengan erat, tanpa melepaskannya sedetik pun.

Karena itu lah, ketakutan yang bersarang di dalam dirinya pun semakin membesar. Sosok Sungmin yang semakin samar di depannya dan menghilang di mimpinya, membuat Kibum menjadi sedikit posesif terhadap pemuda yang nyatanya lebih tua darinya itu.

Tapi Kibum tahu, bahwa sikapnya tersebut sama sekali tidak bisa menghentikan keinginan Sungmin untuk kembali ke Korea.

Sungmin yang memutuskan untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya di salah satu universitas Korea pun meninggalkan Kibum yang masih harus melanjutkan sekolahnya sendiri.

Dengan senyum yang terukir di bibir Sungmin kala itu, bagaimana bisa Kibum tidak membalasnya?

Pada akhirnya, Kibum berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, kalau ia akan menjemput Sungmin suatu hari nanti dan mengalahkan ketakutannya.

"Yeah... dan kau, hyung. Kau mengabaikan telephone dariku lagi."

Saat itu, Kibum bisa mendengar sebuah tawa kecil yang menggema dari seberang telephone, merespon apa yang baru diucapkannya barusan.

Langkah kakinya kini melangkah menuju ke dekat jendela rumahnya. Jemarinya pun dengan pelan menyibak tirai di hadapannya dan membuat pandangannya menangkap awan mendung yang kini menghiasi langit.

"Apa cuaca di sana cerah?" Kibum membuka suara kembali. "Aku merindukanmu." lanjutnya setelah mengambil jeda sedikit.

 _"Perkataanmu selalu random dan susah di tebak, kau tahu?"_

Kibum berdecak kecil, ia bisa mendengar suara tawa dari seberang telephone. Jauh di dalam lubuk hati Kibum, ia ingin Sungmin membalasnya. _Membalas ucapan hatinya_ dan mengatakan kalau pemuda tersebut juga merindukannya.

Hanya untuk sekali saja.

Namun, hal tersebut seperti semakin menjauh dari dirinya. Dan menyuruh Kibum untuk yakin bahwa penantiannya hanya akan terbuang cuma-cuma.

"Apa kau sudah selesai menangis?"

Tersadar dari lamunannya, kedua bola mata Kibum tertuju ke arah sumbernya suara yang baru ditangkap oleh indera pendengarnya. Satu tangannya bergerak menaruh kembali kalung yang sempat digenggamnya tadi ke dalam saku.

Yesung, pemuda yang kini berjarak tak kurang dari lima meter di depannya hanya berdecak kecil ketika Kibum memilih untuk diam, tak merespon ucapannya. Kedua matanya sempat menangkap pergerakan benda di tangan Kibum sebelum pemuda itu menyembunyikannya ke dalam saku celana. Namun, meskipun ia memiliki penasaran yang besar, Yesung lebih memilih untuk tidak melewati garis yang sudah benar-benar tertanam di antara dirinya dan Kibum.

Tidak menghiraukan keberadaan Yesung, Kibum pun masih menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pagar jeruji di belakangnya. Dengan musik yang masih samar terdengar dari tempat ia berdiri sekarang, tatapannya kini menatap lurus orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di festival. Setidaknya ia berpikir bahwa hal tersebut lebih baik ketimbang membalas apa yang baru saja Yesung katakan kepadanya tadi.

"Aku kesini untuk mengambil sample majalah yang kau bawa," Yesung membuka suara kembali.

"Aku sudah membuangnya," balas Kibum seketika dan membuat Yesug sedikit terkejut.

Tidak, Yesung tidak terkejut karena tahu kalau Kibum berani membuang sample majalah itu. Tapi, ia benar-benar terkejut saat Kibum membalas ucapannya.

Yesung berdecak kecil dan kedua tangannya ia lipatkan ke depan dada. Tatapannya kini menatap ke arah langit malam. Berbeda dengan kondisi suasana hatinya kala itu dan mungkin juga suasana hati pemuda di sampingnya, langit pada malam itu nampak tak terusik dan justru memancarkan keindahannya.

"Aku tidak heran kalau kau benar-benar membuangnya, kau tahu?" Yesung menghela napas pelan, "Aku rasa itu hal yang wajar bagimu."

"Kau tidak mengerti."

Yesung menautkan alisnya. Ia bisa mendengar suara Kibum sedikit bergetar. Walaupun pemuda di sampingnya enggan memalingkan wajahnya, Yesung tahu perasaan seperti apa yang tengah di rasakan oleh Kibum.

"Kau tidak mengerti. Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti karena kau tidak berada di posisiku," lanjut Kibum. Napasnya terasa berat dan dadanya terasa kembali sesak.

"Kibum-sshi..."

"Melihat dirimu sendiri mencintai seseorang yang tidak akan pernah bisa kau dapatkan," ucap Kibum lagi, tidak memberikan kesempatan untuk Yesung berbicara, "Melihat dirimu sendiri menjadi buta karena perasaan yang kau pendam begitu dalam. Melihat dirimu sendiri merasa ketakutan akan hal yang sudah pasti akan terjadi. Dan melihat dirimu sendiri menyalahkan hati dan pikiranmu karena telah jatuh kepada seseorang yang sama sekali tidak ditakdirkan untukmu... kau... kau tidak akan mengerti."

"Bullshit," balas Yesung seketika. Kali ini kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana, "Bukan karena aku tidak berada di posisimu, maka aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau rasakan. Sejujurnya, meskipun perasaanku tidak sebesar yang kau miliki..." Yesung mengambil jeda dan menoleh ke arah Kibum, "Meski perasaanku pada Sungmin tidak bisa menandingi perasaanmu padanya, kalau kau bilang aku tidak mengerti maka kau salah besar."

Yesung tersenyum tipis ketika Kibum membalas tatapannya dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Apa kau merasa terkejut saat mendengarnya langsung dariku?" tanya Yesung tiba-tiba sebelum tertawa pelan dan kembali berkata, "Aku rasa aman bagiku jika aku berkata; Yeah, aku suka Sungmin. Aku _pernah_ menyukainya. Dan kau lihat aku sekarang?"

Cengiran yang diberikan Yesung kala itu membuat Kibum berdecak kecil. _Suka_? Kibum mendengus geli dan menggelengkan kepalanya setelah itu.

"Aku mencintai Sungmin," Kibum, sekali lagi, membuka suara, "Aku tidak bisa melepaskannya. Aku tidak ingin."

Yesung menghela nafas panjang dan segera membenarkan posisi berdirinya. Ia tahu bahwa bagaimanapun, membujuk Kibum adalah hal yang tidak mudah dilakukannya.

"Aku tidak akan bertanya apa yang akan kau lakukan," Yesung melangkahkan kakinya, "Tapi, kalau kau merasa lelah, aku akan mentraktirmu secangkir kopi," ucapnya lagi sembari pergi menjauh dan meninggalkan Kibum yang meresponnya dalam diam.

Langit malam itu masih memancarkan keindahannya. Dan sedikit demi sedikit bintang-bintang pun bertambah, seperti tidak mau kehilangan kesempatan untuk memamerkan kilauannya.

"Bukankah kau sudah sedikit terlambat, Kibum-sshi..." gumam Yesung pelan entah pada siapa. Kedua matanya tertuju pada langit malam yang terbentang luas di atasnya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun yakin bahwa Sungmin pun bertanya-tanya kapan dan bagaimana mereka bisa berada di salah satu bilik kamar mandi di festival yang mereka datangi.

Dengan nafas berat yang tengah beradu satu sama lain, kepala Kyuhyun terasa blank dan tubuhnya nampak tak terkendalikan. Tidak ketika Sungmin berada di atas kedua pahanya dengan desahan yang tak dapat ditahan kala kedua bagian privasi mereka yang masih terbungkus oleh celana yang mereka kenakan, saling bertemu dan bergesekan dengan tempo yang lambat.

Mengikuti instingnya sendiri, Kyuhyun menarik pinggang Sungmin semakin dekat dan menambah tempo mereka, memaju mundurkan pinggulnya semakin cepat dan membuat Sungmin melemparkan kepalanya ke belakang dan menggigit bibir bawahnya , sekuat tenaga menahan desahannya agar tak terdengar orang lain yang bisa kapan saja masuk ke kamar mandi.

"K-kyuhyun..ngh.."

Kyuhyun yang mendengar namanya terpanggil dan diikuti dengan desahan yang berhasil keluar dari bibir Sungmin nampak tak terlihat dan tak berniat untuk memperlambat temponya. Otaknya seakan membuang pemikiran rasionalnya dan justru menginginkan dirinya untuk mendengar desahan itu lebih banyak lagi.

Dengan satu tangannya yang masih terbebas, Kyuhyun menyelusupkan tangannya itu ke dalam kemeja hitam yang dikenakan Sungmin dan memilin pelan sebuah tonjolan di sekitar dadanya. Hal tersebut lantas membuat Sungmin semakin mendesah sembari membusungkan dadanya dan mencengkeram kuat rambut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berdecak kecil, ia tidak menyangka kalau tubuh Sungmin sangatlah sensitif. Namun ia tidak akan berbohong jika pemandangan yang kini tertangkap oleh kedua matanya membuat tubuhnya sendiri menjadi sangat bersemangat. Tatapan sayu yang diberikan Sungmin kepadanya, rona merah yang menghias wajahnya dikala Kyuhyun memainkan jemarinya pada tonjolan di dada Sungmin dan desahan yang masih saja keluar meskipun Sungmin dengan susah payah menahan dengan cara mengigit bibir bawahnya, kyuhyun tidak yakin jika ia akan merasa cukup hanya dengan melihatnya sekali saja.

Kyuhyun pun nampaknya telah membuang secara total kegelisahan bahwa dirinya menyukai seorang pria di detik Sungmin menerima perasaannya. Ia sudah tidak peduli maupun itu pria atau wanita, asalkan Sungmin lah yang direngkuhnya dan mengenggam tangannya. Ia sudah tak peduli lagi.

Begitu pula rasa canggung yang dialaminya. Mungkin itu karena rasa takut yang sempat menyelimuti dirinya, yang kini kian melenyap seiring kenyamanan yang diberikan Sungmin ketika pemuda tersebut berada di sekitarnya.

Apapun itu, kenyataan bahwa Sungmin adalah kekasihnya kini, membuat Kyuhyun rela melakukan apapun untuk tetap menahannya dan berada di sisinya.

"Kyuhyun— Ah! Mmh-"

Desahan yang sempat keluar dari mulut Sungmin tertahan saat Kyuhyun menarik lehernya dan mempertemukan bibir mereka. Dengan mata terpejam Sungmin membalas ciuman itu dan mempersilahkan lidah Kyuhyun melesak masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Sungmin membiarkan Kyuhyun mendominasi ciuman itu. Sementara ia membantu menambahkan tempo pergerakan pada pinggul mereka. Semakin cepat dan cepat.

Suara desahan yang tak lagi tertahankan, nafas berat yang saling beradu, dua detak jantung yang berdetak seirama dan seakan menyatu dan kedua pasang mata yang saling memandang satu sama lain mengiringi klimaks yang berhasil di capai oleh keduanya secara bersamaan.

Dengan peluh di wajah mereka masing-masing, Sungmin masih menyempatkan diri untuk tersenyum ke arah Kyuhyun dengan jemarinya yang bergerak merapikan rambut Kyuhyun yang sempat menutup kedua matanya.

Melihat hal tersebut Kyuhyun hanya bisa menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Sungmin sembari menggumam, " _Oh God_... Aku sangat menyukaimu, Sungmin."

Sungmin tertawa pelan mendengarnya, "Apa perasaanmu bertambah hanya karena itu, hm?" godanya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan dan memberi kecupan kecil di sepanjang garis dagu Sungmin. Sementara kedua lengannya masih merangkul pinggang Sungmin dengan erat.

"Aku tidak tahu," ucap Kyuhyun, tidak menghiraukan perasaan hangat yang menjalar di wajahnya tiba-tiba, "Aku akan menganggap yang tadi sebagai bonus," lanjutnya.

"Yah," Sungmin sedikit mengambil jarak dan menangkup wajah pemuda di depannya. Membuat bibir Kyuhyun sedikit mengerucut karenanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kyuhyun? Cho Kyuhyun? Kemana perginya Kyuhyun yang innocent dan kikuk itu?"

Kyuhyun berdecak kecil lalu mengamit satu lengan Sungmin dan berniat untuk menggigitnya. Namun niatnya itu pun gagal ketika Sungmin dengan cepat menarik lengannya. Sebuah cengiran terukir di wajah Sungmin setelahnya.

"Asal kau tahu," Kyuhyun mencubit pelan satu pipi Sungmin, "Aku ini seorang pria. Dan aku..." ia sedikit mengambil jeda, "A-aku punya 'kebutuhan' yang aku harus penuhi. Dan...aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi ketika kau terus menggodaku."

Sungmin tertawa pelan kembali ketika Kyuhyun memilih untuk menenggelamkan wajahnya lagi di bahu Sungmin. Sungmin berani bersumpah kalau ia sempat melihat semburat merah menghias di wajah Kyuhyun kala itu.

"Mm... aku benci mengatakannya, tapi kita harus kembali ke tempat yang lain," Sungmin memecah keheningan yang nyaris menyerang mereka. Meskipun ia menyukai waktunya yang dihabiskan hanya berdua saja dengan Kyuhyun, tapi Sungmin tidak ingin mengambil resiko jika seseorang memergoki mereka dalam posisi seperti sekarang ini.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan sebelum memutuskan untuk berdiri dan membuat Sungmin nyaris terjatuh. Namun tentu saja, Kyuhyun berhasil menahannya sebelum hal itu terjadi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, "Maaf," gumamnya. Dan sebelum sempat Sungmin berkata apa-apa, Kyuhyun sudah lebih dulu memberi kecupan singkat di bibir Sungmin.

Berdecak pelan melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang kemudian diikuti dengan senyuman kecil di bibirnya sendiri, Sungmin pun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi Jungmo.

Kyuhyun yang sudah lebih dulu keluar dari bilik kamar mandi segera bergegas menuju westafel di depannya. Ia sedikit bersyukur karena tidak ada seorang pun yang memasuki kamar mandi ketika dirinya dan Sungmin...

...Kyuhyun merasakan wajahnya kembali menghangat mengingat kejadian yang baru saja mereka lakukan tadi. Potongan demi potongan raut wajah Sungmin yang terekam di pikirannya saat mereka melakukan hal tersebut, kembali muncul di permukaan dan membuat Kyuhyun yakin kalau saja ia hidup di komik-komik, ia pasti sudah mati kehabisan darah hanya karena mimisan.

"Yeah, Jungmo aku di toilet. Aku butuh dua celana untukku dan Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun melihat bayangan Sungmin dari cermin yang kini tengah menghubungi Jungmo, beruntung suara Sungmin menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari lamunannya.

"Apa? Tidak, kami tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya saja Kyuhyun dengan idiotnya menumpahkan takoyaki ke celana kami berdua," Sungmin berbohong dan pandangannya bertemu dengan Kyuhyun lewat cermin di hadapannya. Sungmin menjulurkan lidahnya pada Kyuhyun sebelum kembali fokus pada ponsel di tangannya, "Karena itu kami menghabiskan waktu kami untuk menghilangkan nodanya dan tidak sempat—Yah! Kyuhyun!"

Sungmin dengan spontan meloncat mundur ketika Kyuhyun dengan sengaja menyipratkan air ke celananya. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng pelan dan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, tidak menyangka kalau Sungmin pandai berbohong seperti itu. Meskipun ia harus mengakui kalau kebohongan itu untuk kebaikan mereka berdua.

Sungmin berdecak dan kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun setelah memutus sambungan telephone-nya.

"Kau tahu, kau seharusnya berterima kasih padaku," ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun ikut berdecak kecil saat Sungmin mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Kyuhyun. Kemudian ia mendapati dirinya sendiri tanpa ragu menarik pinggang Sungmin mendekat dan membuat bagian bawah mereka bertemu kembali.

"Aku tidak heran kalau kau akan meminta lebih dari yang tadi," gumam Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun mengangkat dagunya dan mendekatkan wajah mereka satu sama lain. Nafas mereka saling beradu.

"Hmm... tidak disini," ucap Kyuhyun, sedikit menggoda Sungmin dengan menyentuhkan bibir mereka tanpa mencium pemuda di depannya itu, "Mungkin lain kali... Lee Sungmin. Mungkin lain kali, nantinya kau akan tersadar kalau aku memang pantas berada di atasmu..." Kyuhyun beralih ke telinga Sungmin dan berbisik, "...sebagai pihak penyerang."

Kyuhyun mengambil jarak seketika dan tertawa pelan saat ia sadar bahwa dirinya berhasil membuat wajah Sungmin memerah.

Sungmin berdecak kesal dan menarik leher Kyuhyun sehingga ia dapat menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher kekasihnya itu.

"Oh. Wow. Kyuhyun? Sungmin?"

Sebuah suara berhasil membuat keduanya mengambil jarak dan menoleh ke pintu keluar. Tatapan terkejut Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menangkap sosok Yesung yang kini dengan santainya berjalan masuk menuju ke tempat pembuangan air kecil.

"Y-Yesung..."

"Aku hanya ingin buang air kecil. Itu saja," balas Yesung merespon panggilan Sungmin terhadapnya. Dirinya kini berjalan menuju westafel terdekat dan sedikit melirik ke arah Kyuhyun yang nampaknya justru tak berani menatapnya.

"Sudah official ya?" tanya Yesung seketika memecah keheningan.

Sungmin berjalan mendekat ke arah Yesung, "Yesung, kami... "

"Kau benar," Kyuhyun memotong dan kini membalas tatapan Yesung. Sekaligus tidak menghiraukan Sungmin yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut.

Yesung menghela nafas dan segera mengeringkan tangannya pada _hand dryer_ di sampingnya. Kemudian setelah itu ia pun mendekat ke arah Sungmin dan memegang kedua bahu pemuda tersebut.

"Santailah sedikit, Sungmin. Aku bukan hantu, kau tahu? Berhenti terkejut seperti itu," ucap Yesung tiba-tiba. "Dan lagipula aku sudah menebak kalau kalian akan menjalin hubungan cepat atau lambat."

"J-jadi kau tidak marah?"

"Huh?" Yesung pun segera menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun dan memberikan tatapan bingung. "Marah? Aku?" ia tertawa sejenak. "Kalian tahu, aku bukan berada di posisi yang tepat untuk marah. Dan aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu."

"Aku pikir..."

Mengabaikan gumaman Kyuhyun, Yesung pun beralih kepada Sungmin lagi.

"Kita harus bicara," ucap Yesung kemudian. "Salah satunya adalah bagaimana cara mengatasi ketakutanmu itu."

"Tapi, hyung..."

Yesung merangkul bahu Sungmin dengan satu lengannya, "Bukankah sudah pernah aku katakan, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku senang karena kau berani mengambil keputusan seperti itu. Aku harap kau juga berani mengambil keputusan yang sama pada orang itu," ia sedikit mengambil jeda, "Kau tidak ingin menyakitinya lebih dari ini 'kan?"

Sungmin mengangguk pelan, tahu benar siapa yang Yesung maksud.

"Baguslah. Aku rasa aku akan—"

"Yahoooo! Aku membawakan celana untuk kalia—oohhh..." ucapan Jungmo terhenti seketika saat ia melihat Yesung ternyata juga berada di tempat yang sama dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Um, threesome, huh?"

.

.

.

"Ouch," Jungmo memegang kepalanya yang masih terasa pening akibat di pukul oleh Yesung tadi. Sementara kedua matanya mendelik tajam ke arah pemuda yang menyebabkan kepalanya terasa sakit itu.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu," ucap Yesung tanpa rasa dosa.

Keempatnya kini tengah berjalan menuju mobil yang siangnya mereka tumpangi tadi—kecuali Jungmo yang memang berniat untuk mencari tumpangan—dan juga sekaligus menemui Kibum yang mereka yakin telah berada di tempat tujuan mereka.

Yesung memilih untuk berjalan di belakang bersama dengan Jungmo, pandangannya tak lepas dari dua pemuda yang tengah mengobrol satu sama lain di depannya. _Kyuhyun dan Sungmin_.

Menghiraukan gerutuan Jungmo di sampingnya, pikiran Yesung justru kembali mengingat ucapan Kibum yang di dengarnya tadi.

 _"Aku tidak bisa melepaskannya. Aku tidak ingin."_

Yesung menghela napas panjang. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa Kibum lebih memilih untuk mempersulit keadaannya sendiri. Tentu saja Yesung tidak menyalahkan Kibum karena pemuda tersebut memilih jalan itu ketimbang menyerah seperti dirinya. Yesung justru merasa aneh karena ada sedikit rasa kagum di benaknya terhadap ketetapan hati Kibum yang bisa bertahan sejauh itu.

Yesung tersenyum kecil dan tertawa dalam hati.

Tidak. Yesung tidak menyesal sama sekali. Ia tidak menyesali keputusannya sendiri untuk menyerah dan tidak bertahan seperti Kibum. Melainkan Yesung merasa lega karena ia telah memilih keputusan yang menurutnya tepat. Karena baginya, berada di sisi Sungmin sebagai seorang teman adalah hal yang cukup. Dan Yesung tidak akan meminta lebih dari itu lagi.

Bahkan ketika senyuman Sungmin yang diberikan untuk Kyuhyun tertangkap oleh kedua pandangannya kini, Yesung yakin bahwa keputusannya adalah keputusan yang tidak akan pernah membawa rasa penyesalan di benaknya. _Tidak akan pernah_.

"Apa kau sudah menunggu lama?"

Suara Sungmin menyadarkan Yesung dari lamunannya. Hal tersebut lantas membuat pandangannya tertuju pada seorang pemuda yang kini tengah bersandar di samping mobil mereka dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di depan dada. Yesung tahu bahwa pertanyaan Sungmin tadi diperuntukkan untuk pemuda tersebut yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Kibum.

Yesung berdehem pelan sebelum bergegas menuju mobilnya dan membuka pintu untuk duduk di kursi kemudi. Ia kemudian mengencangkan sabuk pengamannya sebelum melirik ke kursi penumpang di belakang.

.

.

.

Sungmin tahu bahwa cepat atau lambat hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun akan diketahui Kibum. Sungmin sendiri sebenarnya merasa yakin bahwa Kibum mulai menyadari hal tersebut. Terlebih ketika pemuda itu menghalangi Kyuhyun untuk masuk duluan ke dalam mobil dan membuat jarak diantara mereka dengan duduk di tengah-tengah.

Sungmin tidak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut memang, ia justru merasa tertekan dan semakin bersalah karena telah membuat Kibum seperti sekarang ini. Seharusnya sudah dari lama Sungmin mengutarakan semuanya kepada Kibum. Namun ketakutan Sungmin yang membuatnya berpikir bahwa Kibum akan menjauhinya jika ia mengatakan perasaan yang sebenarnya, membuat Sungmin mengambil langkah mundur dan justru menelan bulat-bulat fakta bahwa ia tidak bisa menerima perasaan pemuda itu.

Sungmin sangat menyayangi Kibum. _Heck_ , ia sudah menganggap Kibum seperti adiknya sendiri. Dan kalau sampai hubungan diantara mereka hancur hanya karena penolakan Sungmin, maka Sungmin tidak menginginkan hal tersebut.

Membiarkan kepala Kibum beristirahat di bahunya, pandangan Sungmin sedikit beralih pada Kyuhyun yang kini juga tengah menyandarkan kepalanya pada jendela di sampingnya. Dan entah bagaimana... pandangan keduanya pun saling bertemu dalam diam.

Dengan sinar lampu-lampu jalan yang masuk dan menerangi mereka secara bergantian seiring laju mobil, Sungmin pun bertanya dalam hati, apakah keputusannya untuk menerima perasaan Kyuhyun adalah keputusan yang tepat?

.

.

.

To be Continued

.

.

.


	14. Chapter 14

Maaf ya kalau banyak typo, kekurangan dan gak bagus, waktu ngetik ulang kepala saya nge-blank. asli.

enjoy.

.

.

.

.

"Min."

Bohong kalau Kyuhyun tidak merasakannya. Jelas sekali ketika panggilan tersebut terlontar dari mulutnya, tak ada satu respon pun yang diberikan Sungmin kepadanya. Pemuda berambut oranye itu hanya meneruskan langkahnya tanpa menoleh ke belakang maupun menatap balik Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi hanya dapat memanggil namanya dan menatap punggungnya.

Kyuhyun, di satu sisi, merasa yakin bahwa ada sesuatu yang membebani pikiran Sungmin. Percakapan antara kekasihnya dengan Yesung yang terjadi tidak berapa lama lalu, kembali terlintas diingatan Kyuhyun dan membuat dirinya menerka-nerka apakah hal tersebut yang membuat Sungmin seperti itu sekarang.

Di samping itu, sosok Kibum yang nampak tergesa meninggalkan mereka adalah sesuatu yang tak bisa luput dari perhatian Kyuhyun. Tidak kurang dari satu jam yang lalu, Kyuhyun berpikir bahwa Kibum akan bersikap _over protective_ terhadap Sungmin sesampainya mereka di tempat tujuan—sama seperti apa yang pemuda itu lakukan tadi terhadap dirinya dan Sungmin ketika hendak memasuki mobil.

Kyuhyun tahu benar siapa dan bagaimana Kibum terhadap Sungmin. Walau bagaimana pun, ia sendiri tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menghentikan perasaannya sendiri terhadap pemuda berambut oranye tersebut. Terlebih ketika Sungmin ternyata memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Rasanya sangat tidak mungkin lagi ia bisa berhenti.

Hening.

Dan langkah kaki Kyuhyun pun terhenti ketika kedua matanya bertemu pandang dengan tatapan Sungmin—yang entah sejak kapan sudah berhenti serta membalikkan badan.

Saat deguban jantungnya terasa lebih cepat, Kyuhyun tahu bahwa hal itu tidaklah sama seperti apa yang telah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Tak ada rasa canggung yang selalu ia rasakan sebelumnya ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan Sungmin. Melainkan ketakutan yang entah dari mana mengintip dan menyelimuti benak Kyuhyun secara perlahan saat Sungmin menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong di depannya kini.

Dan entah bagaimana, ketakutan itu berhasil menguasainya ketika Sungmin membuka suara dan berkata, "Apa aku benar-benar... memutuskan hal yang tepat, Kyuhyun?"

Meski pelan, satu kalimat tersebut berhasil menghujam Kyuhyun dan membekukan syaraf otaknya untuk sepersekian detik. Kyuhyun tahu benar apa yang dimaksud oleh pemuda di hadapannya tersebut.

Keheningan kembali menemani keduanya. Apakah ia harus merasa beruntung karena Yesung juga telah menghilang dari peredaran? pikir Kyuhyun. Tapi nyatanya bukan hal seperti itu lah yang membuatnya cemas saat ini, melainkan ucapan yang akan keluar dari bibir Sungmin selanjutnya.

"Jawabanku—"

"Apa kau menyesalinya?" Kyuhyun memotong tiba-tiba, tidak menghiraukan tatapan terkejut Sungmin yang kini tertuju padanya, "Apa kau menyesali jawaban yang kau berikan untukku, Sungmin?" lanjutnya lagi. Jangtungnya semakin berdebar dengan sangat kencang.

Selama beberapa bulan ini ia telah mengenal Sungmin, selama beberapa bulan ini juga Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa Sungmin bukanlah sosok lemah yang bisa dikuasai oleh suatu emosi kapanpun dan dimana pun. Tapi Kyuhyun tahu bahwa dirinya salah, atau mungkin hanya tidak benar sepenuhnya.

Ketika pandangan Kyuhyun menangkap kedua tangan Sungmin yang terkepal erat disamping tubuhnya, Kyuhyun sudah tidak peduli lagi. Ia pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya dan meraih belakang kepala Sungmin, sebelum pada akhirnya menarik tubuh pemuda tersebut ke dalam pelukannya.

Sungmin menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Kyuhyun, namun tak ada tangisan ataupun senggukan yang terdengar kala itu. Melainkan sebuah cengkraman pelan yang dirasakan Kyuhyun di punggungnya.

Meski ketakutan itu belum lenyap dari benak dan pikiran Kyuhyun, tapi Sungmin, bagaimanapun mengusir hal tersebut secara perlahan dengan membalas pelukannya.

"Aku tidak menyesalinya," ucap Sungmin pelan dan nyaris teredam oleh kain dari baju yang dikenakan Kyuhyun, "Jawabanku... Aku tidak menyesalinya."

Kyuhyun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi selain menenggelamkan wajahnya sendiri di rambut Sungmin dan mengeratkan pelukan mereka.

"Kau membuatku takut," Kyuhyun mengaku pada akhirnya, "Aku tidak bisa berhenti. Aku tidak bisa menghentikan perasaanku kepadamu, Sungmin."

Tangan Kyuhyun bergerak dan membuat jarak diantara mereka dengan memegang kedua bahu pemuda berambut oranye di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, tapi aku akan selalu ada di sisimu. Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dalam," Kyuhyun menangkup wajah Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya, perasaan hangat yang dirasakannya pun tak lagi menghalanginya kini, "Aku ingin melihat dirimu yang seperti biasanya. Dan aku ingin melihat apa yang tidak pernah aku lihat darimu sebelumnya."

Sebuah seringai kecil seketika menghias di wajah Sungmin dan tentu saja itu tidak lama karena Kyuhyun berhasil membungkam mulut Sungmin dengan satu tangannya.

"Bukan itu maksudku," wajah Kyuhyun memerah seketika−tahu benar apa yang tengah dipikirkan Sungmin, "Aku benci kau," ucapnya lagi.

Sungmin terkekeh dan membuat tangan Kyuhyun bergerak mengikuti getaran tawanya.

Kekasihnya benar-benar idiot, Kyuhyun berpikir. Beberapa detik yang lalu pemuda tersebut berhasil membuatnya merasa ketakutan tapi sekarang entah bagaimana Kyuhyun ingin sekali menghajarnya dan memeluknya kembali sekaligus.

Ia tidak berbohong. Kyuhyun tidak bohong bahwa dirinya ingin benar-benar mengenal Sungmin lebih dalam. Ia tak ingin hanya mengenal sosok Sungmin yang selama ini dilihatnya. Kyuhyun juga ingin melihat sosok lemah Sungmin serta kekurangannya. Sehingga ia bisa tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Karena tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ada perasaan ingin melindungi yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di dalam diri Kyuhyun—saat dirinya berhadapan dengan sosok Sungmin beberapa menit yang lalu.

Dengan jemari panjangnya yang kini sibuk menarik kedua pipi Sungmin serta tatapan datar, Kyuhyun berharap bahwa Sungmin akan selalu menjadi Sungmin yang ia kenal. Selamanya.

.

.

"Aku benci kau," Sungmin menatap geram pemuda di sampingnya yang kini justru tengah sibuk mengamati penunjuk lantai pada lift yang mereka tumpangi.

Kedua tangan Sungmin jelas sekali sedang mengusap-usap kedua pipinya, korban dari _kejahatan_ Kyuhyun beberapa menit lalu. Bahkan kecupan kecil yang diberikan pemuda tersebut setelahnya tak sebanding dengan rasa nyeri yang dirasakan kedua pipi Sungmin sekarang.

Bunyi 'ding' lift dengan petunjuk lantai dimana apartemen Sungmin berada membuat Kyuhyun segera menolehkan kepalanya kesamping.

Sungmin yang berpura-pura tak melihatnya pun memilih untuk bergegas keluar dari lift. Dan benar saja apa yang sempat terlintas di pikirannya tadi, karena belum sempat ia menginjakkan kakinya keluar lift, Kyuhyun sudah menarik tubuhnya kembali dan membuat punggungnya bertemu dengan dada kekasihnya tersebut.

Hanya dengan memikirkan fakta bahwa Kyuhyun kini telah menjadi kekasihnya membuat sesuatu melompat di dalam perut Sungmin dan menggelitik dinding-dindingnya.

Bunyi 'ding' tadi kembali terdengar dan pintu lift pun tertutup.

Sungmin membiarkan keheningan menyelimuti keduanya sekaligus membalas genggaman jemari Kyuhyun pada tangan kanannya—sementara satu lengan Kyuhyun merangkul tubuh Sungmin dari belakang.

"Apa kau merasa beruntung karena kau lebih tinggi dariku, hm?" Sungmin pada akhirnya memecah keheningan. Ia sedikit memberi dagu Kyuhyun sedikit ruang untuk beristirahat di bahu kirinya.

"Mm," Kyuhyun membalas. Sementara kedua kelopak matanya tertutup kala dirinya merasakan belaian lembut tangan Sungmin pada rambutnya.

"Sejujurnya, aku tidak percaya kau bisa seperti ini," Sungmin terkekeh pelan dan membiarkan lift membawa keduanya menuju ke lantai dimana apartemen Kyuhyun berada. "Maksudku... kita baru saja menjadikan hubungan ini sebagai sesuatu yang _official_ dan kau sudah seperti ini."

Kyuhyun membenarkan posisinya sehingga dirinya kini merengkuh tubuh Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau bahkan memberiku... _bonus_ ," balas Kyuhyun pelan. "Seharusnya... kau lebih merasa aneh karena hal tersebut."

Mulut Sungmin terbuka, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terlontar dari bibir Kyuhyun. Hal itu juga membuat dirinya membalikkan tubuh dan berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun—menatap bola mata hitam di depannya.

"Kau," Sungmin berdecak dan kemudian menggeleng pelan, "Kau sangat tidak bisa dipercaya."

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. Sementara ibu jarinya mengusap pipi Sungmin dengan lembut, tidak merespon ataupun mengelak ucapan yang keluar dari bibir pemuda berambut oranye itu.

Aneh, pikir Kyuhyun dalam hati. Kata demi kata yang baru terlontar dari bibir kekasihnya itu membuat dirinya sendiri pun ikut bertanya-tanya. Lucu, tambahnya. Rasanya baru saja kemarin Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menyerah pada hidupnya—menyerah untuk menata kembali kehidupannya setelah kepergian wanita yang sangat dicintainya.

Sampai dimana suara itu tertangkap oleh indera pendengarannya, suara dari seberang telephone itu. Ya, Kyuhyun yakin bahwa suara itu bukan lain adalah suara Sungmin sendiri. Suara yang entah bagaimana bisa menariknya untuk kembali ke Korea, tanah kelahirannya.

Dan mimpi itu, mimpi dimana ia melihat sosok samar Sungmin. Ia tertawa dalam hati, sadar bahwa ia sempat mengira bahwa sosok itu adalah sosok Minsung. Namun, sekarang ia yakin sepenuhnya bahwa sosok tersebut adalah sosok pemuda berambut oranye yang kini tengah berada di hadapannya.

Ia juga masih mengingat dengan sangat jelas bagaimana reaksi tubuhnya ketika melihat Sungmin pertama kali. Sampai sekarang pun, Kyuhyun masih belum bisa mempercayai bahwa Sungmin memiliki paras yang sama dengan Minsung. Mereka bilang setiap manusia memiliki setidaknya tujuh kembaran yang tersebar di dunia ini. Mungkin hal itu lah yang bisa Kyuhyun tangkap saat ini dan mungkin untuk ke depannya. Namun sejujurnya, Kyuhyun sudah tidak peduli dengan hal tersebut.

Kalau bukan karena Sungmin, mungkin Kyuhyun akan terjebak di dalam masa lalunya. Kalau bukan karena Sungmin, mungkin ia tidak akan pernah bisa tersenyum kembali. Dan kalau bukan karena Sungmin, Kyuhyun tidak tahu apakah ia bisa melanjutkan hidupnya kembali seperti sedia kala.

Kyuhyun bisa merasakan siku Sungmin mengenai pinggangnya yang kemudian membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya. Kyuhyun berdecak pelan dan melepaskan rengkuhannya terhadap tubuh Sungmin setelah lagi, tersadar bahwa mereka kini telah sampai di lantai tujuan Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak ingin mampir?"

Sungmin menggeleng, "Aku akan kembali ke apartemenku," jawabnya sekaligus.

Sementara Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk kecil dan kemudian menjauh dari lift yang sejujurnya berat untuk ditinggalkannya itu. Ia baru saja mengambil beberapa langkah, namun akhirnya memutuskan untuk berbalik kembali dan menekan beberapa kali tombol pintu lift saat ia tahu bahwa pintu itu akan tertutup. Lagi, kedua matanya bertemu dengan sepasang foxy eyes milik Sungmin.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Hm?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, heran. Dan berhasil membuat Kyuhyun sedikit kesal.

"Aku mencintaimu, bodoh," ucap Kyuhyun kembali, semburat merah berhasil menghiasi wajahnya. "Hubungi aku setelah kau sampai di apartemenmu," tambahnya sebelum akhirnya kembali berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Sungmin.

Hal tersebut membuat Sungmin berdecak dan tersenyum kecil. Jelas sekali kalau rona merah di wajah Kyuhyun berhasil tertangkap olehnya.

.

.

.

"Aku tahu kalau seharusnya aku melakukannya sejak dulu," Sungmin ber-sigh pelan, ponsel tergenggam di tangannya dengan kedua mata yang menatap ke arah langit-langit kamarnya. kosong.

 _"Sungmin..."_

"Kyuhyun," Sungmin kembali berkata, jemarinya memijat keningnya sekilas, "Aku serius ketika aku mengatakan kalau aku tidak menyesal memberimu sebuah jawaban," tambahnya. "Tapi, aku tidak dapat berbohong kalau hal tersebut... membuatku semakin merasa bersalah."

Hanya keheningan yang didapat Sungmin setelahnya. Dan Sungmin sama sekali tidak menyalahkan Kyuhyun karena tak membalas ucapannya sekalipun.

Semuanya terasa begitu rumit. Dan ia percaya bahwa hal tersebut sepenuhnya merupakan kesalahan yang ia perbuat sendiri.

Tepat beberapa menit yang lalu ia berhasil memberi tahu Kibum tentang hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun. Sungmin tidak tahu apa yang telah dipikirkannya, ia hanya menginginkan semuanya berakhir dengan cepat sehingga ia bisa berhenti menyakiti Kibum. Namun, jauh di lubuk hati Sungmin, ia tahu, bahwa apa yang telah diucapkan dan dilakukannya hanya menambah luka dan rasa bersalah di benaknya.

Bagaimana bisa ia masih merasa begitu bersalah meskipun ia telah mengakui semuanya? Meskipun ia telah melawan rasa takutnya?

Sungmin tidak mengerti.

Terlebih ketika Kibum hanya menatap matanya dalam diam tanpa menunjukkan satu emosi sedikit pun.

 _Aku akan menganggap kalau aku tidak mendengar apapun._

Sungmin memijat keningnya kembali, saat kata-kata Kibum kembali berputar diingatannya. Ia tidak pernah berpikir kalau dirinya bisa membuat Kibum seperti sekarang ini. Dan ia semakin menyalahkan dirinya karena hal itu.

"Aku rasa aku pantas mendapatkannya, Kyuhyun," Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya dan menghela napas.

 _"Tidak,"_ balas Kyuhyun di seberang telephone. _"Aku harap kau bisa berhenti menyalahkan dirimu."_

 _"_ Meski aku ingin berhenti tapi kenyataannya aku... tidak bisa," ucap Sungmin, ia mengistirahatkan kepalanya di atas meja kerjanya.

" _Apa kau ingin aku yang berbicara padanya? Aku bisa memohon."_

Sungmin berdecak, "Apa kau gila?" tanyanya dengan nada tidak serius.

 _"Bagaimana aku bisa berpikir jernih kalau kau seperti ini?"_ Kyuhyun mengelak.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika ucapan Kyuhyun berhasil membuat detak jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

"Hei."

 _"Hm?"_

"Aku juga mencintaimu," ucap Sungmin seketika, membalas perkataan Kyuhyun di depan lift tadi.

Diam.

Dan Sungmin bisa mendengar suara jarum jam berdetik dengan jelas.

 _"Cepatlah tidur,"_ Kyuhyun memecah keheningan.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil. Mungkin kalau Sungmin berada di dekat Kyuhyun saat ini, ia bisa melihat semburat merah menghias di wajah kekasihnya itu.

"Jangan ditutup sampai aku tertidur," pinta Sungmin sembari melangkahkan kaki ke tempat tidur. Ia bisa mendengar Kyuhyun berdecak kecil di seberang telephone. Namun, entah mengapa ia juga merasa kalau Kyuhyun tengah tersenyum kala itu.

 _"Mm."_

 _Lucu_ , pikir Sungmin, bagaimana ia bisa lupa akan sesuatu yang tengah membebani pikirannya sendiri ketika Kyuhyun membuat hatinya berdetak lebih cepat dengan tiba-tiba. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa akan kekhawatirannya dalam sekejap ketika ia mendengar suara Kyuhyun dari seberang telephone.

 _"Sungmin..."_

"Kyuhyun-ah," gumam Sungmin ketika rasa kantuk berhasil menguasainya.

" _Lee Sungmin_..." panggil Kyuhyun kembali.

"Kyu..."

Dan Sungmin pun terlelap.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap langit-langit kamarnya sembari berbaring di atas kasurnya sendiri. Sebuah ponsel masih menempel di telinganya.

"Sungmin-ah," gumamnya pelan, satu lengannya kini bergerak menutup kedua matanya, "Kau idiot," lanjutnya lagi meskipun ia tahu kalau Sungmin pasti telah terlelap.

Bagaimana bisa seseorang membuat dirinya merasa khawatir sekaligus membuat jantungnya berdetak dengan tidak normal secara bersamaan?

.

.

.

"Kibum," Sungmin berusaha menahan tangan pemuda di depannya. Namun lagi, pemuda tersebut menepis genggaman tangan Sungmin dan kembali mengabaikan panggilannya.

Ini sudah satu minggu semenjak mereka kembali dari festival yang pernah mereka datangi dan satu minggu setelah dirinya mengaku pada Kibum bahwa ia mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi sayang, Sungmin sama sekali tidak berhasil membujuk Kibum lagi untuk berbicara empat mata kepadanya.

Sungmin menghela napas untuk ke sekian kalinya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding di belakangnya. Kibum menghindarinya lagi kali ini. Dan Sungmin berani bersumpah bahwa hal tersebut membuat dirinya ingin menyerah.

Namun, mengingat bahwa semua itu merupakan kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat, dengan tidak memberikan jawaban yang jelas kepada Kibum, berhasil membuat Sungmin mengurungkan niatnya kembali.

Sungmin harus benar-benar menjelaskan dan mengakhiri semuanya. Ia tahu itu. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin menjalin hubungan dengan Kyuhyun dan dibayangi oleh perasaan bersalah yang terus-menerus menyerang benak dan pikirannya.

"Kibum-ah," panggil Sungmin kembali. Ia tahu kalau Kibum bisa mendengarnya dari balik pintu kamar. "Apa kau sama sekali tidak ingin memberiku kesempatan untuk berbicara denganmu?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Sungmin pun melangkahkan kakinya, mendekat ke arah pintu kamar yang di huni Kibum.

"Keluarlah," ucap Sungmin pelan. Kemudian dengan meneguk ludah ia pun kembali berkata, "Bagaimana aku bisa meminta maaf kalau kau terus menghindariku?"

Sungmin ikut terdiam sejenak ketika ia tak mendapat respon kembali dari seseorang yang dipanggilnya. Lalu ia pun memejamkan matanya sekilas.

"Apa aku... terlalu egois?" Sungmin mengambil jeda, "Apa aku terlalu egois jika aku tidak ingin kau menjauhiku?" tambahnya dan kemudian menggigit bibir bawahnya setelah itu.

Bukankah itu sudah jelas? Pikir Sungmin. Idiot sekali ia. Bagaimana bisa ia bertanya untuk hal yang jelas sekali ia ketahui jawabannya.

Sungmin tidak bodoh. Mungkin Sungmin lupa kapan jelasnya, namun ia tidak bodoh ketika Kibum menyatakan perasaannya dan membuatnya tersadar bahwa pada saat itu Kibum sangatlah serius dengan ucapannya.

Ah.

Bagaimana bisa ia mempermainkan perasaan seseorang dan kalah akan rasa takutnya? Rasa takut akan kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berharga sejak kecil. Rasa takut akan kehilangan seseorang yang telah lama menjadi bagian dari hidupnya.

Bagaimana bisa dirinya menjadi sangat egois dan berharap bahwa Kibum tidak meninggalkannya saat ia sendiri tidak memberi jawaban atau penjelasan apapun kepada Kibum?

Bagaimana bisa hatinya memilih untuk jatuh kepada orang lain?

"Aku mencintaimu."

Sungmin bisa mendengar suara Kibum yang bergetar dari balik pintu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sungmin hyung. Harus berapa kali aku mengatakannya sampai kau bisa membalas perasaanku?"

Dengan kedua tangannya yang tersembunyi di saku celana, Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya saat ia merasakan matanya sedikit memanas.

"Saat ini..." Sungmin meneguk ludah kembali dan berusaha keras untuk tidak menitikkan air mata yang tengah di tahannya "Mungkin permintaan maaf pun tidak akan cukup."

Kibum tertawa pahit, "Bukankah aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf?" ucapnya. "Karena telah membuatmu... merasa bersalah."

"Kibum—"

"Apa yang membuat Kyuhyun begitu spesial dimatamu tapi aku tidak?" Kibum memotong.

Sungmin menatap pintu di depannya dalam diam. Tangannya mengepal erat di balik saku celananya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mempunyai perasaan pada seseorang yang baru saja kau kenal? Bagaimana bisa... kau membuka hatimu untuk seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kehidupanmu, tapi tidak untukku?"

"Kibum, a-aku—"

Sungmin tidak mengerti bagaimana suaranya bisa ikut bergetar.

Bunyi 'klik' pada pintu di depannya pun berhasil membuat Sungmin terkejut dan mengambil satu langkah mundur.

Disana, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas... mata pemuda di depannya yang sedikit memerah.

"Ayo kembali ke Jepang," ucap Kibum pada Sungmin yang masih menatapnya tidak percaya, "Kau dan aku."

Sebelum Sungmin berhasil membalas ucapan Kibum, tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja terdorong ke dinding belakangnya dengan bunyi 'buk' keras. Diikuti dengan kedua lengannya yang terkunci di atas kepalanya. Dan Kibum yang mencium bibirnya secara paksa sebelum akhirnya pindah ke lehernya−−satu tangan Kibum berhasil menelusup masuk ke dalam baju yang ia kenakan.

Hal tersebut tentu tidak berlangsung lama karena Sungmin berhasil menarik lolos lengannya dan melayangkan sebuah tinju telak ke rahang Kibum. Yang mana membuat pemuda tersebut jatuh tersungkur dengan wajah tertunduk.

Napas Sungmin tersengal, masih ada rasa syok yang menyelimuti sekujur tubuhnya. Dan juga, Ia bisa merasakan kedua kakinya terasa lemas serta tubuhnya yang mulai bergetar.

Sungmin sama sekali tidak berpikir kalau Kibum akan bertindak sejauh itu.

Sungmin kembali mengambil langkah mundur saat melihat Kibum berdiri kembali.

Tatapan horor terpampang di wajahnya. Jelas sekali bahwa pemuda tersebut juga merasa terkejut dengan hal yang baru saja ia perbuat.

"Sungmin hyung, a-aku—"

"Tetaplah disitu," Potong Sungmin seketika.

"Aku... Aku tidak bermaksud untuk—"

"AKU BILANG TETAPLAH DISITU!" Sungmin berseru kemudian dan berhasil membungkam Kibum.

Jantung Sungmin berdetak dengan sangat cepat. Ketakutan pun menyelimuti dirinya.

Dengan kedua mata yang masih mengawasi Kibum, Sungmin pun terus mengambil langkah mundur dengan hati-hati. Tangannya berusaha meraba-raba ke belakang, takut kalau ia menabrak sesuatu dan membuatnya terjatuh serta lengah akan pengawasan.

Melihat ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas sofa, Sungmin pun bergegas mengambilnya dan keluar dari apartemennya. Meninggalkan Kibum yang masih syok dengan kejadian yang baru saja diperbuatnya.

.

.

.

 _Shit_. Sungmin mengumpat dalam hati ketika tangannya tidak berhenti bergetar dan nyaris menjatuhkan ponselnya.

Jemarinya bergerak kembali menekan tombol dial untuk menghubungi Kyuhyun. Dan pandangannya tertuju pada bayangannya sendiri yang terpantul dari pintu lift di depannya.

Entah bagaimana, kejadian yang baru saja terjadi tadi, berputar kembali diingatan Sungmin.

Kenapa. Ia berteriak dalam hati.

Kenapa.

KENAPA.

 _"Min?"_ ucap seseorang dari seberang telephone.

"K-kyuhyun," balas Sungmin. Suaranya masih terdengar bergetar. Namun ia merasa lega karena ia bisa mendengar suara Kyuhyun saat itu juga.

"Sungmin, kau... kau tidak apa-apa?"

Terdengar nada khawatir dari Kyuhyun dan tubuh Sungmin pun merosot jatuh setelahnya. Membuat dirinya dalam posisi berjongkok dengan satu tangannya yang berada di atas kepalanya−− mencengkeram rambutnya sendiri.

"Kyuhyun-ah..."

"Sungmin, hei! Jawab aku! Apa kau baik-baik saja?!"

"K-Kyuhyun..."

"Kau dimana?"

Sungmin menelan ludah, "L-lift... Aku menuju... A-aku menuju apartemenmu."

Setelah beberapa detik sambungan telephone-nya dengan Kyuhyun terputus, pintu lift pun terbuka.

Dan Kyuhyun yang entah bagaimana telah berada di depan Sungmin kini, melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat dan menarik tubuh Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

.

To be Continued.

.

.

.

a/n: fanfic cupu yang gak punya draft sama sekali. maafkan orang ini yang tidak bisa update cepat.

dalam hati berteriak kapan saya bisa namatin ini cerita.

sedih.


	15. Chapter 15

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya dan memutuskan untuk bersandar pada dinding di samping jendela tersebut. Kedua tatapannya kini tertuju pada pemandangan di luar yang sedikit kelabu, terselimuti oleh awan mendung dan derasnya rintik hujan yang juga membuat kaca jendelanya sedikit berembun.

Ia menggumamkan kata 'hm' pelan, merespon seseorang yang kini berada di seberang telephone dari ponsel yang tengah digenggamnya sebelum akhirnya, membalikkan tubuhnya kembali dan membuat tatapannya tertuju pada sosok tubuh pemuda berambut oranye yang kini tengah tertidur di atas kasurnya.

 _"Kyuhyun, kau masih mendengarku 'kan?"_ Seseorang dari seberang telephone membuka suara kembali yang mana berhasil membuat Kyuhyun berdecak setelahnya.

"Yeah."

 _"Jangan hanya ber-yeah saja, Kyuhyun. Aku ingin penjelasan kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami tentang kepulanganmu ke Korea!"_

Kyuhyun sedikit memijat keningnya sebelum kembali membalas, "Noona, bisakah kita berbicara nanti saja? Aku sedikit tidak enak badan," bohongnya.

 _"Tapi—"_

Sambungan telephone pun diputuskan oleh Kyuhyun begitu saja. Dan kemudian secara sembarang, Kyuhyun melempar pelan ponsel yang sempat digenggamnya tadi ke atas meja yang tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri sekarang. Lalu setelah beberapa detik, Kyuhyun pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya dan membiarkan pemuda berambut oranye tadi beristirahat lebih lama.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menghela napas dan sedikit menghentakkan gelas yang kini tengah di genggamnya ke atas meja.

"Sial," ia mengumpat.

Kyuhyun tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya merasa sangat kesal setelah melihat Sungmin dengan keadaan seperti tadi. Kyuhyun ingin sekali membombardir Sungmin dengan beberapa pertanyaan yang kian muncul dipikirannya. Namun ia tidak bisa. Terlebih ketika Sungmin sendiri sedang tidak berada dalam kondisi bagus untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut. Dan ditambah lagi dengan telephone yang baru saja diterimanya tadi.

Memang, Kyuhyun akui, kalau itu adalah kesalahannya sendiri yang meminta Zhoumi untuk tidak memberitahukan tentang kepulangannya ke Korea kepada keluarganya. Tapi itu juga karena Kyuhyun menginginkan sedikit kebebasan dari mereka seperti yang telah mereka berikan padanya ketika ia tinggal di China.

Kyuhyun bahkan masih mengingat dengan betul terakhir kali Ahra, kakak perempuannya itu, menghubunginya. Dan itu pun tepat satu hari setelah kepergian Minsung yang mana sempat membuat Kyuhyun sedikit geram kala itu karena sang kakak dengan santainya meminta Kyuhyun untuk segera kembali ke Korea saja dan meninggalkan China.

Bunyi pintu yang tertutup membuat Kyuhyun segera menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Sungmin yang kini tengah berdiri disana.

"Hi," Sungmin menyapa, pelan.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun," balas Kyuhyun. Ia pun terbangun dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun baru saja berniat untuk mengamit tangan Sungmin, namun hal itu segara dihentikannya ketika Sungmin tiba-tiba saja bergerak melewati dirinya dan menuju ke arah dapur. Dalam diam, kedua mata Kyuhyun mengamati pergerakan Sungmin yang kini tengah mengambil cangkir dari rak di depannya.

"Sungmin," panggil Kyuhyun pelan. Tapi sosok yang dipanggilnya tersebut tak juga menunjukkan respon.

Mungkin Sungmin tidak mendengarnya saat itu. Dan mungkin Sungmin juga tidak menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun ingin mengamit tangannya tadi. Namun meskipun ia ingin mengabaikan keanehan dari sikap Sungmin tersebut, Kyuhyun tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada diri Sungmin. Dan hal aneh itu yang membuat Kyuhyun yakin bahwa Kibum lah penyebabnya. Ya, bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun tidak berpikir kearah sana setelah apa yang mereka bicarakan kemarin dan juga melihat Sungmin dengan keadaan seperti tadi malam?

Mengabaikan kembali pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang lagi, muncul di dalam pikirannya, Kyuhyun pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke dapur. Tangannya kemudian bergerak, mengambil sebungkus cappucino untuk kemudian dituangkan ke dalam cangkir Sungmin. Tentu hal itu setelah ia berhasil mengambil gelas tersebut tanpa menyentuh tangan Sungmin secara langsung. Dan menyadari ketika Sungmin sedikit mengambil jarak setelah itu—menjauh darinya.

Kyuhyun yang menangkap hal tersebut melalui ekor matanya kini berjalan menuju ke arah sofa, setelah mengambil sebotol air untuk dirinya sendiri dan memberikan segelas cappuccino yang sudah terseduh itu kepada Sungmin.

Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut ketika Sungmin memposisikan diri untuk duduk di sampingnya, namun dengan jarak yang masih tidak bisa dibilang dekat. Karena hal itu juga Kyuhyun berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menoleh dan menyerang Sungmin dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sejak tadi berputar di otaknya.

Dengan kesal, Kyuhyun sedikit meremas botol air yang ia pegang sementara tatapannya tertuju pada televisi yang menyala di depan mereka. Ia merasa bahwa semakin ia menahannya maka semakin bertambah lah pula pertanyaan-pertanyaan baru di otaknya dan hal tersebut membuatnya sedikit marah karena ia sama sekali tidak bisa melampiaskannya kepada pemuda di sampingnya.

Kyuhyun tidak tahu apakah Sungmin menyadarinya atau tidak, tapi ketika pemuda tersebut memutuskan untuk menaruh segelas cappucinonya di atas meja dan membuka suara, Kyuhyun tahu bahwa Sungmin berusaha untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan mereka dengan caranya sendiri.

"Aku mendengar kau berbicara dengan seseorang di telephone."

Ah, tapi bukan topik seperti itu yang diharapkan Kyuhyun ketika Sungmin membuka mulut.

"Mm," Kyuhyun merespon sembari membuka botol airnya dan lalu meneguk cairan bening tersebut. Ia pun meletakkan botol airnya di atas meja sama seperti apa yang Sungmin lakukan pada segelas cappucinonya. "Dari kakakku," ia melanjutkan tanpa menoleh sedikit pun kearah Sungmin.

Menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya, Sungmin pun kembali membuka suara, 'Kau…punya kakak?"

Kyuhyun pun tertawa sejenak, sedikit tidak percaya bahwa ia akan membicarakan hal seperti ini kepada orang lain selain Zhoumi, "Yeah, percaya atau tidak," ucapnya.

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Sungmin dan mendapati tatapan mereka saling terkunci. Lucunya lagi, Kyuhyun tidak merasa canggung dan kesal akan apa yang telah terjadi sebelumnya. Dan rasa khawatirnya sedikit memudar ketika ia melihat tatapan Sungmin yang masih terkejut kala mendapati dirinya memiliki seorang kakak.

"Apa?" Kyuhyun bertanya kemudian.

"Kau benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya."

Senyum kecil terukir di sudut bibir Kyuhyun, "Yeah," dan senyuman itu pun memudar dalam sepersekian detik.

"Kau tidak memberitahu keluargamu kalau kau telah kembali ke Korea?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng dan membenarkan posisi duduknya, tatapannya tertuju pada sebotol air diatas meja kini. Yang mana pantulan kristal bening dari air tersebut mendarat di permukaan kayu meja kala sinar matahari menembus masuk melalui kaca jendela. Jelas, kalau hal tersebut menunjukkan bahwa hujan telah reda.

"Kyuhy—"

"Sungmin."

Niat Sungmin untuk bertanya lagi terhenti kala Kyuhyun memotong ucapannya.

"Hm?"

Satu jari Kyuhyun secara asal bermain-main pada pegangan sofa di sampingnya, bergerak secara berputar berulang kali.

"Kau ingin pergi bersamaku menemui mereka?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba, pelan. Sedangkan tatapan matanya tertuju pada jemarinya sendiri.

Ada keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka untuk sepersekian detik sebelum akhirnya Kyuhyun mendengar respon yang terlontar dari bibir Sungmin.

"Okay."

"Okay?" Kyuhyun menoleh kembali dengan cepat ketika Sungmin mengiyakan ajakannya. Dan mendapati pemuda berambut oranye tersebut tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Apa itu hal yang buruk?" Sungmin tertawa kikuk. Dan Kyuhyun menggeleng, membalasnya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

Untuk sesaat, Kyuhyun merasa bahwa melihat Sungmin tersenyum saja sudah cukup untuk membuatnya tenang kala itu.

Mereka kembali mengobrol satu sama lain. Televisi yang menyala di depan mereka dibiarkan begitu saja hanya untuk sekedar menjadi 'teman' di antara obrolan mereka. Segelas cappuccino buatan Kyuhyun tersisa hanya tinggal seperempat gelas walaupun Sungmin mengomentarinya dengan 'terlalu manis' atau gurauan 'kau ingin membuatku diabetes?"

Mereka tertawa bersama, terkadang karena banyolan yang terkesan tak jelas. Ataupun dengan sedikit flashback akan pertemuan mereka pertama kali. Yang mana berhasil membuat wajah Kyuhyun menghangat ketika Sungmin menceritakan bagaimana ia mengigau dan memanggil nama 'Min' berulang kali dalam tidurnya. Dan bagaimana ia justru meminta Sungmin untuk tidak pergi saat itu.

Di satu sisi, pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sejak tadi sempat menyerang pikiran Kyuhyun kini secara perlahan memudar. Meskipun jarak diantara keduanya tak menipis sedikit pun. Tapi Kyuhyun tak lagi merasa kesal.

.

.

.

"Oh, Kau Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk pelan ketika mendapati Yesung yang menyapa dirinya setelah pintu apartemen Sungmin terbuka. Tentu ia sama sekali tidak berharap Kibum yang akan melakukannya.

"Kau mendapat pesan dariku?" Kyuhyun bertanya.

"Yeah," jawabnya sembari mengisyaratkan Kyuhyun untuk masuk ke dalam. "Dengar, aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua. Mungkin seharusnya aku tidak pergi ke rumah temanku. Kau tahu, saat aku kembali, Kibum terlihat sangat—"

Kyuhyun menepuk pundak pemuda di sampingnya, "Aku hanya ingin mengambil beberapa pakaian milik Sungmin."

Yesung pun menggumamkan kata 'okay' pelan. Tak keberatan sama sekali saat Kyuhyun memotong ucapannya. Beruntung baginya karena Kibum sedang keluar kali ini, jadi tidak ada drama ataupun kesalahpahaman yang akan terjadi di depan matanya.

Yesung menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada sembari matanya mengawasi Kyuhyun yang tengah sibuk menata beberapa baju Sungmin ke dalam tas besar di atas kasur.

"Biar 'ku tebak. Kau tidak mau Sungmin untuk bertemu dengan _nya_ jadi kau yang justru datang kesini dan mengemasi bajunya, benar 'kan?"

Kyuhyun tidak merespon. Tapi Yesung tahu, asalkan tidak ada kata 'Kibum' yang keluar dari mulutnya maka masalah pun tidak akan datang.

Yesung berdecak kecil, ia jelas-jelas tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi diantara Kibum dan Sungmin. Tapi ia yakin bahwa masalah itu mungkin sangat besar. Ia bahkan sempat melihat Kibum mengemasi barang-barangnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam koper dari celah pintu kamar pemuda itu. Namun hal tersebut sepertinya tidak perlu ia katakan pada Kyuhyun yang kini tengah terdiam mengamati sebuah photo di dalam figura yang tergeletak tepat di atas meja—di samping tempat tidur Sungmin.

''Kau ingin membawanya?"

Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan sinis. "Aku ingin membuangnya."

Yesung pun tertawa. Photo di dalam figura tersebut merupakan photo liburan Sungmin dan juga Kibum bersama dengan kedua orang tua mereka. Tentu saja ia tidak merasa aneh ketika Kyuhyun memberikan jawaban seperti itu kepadanya.

"Kapan kalian akan kembali?" Yesung berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Entahlah."

Yesung berdecak kembali, "Kau tidak bermaksud untuk memintanya menikah di depan orang tuamu dan menyuruhnya untuk tidak kembali ke apartemen ini 'kan?"

Kyuhyun terdiam sembari melewati Yesung begitu saja.

"Hey! Katakan pada Sungmin bahwa dia masih harus menanggung biaya sewa apartemen ini!" seru Yesung, "Dan Sungmin masih harus menyelesaikan kuliahnya! Dan undang aku di acara pernikahan kalian! Aku ini hyung! Hyung!"

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan, tidak tahu apa isi kepala Yesung sehingga membuatnya berteriak akan hal-hal tadi secara random. Dirinya dan Sungmin bahkan baru menjalani hubungannya selama dua hari, namun pemuda yang sosoknya lebih tua tersebut agaknya melihat mereka seperti sepasang kekasih yang sudah bertahun-tahun bersama.

Langkah kaki Kyuhyun terhenti seketika, kala kedua matanya menatap sosok Kibum yang juga kini tengah memandangnya.

Mengabaikan perasaan kesal yang tiba-tiba saja hadir di dalam benaknya, Kyuhyun pun melangkahkan kakinya kembali. Tidak menghiraukan kehadiran Kibum yang secara perlahan semakin dekat jaraknya.

"Aku akan kembali ke Jepang," ucap Kibum tiba-tiba.

Lagi, langkah kaki Kyuhyun terhenti setelah ia berhasil melewati Kibum dan menyisakan sedikit jarak di antara mereka. Namun Kyuhyun tidak menoleh, melainkan semakin menggenggam tali tas yang kini berada di samping tubuhnya, dengan sangat erat.

"Aku ingin meminta maaf pada Sungmin hyung sebelum aku pergi. Karena itu aku mohon—"

Dan sebuah tinju pun melayang kearah dagu Kibum, memotong apa yang akan ia katakan selanjutnya.

Melihat Kibum yang sedikit menunduk dan menyentuh dagunya dengan satu punggung tangannya kini, tak juga membuat Kyuhyun merasa iba.

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti anak kecil," ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. "Kau mungkin mempunyai perasaan pada Sungmin lebih lama dariku. Kau mungkin merasa bahwa kau lebih pantas untuk bersamanya. Tapi hal itu tidak membuatmu sedikit pun lebih baik dariku."

"Aku hanya… aku hanya tidak ingin kehilangan Sungmin hyung. Aku sangat mencintainya."

Kyuhyun ingin tertawa dibuatnya sebelum kembali berkata, "Setelah melihat bagaimana Sungmin tadi malam dan fakta bahwa kau ingin meminta maaf padanya. Meskipun aku tidak tahu apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya, aku tidak yakin kalau kau benar-benar mencintainya. Apa kau yakin? Apa kau tidak keliru dengan perasaanmu itu?"

"Kau tidak mengerti perasaanku, Kyuhyun-sshi."

" _Kibum-sshi_. Apa kau yakin kalau kau sendiri mengerti akan perasaanmu?" Kyuhyun membalas dengan nada dingin. "Apa kau yakin kalau perasaanmu bukan sebatas obsesi semata?"

Kibum terdiam.

Dan Kyuhyun ber-sigh pelan.

"Temui dia besok pagi di apartemenku kalau kau memang benar-benar ingin meminta maaf padanya," ucap Kyuhyun kemudian sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Kibum.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun bersandar pada dinding lift di belakangnya, sementara pandangannya tertuju pada penunjuk lantai di atas dan satu tangannya masih menggenggam tas milik Sungmin. Ia tidak habis pikir, tidak sama sekali, kalau apa yang selama ini menggangu benak dan pikirannya ternyata adalah benar.

Pengakuan Kibum bahwa ia ingin meminta maaf pada Sungmin membuat semuanya menjadi jelas, serta membuat Kyuhyun merasa tidak bersalah sama sekali karena telah menuduh Kibum atas keanehan yang ia temukan diperilaku Sungmin. Ditambah lagi dengan fakta bahwa Kibum akan segera kembali ke Jepang. Seperti menambah keganjilan sendiri di pikiran Kyuhyun.

Namun, meskipun hal itu membuat Kyuhyun merasa lebih ingin tahu tentang apa yang telah diperbuat oleh pemuda tersebut, jauh dilubuk hatinya, Kyuhyun berpikir bahwa mungkin lebih baik kalau ia sendiri tidak mengetahuinya.

Dan disisi lain, pikiran Kyuhyun sendiri seakan terbelah kini, salahkan kakaknya yang tiba-tiba saja menelponnya hari ini.

Saat itu, sebelum memutuskan untuk mengemasi barang-barangnya dan kembali ke Korea, Kyuhyun sudah mengancam Zhoumi agar tidak memberitahukan kepada kedua orang tuanya bahwa ia akan kembali ke Korea, terlebih kepada Ahra. Alasannya? Hanya sebatas kesal karena ia merasa bahwa orang tuanya menganggap remeh akan kondisinya saat itu.

Bagaimana tidak? Kalau saja orang tuanya tidak memaksanya untuk pulang ke Korea tepat satu hari setelah kepergian Minsung, mungkin Kyuhyun akan memikirkan kembali permintaan mereka. Itu lah kenapa ia terus menolak ajakan Zhoumi untuk pulang ke Korea dan memutus kontak dengan keluarganya—walau Kyuhyun sendiri merasa yakin kalau Zhoumi tetap memberi kabar kepada orang tuanya di belakangnya.

Tapi rasanya Kyuhyun harus berterima kasih kepada Zhoumi yang telah menepati janjinya, setidaknya sampai hari ini, sampai dimana Zhoumi mengirimkan pesan untuknya secara tiba-tiba dan memberitahunya bahwa Ahra telah melihat pemuda jangkung itu bersama Henry di salah satu mall. Dan detik berikutnya, nomor Ahra lah yang terpampang di layar ponselnya siang tadi. Dan meskipun gadis itu telah merubah nomor ponselnya, Kyuhyun sudah mengenal betul seperti apa suara kakaknya tanpa harus memejamkan mata sekalipun.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar, ketika bunyi 'ding' elevator yang ia tumpangi tertangkap telinganya dan menunjukkan ke lantai yang ia tuju. Satu tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku sementara tangan yang satu lagi masih sibuk menggenggam tas besar di samping tubuhnya.

Bohong kalau Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak merasa khawatir tentang apa tanggapan yang akan diberikan oleh kedua orang tuanya dan juga Ahra kepada Sungmin nantinya. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia ingin sekali membatalkan rencana tersebut, mengingat keluarganya dulu juga tidak terlalu mendukung hubungannya dengan Minsung untuk alasan yang menurutnya sangatlah konyol.

Menurut Kyuhyun, memaksa diri untuk menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya dan juga tidak mengenal dirinya adalah hal yang sia-sia. Pada saat itu, kedua orang tuanya tidak menginginkan Kyuhyun berhubungan dengan Minsung karena mereka telah menjodohkan Kyuhyun dengan seorang gadis dari teman lama mereka. Yang mana pada akhirnya perjodohan tersebut dipatahkan sendiri dari pihak sang perempuan karena ia tidak bisa memiliki perasaan apapun pada Kyuhyun dan memilih untuk menikah dengan pilihannya sendiri.

Meskipun begitu, orang tua Kyuhyun tetap menolak memberi restu pada hubungannya dan Minsung. Hal tersebut lantas membuat Kyuhyun sangat kesal serta memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Korea bersama dengan Minsung. Yang sialnya justru membuat ia bertemu dengan Zhoumi, teman lamanya dan juga teman yang sangat dikenal oleh keluarganya.

Zhoumi yang tidak tahu apa-apa saat itu pun segera memberitahukan kepada orang tua Kyuhyun tentang keberadaannya. Untungnya, kedua orang tua Kyuhyun tidak melakukan apa-apa selain memercayakan Zhoumi untuk terus berada di samping Kyuhyun dan mengabarkan segala situasi dan kondisi tentang Kyuhyun di China. Termasuk kabar tentang hubungannya dengan Minsung.

Tentu Kyuhyun tidak keberatan jika hal tersebut tidak benar-benar menganggu dirinya. Namun dirinya memang benar-benar muak ketika orang tuanya menyuruhnya pulang disaat yang tidak tepat. Ia bahkan mengancam Zhoumi kalau ia akan memutuskan tali pertemanan mereka jika Zhoumi sampai buka mulut dan memberitahukan kepada keluarganya bahwa ia telah kembali ke Korea.

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepala setelah berhasil membuka passcode apartemennya, yang mana membuat kedua tatapannya beradu dengan sepasang mata rubah milik pemuda berambut oranye yang belum lama ini resmi menjadi kekasihnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul sembari menunjukkan tas besar yang ia bawa. Tas milik Sungmin.

Namun pemuda di depannya tak bergeming sedikit pun.

Dan setelah sepersekian detik, barulah kedua mata Kyuhyun sedikit melebar, saat Sungmin dengan perlahan meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya.

 _Sungmin telah kembali._

 _Sungminnya telah kembali._

Sebuah senyum yang terukir dibibir pemuda berambut oranye itu, membuat Kyuhyun semakin yakin. Dan entah kenapa membuat semua kekhawatirannya lenyap secara otomatis.

.

.

.

Satu hal yang ingin Kyuhyun akui, adalah betapa mudahnya ia kehilangan kendali pada tubuhnya sendiri ketika berhadapan dengan Sungmin. Tepat beberapa menit yang lalu, ia baru menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin tentang alasan kenapa ia memilih untuk pergi ke apartemennya dan mengemasi beberapa baju untuknya, juga tentang Zhoumi yang belakangan ini lebih memilih untuk tinggal di tempat Henry. Well, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak keberatan. Tidak sama sekali jika hal tersebut artinya dapat memberinya sedikit keleluasaan untuk bersama Sungmin tanpa gangguan sedikitpun.

Kyuhyun tidak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan sesama jenis sebelumnya. Tidak juga pernah berhubungan seks dengan mereka dan juga tahu bagian-bagian mana yang harus ia sentuh. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak sepenuhnya polos, ia tahu titik-titik mana yang bisa membuat seseorang merasa lebih sensitif. Dan yang mengejutkan Kyuhyun adalah bagaimana semuanya berawal dari dirinya sendiri.

Entah apa yang merasuki dirinya saat ini tapi Kyuhyun mendapati satu tangannya bergerak, menelusup ke dalam celana bokser yang tengah dikenakan Sungmin dan menangkup sesuatu disana yang telah menegang. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh Sungmin yang bergetar ketika tangannya bertemu dengan milik Sungmin. Dan bagaimana nafas pemuda tersebut terdengar lebih berat di telinganya.

Sungmin sedikit menggeliat ketika Kyuhyun mulai memaju mundurkan tangannya pada milik Sungmin. Hal itu lantas membuat Kyuhyun meraih dagu Sungmin dengan satu tangannya dan mengklaim bibir kekasihnya itu. Erangan serta pergerakan pinggul Sungmin di atas kedua paha Kyuhyun, tak luput memberi kenikmatan pada tubuh Kyuhyun kala miliknya yang masih terbungkus celananya bergesekan dengan bokong kekasihnya itu.

Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuh kekasihnya tersebut pada sofa yang sejak lima belas menit tadi menjadi titik awal 'permainan' mereka. Sembari mencumbu leher Sungmin, tangan Kyuhyun kemudian bergerak menarik celana bokser Sungmin hingga lutut. Lalu ia kembali memaju mundurkan tangannya pada milik Sungmin yang sudah sangat mengeras, tak lupa ia memberi sedikit remasan pada dua bola kecil dibawahnya yang berhasil membuat Sungmin mendesah dan meremas rambut Kyuhyun.

"K-kyuhyun…"

"Hm," Kyuhyun menggumamkan jawabannya ketika ia kini sibuk memainkan satu tonjolan di dada Sungmin dengan lidahnya, dan dengan tangannya yang masih memompa cepat milik Sungmin di bawah pinggulnya.

Kaos yang dikenakan Sungmin kini sedikit naik ke atas lehernya dan Sungmin tidak bisa tidak mengerang ketika Kyuhyun menggigit tonjolan di dadanya itu.

"Nngh!" Pinggul Sungmin bergerak ke atas dan secara otomatis mempertemukannya dengan milik Kyuhyun yang kini hanya terbungkus celana dalam saja. Entah sejak kapan pemuda itu menanggalkan celananya, yang jelas Sungmin hanya bisa berkosentrasi pada apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan pada tubuhnya sekarang. "Kyu—ngh! Kau—"

Kyuhyun menyeringai dan hanya merengkuh tubuh Sungmin saat itu. Mempertemukan pinggul mereka berdua dan mulai bergerak naik turun secara perlahan. Ia bisa merasakan celananya yang semakin mengetat dan betapa basahya Sungmin di bawah sana. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti ini kepada teman sejenisnya, namun entah kenapa dengan Sungmin, semuanya seakan telah menjadi naluri Kyuhyun untuk terus melihat reaksi pemuda dibawahnya itu.

"Kau—nngh… K-Kyuhyun.. Kau..tidak bisa…Ngh.." Sungmin mulai kesulitan berbicara ketika Kyuhyun mulai mempercepat temponya serta menghisap dan menggigit spot tertentu di leher Sungmin secara bergantian. "Kau..t-tidak bisa…A-ah! Dipercaya…!"

Meski Kyuhyun tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh kekasihnya itu, tapi ia sama sekali tidak bisa berhenti dan justru mengakui kalau ia pun tidak bisa mempercayai dirinya sendiri saat ini.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menanggalkan celana dalamnya dan melemparnya asal. Kemudian ia pun melepas kaos Sungmin dari tubuh pemuda itu dan berhasil membuat tubuh kekasihnya tersebut tak terselimuti oleh sehelai benang pun kini.

Walau samar akan penerangan, ia bisa melihat wajah Sungmin yang memerah dari cahaya lampu-lampu gedung yang masuk melalui jendela dan tirai transparant apartemennya. Kyuhyun pun membiarkan Sungmin membantu dirinya melepas baju yang masih dikenakannya dan melemparnya menjadi satu dengan semua pakaian yang mereka tanggalkan.

"Sungmin," ucap Kyuhyun pelan, satu tangannya membelai wajah kekasihnya itu, lembut. "Aku tahu ini terlalu buru-buru. Tapi aku tidak akan melakukannya kalau kau tidak mau."

Sungmin tidak menjawab melainkan mengusapkan wajahnya sendiri pada tangan yang kini berada di pipinya. Namun setelah beberapa detik, ia pun berkata, "Aku menginginkannya. Dan… aku rasa Zhoumi menyimpan sebotol lubrikan… di kamar mandi."

Kyuhyun berdecak sebelum mengecup pipi Sungmin, "Aku tahu," dan kemudian bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk mengambil _lubrikan_ yang dimaksud Sungmin.

Sementara Sungmin, masih tidak percaya bahwa Kyuhyun akan bergerak lebih dahulu dan tahu tentang sebotol lubrikan yang disembunyikan temannya itu. Wajahnya semakin menghangat ketika Kyuhyun dengan benar membawa dan _tahu_ lubrikan apa yang ia maksud.

"K-kau… aku ingin penjelasan setelah ini."

Mengabaikan ucapan Sungmin sembari berdecak kecil, Kyuhyun pun mengambil posisi seperti semula.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus 'ku jelaskan," Kyuhyun membuka tutup botol lubrikan tersebut dan meneteskan beberapa cairan bening ke telapak tangannya sebelum mengoleskan cairan tersebut pada miliknya yang sudah sangat menegang untuk Sungmin. "Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya. Sesuatu seperti mendorongku untuk memilikimu…seutuhnya"

Sungmin meneguk ludah, perkataan Kyuhyun membuat tubuhnya bergetar seperti terkena sengatan listrik. Dan perutnya terasa tergelitik oleh jutaan kupu-kupu yang siap terbang kapanpun mereka mau.

Kyuhyun memposisikan tubuhnya, membuat ujung miliknya bersentuhan dengan _lubang masuk_ tubuh kekasihnya itu. Sementara Sungmin sedikit tersentak dibuatnya dan menggenggam pinggiran sofa di bawah jemarinya kala merasakan betapa kerasnya Kyuhyun di bawah sana.

"Kyu…"

Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuh Sungmin kembali dan memberi kecupan-kecupan lembut pada sepanjang garis dagu Sungmin, "Kau siap?"

Sungmin mengangguk pelan, "Bergeraklah…perlahan…" ucapnya.

Kyuhyun, setelah mendapat petunjuk dari Sungmin pun segera bergerak secara perlahan, membuat miliknya masuk ke dalam tubuh Sungmin.

"Ngh.. Min.."

"K-kyu… nngh.." Sungmin melemparkan kepalanya kebelakang dan mencengkeram punggung Kyuhyun. Kakinya bergetar hebat ketika perlahan demi perlahan milik Kyuhyun menerobos masuk ke dalam tubuhnya dan bergesekan dengan dinding-dindingnya.

Kyuhyun yang dapat merasakan dinding-dinding Sungmin berkedut di sekitarnya pun tak dapat menahan erangan yang keluar karena kenikmatan tersebut. Ia memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dalam tempo yang lambat, berusaha menciptakan ritme tersendiri agar dirinya dan Sungmin bisa merasakan kenikmatan itu lebih dan lebih lagi tanpa harus menyakiti Sungmin.

Sungmin yang tidak tahan akan rasa perih yang menyerang bagian bawahnya pun lalu bergerak menarik leher Kyuhyun mendekat dan melumat bibir Kyuhyun. Sementara pemuda diatasnya itu membalas lumatan Sungmin dengan hisapan pada bibir bawah Sungmin, sebelum kemudian membuka mulut Sungmin dengan lidahnya sendiri. Dan mempertemukan lidah mereka dalam sebuah 'pertarungan' kecil.

"Mmmh…" Sungmin mendesah di sela-sela ciumannya. Kedua kakinya mengunci rapat pinggul Kyuhyun dan mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya sendiri agar seirama dengan pergerakan Kyuhyun. "L-lebih cepat," tambahnya lagi.

Tanpa pikir panjang Kyuhyun pun menuruti perkataan Sungmin dan memperlaju gerakannya lebih dari sebelumnya.

"A-ah!" Sungmin memeluk erat Kyuhyun, menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara lekukan leher dan pundak kekasihnya itu. Sungmin bisa merasakan nafas berat Kyuhyun yang bertemu dengan pundaknya sendiri dan Sungmin juga bisa merasakan bagaimana dinding-dindingnya berkedut, menyambut hujaman demi hujaman dari milik Kyuhyun yang semakin cepat.

Dengan tubuh pemuda di bawahnya yang kini agak condong ke atas dan semakin menghapus jarak di antara permukaan kulit tubuh mereka, Kyuhyun mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Sungmin telah dekat dengan klimaksnya. Karena itu pun tangannya kini kembali bergerak, meraih kepala Sungmin dan melumat bibir pemuda itu. Sementara pinggulnya tak berhenti menghujam tubuh kekasihnya tersebut dari bawah berulang kali dengan cepat.

Kyuhyun dapat merasakan dinding tubuh Sungmin yang semakin menyempit dan seperti mencengkram miliknya. Ia juga bisa merasakan milik Sungmin yang masih sangat keras, bergesekan dengan perutnya bersamaan dengan pergerakan ritme mereka.

Satu hentakan keras dan Kyuhyun berhasil membuat Sungmin meneriakan namanya yang juga sekaligus membuat bibir mereka terlepas dari satu sama lain. Namun Kyuhyun tidak berhenti disitu, ia justru semakin mempercepat temponya setelah menyadari bahwa dirinya baru saja menemukan titik terdalam tubuh kekasihnya itu.

"K-kyuhyun, aku ingin…"

"Min," Kyuhyun memotong, tahu betul apa yang akan Sungmin ucapkan. Ia menahan pinggul pemuda dibawahnya tersebut dan sama sekali tak memperlambat laju hujamannya. "Keluarkan bersamaku."

"Nngh," Sungmin mengangguk pelan. Tubuhnya telah penuh dengan peluh dan wajahnya semakin memerah. Dan ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi ketika tangan Kyuhyun bergerak 'memompa' miliknya dengan sangat cepat bersamaan dengan ritme yang mereka ciptakan pada bagian bawah mereka.

"Kyuhyun!"

"Min… n-ngh."

Kyuhyun bisa merasakan tubuh Sungmin semakin mencondong serta cengkraman keras dipunggungnya yang berasal jemari kekasihnya tersebut. Cairan putih berhasil keluar dari ujung milik Sungmin dan membasahi tangannya. Dengan beberapa kali hentakan, Kyuhyun pun menyusul dan mengeluarkannya cairan miliknya di dalam tubuh Sungmin. Sebelum akhirnya, tubuhnya ambruk di atas tubuh pemuda di bawahnya itu.

Kyuhyun kembali merengkuh tubuh Sungmin sembari perlahan mengeluarkan miliknya dari lubang tubuh kekasihnya. Ia bisa mendengar Sungmin mendesis pelan ketika dirinya melakukan hal tersebut.

Wajah Sungmin yang berpeluh dengan kedua mata yang terpejam, serta bibirnya yang sedikit membengkak membuat Kyuhyun tersadar atas aktifitas yang baru saja mereka lakukan.

"Mmh," Kyuhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher kekasihnya. Dengan nafas yang masih berusaha diaturnya, ia pun menggumam, "Jangan tanya apapun kepadaku, Min. Aku mohon."

Sungmin pun tertawa melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu dan memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dengan erat.

Meski ia tidak bisa berbohong kalau ia sangat terkejut dengan Kyuhyun saat ini, namun merasakan jantung mereka yang seakan menyatu dan berdetak seirama kala permukaan kulit mereka bertemu, membuat Sungmin yakin bahwa perasaan mereka nyata terhadap satu sama lain.

Dan membuat ia tersadar bahwa dirinya kini, adalah milik Kyuhyun seutuhnya.

.

.

.

To be Continued

.

.

.

 **Giveaway KyuMin & Sungmin keychain untuk 2 orang pemenang!**

Caranya? kamu hanya perlu share fanfic ini di media sosial seperti facebook, twitter dan sebagainya (salah satu saja tidak masalah).

.

.

Eits, bukan hanya itu. Karena ada satu pertanyaan yang mesti kamu jawab.

*Apa yang kamu suka dari fanfic ini?

Ambil screenshoot dari share-an itu sebagai bukti dan kirim juga jawaban kalian ke email **dokidongkm at gmail dot com** dengan subject "Wake Me Up giveaway"

.

.

Psst. Review-an kamu untuk chapter ini juga bisa menentukan kemenangan kamu lho. Karena itu kalau kamu berniat buat ikut giveaway ini, pastikan tulis username kalian pas review. Jangan cuma jadi guest. Dan kamu langsung kasih tahu saya username kamu lewat email berbarengan sama screenshoot dan jawaban kalian untuk pertanyaan di atas.

Oh, dan kamu bisa langsung liat photo keychainnya di twitter dokidongkm (gak ngfollow gak masalah). Atau mungkin kamu bisa minta di email biar saya kirimin nanti photonya.

.

.

Pemenang pertama:

1 KyuMin keychain + KyuMin photocards + 2 Pin + Notebook

Pemenang kedua:

1 Sungmin keychain + KyuMin photocards + 1 Pin + Notebook

.

.

Pemenang akan di umumkan satu bulan setelah chapter ini dipublish (wtf?). Haha.. alasannya? karena saya (jujur) gak punya banyak free time jadi kemungkinan akan publish chapter berikutnya bulan depan. itu juga kemungkinan *digaplok* TAPI, meskipun saya gak update, saya akan tetap umumkan pemenangnya. Jadi jangan khawatir! Fanfic ini juga bakal tetap lanjut sampai tamat selama kyuhyun dan sungmin yang asli masih bernapas. Ekekeke

masih bingung? bisa tanya langsung lewat twitter dokidongkm

See ya!


	16. Chapter 16

Warning: typo berserakan.

.

.

.

.

Lee Sungmin memainkan jari telunjuknya, bergerak secara perlahan pada tulang hidung pemuda yang kini masih terlelap di depannya—lengan pemuda tersebut melingkar pada tubuh Sungmin, membuat jarak diantara tubuh keduanya nampak tak ada.

Sungmin tidak yakin bagaimana ia dan Kyuhyun bisa berakhir di atas tempat tidur kekasihnya itu. Tapi ia yakin bahwa kejadian tadi malam bukanlah sebuah ilusi belaka. Dan hal tersebut membuat Sungmin menahan untuk tidak menyeringai mengingat bagaimana konyolnya ekspresi Kyuhyun setelah mereka melakukan hal tersebut—yang mana juga membuatnya sedikit terkejut.

"Ouch," Sungmin mengaduh seketika, mendapati jari telunjuknya kini di gigit oleh pemuda yang tidak lain adalah kekasihnya.

Dengan mata yang masih terpejam, Kyuhyun berdecak kecil. Dan menarik tubuh Sungmin semakin mendekat dengannya walaupun hal tersebut adalah hal yang tidak mungkin mengingat jarak tubuh mereka sudah menempel satu sama lain.

Sementara itu Sungmin hanya bisa ber-hum pelan, membiarkan Kyuhyun memberi sedikit keposesifan pada tubuhnya. Namun hal tersebut tak berlangsung lama karena Sungmin kembali menyeringai.

"Apa kau ingat yang kau lakukan tadi malam?" goda Sungmin. Dan benar saja dugaannya, Kyuhyun pun mengerang frustasi dan menjauhkan dirinya dari Sungmin—membelakanginya sekaligus.

Hal itu tentu membuat Sungmin semakin menyeringai lebar, "Hm..." tangannya kini bergerak memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dari belakang.

"Kau terlihat sangat _mahir_ tadi malam, kau tahu?" Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa.

"Aku bersumpah, Sungmin," Kyuhyun membuka suaranya. Terdengar _berat,_ batin Sungmin. "Aku bersumpah tidak akan menjawab apapun walau kau bertanya seperti itu beribu kali padaku."

"Hm…" Sungmin sedikit mengerucutkan bibir bawahnya dan memeluk tubuh kekasihnya itu lebih erat, wajahnya pun kini menempel pada punggung Kyuhyun. "Aku ingin kau tahu kalau… _aku menyukainya_."

Kyuhyun yang mendengar hal tersebut memutuskan untuk kembali membalikan badan. Menghiraukan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah, ia pun memberi sedikit kecupan pada bibir Sungmin—dengan kedua tangannya yang menangkup pipi kekasihnya itu.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Belum sempat Sungmin membalas perkataan Kyuhyun, pemuda jangkung itu pun bergegas bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju ke kamar mandi.

Sungmin berdecak saat sadar bahwa kekasihnya itu hanya memakai bokser saja. Kemudian, ia sedikit mengintip di balik selimut yang kini membungkus tubuhnya—yang juga sempat membungkus tubuh kekasihnya tadi—dan kembali berdecak saat melihat bahwa dirinya juga telah memakai boksernya sendiri. Entah ia harus percaya atau tidak kalau kekasihnya itu yang melakukannya.

.

.

.

.

"Ya," Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sinis, saat Sungmin justru menyentuhkan garpu yang tengah di genggamnya berulang kali pada ponsel Kyuhyun. "Aku yakin kalau ponselku bukanlah makanan, Sungmin."

Sungmin hanya menyengir, "Bagaimana bisa aku tidak melakukan hal random seperti tadi kalau kau lebih mementingkan ponselmu?"

Ia pun kembali menyiduk beberapa makanan dengan garpunya, menunjukkannya pada Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya masuk ke mulutnya sendiri.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun hanya berdecak melihat kelakuan kekasihnya itu.

"Kibum ingin berbicara denganmu," ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba, kedua matanya sedikit melirik ekspresi Sungmin yang kemudian berubah menjadi pasif. "Ada masalah?" lanjutnya sembari kembali fokus pada makanan di depannya—dan juga setelah berhasil melepaskan ponsel yang sejak tadi digenggamnya.

"Min," Kyuhyun kembali memanggil pemuda di depannya tersebut setelah tak mendapat respon apapun. "Kau tidak mendengarku?"

"Aku mendengarmu, _babe_."

Kyuhyun nyaris tersedak. Namun sayang tidak ada respon apapun dari pemuda yang berhasil mengakibat dirinya nyaris tersedak tersebut.

Tidak melepaskan tatapannya pada Sungmin, tangan Kyuhyun bergerak meraih segelas air yang berada di dekatnya. Dan meneguknya setelah itu.

"Kau tahu…" Kyuhyun kembali membuka suara, tatapannya kini terfokus pada tangan Sungmin yang tengah mengaduk-aduk makanannya secara asal tanpa tujuan yang jelas. "Aku ingin masalah ini segera selesai, Min."

Sungmin menghentikan pergerakan tangannya seketika.

"Kalau… kau… menginginkanku untuk berhadapan dengannya. Aku akan melakukannya."

Dan ucapan Kyuhyun pun berhasil membuat Sungmin membalas tatapannya.

"Kau gila?"

"Yeah, Karena kau."

Hening. Dan Sungmin hanya bisa berkedip dua kali sebelum akhirnya tertawa lepas menyadari betawa kikuknya situasi mereka saat ini. Terlebih ketika mendengar Kyuhyun mengatakan hal seperti itu kepadanya.

Tidak menghiraukan reaksi Sungmin, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk kembali fokus pada makanannya. Itu lebih baik ketimbang harus menunjukkan betapa malunya ia saat ini di hadapan kekasihnya itu.

Setelah puas tertawa, Sungmin pun berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri—satu jemarinya sibuk menyeka air mata yang berhasil keluar dari ujung matanya.

"Baiklah," ucapnya kemudian. "Tapi kau harus berjanji kalau kau tidak akan bertanya tentang apapun yang berkaitan dengan Kibum dan diriku. Dan—"

"Aku tidak ingin kau kembali ragu dengan perasaanmu padaku," potong Kyuhyun.

"Hey!" seru Sungmin sembari menunjuk Kyuhyun dengan garpunya, "Kau menyakiti perasaanku, _tuan_."

Sementara itu Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahu dan kembali meneguk airnya. Membuat Sungmin menatap kekasihnya itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Kau—" ia sedikit mengambil jeda. "Kau tidak percaya dengan perasaanku padamu, Kyuhyun? Setelah kau memasukkan _milikmu_ itu pada tubuhku?"

Kyuhyun menyemburkan air yang belum sempat terteguk itu seketika. Beruntung ia tidak melakukannya di wajah Sungmin.

" YA!" Kyuhyun berseru kemudian. Wajahnya terlihat sangat merah.

"Whoa, Aku benar-benar tidak bisa percaya kalau kau seperti itu, Kyu."

"Min, stop!"

"Aku pikir kau menikmatinya! Aku pikir— _aku pikir aku telah menjadi milikmu sepenuhnya,_ " lanjut Sungmin dengan nada sedih disetiap ucapannya.

"Aku menikmatinya! Dan kau milikku sepenuhnya!" balas Kyuhyun tanpa pikir panjang, " _Damnit_ ," wajahnya pun semakin memerah setelah sadar dengan apa yang baru saja terlontar dari mulutnya sendiri.

Kyuhyun melempar sendok yang sempat dipegangnya tadi kesamping. Tidak terlalu kencang memang, hanya mampu membuat jarak dari piring di depannya. Sementara satu tangannya kini, memijat keningnya sendiri—berusaha menenangkan diri dan meredakan debaran jantungnya.

Dan Sungmin? Sungmin berusaha keras menahan tawa dengan menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya dan berpura-pura untuk kembali fokus pada makanannya sendiri.

"Setidaknya ada yang merasa senang di antara kita, huh?" sindir Kyuhyun. Dengan tangan yang masih memijat kening, ia kembali berkata dengan nada pelan. "Tapi aku serius."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang kini justru tengah memejamkan matanya sembari memijat kening itu.

"Apapun yang akan dikatakan Kibum nanti padamu. Aku harap hal tersebut tidak membuatmu kembali ragu akan perasaanmu kepadaku. Aku tidak akan bertanya apapun… aku janji… Aku hanya berharap kalau kau _akan terus berjalan kearahku_."

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun membenturkan kepalanya berulang kali secara pelan pada setir yang kini digenggamnya. Bohong, kalau ia tidak merasa gelisah saat ini. Bohong, kalau ia tidak ingin segera keluar dari mobilnya dan bergegas menarik Sungmin kembali.

Tapi di sisi lain, ia tahu bahwa ia harus bersabar sedikit lebih lama dan membiarkan Sungmin menyelesaikan permasalahannya dengan Kibum.

Pandangannya berulang kali melihat kearah kaca mobil di atasnya, berharap pantulan sosok Sungmin tertangkap dan berjalan kearahnya. Ia mulai mengetuk-ngetukan jemarinya di atas setir dan berhitung mundur berulang-ulang kali di dalam pikirannya, bermaksud mengusir rasa gelisahnya yang semakin lama semakin menguasai dirinya.

Sudah tiga puluh menit berlalu namun tak ada juga tanda-tanda dari Sungmin.

"Aku tidak percaya ini…" ia mendengus pelan. _"Damnit. Damnit. Damnit. Relax, Kyuhyun!"_ serunya.

Sebuah ketukan di kaca berhasil mengejutkan Kyuhyun dan semua rasa gelisahnya lenyap seketika.

"Hey," sapa pemuda yang selama tiga puluh menit lebih itu telah dinantikan kehadirannya oleh Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu membuka pintu penumpang tepat disamping Kyuhyun dan memasang sabuk pengaman dengan raut wajah yang tergolong sangat tenang.

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam, tidak juga memberikan respon apapun pada sapaan yang didapatkannya dari pemuda di sampingnya itu. Ia masih terkejut dengan kenyataan bahwa Sungmin kini telah berada di sampingnya— _di mobilnya._

"Kau—" Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya. _Kau memilihku? Kau tidak ragu dengan perasaanmu lagi? Kau tidak masalah kalau Kibum akan kembali ke Jepang?_ Semua pertanyaan itu seakan berputar-putar di pikiran Kyuhyun namun tak ada satupun yang berhasil terlontar keluar.

"Hey," Sungmin memutuskan untuk membuka suara kembali. Ia menatap kedua mata Kyuhyun dan sebuah senyuman lembut terukir dibibirnya, "Sekarang aku tahu apa yang telah _menarikku_ untuk kembali ke Korea."

"Huh?"

Masih dengan senyuman di bibirnya, Sungmin pun melanjutkan ucapannya, "Seseorang yang saat itu mengatakan 'aku akan pulang ke Korea' di telephone. Yep. Aku rasa dia lah alasan yang selama ini aku cari."

Kyuhyun berdecak tak percaya, ia nyaris hilang kendali karena rasa gelisah yang menyelimutinya beberapa menit lalu. Dan kini pemuda di sampingnya justru sudah berhasil melenyapkan semuanya, serta membuat rayuan konyol di hadapannya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak bisa di prediksi."

Sungmin pun ikut berdecak mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun tersebut. " _Oh well_ , aku pikir kita akan ke rumah orang tuamu? Dan lihatlah dirimu sekarang? Kau menghabiskan waktumu hanya untuk menatapku dalam diam dan nampak seperti—"

Entah Sungmin yang terlalu lambat berbicara atau Kyuhyun yang terlalu cepat melepaskan sabuk pengaman yang tadi masih melekat di tubuhnya, tapi kini jemarinya justru tengah meremas rambut Kyuhyun dan menarik Kyuhyun untuk semakin mendekat, mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam ciuman yang cukup panas.

Kyuhyun menelusupkan lidahnya masuk yang mana di sambut oleh Sungmin dengan membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan Kyuhyun mendominasi permainannya.

"Mmh."

Kyuhyun sedikit menggigit bibir bawah Sungmin dan membuat desahan kekasihnya tersebut menjadi erangan kecil. Ia kembali melumat bibir pemuda yang kini tengah bersandar pada pintu mobil di belakangnya, tangannya menangkup wajah Sungmin dan ciuman mereka semakin memanas.

Keduanya mengabaikan dering telephone yang berasal dari ponsel Kyuhyun dan justru semakin _menyapa_ lidah mereka satu sama lain.

Kyuhyun tidak membiarkan Sungmin untuk mengambil napas sedikitpun karena ketika Sungmin berniat menghapus jarak di antara keduanya, Kyuhyun telah berhasil meraih bibir Sungmin kembali dalam hitungan detik.

Tangan Sungmin ganti meremas kemeja depan Kyuhyun saat Kyuhyun beralih untuk menciumi lehernya. Ia bisa mendengar Kyuhyun yang berkata 'Aku mencintaimu' dan juga 'sangat mencintaimu' berulang kali di sela-sela ciuman di lehernya.

Entah bagaimana Kyuhyun menemukan titik terlemahnya, Sungmin sendiri tidak dapat bisa berbohong bahwa lehernya adalah bagian tersensitif dari dirinya. Dan membiarkan Kyuhyun mencumbunya terus-menerus disitu bukanlah ide yang bagus. Hal itu juga membuat Sungmin merasa yakin, bahwa mereka akan terlambat ke rumah orang tua Kyuhyun hari itu.

Kyuhyun melepaskan sabuk pengaman Sungmin dan menggumam di sela-sela ciuman pada leher kekasihnya tersebut, "Aku rasa aku tidak ingin pergi."

"Idiot—nngh," Sungmin merespon, tidak juga menghentikan aktivitas yang diberikan Kyuhyun kepadanya. "K-kyuhyun…" kepalanya sedikit ia dongakan saat ia merasakan jemari panjang kekasihnya tersebut menelusup dari celah kancing kemeja yang ia kenakan.

"K-kyu—Ah!" Sungmin menbusungkan dadanya kala jemari Kyuhyun memilin tonjolan kecil di dadanya itu. "Jangan menggodaku, I-idiot."

"Hm…" Kyuhyun yang mendengar hal tersebut hanya bisa menyeringai kecil.

Dan itu sebelum akhirnya mereka pindah ke belakang—hanya desahan Sungmin lah yang memenuhi telinga Kyuhyun, dengan jemarinya sendiri yang mencengkram erat pinggul Sungmin saat kekasihnya tersebut mempercepat tempo. Dan berulang kali menaik turunkan pinggulnya untuk bertemu dengan milik Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berulang kali melihat kearah kekasihnya yang kini tengah terlelap di sampingnya, namun juga sekaligus tidak hilang fokus pada jalan di depannya.

Satu tangannya bergerak kini, membenarkan posisi jaketnya yang kini tengah dikenakan Sungmin sebagai selimut—yang mana diberikan oleh Kyuhyun sendiri beberapa menit lalu ketika ia tersadar bahwa Sungmin telah tertidur—dan menutup sebagian tubuh depan kekasihnya tersebut.

Kyuhyun tidak menyalahkan Sungmin jika pemuda tersebut justru terlelap ketimbang menemaninya. Ia sendiri mengakui bahwa jarak menuju ke rumah keluarganya tidak bisa di bilang dekat. Sudah hampir dua jam dan mereka bahkan belum sampai ke tempat tujuan.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa menghianati dirinya sendiri untuk tidak merasa gugup mengetahui bahwa ia kini tengah dalam perjalanan untuk menemui keluarganya. Ia masih mengingat bagaimana tatapan keluarganya terhadap dirinya yang lebih memilih Minsung dan meninggalkan mereka semua.

Dan lebih dari semua itu, ia merasa sangat gugup karena ia kini membawa Sungmin bersama dengannya. Tentu, mengenalkan Sungmin sebagai kekasihnya di hadapan orang tuanya merupakan keinginan Kyuhyun. Namun, jika hal itu nantinya berakhir seperti apa yang telah terjadi dengan Minsung dan membuat hati Sungmin tersakiti, maka Kyuhyun tidak menginginkan itu semua.

Kerap kali niatan itu ada, untuk memutar balik laju kendaraan yang tengah di kemudinya saat kedua matanya menatap lampu merah yang beberapa kali menahan mereka untuk tidak terus melaju. Tapi kerap kali juga, niatan itu lenyap seketika saat ia mengalihkan tatapannya pada kekasihnya yang masih terlelap di sampingnya itu.

Apa ia harus menyerah secepat itu? Apa selamanya ia harus menghindar dari keluarganya? Apa ia menginginkan Sungmin untuk bernasib sama seperti Minsung pada akhirnya?

Pertanyaan - pertanyaan itu…

Pertanyaan - pertanyaan yang kiap kali berputar di kepalanya tidak lah mudah ia hilangkan. Tapi Kyuhyun tahu, cepat atau lambat, ia harus berhadapan dengan keluarganya dengan wajah terangkat dan tak lagi menjadi pengecut seperti dulu.

Cepat atau lambat ia harus membuat orang tuanya setuju dengan pilihannya sendiri. Cepat atau lambat ia harus memperbaiki hubungan di antara dirinya dan keluarganya. Dan tidak melarikan diri seperti apa yang ia lakukan sebelumnya.

Tangan Kyuhyun bergerak menggoyangkan bahu Sungmin dengan pelan, tidak berniat sama sekali untuk mengejutkan Sungmin.

"Hey," bisik Kyuhyun pelan pada kekasihnya itu. "Kita sudah sampai."

"Hm?" Gumam Sungmin ketika merasakan pergerakan pada bahunya dan perlahan membuka kedua matanya.

Meskipun pandangannya masih sedikit kabur dan dengan rasa kantuk yang masih menyerang dirinya, Sungmin dapat melihat sebuah tembok berwarna abu-abu yang terbentang di depannya, dan sebuah gerbang di tengahnya. Gerbang itu berwarna hitam pekat dan entah bagaimana Sungmin yakin bahwa mereka telah sampai di kediaman keluarga Kyuhyun.

Mengusap matanya berulang kali, pandangan Sungmin pun mengitari sekelilingnya—masih tidak terganggu oleh Kyuhyun yang kini sibuk menekan layar ponselnya yang kemudian ia letakkan di samping telinganya setelah itu.

Ketika pandangan Sungmin sudah menjadi sedikit jelas, ia menyadari bahwa kediaman keluarga Kyuhyun berada di sebuah bukit yang mana membuat dirinya sendiri tidak merasa heran sama sekali jika perjalanan mereka memanglah terasa lama.

Dan saat ia memutuskan untuk memutar badannya sedikit, kedua pupil mata Sungmin pun menangkap pemandangan laut yang terbentang luas dari sela-sela rumah dan pepohonan yang berada di sepanjang jalan berliku di belakangnya.

Sedikit meregangkan ototnya, Sungmin pun memutuskan untuk melepas sabuk pengamannya dan kemudian membuka pintu di sampingnya.

Sungmin bisa merasakan angin yang seketika bersemilir menerpa wajahnya saat ia berada di luar mobil dan bagaimana dedaunan pohon bergerak ketika sang angin menyapa mereka.

Sebuah perahu yang tengah berlayar pun tertangkap kedua mata Sungmin ketika ia berusaha menyipitkan pandangannya. Disana juga, Sungmin bisa melihat pantulan-pantulan sinar matahari yang membuat laut biru di hadapannya semakin berkilau.

"Whoa," Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya ketika angin yang tadinya bersemilir lembut kini ganti menjadi cukup kencang—kedua tangannya ia rentangkan untuk menyambut sang angin.

Di satu sisi, Kyuhyun yang masih meletakkan ponsel di samping telinganya—dan entah bagaimana sudah berada di luar mobil—tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum tipis, saat melihat kelakuan kekasihnya itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin yang mendengarnya pun tertawa pelan dan membalas tatapan Kyuhyun, "Menyambut alam?" candanya.

Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng pelan, tidak percaya dengan respon yang di dapatnya. Sementara sambungan keluar yang sejak tadi dicobanya pun terangkat dari seberang telephone.

"Noona," ucap Kyuhyun pelan, kedua tatapannya beralih pada gerbang hitam di depannya yang kini masih tertutup rapat. "Aku ada di depan gerbang."

" _Huh?!"_

Kyuhyun bisa mendengar sang kakak berseru dari seberang telephone. Sebelum akhirnya seruan itu berlanjut dengan pertanyaan yang sudah di duga oleh Kyuhyun sebelumnya.

" _Kenapa kau tidak mengabariku kalau kau akan kesini?"_

Kyuhyun tidak merespon pertanyaan tersebut karena detik berikutnya gerbang hitam di depannya itu telah terbuka secara otomatis.

Mengiraukan kicauan dari sang kakak di seberang telephone, Kyuhyun pun memutuskan sambunganya dan memasukkan kembali ponsel miliknya itu ke dalam saku celana.

"Min, masuklah," ucapnya sembari duduk kembali di bangku kemudi.

Sungmin yang mendengar hal tersebut—dan menyadari gerbang hitam yang tadinya tertutup kini telah terbuka— pun kembali membuka pintu mobil dan duduk di bangkunya semula.

Sungmin menoleh kearah kekasihnya yang sempat menghela napas.

"Apa kau merasa gugup?" tanyanya.

"Sedikit," bohong Kyuhyun. Dan ia tahu kalau Sungmin tidak mudah percaya dengan jawabannya, jika sebuah decakan lah yang ia dapat dari kekasihnya itu.

"Aku tidak akan menggodamu kalau kau berkata jujur, kau tahu?" Sungmin sedikit membenarkan posisi duduknya, sementara kedua pandangannya tengah menatap keluar jendela, mengamati sekeliling rumah keluarga Kyuhyun ketika Kyuhyun dengan perlahan membawa masuk mobil yang kini tengah di tumpangi mereka.

Ia sadar bahwa Kyuhyun tidak merespon ucapannya barusan, namun Sungmin tidak menganggap hal tersebut sebagai suatu masalah yang besar.

Sungmin tahu seperti apa perasaan Kyuhyun saat ini. Karena jika ia menempatkan dirinya di posisi Kyuhyun, tentu perasaan guguplah yang akan menyelimutinya saat ini.

Tapi, meskipun ia tidak berada di posisi Kyuhyun, Sungmin masih bisa merasakan kegugupan tersebut sedikit demi sedikit menyelimuti benaknya.

"Kau merasa gugup?" tanya Kyuhyun, meniru apa yang Sungmin ucapkan tadi.

Sungmin tertawa pelan mendengarnya, "Sedikit," jawabnya, yang juga meniru jawaban yang tadi di terimanya oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghentikan laju mobilnya ketika mereka sudah berada di depan teras rumah. Sebelum kemudian memutuskan untuk keluar dari mobilnya setelah sempat menggumamkan 'kau tunggu disini,' kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk pelan dan menuruti permintaan Kyuhyun.

Kedua matanya menangkap sosok wanita yang terlihat lebih tua darinya—berdiri di depan pintu. Yang kemudian membuat Sungmin ingin tertawa ketika perempuan tersebut menyentil kening Kyuhyun tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Entah mengapa, tapi Sungmin yakin bahwa sosok perempuan tersebut tidak lain tidak bukan adalah kakak Kyuhyun.

Namun, Sungmin terkejut seketika saat ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan menangkap sosok wanita lain di depannya yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut—sosok wanita tersebut tengah memegang penyiram tanaman di tangan kanannya, juga sepasang sarung tangan di tangan kirinya dan sebuah topi yang menghias di atas kepalanya.

Sungmin terdiam, dan ia bisa merasakan semua tatapan kini tertuju padanya—termasuk Kyuhyun.

Setelah sadar akan apa yang membuat sosok wanita tersebut menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya, Sungmin pun tak bisa lebih lama lagi menuruti keinginan Kyuhyun. Dan segera membuka pintu mobil di sampingnya.

Sungmin bisa mendengar sosok wanita yang berdiri di samping Kyuhyun, sedikit berseru 'Ya, Tuhan…' saat dirinya keluar dari mobil dan menunjukkan dirinya di hadapan kedua wanita itu.

"Mom," ucap Kyuhyun seketika dan berjalan menghampiri sang wanita yang masih menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Dan disanalah, Sungmin tahu jika wanita tersebut tidak lain tidak bukan adalah wanita yang telah melahirkan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin sedikit membungkuk, menyapa wanita di depannya dan tersenyum kearah sosok wanita lain di dekat pintu yang juga kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Namun sayang, sosok wanita tersebut tak juga memberi respon apapun. Yang mana hal tersebut membuat Sungmin semakin merasa gugup.

"K-kyuhyun?" Nyonya Cho—panggilan yang entah darimana diberikan Sungmin kepada sosok wanita yang telah melahirkan Kyuhyun tersebut—akhirnya membuka suara, dan tersadar sepenuhnya bahwa anak laki-lakinya telah kembali ke rumah.

"K-kau… telah kembali…"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk pelan dan membiarkan sang ibu mengusap pipinya—setelah memindahkan sarung tangan yang sempat di genggamnya tadi ke tangan yang satu lagi tentu saja.

Moment—yang menurut Sungmin sangat menyentuh tersebut—tak berlangsung lama karena detik berikutnya nyonya Cho memukul lengan Kyuhyun dengan keras.

"Mom!" seru Kyuhyun seketika.

"Ya! Bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkan kami semua disini tanpa kabar yang jelas?! Meskipun Zhoumi terus memberi kami kabar tentangmu, apa kau pikir itu cukup?!"

 _Satu poin untuk nyonya Cho_ , batin Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengusap lengannya sendiri, "Itu karena—"

"Aku mengerti," Wanita itu memotong, "Tapi kau tidak perlu menyuruh Zhoumi untuk membohongi kami semua kalau Minsung telah tiada, kau tahu? Aku nyaris berpikir kalau dia itu hantu," lanjutnya sembari menunjuk kearah Sungmin.

 _Uh-Oh_. Sungmin tersentak seketika, walaupun nyatanya ia sudah menduga hal seperti itu akan terjadi.

"Mom, dia... bukan Minsung," jelas Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Huh? Apa maksudmu?" sosok wanita yang sedari tadi berdiri di dekat pintu pun akhirnya berjalan menuju kearah dimana sang ibu dan sang adiknya itu berdiri.

"Terakhir kali kau memperkenalkannya kepada kami, kau bilang dia Kang Minsung. Dan sekarang kau bilang dia bukan," sang kakak menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menepuk jidat, "Apa kalian tidak melihat kalau dia itu laki-laki dan bukan perempuan?" tanyanya lagi sembari mengarahkan tangannya pada sosok Sungmin yang tengah tersenyum kikuk.

Sang kakak menoleh sekilas kearah Sungmin dan mengamati sosok pemuda tersebut dari ujung kepala sampai kaki. Begitu juga dengan Nyonya Cho.

"Jadi kau ingin mengatakan kalau selama ini kau gay?" sang kakak kembali membuka suara dan berhasil membuat semuanya tersentak. Nyonya Cho pun balik menatap anak laki-lakinya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Sebelum sempat Kyuhyun membalas pertanyaan kakaknya, Sungmin telah lebih dahulu melangkahkan kaki.

"Ah, Maafkan aku," Sungmin tertawa pelan, "Seharusnya aku mengenalkan diriku. Namaku Lee Sungmin," lanjutnya sembari mengambil sesuatu dari dalam dompetnya—sebuah tanda pengenal diri. Dan menyerahkannya kepada sang noona dari keluarga Cho tersebut.

"Wow, kau lebih tua dariku?" sang noona pun sedikit terkejut ketika melihat tanda pengenal Sungmin. Yang mana membuat baik Kyuhyun dan Nyonya Cho ikut melihat tanda pengenal milik Sungmin itu. Disana jelas tertulis data diri dari seorang Lee Sungmin, dimana tempat ia dilahirkan dan juga tanggal berapa ia dilahirkan.

"Ah, benarkah?" Sungmin bertanya balik. Namun bukan respon dari kakak Kyuhyun lah yang didapatnya, melainkan dari Kyuhyun sendiri.

"1 Januari, huh? Kau tidak pernah memberi tahuku," gumam Kyuhyun seketika dan serentak membuat Nyonya Cho juga Ahra—nama sang kakak—menoleh kearahnya.

"Apa itu sangat penting bagimu?" tanya Ahra, datar.

Kyuhyun terdiam dan tidak merespon. Melihat hal tersebut, Sungmin pun segera memecah keheningan dan mengganti topik.

"Maafkan aku jika aku terdengar lancang," Sungmin tersenyum tipis, sembari menerima kembali tanda pengenal diri yang diserahkan Ahra kepadanya, "Tapi… bukankah ini sedikit aneh jika kalian tidak terlihat seperti orang-orang yang telah cukup lama berpisah dengan salah satu anggota keluarga mereka?" tanyanya kemudian.

Ia bisa merasakan baik ketiga keluarga Cho di hadapannya, kini tengah menatapnya dengan seksama. Seperti sedang menunggu Sungmin untuk—well? Mungkin melanjutkan ucapannya dan memperjelas pertanyaannya.

"Ah, maksudku, reaksi kalian terlihat biasa saja—mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun telah kembali," lanjut Sungmin.

"Oh, haha," Ahra tertawa, tangannya sedikit menutup mulutnya sendiri.

Sementara itu, Nyonya Cho hanya tersenyum lembut dan memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam rumah—setelah sempat berkata 'aku akan menyerahkannya pada Ahra untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu itu' pada Sungmin.

Sungmin sedikit membungkukkan badan, mengantar kepergian Nyonya Cho ke dalam rumahnya—sekaligus mencatat baik-baik diingatannya, bahwa sosok wanita yang kini tengah berdiri bersama dengannya dan Kyuhyun sekarang, bernama Ahra.

"Kau tahu? Meskipun dia melarikan diri ke China bersama dengan kekasihnya itu, kami selalu mendapat kabar tentang dirinya, dan tentu saja itu berkat Zhoumi," lagi, Ahra membuka suara. Kemudian berjalan dan mengajak Sungmin untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Sementara Kyuhyun, memilih untuk membuka bagasi mobilnya dan mengambil beberapa barang miliknya dan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak setelah berhasil menutup kembali pintu bagasi mobilnya, sekelebat memori di masa lalu tiba-tiba saja kembali berputar diingatannya.

 _Kedua matanya mengikuti arah tatapan Ahra pada mobil yang sempat di tinggalnya. Saat itu, Kyuhyun baru tersadar bahwa ia sempat meminta kekasihnya untuk menunggu di dalam mobil. Dan ia pun bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa tatapan Ahra dan Minsung saling bertemu satu sama lain._

 _Lalu detik berikutnya, Ahra pun bertanya dengan nada pelan padanya, "Dia siapa?" sembari menggerakkan kepalanya—atau lebih tepatnya dagunya—kearah mobilnya._

" _Ah," hanya satu kata itulah yang pertama kali terlontar dari bibir Kyuhyun sebelum kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, "Dia Kang Minsung, seseorang yang sangat berharga bagiku," tambahnya sembari memberi cengirannya pada sang kakak._

" _Oh, Begitu 'kah?" Ahra mengangguk pelan dengan kedua tangannya yang menyilang di depan dada. "Bawalah ia masuk, aku rasa dia tidak akan keluar jika kau tidak memintanya."_

Kyuhyun masih bisa mengingat bagaimana reaksinya sendiri ketika Sungmin memutuskan untuk keluar dari mobil dan menyapa ibunya beberapa menit lalu. Sejujurnya, ia merasa sangat terkejut ketika melihat hal tersebut. Dan ada sedikit perasaan takut yang tiba-tiba saja menyelimuti benaknya saat itu.

Entah apa, tapi Kyuhyun tahu kalau ia sedikit paranoid—takut jika hal tersebut menimbulkan kesalahpahaman di antara keluarganya dan Sungmin.

Namun, perasaan takut itu—serta perasaan gugup yang sempat menguasai dirinya tadi, sedikit demi sedikit lenyap, mengetahui tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi di antara mereka.

Tentu, Kyuhyun sangat mencintai Sungmin—meski faktanya hubungan mereka baru berjalan selama tiga hari. Dan tentu saja Kyuhyun tidak lagi mau melakukan kesalahan yang sama seperti apa yang ia lakukan di masa lalu.

Ya, ia mengakui kalau ia adalah seorang pengecut. Kyuhyun merasa kalau apa yang dilakukannya saat itu adalah salah. Bahwa tidak seharusnya ia melarikan diri. Bahwa semestinya, ia harus terus membujuk kedua orang tuanya agar bisa menerima pilihannya.

Mungkin… mungkin karena itulah ia memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan mereka kembali. Mungkin karena itulah, Kyuhyun mempunyai sedikit keberanian untuk mengajak Sungmin menemui kedua orang tuanya. Ia bahkan bersumpah… kalau ia tidak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama dan cepat menyerah.

Ia tidak akan mengulanginya dan membuat Sungmin merasakan hal yang sama seperti apa yang telah dirasakan Minsung.

"Haha, mungkin kami harus berterima kasih pada Zhoumi untuk itu."

Kyuhyun menolehkan pandangannya ke arah Ahra dan Sungmin yang kini tengah duduk saling berhadapan dan tertawa di sofa. Jantungnya nyaris saja ingin loncat ketika Sungmin sedikit membalikkan badan dan membalas tatapannya—sebuah senyuman lembut terukir di bibir kekasihnya itu.

 _Aneh_ , batin Kyuhyun. Meski nyatanya mereka telah menjadi milik bagi satu sama lain, entah kenapa ada beberapa moment dimana Kyuhyun masih bisa merasa gugup ketika Sungmin menatapnya. Dan Kyuhyun tidak bisa berbohong kalau ia merasa sangat panasaran dengan hal itu.

Apa mungkin itu karena ia tidak bisa membendung atau menyembunyikan perasaannya terhadap Sungmin lagi? Pikirnya.

Lamunan Kyuhyun tidak berlangsung lama karena Sungmin kini berdiri dan terlihat sedikit terkejut mengetahui Kyuhyun tengah membawa tasnya.

"Kau bisa memintaku untuk membawanya, kau tahu?"

"Huh? O-oh," Kyuhyun sedikit tergagap. Dan sebelum sempat ia berkata apa-apa lagi, Ahra memotongnya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Oh, ide bagus. Dia akan menginap disini?" tanya sang noona.

"Um…" Sungmin menyengir, "Itu kalau kau mengijinkan."

"Eish," Ahra berdecak dan sedikit meninju pelan lengan Sungmin, hal itu tidak luput dari penglihatan Kyuhyun dan sedikit membuatnya mengerenyitkan dahi.

"Kau bercanda? Tentu saja. Lagi pula aku tahu kalau kalian pasti sangat lelah setelah perjalanan jauh untuk menuju kemari."

Menghiraukan keduanya, Kyuhyun pun menyerahkan tas Sungmin pada pemuda berambut oranye tersebut dan segera menaiki tangga tanpa berniatan untuk mendengar obrolan mereka lebih lama lagi.

"Ya, Kyuhyun," panggil Ahra, "Kau pikir kau mau kemana? Kau ingin meninggalkan Sungmin tanpa tahu dia akan tidur dimana?"

Kyuhyun membalikan badan dan menatap sang kakak dengan tatapan heran.

"Bukankah kau akan membawanya ke kamar tamu?"

Ahra berdecak. Kemudian kembali berkata, "Setelah kau dengan seenak jidatmu itu melarikan diri dari sini, kami harus memindahkan semua _barang-barangmu_ itu ke kamar tamu, kau tahu? Kau ingin Sungmin bangun dengan tubuh berlumuran cat air?"

"L-lalu?" ucap Kyuhyun tergagap, ia bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa suaranya bisa seperti itu.

"Bukankah lebih baik kalau dia sekamar denganmu?" tanya Ahra kembali.

Kyuhyun bisa melihat Sungmin yang kini tengah berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak tertawa. Well, itu memang rencana Kyuhyun sejak awal—menempatkan Sungmin untuk satu kamar dengannya, tapi kenapa ia merasa sangat gugup saat ini dan berpikir kalau akan lebih baik jika kamar mereka terpisah? mengingat kejadian diantara mereka pagi ini di dalam mobil.

"Hm, kalau aku laki-laki mungkin aku yang akan mengajak Sungmin untuk sekamar denganku," Ahra sedikit mengambil jeda, "Ah, bagaimana kalau begitu saja," serunya kemudian sembaru menepuk tangan satu kali. "Kalau kau sekamar denganku maka aku bisa tahu tentangmu lebih banyak. _Dan aku bisa yakin kalau kau bukan Minsung hehe_."

"Ya, apa maksudmu?" Kyuhyun bergegas turun kembali dan menarik lengan Sungmin ke arahnya, membuat genggaman tangan Ahra pada tangan pemuda berambut oranye itu terlepas seketika.

Sang noona pun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Kyuhyun yang melihat itu pun berdecak dan kembali berkata, "Meskipun kau sangat menyebalkan tapi sekamar dengan seorang pria yang nyatanya tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa denganmu… aku tidak mengijinkannya. Lagipula apa kata ibu dan ayah jika tahu hal itu."

"Wuuu~ kau tidak berubah, Kyuhyun," tukas Ahra, "Selalu menjadi adik laki-laki yang super protektif terhadap kakaknya."

Sungmin kembali menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa dan justru hanya memanggut saja berulang kali, menyetujui apa yang dikatakan Ahra—yang mana sebenarnya membuat ia sedikit bingung terhadap perilaku yang ditunjukkan Kyuhyun itu, apakah memang murni di tujukan untuk Ahra ataukah justru untuk dirinya?

Entahlah, tapi satu hal yang Sungmin tahu, ia sangat menyukai apa yang terjadi saat ini.

.

.

.

Kamar Kyuhyun terletak di lantai dua dan dengan jendela yang menghadap kearah birunya lautan—pemandangan yang sempat menarik perhatian Sungmin beberapa menit lalu sebelum mereka masuk ke dalam kediaman rumah keluarga Cho tersebut.

Sungmin meletakkan tas miliknya di atas karpet yang secara langsung menutupi semua permukaan lantai di kamar Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun menghilang di balik kamar mandi setelah meletakkan barang miliknya di atas kursi kecil tidak jauh dari pintu masuk.

Tirai putih yang menghias jendela kamar Kyuhyun ikut bergerak ketika angin berhasil masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Kemudian dengan perlahan membawa Sungmin mendekat ke arah jendela tersebut dengan langkah kaki yang cukup lamban.

Kedua telapak tangan Sungmin kini bertumpu pada dinding bawah yang menjadi tumpuan jendela tersebut—membiarkan hembusan angin yang berusaha masuk ke dalam ruangan itu ikut menyapa wajahnya dan beberapa helai rambutnya.

Ia memejamkan matanya sekilas dan tiba-tiba saja pikiranya mendapati raut wajah Kibum yang beberapa jam lalu di hadapinya. Kemudian Sungmin pun menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat, seperti tahu bahwa sekarang bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk memikirkan hal tersebut.

Sungmin pun menghela napas setelahnya dan seketika berbalik setelah mendengar pintu kamar mandi tertutup kembali—tanda bahwa Kyuhyun telah keluar dari tempat itu.

Kedua matanya pun mendapati sosok Kyuhyun yang kini telah berganti pakaian—celana jeans dan sweater panjang berwarna biru muda melekat di tubuh kekasihnya saat itu, tidak lupa dengan sebuah buku yang kini tergenggam di tangan kirinya.

"Huh? Kau ingin membaca dan mengabaikanku disini?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada tak serius. Tubuhnya kini sedikit bersandar pada jendela di belakangnya—dan dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di depan dada.

Sementara Kyuhyun? Kini ganti menatapnya dalam diam, sebelum akhirnya mendudukkan dirinya pada kasur dan bersandar pada tumpukan bantal.

"Kau benar," balas Kyuhyun santai, "Bagaimana aku bisa fokus membaca kalau aku tidak mengabaikanmu?" tanyanya balik.

Sungmin sedikit mengerucut mendengar respon kekasihnya.

"Aku rasa sekamar dengan Ahra akan lebih bagus," gerutu Sungmin.

Mengacuhkan tatapan Kyuhyun, Sungmin pun bergerak mendekat kearah kekasihnya tersebut dan dengan sembarang mengambil buku yang sempat di genggam kekasihnya itu untuk kemudian di letakkan di bagian kasur yang letaknya cukup jauh untuk digapai Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berdecak ketika Sungmin menghentikan niatnya untuk mengambil buku itu kembali. Dan sedikit membenarkan posisi bersandarnya ketika mendapati Sungmin kini mengistirahatkan kepalanya di atas kedua pahanya.

Dengan perasaan berkecamuk di benaknya, Kyuhyun berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk meredakan debaran jantungnya dan juga…perasaan hangat yang kembali menyerang wajahnya.

Sebuah cengiran muncul dari Sungmin yang kini tengah menatapnya.

"Kau tahu, kau tidak perlu menyalahkan dirimu kalau kau benar-benar tidak bisa menahan diri ketika kau berada di dekatku," ucap Sungmin tiba-tiba sembari sedikit tertawa. "A-akh!" ia mengaduh seketika saat Kyuhyun mencubit pipinya dengan keras.

"Aku sepenuhnya menyalahkanmu," balas Kyuhyun. Kini tangannya bergerak membelai lembut rambut Sungmin, "Aku pikir akan lebih baik kalau kau dan aku tidak berada di dalam satu ruangan."

"Huh? Separah itu 'kah?" Sungmin membenarkan posisinya sendiri kini dan memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun—yang mana membuat wajahnya bertemu dengan perut kekasihnya itu.

Kyuhyun kembali berdecak, "Yeah," dan entah bagaimana, setelah mengabaikan debaran jantungnya untuk yang kesekian kali, Kyuhyun pun membalas perlakuan Sungmin dengan memeluk kepala pemuda itu dengan lembut. "Tapi kalau kau harus sekamar dengan noona, aku tidak akan pernah mengijinkannya."

"Hmm," Sungmin menggumam sembari mengeratkan pelukannya. Namun entah kenapa Kyuhyun bisa merasakan bahwa Sungmin tengah tersenyum sekarang.

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang dan membiarkan Sungmin merasa nyaman dengan posisinya sekarang. Sementara itu, ia pun kembali mengusap rambut Sungmin beberapa kali dengan satu ibu jarinya, lembut.

Beruntung bagi Kyuhyun karena ia telah mengunci pintu kamarnya. Meskipun nyantanya ia harus berhadapan dengan pergolakan batinnya saat ini, tapi Kyuhyun tahu bahwa itu masih lebih baik—ketimbang harus berhadapan dengan siapapun yang nantinya dengan sembarang masuk ke dalam kamarnya tanpa mengetuk pintu, serta mendapati dirinya dan Sungmin dalam posisi seperti sekarang ini.

Tentu, merahasiakan hubungannya dengan Sungmin dari keluarganya sendiri bukanlah hal yang Kyuhyun inginkan. Karena kalau boleh ia jujur, Kyuhyun ingin sekali dengan leluasa mengatakan kepada Ahra atau mungkin seluruh keluarganya bahwa Sungmin adalah seseorang yang sangat berharga untuknya saat ini. Seperti apa yang ia lakukan dengan Minsung dulu.

Tapi, karena rasa takutnya yang entah bagaimana kian muncul meski ia bersikeras untuk melenyapkannya sekalipun, Kyuhyun seringkali kesulitan untuk mengatakan hal tersebut dan berujung dengan rasa khawatir akan apa yang nantinya terjadi jika ia berkata jujur pada keluarganya.

Ia sangat mencintai Sungmin.

Dan Kyuhyun tahu itu.

Mungkin… akan lebih baik 'kah jika ia memberi sedikit waktu—untuk dirinya sendiri dan Sungmin? Sampai hingga nantinya Kyuhyun merasa yakin bahwa hari itu adalah hari yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan semuanya.

Sampai akhirnya… Kyuhyun merasa yakin untuk menggenggam tangan Sungmin di hadapan keluarganya dan berkata bahwa ia sangat mencintai pemuda itu.

Kyuhyun menahan diri untuk tidak mendengus geli, menyadari apa yang baru saja menyita pikirannya. Ia bahkan lupa akan kenyataan bahwa kekasihnya itu adalah seorang laki-laki.

Dengan posisi tubuh yang sepenuhnya berbaring di atas ranjangnya kini—dan dengan Sungmin yang terlelap serta kepala pemuda tersebut yang tengah beristirahat di atas dadanya, Kyuhyun kembali menghela napas, perlahan membelai kepala sang kekasih dengan kedua matanya sendiri yang sedikit demi sedikit tertutup. Menyusul ke alam mimpi yang kini disinggahi oleh kekasihnya itu.

.

.

.

Jemarinya dengan lembut kembali mengusap sebuah cincin yang sudah beberapa menit lalu dipegangnya. Sementara kedua matanya justru menatap kosong kearah luar jendela pesawat yang kini tengah menuju ke tempat yang tidak seharusnya tidak ia tinggalkan sejak awal.

 _Kau tidak pantas tersakiti olehku, Kibum_.

Kedua matanya tertutup sekilas dengan helaan napas panjang yang lagi, ia keluarkan. Kibum tidak bisa berbohong bahwa kata-kata itu masih menghantuinya bahkan ketika ia sendiri sudah memprediksi hal itu sebelum ia kembali berhadapan dengan Sungmin.

 _Aku ingin kau berhenti membuang waktumu untukku. Kau adalah seseorang yang sangat berharga bagiku, kau tahu itu…_

Kibum memijat keningnya sendiri, satu tangannya menggenggam dengan erat cincin yang sempat di mainkannya tadi. Cincin itu milik Sungmin _,_ seharusnya… menjadi milik Sungmin.

 _Aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Maafkan aku._

Meskipun Kibum sempat berkata bahwa Sungmin bisa menganggap benda itu sebagai perminta maaf darinya, tapi pada akhirnya Sungmin tak juga menerima benda pemberiannya tersebut.

 _Aku harap nantinya kau menemukan seseorang yang lebih pantas bersanding denganmu, Kibum. Seseorang yang akan membuatmu bersyukur karena kau telah melupakan perasaanmu kepadaku._

Dan Kibum tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ia akan menjadi sebodoh tadi, saat ia berharap bahwa Sungmin akan memberinya kesempatan dan berjalan kembali kearahnya serta membalas perasaannya.

Kibum tidak pernah menyangka bahwa perasaannya terhadap seseorang yang telah lama ia kenal sejak kecil—

 _Aku harap kau berhenti mencintai seseorang sepertiku_.

—harus berakhir karena kebodohannya sendiri.

Tubuh Kibum sedikit tersentak ketika seseorang yang belum lama ini menjadi _teman duduknya_ dalam perjalanan, kembali mendudukkan dirinya di atas kursi setelah beberapa menit lalu meminta izin kepada Kibum bahwa ia ingin pergi ke toilet.

Kibum sedikit melirik kearah pemuda tersebut sebelum memutuskan untuk menaruh cincin yang sempat di genggamnya tadi ke dalam saku mantel yang ia kenakan.

Pemuda di sampingnya itu hanya tersenyum tipis, wajahnya membuat garis jelas sendiri bahwa pemuda tersebut memang benar-benar chinese. _Hangeng_. _Itu 'kah namanya tadi?_ Tanya Kibum dalam diam.

Dan selain wajah, Kibum juga memastikan bahwa pemuda itu memang orang China dilihat dari bagaimana ia berbicara dengan bahasa ibunya dan betapa masih kakunya bahasa jepang yang ia ucapkan ketika pemuda itu tersebut bertanya pada Kibum.

Namun, meskipun nyatanya percakapan mereka terbatas karena bahasa. Untuk pertama kalinya Kibum merasa nyaman ketika berbicara dengan seseorang yang baru ditemuinya.

Menurutnya, Hangeng adalah seseorang yang menarik jika hal itu dilihat dari pembicaraan yang telah mereka lalui—tentu dengan sedikit bantuan Kibum mengoreksi kata demi kata yang salah diucapkan Hangeng dalam bahasa Jepang.

Dan ironisnya, keadaan Hangeng saat ini tidaklah jauh dengan apa yang tengah dialami Kibum.

Hangeng memutuskan untuk pergi setelah tahu bahwa kekasihnya—yang ternyata orang Korea—telah menemukan cintanya yang baru. Hal tersebut entah bagaimana membuat ia mengambil satu minggu full untuk berlibur di Jepang ketimbang kembali ke China.

Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa pada kedua orang tuanya, Hangeng mengaku saat itu.

Sementara itu, Kibum sendiri memutuskan untuk kembali ke Jepang setelah apa yang telah diperbuatnya pada Sungmin dan kenyataan bahwa ia tidak bisa lagi membuat Sungmin untuk membalas perasaannya.

Setidaknya ia beruntung karena Sungmin telah memaafkannya, batin Kibum menenangkan diri.

Serta… untuk perasaannya terhadap Sungmin, Kibum berharap bahwa apa yang dikatakan Sungmin akan menjadi kenyataan nantinya. Bahwa suatu saat nanti, akan datang seseorang yang akan membuatnya bersyukur karena telah melupakan perasaannya terhadap Sungmin.

Kibum pun dalam diam berharap hal yang sama agar Hangeng bisa menemukan seseorang yang tepat, dan pantas bersanding dengan pemuda itu nantinya.

.

.

.

Mengajak Sungmin untuk bertemu keluarganya adalah suatu hal yang salah, batin Kyuhyun mengakui. Setelah Sungmin berhadapan dengan ayahnya saat makan malam di hari pertama mereka tiba di rumah keluarganya, Kyuhyun tidak pernah berpikir bahwa waktunya untuk bersama dengan Sungmin justru akan berkurang.

Apakah ia harus menyalahkan sang ayah karena telah menyita banyak waktu Sungmin ketimbang sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri? Dan apa-apaan itu? Mendaki gunung? Berlayar di tengah lautan hanya untuk sekedar memancing? Dan raut wajah gembira yang Sungmin miliki di setiap kali mereka kembali ke rumah?

Sebenarnya Sungmin itu kekasihnya atau kekasih ayahnya?

Kyuhyun, kerap kali ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding terdekat ketika berpikir random seperti itu. Ia bahkan tidak bisa lupa ketika Younghwan—nama sang ayah—memandang Sungmin tidak jauh beda dengan sang ibu ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu. Dan Kyuhyun yakin ada rasa curiga sendiri di diri Younghwan kalau Sungmin merupakan jelmaan Minsung.

Mengingat bagaimana sang ayah masih terlekat dengan hal-hal spiritual yang terjadi pada nenek moyang mereka, tentu Kyuhyun tidak akan heran jika Younghwan memang berpikir seperti itu.

"Aku akan pergi ke Shopping Centre besok."

Kyuhyun melirik kearah Ahra yang tiba-tiba saja membuka suara saat ia tengah sibuk mengelap serta membereskan piring dan gelas-gelas yang baru di cuci kakaknya itu.

Ahra membuka sarung tangan karetnya setelah selesai dan kembali berkata, "Aku akan mengajak Sungmin."

Kyuhyun memilih untuk tidak merespon, dirinya entah bagaimana sudah menebak arah pembicaraan Ahra.

Setelah selesai dengan tugasnya sendiri, Kyuhyun pun mengelap kedua tangannya dan melangkah kembali menuju sofa—setelah berhasil mengambil sebungkus honey butter chips dari dalam lemari makanan dan sekaleng soda.

"Kau tidak ingin ikut, huh?"

Mengabaikan ucapan Ahra, kedua tatapannya pun berulang kali melirik kearah jarum jam yang terus berdetik di atas dinding. Bertanya-tanya dalam diam kapan Sungmin akan kembali. _Sungminnya_.

Ia bisa mendengar Ahra yang berdecak dan dengan santai mengambil beberapa keripik darinya, serta tangannya yang kini bergerak untuk mengganti channel acara televisi di depan mereka.

"Apa menurutmu Sungmin punya pacar?"

Kyuhyun tersedak seketika mendengar pertanyaan Ahra dan bergegas meminum soda yang sempat ia taruh di atas meja.

"Huh, seterkejut itukah dirimu," Ahra mencibir, tangannya masih mengutak-atik channel TV, "Tapi aku rasa tidak mungkin kalau Sungmin masih sendiri, bukankah begitu?"

"Kau benar," Kyuhyun membalas setelah selesai mengumpulkan remahan keripik yang sempat keluar dari mulutnya tadi dan membuangnya, "Dia… sudah mempunyai seseorang."

"Whoa, benarkah?" Tubuh Ahra sepenuhnya bergerak dan berpaling menghadap Kyuhyun, "Apa dia cantik?"

"C-cantik?" Kyuhyun bertanya sembari membalas tatapan sang kakak, sedikit terkejut. "A-aku rasa dia…Ah… bagaimana aku mengatakannya," sedikit mengambil jeda, Kyuhyun menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Aku rasa dia sempurna."

Yep. Kyuhyun yakin itu.

Ahra tertawa keras mendengarnya, sedikit membuat Kyuhyun merasa kesal.

Tentu ia tidak salah bukan? Ketimbang mengakui bahwa dirinya cantik, Kyuhyun akan setuju kalau ia adalah sosok yang sempurna untuk Sungmin. Dan tidak, ia tidak akan mengatakan kalau ia tampan dan merusak rahasianya begitu saja. Bagaimana kalau Ahra tahu akan hubungannya dengan Sungmin?

"Ya," Ahra menyikut lengan Kyuhyun dan membuat Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak, "Kau terlambat membawa Sungmin kesini, kalau aku tahu kau mempunyai teman seperti dia, mungkin aku yang akan mendapatkannya," lanjutnya lagi sembari terkekeh pelan.

Kyuhyun, di satu sisi, tidak bisa untuk tidak menatap sang kakak dengan tatapan datar, sebelum kembali berkata, "Bukankah kau sedang menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang?"

Ahra berdecak, "Aku hanya bercanda, kau tahu?"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya dan kembali fokus pada sebungkus keripik di tangannya.

"Tapi, apa kau yakin kau tidak ingin ikut?"

"Tidak ingin."

"Huh? Tapi kau bisa membantu kami membawa barang belanjaan, kau tahu?"

Kyuhyun menatap sang kakak, sinis.

"Oops, maksudku kau bisa menjadi supir pribadi kami," Ahra menyengir dan mengaduh seketika saat Kyuhyun dengan kaki panjangnya itu berusaha _mengusir_ Ahra dari sofa yang tengah di dudukinya.

"Pergi," ucap Kyuhyun.

Ahra berdecak dan memilih untuk berdiri dari posisinya semula. Kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya dan berbalik untuk menuju ke kemarnya.

"Oh, Sungmin!" Seru Ahra tiba-tiba, mengejutkan Kyuhyun sekaligus dan membuatnya menoleh kearah Ahra.

Ahra yang mendapati hal itu pun kembali tertawa. Tidak menyangka bahwa sang adik akan termakan tipuannya. Kemudian setelah itu, ia pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk bisa terus menatapmu seperti ini."

Satu kalimat itulah yang di dapat Kyuhyun ketika ia membuka matanya dan tersadar bahwa Sungmin kini telah berbaring di sampingnya dan tengah memandangnya sekaligus.

Sudah dari satu jam yang lalu Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menunggu Sungmin di kamarnya sendiri dan justru berujung dengan dirinya yang kemudian terlelap sebelum kekasihnya itu kembali.

Masih dikuasai rasa kantuknya, Kyuhyun dengan perlahan menarik tubuh Sungmin untuk mendekat dan membuat wajah Sungmin bertemu bahunya.

Mendapati hal tersebut, Sungmin pun membalas perlakuan Kyuhyun dengan menaruh satu lengannya di sekitar pundak dan leher Kyuhyun, jemarinya dengan lembut membelai kepala belakang sang kekasih yang masih memejamkan kedua mata karena rasa kantuknya itu.

"Kau tidak merindukanku?" tanya Sungmin setengah bercanda dan setengah serius.

Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya hanya menarik tubuh Sungmin semakin dekat dan mengusapkan pipinya pada rambut Sungmin.

"Aku merindukanmu," gumamnya pelan. "Tapi, kau lebih suka menghabiskan waktumu dengan ayah dan noona."

Sungmin berdecak sebelum akhirnya tersenyum tipis dan menggesekkan ujung hidungnya dengan lembut pada dagu Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu benar kalau aku sedang membantumu, bukan?" Sungmin terkekeh sebelum kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Kau tidak tahu 'kan apa yang terjadi kalau kau dan aku terus bersama-sama seperti ini. Aku tidak yakin kalau kau bisa menahan diri, Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun tahu bahwa Sungmin tengah menggodanya saat ini. Namun, hal tersebut tentu tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri kalau ia memang sangat merindukan kekasihnya itu.

"Aku tidak peduli," ucap Kyuhyun pelan, "Kalau hal itu bisa membuat waktumu hanya terbuang untukku…" Kyuhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya pada rambut Sungmin, "Aku tidak keberatan."

Sungmin berdecak dan berusaha menahan senyumnya, "Kalau kita melakukannya dan aku tidak bisa menahan suaraku, bukankah mereka akan mendengarnya?"

"Kau benar," Kyuhyun mengusap kedua matanya dengan jemarinya kini, "Aku tidak ingin siapapun mendengarnya kecuali aku."

"Ya," Sungmin menarik pipi Kyuhyun, "Bukan itu maksudku. Tapi, Selamat. Karena kau berhasil membuat jantungku berdetak lebih cepat, tuan Cho Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun menyengir lemah dan kembali menarik Sungmin kedalam pelukannya. Membuat Sungmin melepaskan _cubitannya_ pada pipinya sekaligus.

"Apa kau menikmati waktumu dengan ayah?"

"Uhum," Sungmin mengangguk pelan, menggerakkan jemarinya secara random pada lengan Kyuhyun yang terbungkus pakaian. "Aku pikir kunjungan ini akan dipenuhi dengan kekikukan dan kegugupan tapi ternyata tidak. Keluargamu sangat menyenangkan, Kyu."

"Hmm," Kyuhyun mengecup kepala Sungmin, "Aku senang kalau kau menyukainya."

Sungmin tersenyum tipis. Sebelum akhirnya mengubah posisinya menjadi posisi duduk dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan seksama.

"Okay, tapi ini serius," ucap Sungmin seketika, tatapannya beradu dengan orbs hitam milik Kyuhyun dan ia membiarkan pemuda itu mengamit tangannya dan mengusapnya secara berulang dengan lembut, "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau adalah orang yang seperti ini."

"Hm?" tanya Kyuhyun, sedikit tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Sungmin.

"Maksudku ini," Sungmin mengangkat satu tangannya yang tengah di genggam Kyuhyun, "Apa kau tahu kalau orang-orang akan rela untuk saling membunuh demi mendapatkan seseorang sepertimu, Kyuhyun?"

Melihat Kyuhyun yang semakin menatapnya bingung, Sungmin berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

"Akh, aku tidak peduli lagi," erang Sungmin frustrasi dan kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Kyuhyun serta menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher kekasihnya itu.

"Hey—"

"Berhenti membuat jantungku seakan-akan ingin keluar dari tubuhku, Kyuhyun," ucap Sungmin tiba-tiba.

Kyuhyun terdiam sekilas. Sebelum akhirnya berdecak pelan dan membawa dirinya mendekat ketelinga Sungmin.

"Kau pikir kau tidak melakukan hal yang sama?" bisiknya.

Kyuhyun tahu wajahnya mungkin sudah memerah saat ini karena kata-kata yang ia ucapkan sendiri barusan. Dan ia tahu bahwa Sungmin juga memiliki warna merah yang sama, yang menghias di wajahnya.

"Aku bahkan…tidak pernah tahu kalau kau akan bersikap semanis ini," aku Kyuhyun kemudian, "Aku tidak menyangka kalau Lee Sungmin mempunyai sisi seperti ini."

"Ya, hentikan."

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan, "Kau menggemaskan, kau tahu itu?"

"H-huh?" Sungmin mengambil jarak agar Kyuhyun berhenti membisikkan hal-hal konyol di telinganya. Dan benar saja dugaan Kyuhyun, wajah Sungmin sama memerahnya dengan wajahnya sendiri saat ini.

" _Oh God_ …" Kyuhyun menutup wajahnya sendiri tiba-tiba dengan satu lengannya, tubuhnya menghadap kearah langit-langit kamarnya kini. Sementara satu lengannya lagi, menjadi tumpuan kepala Sungmin untuk beristirahat. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

"Aku tidak pernah mengira kalau aku akan mengatakan hal ini pada seorang pria," Kyuhyun kembali membuka suara, "Tapi aku sangat menyukaimu."

Masih dengan kedua matanya yang tertutup oleh lengannya itu.

Masih dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

Masih dengan deguban jantung yang seakan ingin keluar dari rongga tubuhnya, Kyuhyun kembali berkata, "Aku sangat… sangat menyukaimu, Sungmin."

.

.

.

To be Continued

.

.

.

 **a/n:** It's coming to an end! hahahah. Chapter selanjutnya mungkin akan lebih sedikit dari ini. maafkan kalau cerita ini tidak sempurna dan banyak sekali kekurangannya *bow*

 **Congratulation untuk ZaKyuMin dan Lee Minry karena telah memenangkan event giveaway dari chapter sebelumnya!** Tentang hadiahnya sudah di e-mailkan pada masing-masing akun ya ^^

See ya!

Haha… ini lebih dari sebulan ya… haha…


End file.
